Bella, Boys, and Ballet
by Brooklynn10
Summary: Bella is a dancer at Julliard. She is the arm candy of Mike Newton, a bigshot money-maker. Newton loves to show off Bella, but Bella has no feelings for Mike. What happens when Edward Cullen starts working for Mike & falls in love with Bella.summaryinside
1. Groceries, Green Eyes, and Girltalk

**Summary:**

**Bella is a graceful dancer at Julliard in NYC. She is the arm candy of Mike Newton, a bigshot money-maker. What Newton says, goes. Newton loves to show off Bella, but Bella has no feelings for Mike, she just uses him to keep other men away so she can focus on her dream: to be a professional ballerina. What happens when Edward Cullen starts working for Newton and Bella and him start to fall for each other? Mike has staked his claim on Bella, much to her dislike. Now they have to sneak around and not let anyone know their secret. Will they be successful in keeping quiet about their forbidden love affair? Edward's and Bella's life depends on it. Mike Newton is not a forgiving guy, what will he do IF he finds out? AU AH OOC. Lemons in the future!**

**Bella, Boys, and Ballet**

_Yoplait or Activia?_

_Yoplait or Activia?_

_Yoplait or Activia?_

I weighed both options in my hands, almost as if I was a human scale, letting each item raise and lower on both sides of my body. They weighed the same, thought I didn't know why that was a factor in my decision. They both tasted fine. They were around the same price, Activia was a little more expensive, but not my much. I didn't prefer one or the other, I mean, it was yogurt. I scowled at my indecision. I resorted with the childish "Eenie Meanie Minie Mo" trick and put the Yoplait in my basket.

I was at the local grocery store, doing my weekly shopping, in between my classes at Julliard. I was always proud of myself for getting into my dream school to become a ballerina. It had been a dream of mine since I was a little girl, I started classes when I was nine, and by the time I was 18, I was getting the acceptance letter in the mail. I had originally lived in Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie, the local police chief. But as soon as I got the official acceptance, I packed my bags and started my journey to the other side of the country, New York City. There I took numerous ballet classes, strengthening my body in fluid motions and graceful steps. At first, it had been very hard to get used to the rigorous classes. My teachers being some of the best ballerinas the World had come to see. They knew exactly what each student needs to work on to become the best dancer they could be. But that may or may not be the kind of dancer that will make it in the magnificent world of dancing. My teachers knew the importance of the precision of a movement, the light and feathery atmosphere a good dancer should give off, and they were always adamant about dancing being the number one thing in a dancer's life. Should a dancer not put their heart, soul, and spirit into their dancing, they mind as well as pack up and go home. Ballet is made beautiful by how the dancer interprets his or her emotions and feelings into defined balletic movements. The discipline does not restrict the ability to use unlimited amounts of energy to reach maximum height in jump and confidence in performance. Effort is not shown in ballet; everything must look effortless and weightless. Being a ballet dancer was not for the faint-hearted. It took patience, practice, and most of all, heart. I had all those qualities. I had developed them when I was quite young and saw a ballet with my mom; it was one of her crazy "hobbies" of that moment. She always picked up new hobbies, faster than I could dance to the Nutcracker's _Trepak_ in Act Two. But as soon as I saw the glorious dancing, the swan-like movements of the ballerina, and the gracefulness she presented; I was instantly connected.

"Bella, look what I got, Poptarts!" My best friend Alice interrupted my thoughts. She was a pixie-like, black-haired, more or less erratic young woman. She was always hyper and cheery; she was like my personal dose of Prozac. She never let me dwell on wallowing; it simply wasn't allowed to be sad in Alice's world. I admired that she could make anything look warm and refreshing. She was my roommate, along with my other best friend, Rosalie Hale. I met them my first day at Julliard a nearly two years ago. They were new, just like I was, and were exceptionally splendid dancers. Out of the three of us, there was no better dancer than the other. We all brought different things to dancing; Alice brought her ability to make the dance come alive, like you were right there with her dancing to Swan Lake's _Danse des Petits Cygnes. _Rosalie brought her almost-perfect technique; she had the best turn-out, posture, and musicality. Her movements, if studied down to the most precise detail, were breathtaking. She was built to be a ballerina and she worked hard to keep the doting teachers adoring her, also the fact that she was breathtaking to look at helped. She is tall and statuesque, standing at 5'9", with a figure that rivals a model's. She has wavy honey blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back, Rosalie is usually described (from other students who were beyond jealous, it was more of a painful desire to be as beautiful) as a woman who had beauty, elegance, class, and eyes like violets. Then there was me, plain-looking Bella Swan. I had brown hair, that had a nice slight curve at the end, allowing it to shape my face and easy to do; my eyes were chocolate-colored, and my skin was pale. It wasn't a pale like Rosalie's or Alice's porcelain-looking skin, or any New Yorker had from the harsh long winters, it was a creamy ivory. The charm I brought to my dancing was my ability to look extremely graceful. I was clumsy as a child, but as I started ballet, I wriggled out of my awkward, ditzy body and matured into, no pun intended, a graceful Swan. Rosalie's movements sometimes looked robotic, almost _overly _rehearsed. And Alice's dancing sometimes lingered on the line of almost being over-the-top. I had a nice medium, I didn't have the best technique or the ability to bring the audience into my dance, but I had the ability to make the audience hold their breaths in anticipation of my dancing. They were drawn in by my dancing; I exerted my soft, feathery, light movements and almost teased them with the promise of wonderful steps.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, tapping her foot along with the dull music that came from overhead.

"Yea, I'm about done, where's Rose?" I asked,

"Right here," I whirled around at the voice and saw the epitome of all things beautiful, all rolled up into one sleek, thin human being. "I just saw Kate and Charlotte, they were giving me the Heebie Jeebies again." We all laughed, Kate and Charlotte were, well to put it nicely, drama queens. They were also wide-eyed at Rosalie's physical appearance and thus, gossiped about her like old women. They were the basic kind of girl everyone disliked: brownnosers, Drama-thriving, and shallow. Kate and Charlotte loved being the teacher's pet, and whenever they weren't in the spotlight or the doting eye of Madame (one of our teachers, she was a favorite of mine. She had this way to teaching that made you fall in love with ballet all over again. Her voice was calm and sweet, like a good piece you could dance to, allowing the music to guide you through pivots and leaps) they pouted. They were the girls who would go quiet in front of you when you walked in, giving the not-so-subtle hint that they were just talking about you. Charlotte was known for being the mean, snippy one; Kate was her follower, she followed Charlotte like a lost puppy. It was sad that we still had immature girls like this, but when are you going to ever get away from the high school immaturity.

"Did they give you the death-glare again?" Alice joked.

"Worse, stink-eye." Rosalie mused.

"One day, they are going to have their faces stuck in that expression," I added. Alice followed by giving her impression of the stink-eye, which looked like a cross between a crippled T. Rex and a bad twitch. We all gave our own impressions of the childish stare. We all cracked up again and started walking toward the front.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to grab some cereal," I said as I was mentally going over my list of groceries. _Water? Check. Yogurt? Check. Shampoo? Check. Conditioner? Check. Cereal? Uh oh._

"We'll meet you at the check stand," Alice said, her and Rose still discussing Kate and Charlotte and their, "lack of style." Alice continually said they had no taste, and should be stuffed and mounted for thinking they could get away with a plaid jumper. I was no style expert like Rose and Alice were, so I let them converse while I ran to get some cereal. I walked quickly to the aisle where the morning-goods were located. I surveyed the varieties, but chose Fruit Loops as my choice. They had been my favorite for as long as I could remember, and they always made my think of the different colored tutus I had seen throughout my life.

As I was walking toward the check out stand, my eyes glued to the box of fruity goodness, trying to solve the "kid puzzle" on the back. I was about to turn the corner towards the area where Rose and Alice were I suddenly walked into a concrete wall of body.

I stumbled back and was about to fall back, crashing down a pyramid of canned soup, and crushing my fruit loops in the process, when two strong arms caught me. One was behind my back, the other behind my head. I blinked a couple of times, waiting the impact of the solid floor but instead felt pressure on my head and back. I realized it was from someone's hands. I looked up to see my savior when I was met with the most beautiful green eyes. The eyes were a deep emerald, almost glowing with brilliance. The eyes were burning with concern and compassion. I felt my cheeks flush when the eyes blinked and drug me back into reality. I assessed the man who was now gripping me closer to his body in awe.

Watch out Rose, this man was incredibly good-looking.

His bronze hair was a perfect mess on the top his hair, it was in every direction, but it looked to be like that on purpose. It was perfectly imperfect. His face was porcelain-looking, like Alice and Roses'. His jaw line was defined and perfectly constructed. His lips reminded me of Shakespeare's line, _two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, too smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _They were a deep pink, almost red, and were, like all of his other features, perfect. His hands felt strong and protecting, his body was firm and muscular. He wasn't a big guy, but he wasn't as lean like Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. I was painted red with embarrassment.

"I think I should be the one apologizing," his velvety voice rang out. His words almost made me melt; all his words flowed together and made you want to close your eyes so you appreciate the glorious sound that came out of his lips.

"For what?" I asked, now coherent.

"For almost creating an accident that would have made the numerous New York car accidents look like child's play," he mused.

"It wasn't that bad," I mumbled. I started to get up and with realization, he pulled me up to a standing position.

"If you think taking out an entire aisle isn't bad, I'd hate to see what you think is a 'bad' accident," he teased. His smile was a crooked-smile that I could have spent days staring at, if I was not so keen on getting away from him so I could forget this embarrassing situation.

"I'd hate to make New Yorkers look any less dangerous," I said with sarcasm.

"I'm offended, I'm a New Yorker, born and raised."

"I rest my case." He smiled at my witty banter and could tell I was getting irritated with this man.

"You going to be okay?" He asked, trying to hide his smile at my clumsiness and irritation.

"If I stay out of your way, maybe you won't plow over me again," I retorted. I didn't know this Greek God, but his remarks had made him on my bad side instantly. He seemed smug, almost overconfident.

"I'll try not to run over any more beautiful women." Was he flirting with me? Or just giving me a compliment? I didn't have any snide comment to reply so I nodded and started to turn to check out my things. I picked up my basket that was sitting on the ground untouched. The Fruit Loops were lying next to it, so I grabbed both and started to make my way from the beautiful creature.

"Wait," he spoke after me, I stopped in my tracks and turned around curious with what he wanted. "I'm Edward Cullen." I continued to stare at him trying to figure out what he wanted me to do with his name. He seemed to sense my confusion and said, "And you are?" I smiled and walked up to him, putting my hand on his left bicep, it was firm and toned, I gave a squeeze to measure his definition. I was impressed; he was more muscular than he looked. I smiled a devilish grin as I leaned up into his ear.

"Your worst nightmare," I said seductively. I was impressed with how confident I sounded, I made sure to give me a mental pat on the back. I turned my back on him, I could see that his mouth was dropped and his eyes burned with interest at me. I laughed at the man's expression and ran to catch up with Rose and Alice.

When I got to the check out stand, Rose and Alice were waiting for me by the front door, still talking about fashion. _This is going to be a long walk home, _I said to myself.

I grabbed my grocery bags and made it to where they were standing. They were discussing outfits for the party on Friday night, today was Thursday evening.

"What about my red halter-top with sequins?" Rose asked. I knew the question wasn't directed to me, so I remained quiet.

"Oh," Alice squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. "With the skirt that we went salsa-dancing in?" Rosalie nodded and Alice quickly added, "That would be perfect! Emmett won't be able to take his eyes, or _hands_, off of you." I giggled at Alice's prediction, it was truthful in every single way.

Emmett was Rose's somewhat of a boyfriend. They weren't official, I think that was part due to Emmett's lingering eyes and Rose's concentration on dancing; all three of us had the same priorities. _Dance first, boys later_ was a mental motto that we stuck by. Emmett was a big guy, brown hair, looked like what a typical jock would look like, but at times he looked like a teddy bear. He usually looked like a snuggly animal when Rose was around him, he would melt at the sight of her, but at the comments of his buddies, he would "be a guy" and turn his interest toward another girl for a couple of seconds. I'd be bothered if I was Rose, but she didn't really seem to mind, probably because she was too focused on ballet to let Emmett interfere with her dream. Emmett was really good friends with Alice's boyfriend, Jasper.

Jasper had been in Alice's life since high school, or that's what I was told. They'd been in love since the minute they met, and everyday after that. He was a tall, lean, blonde-haired man. The way he looked at Alice was uncanny, like she held the fountain of youth, or she was the Messiah. They had such a special relationship that they didn't need to show their physical attraction, they said it with just a stare. When Alice moved here from the south, Jasper followed her. He was waiting for her to live her dream of dancing to ask her to start the rest of her life with him. She knew she would marry him someday, but at the moment she wanted to dance professionally more than she wanted to breathe.

"Bella, what do you think?" I heard Alice say. I snapped back from my thoughts of my best friends beaus.

"Sorry, I was in La-La Land. What did you say, Al?"

"I said that I hear you and Mike are doing the dirty," I stopped dead in my tracks at the sick thought.

"What?" I asked disgustedly. Rose and Alice started howling in laughter at my response.

"You should have seen your face," Rose choked out, holding her stomach. Alice was gasping for air between fits of laughter. I stood there annoyed at Alice's joke. That was something that was never going to be funny, I don't care who you are.

When they both got control of themselves, we started the walk toward the apartment.

"Mike isn't that bad," Alice said absent-mindedly.

"Al, that's like saying food poisoning isn't that bad," I retorted.

"Oh come on Bells, he's okay looking, he is usually polite to you, and he is one of the most powerful men in New York City, beside Donald Trump himself!" Rose hissed. She was angry that I had not found a boy to call my own, it was her mother-instinct coming in now. She wanted me to be happy, but I was. I was happy _dancing_, not dating.

"Thanks mother," I said acidly. I hated when Rosalie got defensive when I told her I didn't want to see men. She said it was not normal that I didn't flirt, date, and have crushes; I just had my mind set on dancing. That was number one, always has been, always will be until I'm too old or I'm too crippled.

"I just think you should give him a chance, that's all," Rose stated.

"I agree with Rose, Bells. You should give Mike a chance. He's been good to you, to _us._" Alice spoke with a manner that made her sound snobby.

"But, he's _Mike._" I whined. They both gave me a glare at my illogical statement. Sure, Mike Newton was okay-looking, if you liked that schoolboy look. But don't let that fool you, Mike had a dark side, he was very powerful and respected in what he does. Emmett and Jasper were even under his employment. Alice told me once that Jasper was getting paid extremely well for what he had to do, which was something about being the "whiz-kid" for Mike. Emmett was Mike's wingman, he was the protector. Try to touch Mike and you had to go through Emmett, which was something that was very hard to do. Mike had a reputation of being big, bad, and somebody you don't want to cross. He could finish you in this town for good. What does he do?

Mike is the head of a gang.

Or mob.

No one really knew which, but they knew better than to ask. Mike had a temper problem, something I'd seen but never experience. He was scary when he was mad; I shuddered at the thought of his angry outbursts. Mike had once broken a dining room with one hit of a baseball bat. He wasn't as big as Emmett, or as smart as Jasper. But he was clever, cunning, and most of all, determined.

I met him about a year ago, Alice was going to a party with Jasper after he started working for Mike, and Alice asked us to come. I was the hesitant one, but Rose said that it was good to take a break from dancing; I never could fathom that idea. Anyways, we went to this party, it was in an old apartment/warehouse. The floors were wood, the glass had a nice view of the city's lights; the walls were brick. It was a dump, but with a few speakers, a keg, and some couches, it became the party location. It wasn't too bad, it had a sort of "wrecked" debonair. Rosalie met Emmett and made out with him for the rest of the night, I was pretty sure she and him had done much more than that, for I remember not being able to find them for a while, they had disappeared somewhere. When they had come back, Emmett's shirt was missing a couple of buttons and Rose's shoe wasn't strapped correctly. Rose was very detailed, she was also a perfectionist, so when something wasn't perfect, Rose knew. Her stiletto not being strapped correctly was a detail Rose would not have missed.

Mike had been eyeing me since I walked in. I stuck close to Alice and Jasper, feeling safe with them. When Mike nodded towards Jasper, Jasper looked back at me and then led us to meet Mike. My first impression of Mike was that he was cocky. He seemed to know that he got what he wanted, taking no prisoners, and didn't matter what the consequences. He always landed on top.

_"This is my good friend, Isabella Swan," Jasper spoke carefully to Mike. He was trying to read his expression, I wasn't aware that this was actually a test for Jasper from Mike._

_"Isabella?" Mike sang out, his voice made me felt like I was being violated. _He was creepy, but once you got past the outer shell of Mike Newton, he had his charming moments._ I nodded at him and he continued, "What brings you to the Big Apple?" He sounded uninterested, letting his eyes follow a redhead's backside that was walking past. I ignored the rude remark and told him I was there to dance ballet for Julliard. _I was clearly bragging, and in a weird way, that seemed to interest Mike.

_"Julliard?" I nodded again. "My, that's impressive," his voice carried like a snake. "Tell me something, Isabella—"_

_"It's Bella," I corrected him. A couple of people looked at me nervously, no one had ever corrected Mike Newton, and I guess I was a first._

_"Aw. Like I said, _Isabella,_ what do you think of the city at Christmas?"_

_"It's beautiful," I stated. Jasper nudged me so I would go farther into detail. "The Nutcracker is amazing, you should see it," I said politely to Mike._

_"I have, I didn't like it." I was flabbergasted. Who could not love the Nutcracker? I had seen the girls practice; they were magnificent, if not perfect._

_"You didn't like it?" I stammered out. I was in complete shock. Alice had even inhaled sharply at his opinion. _

_"Not at all, the girls were much too serious, there was no action, drama, or even a creative plot. Just a Mouse King to be hated, men in tights, and sugarplum fairies running a muck." _

_"You aren't viewing it correctly." This was the second time I corrected him._

_"What do you mean? I should be interested in guys who run around in their underwear?"_

_"You didn't see the grace? The poise? The beauty of the dancers dancing melodically to the music was breathtaking. And _you _were interested in Rats and men in tights. Hm. Looks like I had you figured you wrong, Mike," I taunted. I was so astonished that the guy's behavior that I was just trying to piss him off. "You should really see it again and look for the _actual _point of the ballet. You might actually find something to put in that empty head or yours." I heard a few people gasp and shush other people. _

_"I think I shall," Mike said, his tone hinting at something else. "Would you like to accompany me to a private place to enlighten about the ballet, Isabella?" He placed a hand on my arm and started to pull me towards a door that I assumed led into another room. _I remember thinking about being alone with Mike and cringing at the thought of the things he could do to me with no witnesses.

_"No thanks," I stated pulling my arm back. Before Jasper could yell at me in a hushed whisper, I walked away towards the door. I didn't want to be here anymore, I'd rather be back at the dorms, practicing my plies and tendus. I heard Mike snarling, and then starting to laugh as I closed the door to the frigid outside. _I hailed a cab and since then, Mike had had a special interest for me. I think he thought of it as a game of "Cat and Mouse".

Mike had tracked me down a couple of days later and practically forced me to go to the ballet with him so I could "enlighten" him. I ignored him the whole time and marveled at the dancers. By the end, Mike had told me he'd enjoyed himself and then started on a story about him. I didn't listen; I didn't need to hear that much bragging about someone.

Mike had been "chasing" me ever since then, and whenever I needed something, Mike was there to give it. I always had tickets to the ballets, the best seats at restaurants, and I was treated with respect at the gatherings Mike held. People thought we were together, an idea I did not give them. I tried to tell people differently, but people will believe what they want to believe. I soon grew tired of trying to clear up the confusion, so I just stood by Mike as his arm candy. No one bothered me, and Mike showed me off every chance he could. Whether it was dancing with me, having drinks delivered to us, or taking me out to dinner; Mike was making sure everyone was watching. I told him we were just friends. Platonic, nothing else. He nodded and then would wink at me. I didn't try and figure out his sick thought and I just let him believe what I wanted. If this kept boys away, Rose happy I was "dating", and Alice happy not to have to leave me home when Rose and her double-dated; then I was fine with it.

So Mike became like a rich Uncle. Giving me pretty much anything I needed, money for rent, utilities, and groceries. I hadn't asked him for the money but discovered he had "friends" that we wiring money into my account from his. I tried not to find out too much, I turned my shoulder. I tried to ask him to stop a couple of times, he'd nod then wink. That was that.

"Bella, Earth to Bella!" A small hand was waving in front of me frantically. I shook my head to reality, I was having quite the time trying to focus today.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I was getting tired of apologizing.

"S'okay, we decided what you are going to wear tomorrow!" Alice squealed again in delight. This time Rose accompanied her with a gleaming smile and a raise of eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see…" Alice chimed and headed in the doors of our dorm building. I hadn't realized we were here; and stepped into the warm, cozy home I had come to love and fretted about what Alice and Rose were planning to do with me tomorrow.

I stepped into my room of the apartment. It was a four-bedroom apartment. I was massive, who do I have to thank for that? Yep, Mike. He was handy sometimes. I met Alice and Rose in the dorms our first year, Personally, I found the dorms to be quite smothering because the rooms are very small and you have about eight suite-mates. It's hard to find your own space and those quiet moments we all need. I also found the cafeteria food to be somewhat monotonous after a while, and we did not have any access to a kitchen. So Mike found us this massive apartment and we all lived together. Rose had her room, Alice had hers, and I had mine. And we had a bonus room that we used as storage. Alice's and Roses' rooms were decorated beautifully and posh. Mine was simpler: I had a queen bed, with an antique white bed frame and matching furniture. I had a matching vanity also, I was an old-fashioned kind of girl. The room suited me. Simple and plain. I also had a desk, widescreen TV on the wall facing my bed, many throw pillows, lamps, a laptop perched on the desk, and a couple rugs. All from Mr. Newton.

I put away my groceries on my assigned shelf of the refrigerator and headed to my room. Alice went into her room to call Jasper; and Rose went to go to her room to look at outfits for tomorrows events. I fell on my bed from the strenuous day of practicing; I laid my head against my pillow, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about my scandalous exchange with _Edward Cullen._ I wondered if I'd ever see him again...

I sure hope so.

**what did you think? Should I continue? It'll get more interesting as I continue. But I needed a new project to work on. Please review and let me know your opinion.  
Thanks!**


	2. Paychecks, Prettygirls, and Partytalk

**Thanks all for the reviews! More reviews means more updates! I love hearing your opinions. They make me smile! This chapter is last chapter from Edward's point of view, I know you want me to get the ball moving. But I need to get the backstory understood then we can start moving on with all the juicy goodness about to happen in this story!**

**Paychecks, Prettygirls, and Partytalk**

**E POV**

The day began as usual: waking up to a freezing apartment in the middle of November. Since when did snow start falling in October and not in December? I whipped the many comforters I have, all worn and ragged, and headed to the furnace. I started shaking it with my annoyance.

"C'mon, you piece of crap!" I hissed at no one. The furnace started shaking and then made popping sounds like popcorn was about to pop out of it. I could feel the heat coming out and starting to warm the frigid, cold Flat I had. _When I get my first paycheck, it's going to get me a better apartment with at lease 30 furnaces so I'm never cold._

I stretched, putting my hands up in the air reaching for air and let my muscles crack and pop in alert. I was wearing blue pajama pants and a flannel shirt. I had socks with holes in them and my apartment was just as fancy as I was. It was a two-bedroom flat; I had a medium-sized kitchen, a crappy family room that consisted of a used couch I got at a garage sale, an antique TV, and a lamp that wasn't a pink or an orange, it was something in-between and it was purchased at another garage sale. I'm not going to lie, I had a crappy flat, but it was better than living like a Hobo and not having a roof over my head. Besides, realty in New York was not cheap; you had to be Donald Trump or Mike Newton himself to get a fairly great house.

Aw, Mike Newton, my new employer. He was a big-shot, and he was the head of a gang or mob. No one really knew, but if you worked for him, you did everything **not **to piss him off. He could make you or break you in this town. But I had some friends who worked for him put in a good word for me. The next thing I knew I was hired and was being a "messenger" to other "companies" Mike was involved in. I didn't ask questions, I just did my job so I could get paid. I was sure I'd get paid any day now, and my two best friends Jasper and Emmett told me it was worth the wait. Apparently, Mike was not a cheap guy, he paid you on what he thought was fair but he was still generous. I wasn't going to argue with him; I heard one guy did and ended up being in the hospital for two weeks for "psychological damage and dementia"

I walked into the kitchen, still folding my arms and blowing hot air into my clamped hands. I grabbed some coffee out of the freezer and started a fresh pot. I put some cereal in my bowl; Fruit Loops, my favorite. They had a nice sense of home and childhood in them, and I had been eating them since I was four years old.

I grew up in New York City with my mom and dad, we grew up poor and as soon as I was eighteen I was out in the big wide world by myself. I didn't really have a back-story, or anything interesting about me.

I turned my head to the clock and realized I needed to be leaving soon; I headed back to my room, putting on long-bottoms underneath my jeans, a sweater over a jersey-knit top, and then my coat. I put on two pairs of hole-y socks and then put them in my boots. I went to the kitchen grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it while I stared around my empty apartment, thinking about all the things I would want in my next, beautiful, massive apartment. I was going to keep with Mike, doing whatever I needed to do, until I got what I wanted. Mike was the ticket out of this dump and I was taking it.

I headed down the stairs, not relying on the elevator that could be frozen in place, and started my way to work for Newton.

The air was crisp, cold, and you could see your breath whenever you exhaled. I walked quickly with my eyes alert on passer-bys. In New York, you had to be careful where you were going or you were either going to get mobbed or land on your back from being slammed by people who didn't give a damn about you.

The walk to work was easy, short, and cold. I headed to the flat that Mike usually used for parties; this is where I usually got my assignments and was told, by Mike, of what I needed to accomplish. Mike never let anyone else tell his employees what he wanted. He was the head haunch-o and liked to take control. What he says, goes.

I headed up the four flights of stairs and knocked three times on the wooden door. Emmett appeared at the door and opened it a crack to see if I was wearing any explosives. Emmett was usually a well-liked, big, comfortable guy; but when he was at work, you leave him to be his serious, macho-self. He realized it was me after the once-over and opens the door to let me inside. When I take a few steps forward I stop and spread my arms out and legs. There were about seven to ten people in this "lobby" standing or sitting around; waiting for their job assignments. Emmett pats me down, making sure I'm not carrying a bag on my person. I was uncomfortable with this at first, but then saw everyone had to go through it and let it go. I got teased a few times from Emmett and Jazz from my facial expressions when Emmett would touch me, it wasn't pretty.

"He's clean," Emmett said in a husky tone. I knew better than to make a joke about him not checking my pants pockets, he would do it. Then I'd never get to doing work for I had to deal with being stripped search. They took no chances or jokes at Newton's place. I put my arms back down and started walking toward the door that was labeled "MIKE NEWTON" and Emmett let me in. I had proved myself to Mike before, I went on a few "dangerous" missions for him and he liked what he saw. I was beginning to make a name for myself in this company, or group. Mike was impressed with my skills, and hopefully today, I'd get paid due to those skills.

The room was a clean, fashionable place. It had a few paintings on the walls, including one of my favorites by Goya. I think the name was "Mountain View" but I wasn't particularly sure. Mike was sitting at the desk that was in front of two chairs. I knew my place and went and sat down at the chair in front of him. He was smirking, something that I would love to smack off, but I knew the rules. You had to play the game if you wanted to get anywhere.

"Edward, nice to see you again," Mike gave me a dirty smile. Any girl would cringe at it, it was simply creepy.

"Nice to see you too, Boss."

"Let's get to business," Mike said, clapping his hands together. I had see Jasper's girlfriend do that a couple of times, but I had only met her once. "I need you to run this package over to Pino's on 149 Sullivan St, don't look in it, just deliver it and leave, got it?" His voice became serious and something told me I could get in a lot of trouble if I didn't follow his exact orders. "Don't doddle. Hand it to a man named Paul and get the hell out. Then come back here, tell me how things went. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss," I nodded. I stood, Mike handed me the package and I turned to leave.

"Cullen?" I whipped around to him. He threw a black square at me and I caught it, looking at it confused. I realized it was a phone; I had never had one before. "I think it's time you got one of those," Mike said with another creepy smile.

"Thanks, Boss," I said. I had never needed a phone but if Mike was going to give me one, then I'd take it. I knew that subconsciously, it meant that Mike could call me whenever he needed me and I would have to come. It put even more power over me that Mike had.

I turned and stepped out of the room; Emmett stayed in with Newton and was discussing new "weapons" that they should invest in. Emmett was talking about grenades and explosives; Mike was dismissing them, which I thought was a great idea. No need to blow people up. There are terrorists for that.

I walked quickly out of the apartment, seeing men watch me in jealousy as I had a job now and a new guy being patted down by another of Mikes' goons I put the package in my black side-bag that I had on my shoulder. Emmett had quickly looked through it and found that it was empty; I just carried my work in so it wouldn't get damaged.

I knew the job. Get in, get out. Piece of cake. I started down the steps, helping my mind get in the zone and be prepared. I walked outside and hailed a taxi. The sooner I got this job done, the faster I could get paid.

"149 Sullivan St," I spoke mechanically to the driver. He started pulling away from the "office" and headed towards my destination.

"Sure is cold outside," the taxi driver said, trying to make small-talk.

"Sure is," I agreed. I was mentally preparing myself. Like a guy before a big game, I was getting myself psyched. The small talk continued for a couple of minutes and then we were at Pino's. I paid him with some cash I had and headed into the meat store. The store was like any other meat store in the World, smelled like steak, bacon, and hamburger. There were a few people sitting and eating sandwiches, a man behind the counter helping customers. I started toward the counter, not allowing myself to "doddle".

"Can I help you, sir?" A meaty guy said behind the counter. He wore a white apron and it had blood all over it.

"Can I speak to Paul?" I asked in a serious tone.

"That's me, what can I do you for?" He asked curiously. I pulled out the folder from my pack and handed to him, he wiped his hands nervously on his apron and grabbed the folder from me. He looked scared when he saw what I had in my hand, and looked faint when he peered inside the folder. He cleared his throat and nodded at me, that was my sign to get out. I returned the nod and then got the hell out of there. As soon as I reached the outside, I started walking quickly away from the store. I reached about two blocks away and I called Mike.

"Cullen?" He asked.

"Yea, Boss, everything is done." I stated.

"Good, head back to the office, I want to talk to you about something," he was all business. I hung up and hailed another taxi, I gave him the address and then we headed back to the office. The taxi driver was much quieter and wasn't up to speaking. I was not trying to get in the zone, so I was bummed that I didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment. We pulled up to the apartment and I handed him the money and got out. I wasn't sure if I was done on my messenger-duty for the day, but I wondered what Mike wanted to talk to me about.

Again, I walked up the four flights of stairs and got patted down by Emmett. I walked into Mike's office and sat down in the same chair.

"Good job, I just got off the phone with Paul, it looks like he'll be paying me sooner than he said he would," I didn't want to know what was in the package, I didn't ask. Probably a blackmail photo that reminded the "customer" to pay Mike or have this plastered everywhere on the internet. I didn't involve myself in dealings; just the message or the package to be delivered.

"Thanks, Boss."

"I've been happy with your work, Cullen. You've showed potential."

"Thanks, Boss," I repeated.

"That's why I'm giving you another job to do; I want to see how you do. You do alright, and then we'll promote you. Got it?" I nodded. No need to disagree, it would do nothing. He went on, "Emmett and Jasper will be accompanying you on this job, it won't take place for a while, but we need to start making plans for it." I nodded.

"I want you to go down to this store I know, Emmett knows the way; he'll give you directions. Take a look around, assess the place. You know what I mean?" I nodded again. Less talk is always more with Mike Newton. He grabbed another envelope out of his drawer and I thought I would have another message to deliver. I groaned mentally, I wanted to get my paycheck. Mike handed it to me and I waited for his directions.

"Open it," Mike instructed. I did as he told me and pull out a piece of paper. It was a check, a paycheck. It was addressed to me and I turned to look at the amount. My mouth dropped at the number. I had never seen that many numbers since I gave someone my telephone number. Mike started chuckling, and Emmett joined in with him. I blinked a few times at the number and then looked up to Mike, Emmett by his side. Emmett was nodding and laughing; Mike had his eyes raised awaiting for my approval.

"There will be a lot more of that if you prove yourself," Mike added. I nodded and rose. I knew I needed to get this down to the bank, and then start my next assignment. I headed for the door and had Emmett on my heels. I reached the hall to the stairs when Emmett spoke.

"Looks like you're a happy man," Emmett joked. "Don't spend it all on one thing," he added.

"Does he always pay like this?" I asked incredulously.

"Only for the guys he likes," Emmett replied. "I've only heard of Jasper and I getting that much money. I didn't expect him to like you so much so quickly; you're doing a good job, man."

"Thanks, Emmett," I answered. "Oh, could you lay low on the pat downs?"

Emmett rumbled with laughter, "What's the matter? You don't like my manly hands on you? I thought we had something special, Edward," He said feigning hurt.

"When you put it like that, no. I don't like your 'manly hands' on me."

"Hey, I go easy on you. You should see what I had to do on some of Mike's 'customers'. It ain't pretty." I believed him too.

"So tell me about this job we're doing." I said, getting back on track.

"We're going to be hitting up a grocery store." Emmett said like it was no big deal. I didn't want to sound like an amateur so I went along with his nonchalance.

"So I'm going to look at what?"

"Just see where everything is located, see if there are any guards, if they're armed, see where there are security cameras. Jazz will take care of them and the cash register. He's the brain. I'll be there to handle any physical problems. I'm the brawns."

"What am I?" I asked interested.

"Easy, you're the beauty." Emmett joked. His burly laugh came out and flooded down the hall. "You'll be standing there looking pretty. You'll be the boss of the comrade. Make sure everything goes to Mike's liking."

"Are you mad that you aren't the leader?" I didn't want to step on any toes, especially my best friends.

"Are you kidding me? I'm no leader, and Jasper is too scared to lead. You're the perfect man for the job." I felt relieved he wasn't mad. "Look, I gotta get back, call me after and we'll go over the details. Mike had me program your phone with numbers you'll need."

"Thanks, Em. See you later." I waved and started down the flight of stairs. My mind started working on everything I could buy with that paycheck. A new apartment, no a house; a new motorcycle, and a big screen TV, plus much more. I never knew what it felt like to have security. I loved it. I couldn't stop smiling; there was a skip in my step, and a whistle to my voice. I knew my first stop, the bank.

The bank was a couple blocks down so I walked; it felt like the air was getting colder by the second. I shivered and wrapped my coat around me tighter. It was a leather black coat and I loved it. I'd had it for a very long time, it had been my dads. I practically ran to the bank, not wanting anything to happen to the precious piece of paper in my bag.

When I went into the bank, the warmth met me and instantly made me feel better. I went into line and pulled out my bankcard along with the paycheck I had just received. When a teller waved me forth I walked quickly to her booth. She was an average-looking girl, blond-haired, and she had rosy cheeks. She was professional-looking; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"How can I help you?" Her voice was squeaky, but mature.

"I need to deposit this check into my account." I gave her my card and the check; I tightened my grip on the check. She looked at me concerned when I wouldn't let go of the check, she tried pulling harder. I let her have it and her body flew back from the release. I smiled meekly at her to apologize. She unfolded the check and looked at the amount. Her eyebrows flew up and looked at me; I gave her another meek smile. She started entering the information her computer and I tapped my foot in impatience. She printed a receipt, handed me my card back, and then placed the check underneath the desk. She called for the next person in line giving me the queue to leave. I turned on my heel and started walking toward the door. My body seemed to relax and unwind from my rigid posture.

The air outside was colder than I remembered it and I didn't take the time to let my bones get used to the chill. I hailed a taxi and gave him the address for the grocery store. It was becoming evening now, I hadn't realized that time was passing that quickly, but it always seemed to.

"How are you, sir?" the taxi driver said, I was glad he started a conversation.

"Cold, very cold," I replied. "And you?"

"Oh, just cheery," the taxi driver who was clearly British answered. "Ready for the holidays? Got all your presents, decorations, food?"

"The holidays are ready for me, but I'm not ready for the holidays," I mused.

"Got anything for the Misses?"

"Sadly, there isn't one."

"What, a nice-looking boy like yourself?" He was a gray-haired man, had crows' feet, and wore a golfer's cap.

"Just not lucky enough," I sighed. "How about you?"

"Oh, yes. I have a sweetheart. Name's Joyce. She would be pretty mad as a hatter if I didn't have my shopping done for her. I got her an apron."

"An apron?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, is that no good?"

"It depends, are you trying to be romantic?"

"Boy, I've been trying to be romantic since I met her. She is a lady who is very hard to please."

"Well maybe you should nix the apron idea. I can tell you that you'll be sorry, already."

"Well, what do you suggest?" He was very curious now.

"What about a candle-lit dinner, dancing to her favorite song, and some champagne? Don't forget some flowers, chocolate, and a card written from the heart. That's the best way to go," I suggested. It was sort of plain for me; I usually kicked it up a notch when I took a girl out. But for this old-timer, it was perfect.

"That sounds…great. She'll love it! I'll have her cook a great dinner—"

"Whoa, no. You have to cook it, surprise her with the whole thing. I guarantee you, you won't get any trouble from her if you do it."

"Oh…okay. Whatever you say, kid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I added.

"It's Jerry, you?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Jerry."

"The pleasure is mine, Edward." We had pulled up to the grocery store now and I handed him the amount I owed, plus a tip, and headed inside.

The grocery store was small, like a gas station's size, it had about seven aisles and on the back wall was the freezer. I started down an aisle, pretending to be looking at different varieties of chips. I turned my head to the corners of the store, scoping out the security cameras. _One…two…three….four. _Four security cameras, no guard, two cash registers, and looks like no security system. This would be cake. I continued to walk around the store, getting the feel and locating where everything was. This was a stocked up grocery store, I thought about using it but abandoned that thought after thinking that would just be like handing me over to the officials. There was no need for them to get a couple good looks at me. I was about to turn the corner toward the cereal aisle, Fruit Loops suddenly sounded delicious at the moment, when a small body slammed into me. I was unhurt but she was clearly rocketed from the impact. Her body stumbled backwards and I knew she was going to fall. I quickly underneath her with my hands and steadied her on the floor. On her way down, she ended up knocking down a pyramid of canned soup and almost the entire contents of this small aisle.

I took a look at the poor girl for the first time and was bewildered. She was absolutely stunning. Not in a "supermodel is hot" way, more of an angel looking peaceful way. She had chocolate brown eyes, something I could spend all day looking into and being mesmerized, her hair was a different shade of brown, like a dark oak or autumn brown. She had full, pink lips, something my mind extremely liked. Her skin was creamy and light, her body was small and fragile. She was breathtaking. I blinked in astonishment and that's when my beautiful damsel went rigid in composure.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. She started to blush, the color filling her cheeks and her perfect nose.

"I think I should be the one apologizing," I said giving a smile. This creature was staring at me with such intensity, I almost felt like I was going to melt to pieces. Her voice was a whisper, and full of beauty.

"For what?" She snapped.

"For almost creating an accident that would have made the numerous New York car accidents look like child's play," I mused, I didn't want her to be angry so I thought joking around would be the best way to keep talking to this woman. I was intoxicated by her, her voice, her looks, even her smell. Her smell was intensifying every second I cradled her in my arms, she smelled like freesias. My mouth watered when I glanced down at her lips again.

"It wasn't that bad," She mumbled. She started to try and get up and I helped her to do so.

"If you think taking out an entire aisle isn't bad, I'd hate to see what you think is a 'bad' accident," I teased. Something about her made me drawn to her, made me want to make her laugh, to smile, to blush, and even make her excited.

"I'd hate to make New Yorkers look any less dangerous," She said with sarcasm. I instantly liked her humor and was glad she was easy-going.

"I'm offended, I'm a New Yorker, born and raised." I played back.

"I rest my case." She was getting irritated, but it was amusing to watch her features. Her face would change with the levels of irritation, something I found fascinating.

"You going to be okay?" I asked, trying to hide my smile at my clumsiness and irritation.

"If I stay out of your way, maybe you won't plow over me again," She retorted. She was a fiery woman; I couldn't help but smile, and even be a little smug that this woman was talking to me.

"I'll try not to run over any more beautiful women." I mused. I liked flirting with her, started my heart to race and my blood to pulse. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins, something I always liked. I was always a fan of danger, why do you think I was working for Mike Newton? She had grabbed her basket and her box of…Fruit Loops. I knew this was a sign, a sign that she and I were destined to see each other again. I thanked whoever was watching out for me for allowing me to bump into this dazzling piece of work.

"Wait," I spoke after her, she stopped in her tracks and turned around curious with what I wanted. "I'm Edward Cullen "She looked at me with confusion, I didn't understand why she wasn't responding. I thought I would help her out. "And you are?" I said with a smile. I couldn't help but be overconfident; the woman gave the courage to do anything. I could punch Mike Newton in the nose and not think twice about it if I wanted with her by my side. She returned the smile and walked up to me, putting her hand on my left bicep, her hand was delicate and soft, she gave a tight squeeze. She smiled a devilish grin as she leaned up into my ear. My stomach was knotting in anticipation. I liked having this girl so close to me, I had to fight off the urge to grab her and bring her closer into my body.

"Your worst nightmare," She said in the most bewildering seductive voice. People weren't around; I would have taken her then. She turned her back on me, her hair slamming her scent into me once more as it was whipped around. I felt like I had just been slammed with good vibes. She giggled at my expression, which was my mouth dropping and my eyes burning with interest at this angel.

She left the store after a couple of minutes while I stood in the aisle like a statue. I bolted out of the store, hoping that the fresh, cold air would help me out of this daze I was in. _Who was she? Will I see her again? _I pondered over these questions as I hailed a taxi and headed back to Mike's. I kept putting situations in my head that I would see her again and planning out what I would say. By the time I was completely infatuated, if not obsessed with the woman, I was arriving at the office. Again, I paid the driver and quickly went inside, trying to get the perfect woman out of my head. I tried to get myself focused on what I needed to do next.

Emmett patted me down, once again, smirking the whole time at my uncomfortable posture. He led me, once again, to Mike's office and I sat down, once again, in the same chair.

"What did you find out for us, Cullen?" Mike asked with interest. He had a certain gleam in his eye.

"Well it's a fairly small store, four security cameras, no guard, two cash registers, and looks like no security system. It should be a piece of cake." I said confidently.

"Sounds good," Mike clapped his hand together and looked at Emmett. "Where is Jasper at with the security of the place?"

"He's still trying to break into their computers so we can get the passwords to break into the cash registers; they use an older model, so it's taking longer than usual. But he'll figure it out." I knew Emmett was trying to protect Jasper, if Jasper didn't figure the codes out, he might have to say goodbye to one of his limbs, courtesy of Mike.

"He better figure it out, and soon," Mike said, he sounded a little annoyed and smug. After a few minutes of silence, Newton spoke again. "Edward, I want you to come to a party I'm throwing tomorrow night." I had never been invited before so I was instantly curious at what happened at these get-togethers. I agreed and he gave me the details.

"It's here, starts at about 8 o'clock. Bring a date if you want, but there will be plenty of girls here for the taking," He winked when he said this. I thought about taking the angel I met at the store but snapped back into reality before I started to drool. I was not happy at my body's sudden shut down whenever I thought about her. I needed to forget that girl, it wouldn't help my job. It was time to forget her and get back to the task at hand, robbing a grocery store.

"I'll be here, Boss," I replied.

"Great, you'll be able to meet my Isabella," he said with a snide manner. I had heard about this "Isabella" person a few times from Mike, Emmett, and Jasper. All of them said she was a pretty girl, only Mike said she was the "epitome of hot." The way he addressed beautiful girls was barbaric and an insult to most women. She was apparently a best friend of Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. I didn't know that much about her, only that Mike practically owned her and she was his property. I felt bad for the poor girl; she could never belong to someone else. Mike would never let her go. I wondered if she even liked the scumbag. It wasn't my business so I snapped back to Mike.

"So we'll see you tomorrow at seven. You're off tomorrow, go spend some of that paycheck," he added with a wink. I returned an awkward smile and rose and started my way out. Emmett didn't follow me and the guys who were still sitting there, waiting for some kind of job, looked at me with envy. They wanted to do something besides sit around. We were all pawns of Mikes and there was nothing you could do about it. Once you got involved with Mike, it was hard to get uninvolved.

I walked down the stairs and headed back to the apartment, my mind still circling about the girl I met today. Besides her falling, she was a very graceful person. I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

I sure hope so.

**What did you think? Hate it or love it? Let me know! The party won't be next chapter, but the one after the next. The party has to be a chapter all by itself because it will be full of interesting things happening. So keep with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just think Edward is the greatest. Mmm yummy!**


	3. Ballet, Baths, and Beauty

**Thanks for all the reviews, alert, and favorites. You guys made my day! I would love suggestions on where you think the story should go. I have a faint idea but I'm not 100 sure yet. So keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Ballet, Baths, and Beauty**

**B POV**

My alarm sounded the beginning of a new day. A new day brought more classes, more sore body parts, and more time with my obsession: ballet. I rolled out of bed, pushing the "off" button on my alarm clock. I could hear Alice out in the kitchen already, she was the early-riser out of us, Rose was the late-sleeper, and I was the middle. It seemed like I was the one who balanced Rose and Alice out. I was the glue that kept their two different personalities together. I walked quickly into my bathroom that was adjoined into my bedroom and took a shower. The water warmed my body and helped me to wake up even more.

I got out of the shower and started on getting dressed quickly. I put on my pink tights, a black leotard, some cloth-pants, and a black long sleeved wrap top. It was just for the walk to Julliard, and then I would shed down to just my leotard and tights and ballet slippers. I brushed my wet hair up onto the top of my head and began working it into a bun. The amount of bobby-pins and hairspray I used was insane, but having everything looking tight, together, and tidy was part of looking the "part" of a ballerina. It took me about ten minutes to get my hair completely perfect, or as well as I could possibly get it. I still had a few baby-hairs that rest on my neck and in front of my ear. I took one last look at my appearance and tugged at my wrap. I turned to my closet and grabbed some comfortable slip-on shoes. I would put on my ballet slippers when I got to the studio.

I headed to the kitchen as I heard the toaster popping up. Rose was sitting on a stool, her head laying on the counter, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep, Alice was fixing a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. I opted for a banana and a glass of water, I hated having a full stomach when we danced. It made me fill bloated and dancing was never fun when you felt funky.

"Rose, if you don't get up right now, I'm not letting you borrow my heels for tonight," Alice whined. Rose shot up and gave her a glare.

"You're lucky I need those shoes," Rose mumbled on her way to the refrigerator. She pulled out an apple and some juice; she drank and bit into her apple simultaneously.

"Bella, you're coming tonight, right?" Alice turned her attention to me/

"I don't know, doesn't sound that much fun," I answered honestly.

"Oh, come on, we'll do your hair and make-up, you'll look so pretty and then you can make Mike melt in his shoes!" Alice gleamed with excitement.

"I'd love to see that," Rose added.

"Mike is so _touchy_ though, he puts his hands everywhere; I'm not up to pushing him off tonight." It was my turn to whine now.

"I love the "touchy" guys, their hands all over your body, squeezing—"Rose began.

"Can it, Tiger. We don't need to hear anymore of those sexual fantasies, we heard enough of Bella's last night," Alice cut off Rose.

"What?" I asked surprised, I could feel my cheeks start to blush and get warmer at the thought. "What did I say?"

"You kept mumbling something about 'Edward, oh Edward' in a very…moan-y sort of way," Alice said, trying to be nice.

"You sounded like you were having an orgasm," Rose said bluntly. She was a very blunt person, she just said things straightforward. I was sort of jealous about that quality of hers; she just said things not caring about the consequences. Plus, she was the most "experienced" out of the three of us. Rose and Emmett went at it like animals, Alice and Jasper were more secretive about their relationship. And me? Well I wasn't a virgin, but not enough experience to compete with Rose or Alice. My blush went even redder and my cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Jeeze, Rose, just a little harsh, don't you think?" Alice scorned.

"Whatever, it's the truth."

"So, who is this Edward-guy?" Alice said, changing the subject.

"Just this guy I met, I hadn't realized I was talking in my sleep." It was true, I had dreamt about Edward a lot in the past night.

"When did you meet a guy?" Rose blurted out.

"Rose!" Alice scowled.

"What? We're always with her, so it's not like it isn't hard to imagine when she met a guy when we weren't there." Rose defended.

"I met him at the grocery store," I said, trying to end their quarrel.

"Oooo! What's he like?" Alice said, you could tell she was ecstatic.

"I don't know, I barely talked to him, I accidently bumped into him and we got to talking, he was a nice guy. End of story." I really wanted this conversation to end. I didn't want to discuss Edward anymore; I was already walking on the line of obsession already. I spent the whole night fantasizing about seeing him again.

"End of story? So, no hanky-panky in the aisle?" Rose asked curiously. I laughed at her choice of words and took another bite of my banana.

"I'm not a hormonal-crazed, sex-addict like you," I replied.

"She's got you there, Rose," Alice chimed in. Alice and I chuckled in agreement.

"You guys are just jealous that I like to pleasure my man, in every possible way," Rose stated. I was instantly shown a picture of her and Emmett going at it.

"Ew!" Alice and I both screamed. Apparently we had had the same scene played in our minds.

"Rose, keep that to yourself, I don't need a picture of you and Emmett doing the dirty!" Alice squealed. Rose and I laughed at Alice's expression. I took the last bite of my banana and threw the peel away. I chugged my water down, then grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went to find my bag. It was in my room on the floor, everything was in it from yesterday, so I grabbed it and threw the water in. I went out to Rosalie and Alice ready with their things.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go," Alice stated. We headed to the door and started down the hall to make our way to Julliard. Alice was wearing the same kind of pants as I was, only they were cut off at her calve. Rose was wearing a jersey-knit top; she was obviously showing off her legs. They both wore the same knit tops as I was, with Alice wearing a scarf and Rose wearing another jacket over. Alice and Rose began speaking about the party tonight, getting excited about their clothing options.

"I'm wearing my green dress," Alice said. "It always makes Jazz go crazy."

"I don't need that picture of you and Jasper," Rose retorted, trying to get back at her for her comment about Emmett and her.

"I'm talking about that he likes what I wear, not what I look like underneath," Alice replied. "He's not a horn-dog like Em."

"You think Em is a horn-dog? That's so sweet!" Rose replied, her sense of humor was a little off.

"Any ways," Alice said uncomfortably, "What are you going to wear Bella?"

"A bag over my head, so Mike won't know who I am." I stated in a serious tone. Rose thought it was funny and laughed; Alice wasn't in a laughing mood anymore.

"Isabella Swan! Don't be like that, tonight you are going to have fun, I don't care if I have to drag you to the party!"

"Okay, okay Al, don't need to get your leotard in a bunch!" I defended myself. Alice calmed down and the conversation continued about the party, I kept quiet not wanting to get yelled at again, right before they got to talking about what underwear to wear, we were at the studio with all of our peers warming up.

I took off my outside clothes, shivering when the cold air of the studio hit my body. I sat down and started taking off my shoes. I looked at my bloody, blistered, and raw toes; squealing with disgust. A ballerina's toes were not a pretty sight; they had gashes and raw skin all over them from having all of your body's weight on them. I rubbed them to examine the damage. They were numb by now but put me in scolding hot water and I would always cry out in pain. I could never wear flip-flops and that's why Rose and Alice were wearing close-toed shoes. I put tape, wrap over them, and then began to put my slippers on. I laced the pretty pink ribbon up my ankle and tied it together.

I stood, alternating bending my feet and ankles. After a few stretches I went to the bar and started stretching my legs. Rose and Alice joined me a couple seconds later. I was on my toes, allowing my feet to get used to the weight all over again. Girls were whispering, gossiping, and discussing plans for the weekend. Rose and Alice began whispering but I blocked them out. I let my body take control and feel out the expansion of my body. I lifted my leg and stretched it up to my ear. My left leg was now parallel with my body and my hand wrapped around it to steady myself.

"Alright ladies, let's get started!" I heard two claps together as Madame instructed us. The conversations hushed and quieted and I listened to the instructions we were receiving. She counted out the steps, and showed them to us. She was a great ballerina and a great teacher, no one would ever disrespect her by not watching, and she was too grand to not eye.

The music started out slowly and I focused on my plies. I let the music flow with my body, my fingers lightly placed on the bar, the other arm hanging gracefully in the air, moving with the counts I was mentally voicing.

After about thirty minutes of far exercises, we moved to floor exercises. She would tell us what she would want us to do, and then in pairs we'd move across the floor in synchronization. I was last in line and with the odd number of girls; I would be going by myself. Al and Rosalie were ahead of me and started going. Alice let her enthusiasm shine through her motions, while Rosalie perfected her form with movements. At the end, Madame complimented on each of their talents. She turned back to me and nodded for me to continue.

I remembered the steps in my head before I began, and then with a leap, I was dancing melodically with the music. I let my fingers drape carefully over the air, my body twirled and turned in silky movement. When I was finished I ended with a curtsy that was traditional. I heard a few murmurs behind me and glanced up at Madame, afraid she was going to rip me to pieces in front of the other girls. Her face was smiling and amused. Her eyes gleaming with pride, she spoke. "Isabella, that was magnificent! Bravo!" She waved her hand at me to get back in the line and I did so with excitement.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rose whispered to me. Alice was eyeing me with surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I hadn't done anything differently, except before I went, a person's face came into my head. _Edward's. _

"You were breathtaking," Alice whispered. "I've never seen dancing like that."

"Me either, I say you better keep it up," Rose responded. I blushed with their compliments and then refocused on the class.

Maybe Edward Cullen was the trick.

After floor exercises we were dismissed from class. We all sat down by our bags on the front wall and started the process of taking off our ballet slippers until our next class. I carefully removed the shoe, taking off the worn tape and wrapping. The skin was even more raw, sore, and blistered. Alice took out some disinfectant spray to spray on her gashes. She yelped in pain when the stinging started after her spray. Rose was next and clenched her teeth as the spray worked its magic. It was my turn now, I took the spray bottle and turned my face away, I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth. The spray was like a fire on my injuries, it burned and sizzled, causing my feet to sting and burn. I could feel the water rushing to my eyes and I quickly blinked the tears away. I gave Alice the spray back, she was finally calming down. Rose shook her head to get back to being refocused and it looked like her pain was over. Again, it was my turn. The pain and stinging started calming down and the fire was finally put out.

"I swear we make marines look like wimps." Rose said sarcastically. She was putting on her skirt and wrap.

"Worse than wimps, more like babies," Alice added. She was putting her feet, very carefully, into her shoes. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my water bottle and chugged it down. I stood waiting for them to be finished with getting ready.

"I'm starving," Alice said patting her stomach. My stomach started growling at that moment and Rose looked at me shocked.

"What is in that thing, a bear? Sounds like you're housing grizzlies in your belly." I blushed at her comment and turned before they could see me blush a crimson red.

"She's right; sounds like you're housing _Emmett _in there!" Alice joked. I couldn't help but laugh at that one, Rose joined in too. After we all calmed down our laughing Alice suggested we go out to lunch.

"How about pizza?" Rose suggested.

"How about a sub?" Alice asked.

"What about Boston Pizza & Subs?" I remarked, hoping to end the feud before it started.

"Perfect!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, it's settled." We made our way down to a taxi, Alice using her skills to whistle like a drill sergeant and caught us a taxi in matters of seconds.

"The girl has a talent," Rose whispered to me.

"I think it's more of a gift," I whispered back. We started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she held the door open for us, we shuffled into the back seat.

"Nothing," we said in unison, which made us giggle even more.

"Whatever," Alice sighed. She hated being the last one in on something. She gave the address and we started down the busy street of New York.

"Could you believe what Charlotte was wearing?" Rose exclaimed. _Here we go again, _I thought.

"I know! She should be stuffed and mounted for wearing chopsticks in her hair, during ballet class!" Alice snorted.

"I wonder if she is going to the party tonight," I put in; I needed them to talk about something else besides fashion for a second.

"Well she was dating that one guy, what's his name? Oh yea, Peter. He works with Emmett and Jasper, but Em says he's kind of a wimp," Rose stated.

"It's a match made in heaven then," Alice said sarcastically. Alice was usually the nicest person in the world, but ever since Charlotte made a move for Jasper, the girl has had a thing for hating Charlotte. I never knew how mean Al could be until the topic of Charlotte was brought up. I wasn't really sure why she was mad, maybe she was jealous. But of what? I would never understand the inner-workings of Alice's head.

"Al, bitterness doesn't suit you," Rose remarked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the girl. Something about her is…_off._"

"You shouldn't stoop to her level," I added.

"Alright, I get it. I'll lay off." She shook her body like she was shaking off the green-eyed monster off of her back. "We're almost here, I'm starrrrrrrving!"

"Me too!" Rose and I exclaimed. The taxi pulled up to the curb to drop us off, I paid with Mike's money. He usually gave me an allowance, some money that was somehow put into my wallet. At first I thought he'd stolen something from me, but everything was in my purse, just with a new added bonus.

"Thank you Mike!" Al squealed. I scoffed and started walking into the shop.

"Who is in a bad mood, now?" Alice sighed. I gave her a glare and continued to walk in. Mike was not welcomed into my life, I didn't ask for him to give me anything, but there he was; being a pain in the ass. I didn't want to ruin the lunch by wallowing, so I left my bad attitude at the front door. When we entered the shop the most delicious aromas reached our noses. We all took turns inhaling and exhaling at the wondrous scents coming for the kitchen.

"I'll have a meatball sandwich," Alice ordered to the teenager at the cash register.

"I'll have a medium, pepperoni pizza with extra cheese," Rose chimed in.

"I'll have a bowl of chowder and a turkey classic," I ordered.

"Three cokes, please," Alice added.

"And some breadsticks," Rose stated quickly.

"And three slices of cheesecake," I put in. We all started laughing at our ordering competition and paid the check with Mike's money. That was the only nice thing about using Mike's money, I didn't feel bad. I had told him numerous times to cut it out, but he was a persistent creep. He didn't give up, on anything his heart desired. Sadly, that's what I was: an item to be owned; to be claimed by him and no one else.

We found a booth at the back and waited for the food. I looked around the restaurant to asses the environment. I was looking at the other customers when I saw a bronze-haired man sitting, his back to me. My heart started beating faster than normal, pretty much throbbing out of my chest. My breathing quickened and my stomach knotted. This couldn't be him, it couldn't….what if it was?

I was given my answer when the man turned his head to look around and unfortunately, it wasn't Edward. I laughed at my immature ways and focused back on Rose and Alice. I was becoming too obsessed with this Edward guy and I needed to cut it out. No more thoughts about Edward, no more fantasies, no more obsessing.

"He's so great, I mean the thing he can do with his tongue—"Rose was saying as I refocused on the conversation. _NO! Go back to thinking about Edward! You don't want to hear this!_ But it was too late.

"He does this thing with his mouth, it's absolutely amazing!" _BLECK! _Thankfully the food was delivered and Rose's conversation was ended. We ate all of the food until our stomachs were permanently sticking out and we couldn't move.

"One last piece," Rose whispered. She picked up the last piece of pizza and began to chew robotically. She was hard-headed and liked to prove herself, all of us did. I put my finger in the last bite of cheesecake and put it in my mouth. Cheesecake was my guilty pleasure, even if it was so bad for my body, I loved it. Alice took a last gulp of her coke and then leaned back into the booth's cushion and rubbed her stomach. She made a grumbling sound and Rose copied her.

That was one reason we all got along. We weren't the kind of girls who watched what we ate, threw up after our meals, or anything extreme to keep our bodies in shape. We were all just naturally thin, and could eat whatever we wanted. We were normal girls; we liked to pig-out with delicious food, laugh until our stomachs hurt, and do some pretty daring stuff. I was usually timid and shy, but once I got my adrenaline going, I was a daredevil.

"Let's get out of here before I eat anymore, my body can't stretch out any farther." Alice sighed. We all agreed and made our way back to the studio. We all groaned when we had another class to go to.

"I think I might die," Rose whined.

"I second that," I stated.

We walked into the studio with our bags and started the whole process again. As soon as we were at the bar and stretching, the head of Julliard came in. His name was Joseph W. Polisi, I had never met him before, but I knew who he was.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," he spoke loudly. This class was co-ed, but I was never interested in any of them. Some were gay, some were straight, but I never really talked to any of them. I didn't have the time. We did floor exercises together, but there wasn't a lot of talking. Classes were usually very silent, strict, and proper. No jokes, screwing around, or anything of that decree as soon as the teacher walked in to the time they walked out.

"We have some information for you, if you would all sit around the screen to my left. There was a blank screen with a projector about 10 yards away from it. We followed his orders; Rose, Al, and I happy to be able to sit down and let our bellies rest. The lights were turned off and the projector started.

The movie was an informational video on the upcoming student workshop. Each student would audition and then, due to the part you get, you could get scouted for a ballet company. It was like being drafted into the NHL, NFL, or NBA. It was huge for a ballerina to get asked to be in a company, most people compared it with winning the lottery. It was very rare and highly difficult. You had to be the best of the best. The movie stated that the auditions would be next week and that we should all audition. As soon as the movie was over, some questions were asked from the crowd and then we were released.

"Could you imagine being asked to join a company?" Alice squealed. We were on our way back to the apartment; I was looking forward to a warm bath and going to bed.

"There are going to be a lot of people scouting, I heard that people from France's Ballet Company is even coming!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell Jasper about it!"

"You can tell him at the party tonight." The party! I totally forgot, I groaned mentally at the make-over coming my way and how sleep would have to wait. I think I'll just slip away from the party when no one was looking and go home. Yes, that was my plan.

"You're right! So we have about three hours until the party, we're going to be cutting it close," Alice sighed.

"Cutting it close? You're just getting ready, not delivering a baby," I said shocked.

"Bell-uh, beauty takes time," Alice sighed at my lack of knowledge.

"You go take a bath, then when you get out, we'll get you ready," Rose said, we were walking in the apartment door now and a bath sounded brilliant.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I stated. I hurried to my room and started the warm water in my tub. While it was filling the tub, I put in some freesia-scent bubble bath and lighted some candles. I dimmed the lights and started undressing. I kept my hair in the bun, so it wouldn't get wet and then take even more time for Rose and Alice to get me dolled up.

I stepped in the warm water, the water tingling my feet and slightly stinging my toes. I put my whole body in and relaxed as the bath water loosened my muscles and melted my stress away. I sat in the bathtub, which is bigger than any other bathtub I've ever seen. It was joked that you could swim laps in my tub, and that's saying something.

After about forty-five minutes and I was as prune-y as an old woman, I got out and wrapped myself in my bathrobe. I had not sat down on my bed for more than two minutes when Rose and Alice came bursting in.

"It's time," Alice said seriously. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.

"Don't make us throw cold water on you again," Rose warned. I sat up reluctantly and each of them grabbed an arm and began to hurl me into the bathroom. Some time after I sat on the stool that Alice placed in there, I was having my body pulled, twisted, and churned to become "ready" for the night.

"Ow!" I said for the umpteenth time. My hair was being ripped in different directions.

"Don't be such a baby," Alice warned. "We're almost done, so be patient."

"I'd have no problem being patient if I didn't have a throbbing pain coming from my head," I scowled. Alice gave me a glare and I instantly shut up.

"Alright, leave these curlers in while Rose and I go get ready, then we'll come and take them out and get you dressed. Just go watch TV, nothing else," Rose said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I snorted and headed to the couch. They wouldn't allow me to look in the mirror until they were done so I was stuck pouting on the couch while I skimmed through the channels.

I watched TV for about an hour when Alice came and told me to head to my bathroom so she could fix my hair, I followed her orders. When I saw what Alice was wearing, I gasped. She looked gorgeous. **(DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE)**

"Al, you look stunning!" She twirled around to let me have the full view and was gleaming with pride. Her dress was an emerald green, it reminded me of Edward's eyes, and fit her body perfectly. It was short and hugged her body, it had ripples coming from the sides and going around and down her short frame.

"Thank you, thank you," Alice curtsied. She started pulling the curlers and pinning my hair to the side, it cascaded down my shoulder and made me feel like I was going to Prom. Mike's parties were usually very dressy; he was an up-class kind of a guy.

"And how do I look?" Rose asked coming in with her hands on her hips, striking a pose. She was wearing a greenish/blue dress that reminded me of Caribbean water. It was also short and made Rose look like a supermodel. She pulled off the dress very well.

"You look amazing," Al stated.

"As usual," I added. Rose gave a huge smile and then helped Alice hairspray my hair and touch-up my make-up. Rose's hair was down, all curly and Alice's was pointing everywhere in perfection.

"What happened to the red dress you were going to wear, Rose?" I asked curiously.

"I decided to let you _borrow _it for tonight," she glared at Alice. Obviously Alice had _persuaded _Rose to let me borrow it, I have no idea why.

"That dress is way too short for me!" I said in a panicky voice. I would have to squat in it to keep it from rising up.

"Oh it'll be fine!" Alice reassured me. She left the room and came back with the short red dress and thrust it to me, ordering me to put it on. I had put on my underwear and strapless bra earlier so I did as she told me. The dress made me feel sexy and daring; it curved around my body, and sat perfectly on my hips. I put on the red pumps that went along with the dress and went to look at myself in my full length mirror.

_Wow. I look amazing, _I shouted to myself. I was rethinking about sneaking away when no one was looking, just to have more time in this dress. I twirled around and let Alice and Rose "ooo" and "ahh" at my appearance.

"Alright, stop ogling yourself, you look hot. We get it. And don't forget whose dress that is!" Rose said.

"I might not be giving this dress back," I said astonished. She threw me a glare and I laughed, we picked up our clutches and started for the door.

"We'll be meeting the guys there," Alice commented.

"I can't wait to see Emmett's reaction to you, Rose," I said.

"I think he'll be more interested in what she looks like underneath it," Alice teased. Rose elbowed her in the ribs and then nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Al? Jasper will die when he sees you," I joked.

"Let's hope not, I need him to make babies," Alice joked back. Rose and I laughed and followed her into the cab that she just whistled back. We got in, gave the address and resumed our conversation.

"Mike is going to _flip _when he sees you," Rose mused.

"Hopefully he'll _flip _right off a cliff," I pouted.

"Isabella, don't frown, it ruins your makeup." Alice warned.

"You're right, tonight I am just going to let loose and have fun. I won't let Mike get to me. Tonight is about this dress and how good I feel in it." I stated confidently.

"I think we've turned another Al, she's into fashion just as much as we are!" Rose joked.

"I don't think I'd take it that far," I teased. "You two have black-belts in shopping; I'm just taking a few baby-steps."

"The important thing is that you look good while doing it," Alice commented.

"I think I might be spending the night at Emmett's," Rose said offhand.

"You think? More like you know," I teased. Emmett would not let that girl get away with the way she looked tonight.

"Well I'm just saying, if you can't find me, just go on home without me," Rose replied.

"I'm going to have to second that," Alice said quietly. "I might go to Jazz's."

"Of course," Rose and I replied.

"Looks like I'm going home alone," I sighed, I wanted to have them there with me, but having the apartment to myself was always nice. It was quiet and I could do whatever I wanted.

"You could always stay with Mike," Alice said, poking me in the ribs.

"Yea and I could get eaten by a pack of hungry wolves," I snorted. I would not be staying with Mike, no chance, no how.

"That frown, Isabella…." Alice started. She was cut off by the taxi stopping and Rose opening the door. I paid the taxi driver and thanked him, then carefully got out of the car, hoping not to expose myself in the process. Alice and Rose were already fixing each other up while I looked up at the building. You could see through the windows of the space the party was at. It was blinding with lights and music was coming from the windows.

"Let's go," Rose said. I followed after Alice who was on Rose's heels.

_Here we go…_I thought to myself.

* * *

**Kind of a filler but the party will be a complete chapter, if not more! I'll probably alternate between views of different people in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and the dresses are on my profile if you want to see them, just a reminder! Thanks again!**


	4. Talk, Tango, and Thoughts

**Alright, it's party time! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Song for the dances are at the bottom!**

* * *

**Talk, Tango, and Thoughts **

_B POV_

I walked into the apartment, mesmerized with all the decorations and people. The walls were covered with streamers, lights, and Chinese lanterns. There were different colored lights everywhere, music was playing at the perfect volume, and people were standing, sitting, or dancing all over. I didn't recognize a lot of the guests, but I knew they were avid guests at Mike's parties.

Jasper walked out from no where with two drinks in his hand, as soon as he saw Alice his mouth shot into a smile and he stopped dead in his tracks. I glanced over at Alice who was intensely looking at him, her face was fierce, and they looked like they were having a private conversation. Jasper walked up to her and handed her the drink, never letting his eyes off of hers. They stood there for a few more minutes, but I had to look away. Their moment was so private; so special. I couldn't help but be jealous of their love, they had been together for at least 4 years and they still looked at each other like they had just met.

Emmett was next; when he saw Rosalie, his reaction was a bit different from Jasper's. He automatically took Rose, I think I heard a growl come from his lips, and then started instantly making out. I was afraid things would turn into a "RATED NC17" if I didn't stop watching. Rose was giggling and Emmetts' hands were everywhere they **shouldn't** be. I gaped at their openness and turned back to Jasper and Alice, who were still making goo-goo eyes at each other. I scoffed and turned around to the party scene.

Before I could turn and run, Mike's eye caught me and he started forth to me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He knew I didn't like him; he just constantly didn't get the message.

"Hello, my Isabella, you look wonderful tonight," Mike sneered.

"I'm not _yours_," I scoffed. He did that annoying nod and then winked at me after. A mental picture of me throwing up came into my line of thoughts. I cringed at the ape in front of me.

"How about we get you something to drink," Mike snapped his fingers and two glasses of champagne were brought by some waitress that was working the party. Of course her outfit was skimpy. She had go-go boots on and a leather dress that was colored in different neon colors. She had a colorful wig on and a peace sign necklace on. She smiled at Mike, but Mike didn't notice her. I knew it was because I was around, but as soon as I left, Mike would have his way with her. A new scene of me throwing up came into my head. I took a sip of champagne to relax my stomach and nerves. We somehow were now standing in the corner, must have happened when I was mentally throwing up at the sight of this ogre. It wasn't that he wasn't good-looking, he was just really creepy. Like the kind of creep you see in movies that rapes, murders, and stalks innocent girls.

"How have you been, my Isabella?"

"Mike, I've told you a million times, I'm not your _Isabella_. I'm no one's property. I'll never be yours. Get that through your thick skull" I was fuming now, this guy really knew how to get underneath my skin. I tried to start off the night positively, but I soon remembered my plan to get the hell out of here. I started working on the scheme I'd put into effect in a few minutes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I get what I want, and I will get you." Mike mused. I glared at him, even in the dark corner he would be able to see my eyes piercing through him.

"Mike," I sighted. "Not tonight." I didn't want to play his games.

"Shall we go somewhere more private then?" Mike asked.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you," I replied.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not the least bit."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you think you own me, you think that I am this prize to be won."

"You are a prize, my Isabella." He wrapped his hand behind me and I scooted away from him. "Why do you make this so difficult? He whispered into my ear. "Just play my game, and then you can go home and back to your precious ballet." His voice was filled with venom and I had nothing to reply with, so I put my head down. His hand moved to the small of my back, and he straightened back up.

"But first," he started. "I want you to meet a new employee of mine." He always introduced me to new drones of his, it wasn't anything special. "Cullen, get over here." He waved his hand over to us and I turned to look behind me at the man protruding through the crowd.

My stomach plummeted when I saw who it was.

Edward Cullen. The Adonis I met at the grocery store.

There he was walking toward us. He looked great in his deep red button-up shirt that had a few buttons unhooked at the top, letting his marvelous chest seep through. His sleeves were rolled up to his mid-forearm. He wore black pants and dress shoes. He looked perfect for the occasion and his hair looked its usual greatness. It was perfectly imperfect in its untamed ways.

E POV

The party started at about 8 o'clock and I arrived at about nine. I didn't really want to party, just observe what people did at these "upstate" parties. There were lights on the walls, streamers over the crowds that dipped into the middle of the room and then would go back up to the ceiling. Go-go girls were parading around the party carrying trays of appetizers and drinks. I grabbed a glass of champagne so I would fit in. I saw Emmett and Jasper macking with two girls, I recognized the pixie one was Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. The blonde one with Emmett was the girl I assumed Jazz would tease him about. He would say that the girl, I think her name was Rosalie, had him under a spell. No matter how hard he tried, he was hooked on her. I guess Emmett would try and look at other women to seem less "whipped" but everyone saw it. I wonder how Rosalie handled that aspect of Emmett's life. She was beautiful, but not my type, she and Emmett looked good together. I turned back to look around at the party scene.

I took another sip of champagne, the drink fizzled down my throat and surged a wave of relaxation through my body. A couple girls smiled at me, a few guys I recognized nodded at me. I returned the sign of acknowledgement. I heard my name being called and turned to look who it was.

Mike, of course.

I started thinking about what I was told: that now since I have a phone and I work for Mike, he owned me. Whatever he wanted me to do, I had to do it. I was his puppet and he was the puppet master. The thought sickened me; I didn't like to be a pawn. I liked to be controlling the shots. Maybe that's why Mike assigned me "leader" of the grocery store robbing. He knew I would do well because I liked to call the shots.

I walked over to where he was standing; I couldn't see the face of the woman he was standing with. Her back was to me, but she was stunning from my view. Her legs were long and tones, her body curved in the perfect places, the red dress she wore hung on her body perfectly and I found myself attracted to her already.

"Cullen, get over here!" I started walking toward Mike and his guest when she turned around. I felt my heart jump out of my chest and then shoot up my throat.

It was the vixen from the grocery store.

She looked even more beautiful in the front. Her hair was flowing gently down her shoulder, her makeup was stunning, but it didn't hide her already-gorgeous features. The dress was low-cut, and any guy, including myself, would let the mind wonder on that feature.

She looked just as shocked to see me as I was her. Mike whispered something in her ear and she looked down.

"Aw, Cullen, I'd like you to meet my Isabella," Mike said, motioning his hand to my grocery store goddess. Wait, this wasn't _the Isabella_, the one Mike adored and worshiped was it? But didn't the stories say that she despised him? I couldn't touch, look, stare, think, obsess, or watch her now. She was Mike's. Case close, end of story, period. So why was I still yearning with desire to talk to her? _Just be friendly, play it cool. _I told myself. No need for Mike to ever know you were fantasizing over his woman. My insides were going into a meltdown and I tried to compose myself, I'm not sure how well I played it off.

"Nice to meet you," I responded, I took her hand and kissed it. Her skin was like silk; soft and delicate. I was freaking out about Mike being angry over the kissing of her hand but when I looked up at his face, he seemed fit as a fiddle.

"The pleasure is mine," she said shyly. Her eyes were marvelous to look in; the chocolate brown was intensifying every second. A man came up behind me and said something to Mike; I was too involved with taking in the angel's beauty to hear a word anyone else said.

"Unfortunately, my Isabella, I have to go take care of some work, I'll be gone for a few short minutes. Cullen?"

"Yes," I said, not taking my eyes off of Isabella.

"Stay with my Isabella, don't leave her side," Mike ordered me. It was more of a gift to me, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Yes, Boss," I agreed. Mike turned towards Isabella to kiss her and she turned her cheek on him, he kissed her cheek and then looked disappointed. He walked away and I assumed followed the man behind me to go settle some business matters. I couldn't have been more thrilled to see how much Isabella disliked Mike. Even though I knew nothing could happen between us, I took comfort in the fact that she didn't really like the guy,

I realized suddenly that I was alone with the girl I had been fantasizing about for the last 24 hours. I dreamt about her a lot last night and couldn't help but to think about the next time we saw each other. I tried to think of all the things I told myself I would say, but everything sounded stupid and/or childish.

"Isabella, is it?" I teased. I might as well as keep the friendly flirting up.

"Bella," she stated. Her voice was even more beautiful than when I played it in my mind over and over again.

"I was growing quite fond of 'my worst nightmare'." She started to blush and the color was lovely on her cheeks, it accentuated her dress very well. I laughed at her coyness and timidity.

"So you're one of Mike's new goons?" She asked taking a sip of champagne. Her tone was a little annoyed, yet amused.

"Like you, Mike doesn't own me," I stated simply. I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, I'll tell you from experience, Mike thinks he does."

"He's misinformed then."

"No, he's just plain stupid," she snorted. I laughed at her comment and she returned with a small laugh herself. Aw, that Laugh. It was like hearing for the first time, her laugh was like music. It was the perfect sound, filling the air with happiness and cheerfulness.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"I am no such thing!" Her playful attitude turned sour when I had said that.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just what I've heard."

"Heard? What have you heard?" She was interested now. I knew that I hadn't completely screwed up.

"Just that Mike keeps you like someone keeps a diamond ring," I mused.

"Excuse me?" She asked, clearly confused.

"A diamond ring is useless, purely for show," I answered.

"Are you calling me useless?"

"Well that depends, will you dance with me?" I had her right where I wanted her.

"No," was all she said. My plan had backfired. This woman took me for surprise every time she opened her mouth.

"Why not?"

"I have a rule of not dancing with jackasses, that's why I never dance with Mike, and I'll never dance with you." She turned on her heel and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. A tango-style song came on and I pulled her closer to me. Our lips almost touching, but our bodies touching everywhere else, my hand wrapped around her back and the other grabbed her hand and started to lead her in the tango. She tried to pull away at first, but as we got closer and closer she didn't try anymore.

I started leading her in the Tango, showing off a little bit. But she completely astounded me when she started on her own steps that went perfectly with the rhythm and melody of the music. Our bodies were a frame, yet melting in to each other. I tightened my grip on her body as I got ready to twirl her. She twirled out and back in with perfection, she was more graceful than I gave her credit for. Her eyes never left mine, she was glaring at me, and I was staring intently into hers.

She surprised me once again when she kicked her foot out and then did a shimmy down my body. My body felt like it had been struck by lightening, but in a good way. My nerves, joints, bones, muscles were all in frenzy and buzzing with excitement. I dipped her and brought my nose and lips to brush her neck and throat; she arched her back and let her head fall back for better access. I saw that she closed her eyes and I let myself continue to graze on her delicate flesh for just a second more. I snapped her back up, not wanting to let this extreme scene stop. I didn't notice anyone else; it was just her and me in this room.

The music was slow but intimate. She continued to stare angrily at me and I focused on the movements of our bodies. Her body matched mine in perfection; her moves were the most sensual thing I had ever seen. I wanted to take her right there, right now on the dance floor and have my way with her. We began the steps again, and once again she would press into me further and then rip from me as she went out to twirl. She was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. My body yearned for her. She came back close to me, her hips pressing on me, her chest lightly touching mine, her hand was gently holding on to my shoulder while her other grasped my hand firmly.

"I misjudged you," I said breathlessly.

"Most people do," she glared back.

"You're not as useless as I thought you were," I mused.

"You're not as clumsy as I thought you were," she replied. She did another fancy footwork, sending waves of excitement down my body. My shoulder and hers rolled to the music, letting the music take over and lead our bodies, entwining them together.

"I could say the same about you." She hitched her leg around my hip and I grabbed it with force, she bent backward and was arched to the floor. I was floored and I realized I had to let go of her thigh. I was reluctant to let it go but the dance had to go on. We marched on and created a dance of passion. The music started to get faster and we kept up with ease. She had no problem dancing to the rhythm and following my lead. It was like she was reading my mind and copying my movements. Her red dress was flowing around her and would twirl upwards every time she let go to spin herself.

"You're a dancer," I breathed into her ear. Our eyes were no longer locked, but our faces were on each side of each others.

"And you're a jackass," she teased.

"Touché," I mused. "But what makes you think I'm a jackass?"

"You're smug with your body movements; you think you own the dance. But it's from my experience that the music owns you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, the music flows into you and pushes your body to do the movements, it's just about letting go to your center and allowing the music to take you."

"You're a ballerina," I whispered breathlessly.

"You're also not as dumb as I thought," she said with sarcasm. I took her quickly and dipper her once more, her leg bent upward around my thigh and then slid down the rest of my leg. As soon as her foot was placed back on the floor I snapped her up once again. The dance continued and we kept going, I was becoming breathless but I wasn't going to stop, she would get a kick out me not being able to keep up with her.

When she was straightened back up, her cheek was touching my chin and she whispered something I didn't hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I asked how you knew I was a ballerina," she said breathlessly.

"My mother was a dancer, you two share the same insight on dancing, and I've heard no one speak about dancing the way she does until you said that. I figured you must be a ballerina; you have the right body type. Plus I can feel the muscles in your body that only a ballerina has."

"So that's where you learned your skills, if you want to call them that," she teased. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she was enjoying herself.

"Well that and I'm just naturally that good." She scoffed.

"Yep, you are stupid," she smirked.

"What makes you think I'm not smart?"

"Because I _am _smart."

"I was going to ask you out, but it looks like I won't now," I teased.

"Which is what makes you stupid," she playfully said. This woman was doing more to me than she knew; I couldn't control myself or my actions.

She started to pull away to leave and I snapped her back to me once again. "Just play my game, and then you can leave," I said nicely. Her body went rigid and she leaned back. Her right hand came up and slapped me across the face; she turned on her heels and walked angrily to the door. I felt my jaw, I could feel the red handprint wedged into my cheek. I looked up to see where my vixen had gone and saw her by the door. I realized I must have said something wrong and went after her. As I was heading to the door, I stopped to see Mike staring at me. He didn't look angry, I tried to play it off that I was looking around, but when I glanced over at Mike again, he motioned to the door to order me to go find his Isabella and see if she was okay. I nodded in gratitude. He didn't know about the dance or the exchange between Bella and I, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him. I grabbed my coat and ran outside to the streets looking for Bella. She had a coat on and was pacing down the sidewalk.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted trying to get her attention. I knew she could hear me but she was ignoring me. I started to sprint after her getting to her in record time.

"Bella, talk to me." I said to her as I tugged on her shoulder. I had to know what I had done wrong. I had never wanted to hurt Bella and I felt like an idiot when I had hurt her. "What's a matter? Did I do something?"

B POV

The dance had been the most wonderful thing of my life. Not just because dancing was my passion, but because the man I danced with was simply out of a dream. We had flirted, teased, and joked around. I could clearly see that I was starting to like him. It was when he had said something that sparked a fire in my head.

"Just play my game, and then you can leave." I instantly thought of Mike and his "power" over me. I was not going to allow Edward the same power. I needed to focus on ballet. Ballet. Ballet. Ballet. That was the reason I put up with Mike, to keep other guys away so I could focus on my dream. Now that Edward was not listening to the warning; or the knowledge of Mike possibly injuring him, or worse; I needed to stop playing this game with him. I wouldn't allow myself to fall for him. It would only end in tragedy. I wanted to be a ballerina; he wanted to make money from Mike. I "belonged" to Mike and Mike was not the kind of guy who just let things go. If you crossed him once, you were finished. I couldn't allow anything to happen between Edward and me; for both of the safety of our lives.

I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face, his eyes widened at the gesture and I started to flee. I looked around quickly for Alice and Rose, but they were gone. _Go figure_. I grabbed my jacket I had brought and raced down the stairs. I reached outside letting the cold air fill my lungs and bring my head back into focus. My body was still tingling from the blissful dance; it was very daring and sensual. I had to keep bringing myself out of the flashbacks of Edward's hands on me; his body pressing up on mine and our legs working together to bring us around the floor. I started walking at top speed down the sidewalk to go on the subway.

"Bella! Bella!" _Oh no, _I said to myself. _Go away! Go away! _I pleaded in my head. I picked up my walk and heard footsteps hurrying towards me. I couldn't outrun him so I let him catch up.

"Bella, talk to me. What's a matter? Did I do something?" He tugged at my shoulder to turn and look at him, his tone was of pure concern so I stopped and looked him in the glamorous green pools.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I had to leave." I stated in a serious tone. I would be strong now and then get home and let loose.

"I don't believe you," he said looking intently into my eyes. When he did that I felt my body melt like better. I felt as if he could see into my soul, into my heart and hear and see all of my dreams. _Even the wildest ones._

"I'm fine," I stated quickly.

"Then come back to the party," he tugged on my shoulder once again.

"I can't, I have to leave."

"Why?"

"It's…it's not your business," I stated childishly. It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Mike asked me to come and see if you were okay, so it is my business if you aren't okay," he sighed. So he didn't come for himself, he came for the oaf.

"You can tell Mike to stick it where the sun don't shine."

"I would, but I'm afraid he'd detach some important limbs of mine," he joked. I couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"I'm pretty sure you are right," I sighed. I needed to get home, it was freezing outside and my warm bed sounded amazing. I stuck out my hand and said, "It was a pleasure running into you again, Edward Cullen. I had a lovely time. Thank you." He looked at me with confusion and then shook my hand in return.

"And I had a lovely time too; Bella….what's your last name?"

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"Hm. That figures," he smiled his crooked smile that I had fallen in love with.

"Hm what?"

"Your last name fits," he continued my favorite smile. I could feel the blush starting to creep up.

"Is my cheek as red as yours?" He asked randomly.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Cause you hit the shit out of me," he gaped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything I can do?" I apologized. He grabbed my ungloved hand and held it up to his cheek.

"Aw. That feels better," he closed his eyes and let my cold hand cool his cheek. I laughed and he opened his eyes in excitement. He put his hands on my cheeks and I felt the blush become even redder and hotter. "Doesn't quite work the same," he mused. I snatched my hand away from his face and scowled at him. He laughed and smiled.

"Goodnight, Cullen."

"Let me walk you home, Swan," he pleaded.

"I am a big girl; I can get myself home perfectly fine, thank you!"

"Well Mike will kill me if I don't see you home safely myself." I instantly marveled at the idea of having him walk me home.

"Well if it is for your job," I teased.

"Don't forget life," he added. We both laughed and started walking again. We walked for a couple of minutes not saying anything. I started down the stairs to go on the subway, Edward followed. I thought he'd voice an opinion but he was always shocking me with his responses.

We sat down on the subway and waited for takeoff. There weren't a lot of people there but a few. Edward and I got a few stares at our attire, Edward was the first to notice and put his hand on my knee. I looked at him surprised and he winked and then nodded in the direction of an old woman staring. She looked disgusted with my dress, or me. I must have looked pretty "inappropriate." I heard her mutter something about "keeping the whores on the streets, not in the subways," Edward heard her too and positioned his body towards me.

"Baby, I had a wonderful time tonight," He spoke loud enough for the woman to hear. I caught on to his plan and I went along with it. I placed my hand on his hand, which was still on my knee.

"If people weren't on this subway right now, I'd seduce you right here!" He practically shouted. I didn't want him to have all the fun so I joined in.

"Why wait till we get home?" And I pecked him on the lips. It was much too quick for full effect but Edward's face lit up and he started beaming. I giggled and pretended to whisper something in his ear. He laughed and then turned back to the woman to see her reaction. She looked really uncomfortable, but embarrassed that we had caught her making comments about us. She got off quickly at the next stop, making sure not to look at us as she left.

"Serves her right," Edward scoffed.

"Pay her no mind," I replied. I was secretly marveling at the fact that I had kissed Edward. But I knew that I was just adding to the fire of trouble if I continued to let this go on.

"She was completely out of line; you don't look like a whore." He was agitated. "You look beautiful." I blushed.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all night," I teased.

"Guess your kiss has that effect on me." If I was red before I must be burgundy now, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and down my neck.

"Tell me about yourself," I said trying to change the subject. I needed to make sure I didn't go into unchartered waters.

"Not much to tell. I grew up in Brooklyn, two parents, no siblings, mom was a dancer, and dad was a doctor. Mom decorates houses now, she's quite good. I'm going to have her decorate mine just as soon as I get a new place, money, and furniture."

"Which will take how long?" I asked curiously.

"You know how Mike is; he pays well; so maybe in a few months."

"You should see my apartment, Mike went all out," I sighed.

"I might have to," he teased. "What about you?"

"I grew up in Arizona but moved to Forks, Washington when I was 17 to live with my dad. My parents divorced when I was a baby. I got involved with ballet when I was nine and fell in love with it." _The way I fell in love with your crooked smile, _I added to myself. "I got accepted to Julliard almost two years ago and here we are."

"How'd you get involved with Mike?" Edward asked; his hand still on my knee. I told him about the first time I met Mike, Edward nodded at the appropriate times and seemed genuinely interested.

When I was finished, it was my turn to ask the same question to him. "I'm friends with guys who work for Mike; they got me the job after I couldn't get anymore useless jobs. Emmett and Jasper, my friends, helped me out and now we all work for Mike."

"Emmett and Jasper are dating my roommates," I put in.

"Wait, Rosalie and Alice are your roommates?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, why?"

"They're dancers too?" I nodded and his eyebrows went up.

"Just didn't know the coincidence of us all being attracted—I mean I guess I just didn't see ballerinas being their type." Edward tried to cover up. My insides were going into overdrive. _Was he going to say, "Just didn't know the coincidence of us all being attracted to ballerinas who were roommates"? Does that mean he's attracted to me? Bella, careful, you're not allowed to like him. That would cause problems in both of your lives._

"Are you _dating_ anyone?" I asked casually.

"No, I don't need that distraction," Edward stated simply. "What about you?" I gave him a look. "What?"

"You think Mike would let me date someone?" I asked curious to his response.

"Of course not, I just wanted to know if you were _secretly _dating someone."

"No, I'm on the same page as you are, I don't need that distraction," I replied. "And besides, Mike would crush the guy if I tried to date anyone."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It bothers the hell out of me, but it keeps the men away so I can focus on more important things," I replied.

"Like ballet," he stated.

"Exactly. Relationships are messy and complicated."

"I agree completely," he responded. The subway opened at my stop and I stood to get off. Edward followed behind and walked side by side to my apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home," I turned and stopped to look at him.

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

"Good night," I stated and started to walk away.

"Whoa," He called out. I turned back to look at him. "You told me I could see the inside of your apartment," he mused. His crooked smile started coming out and the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter. Before I could object he was walking past me and into the building. I had nothing else to do but follow him. We walked to the elevator and got in; I pushed the top floor button and rested on the wall of the elevator.

"You look nice tonight, too," I said after a few silent seconds.

"Thank you," he responded. The elevator rang out in alert, letting us know we had reached our destination. I shoved my key into the lock of our door and opened the door. I left it open for him and went to check the furnace. The furnace had been going since we left so the place was toasty warm.

"Well now you've seen it, thanks for the night," I said quickly, pushing his body out the door.

"Hang on a minute," he started. He went to the windows and looked at the scenery outside. "It's snowing," he said amazed. I walked over to the window to see if he was right.

"It **is **snowing," I said shocked. It was the first snow of the season. I always felt homesick when the first snow fell. Forks had lots of snow in the winter, so it was a reminder of home. We continued to look at the snow, lights, traffic, and people outside.

"You were right," Edward said turning around to view the apartment. "Mike did go all out."

"He doesn't know exactly when to stop," I added.

"He decorated the place, too?"

"I'm sure he hired some one. I didn't ask. I was against living here from the beginning but Alice and Rose were persistent and got their way."

"Poor you," he teased. He went and sat on the couch. There were no lights on, just ones from outside peering into the room. The window was quite huge and had a beautiful view. We joked that it was the "Rosalie of all views."

"What do you want to do? I assume you aren't leaving anytime soon." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked curiously.

"Classical, jazz, and a little indie. You?"

"About the same, play something," he ordered. I went over to the CD player and turned to a song that I loved. It was Nuevo Tango by Armik. It was a Latin song that I had danced once too. It had been my best performance so far, I danced with a guy in it and we did wonderfully. The dance was about a forbidden love and how passionate the lovers were.

"This song is one of my favorites," Edward whispered, I joined him on the couch and relaxed. It was hard to do when I was still in a very short dress.

"Mine too," I replied. I closed my eyes and let the music swirl in my ears, loosening my muscles and relaxing my thoughts. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward watching me intently.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said sarcastically.

"You are very beautiful, Bella." I looked at him confused. Where was this coming from?

"You should go, Cullen."

"Why is that?"

"You know why."

"Aw. Yes. Yes, I do." I got up from the couch and walked over to the door, yanking it open. Nuevo Tango was still playing and Edward was passing me and into the hallway. He stopped in front of me and whispered, "I know what you are thinking, and I'm thinking it too." I didn't know what to make of the situation but I had my ideas of what he meant. I closed the door as he went into the hall and turned and shut off the CD player. I walked to my room and closed the door.

_Oh how I liked Edward Cullen._

**So what did you think? When they are dancing at the party, the song I had in mind was "Tango Flamenco" by Armik. Play it while you read the the dance sequence again, you'll see how the song goes with the movements or the scene I wanted to be put in your heads. The song at Bella's apartment was "Nuevo Tango" by DaKsha. It's awesome! I'm not usually a tango-girl but I really liked it for ExB. Please review! It's one click plus like a little pressing of some keys. C'mon! The more reviews I get the more I want to write. You want me to continue the story, don't you? :P Thanks again for the avid readers. What's next in the next chapter? Review and I'll let you know!**


	5. Pain, Pizza, and Presents

**Thanks for all the reviews. I absolutely love them. A couple of things to remember is: Rosalie and Alice have never met Mike before. They don't really know him; they just want Bella to be happy. They see that she can have a secure future with him; but they don't know the whole story. Also, Jasper introduced Bella to Mike because Mike ordered him too. It wasn't that Jasper didn't like Bella, but an order is an order. Jasper knows that if he doesn't follow his instructions that Mike could come after him, or more importantly, Alice. So Jasper wasn't being a bad friend, he was just trying to do his job. And last, this chapter you get to see the mean side of Mike and you get to understand why they are all in a mob. ha**

**PM me if you have any further questions and thanks to all the reviewers.**

Special note: Thanks to **LivforLove for your reviews and messages. You asked a lot of questions that needed to be addressed and I hope you like this chapter. Bella certainly does kinda have a Feminist "kick-butt" attitude in this chapter.  
Also to ****Jude Mackenzie for your lovely reviews and amazing story "I Walk In Shadows" It is my favorite story right now. So please update as soon as possible!**

Sorry for not posting soon. I just finished my other story about a Quil and Claire story entitled NOW AND THEN. It was a blast to write and I think I might write a sequel. I was begged to, so we'll see. haha  
And here you are, the chapter:

**Pain, Pizza, and Presents**

E POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night was total bliss. The images of Bella's lips on mine, my hand on her silky-soft knee, and dancing so close together I could feel every muscle in her delicate form made me smile even wider. I knew I was falling for her, hell I didn't even know the girl, but I knew the reality of the situation. She was not mine and never could be.

Even last night, Bella pointed it out. She told me that I should leave her apartment, I asked why and she replied _you know why_. Yes, I did know why. It was because she knew of the ramifications of our situation. If we allowed to continue things between us, we'd both be in danger. I could never allow Mike to hurt Bella, and would make sure, even if I had to be sneaky about it, that he never got the chance. Bella and I knew that if we got too deep in this "relationship" that it would hurt too much. Why start something that could never be? Also, we both didn't want relationships. Well my mind had changed last night. I wanted a relationship: but only with Bella.

I drew the mountains of blankets on top of me even closer and let my mind go fantasize about dating Bella. Holding her hand, dancing with her, watching her ballet recitals, kissing her…aw yes, I yearned to kiss those two beautiful lips of hers.

But I never would.

She was untouchable, being held hostage to Mike. How I wanted to spit in his face at the vile creature. If I didn't desperately need the money I would walk out on him. But if it was the only way I got to run into Bella more, then I would stay with the ogre.

I was in the middle of a fantasy of Bella and I talking once again in her apartment alone. Just talking. I was always fascinated in the things she'd say. She didn't seem so sure of herself at first glance, but then once you got to know her, she was very confident. I could see myself with her. But my phone buzzed with the alarm to get up and get going to work.

I pulled back the covers and instantly started shivering. I would definitely start apartment-hunting when I had a day off. I ran to my wardrobe and started pulling on layers. Making sure I put on 2 pairs of hole-y socks and an extra shirt to stay warm. When I was all bundled out I headed to Mike's apartment. The walk was, again, quick, short, and cold. It was getting colder everyday.

Couples passed me and I couldn't help myself think of Bella and I doing that. But then my realistic side would come and stomp on that dream. I felt like I had a devil and an angel on each side of my shoulders. The angel's name was "Dreams"; the devil's name was "Reality". Sometimes I liked Reality better than Dreams. But at the moment I cursed him.

It was around 4 o'clock when I walked up the flights of stairs and knocked three times just like any other day. Emmett opened the door and started work on patting me done.

"He's clean," Emmett grunted. He seemed a little more pissy than usual. He was rougher on my body and didn't do as thorough job as he would have usually done. There were a couple of people in the "lobby" once again and they all looked disappointed as I was the one who got to go to Mike to get an assignment. I headed to Mike's office and Emmett let me in.

"You okay?" I asked, but before he could answer, I had just walked into Mike's office to see an unsightly scene.

"You little piece of shit, you owe me my money!" I saw Mike scream at this man who was on his knees in front of Mike. I recognized the guy as Paul from the shop yesterday. Mike spit on the guy's face and I instantly cringed.

"Where is my fucking money?!" Mike yelled once again. This time he punched the guy in the gut. I was too shocked to say anything. It was like a movie scene, you couldn't help but just sit and watch. Paul grunted and rolled on the floor. Mike began to kick him in his stomach.

"You filthy, pathetic twit!" Mike snarled with venom. My instincts kicked in and I stepped forward to stop Mike. Emmett put his arm across my chest and held me back. I tried to get around him but Emmett got in front of me and blocked me. He pinned me against the wall and I couldn't move, let alone breathe easily. I could still see Mike, and Emmett had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream for Newton to stop.

Mike took a kitchen knife from his desk and started walking around Paul, who was still laying on the floor whimpering. He had a sly grin on his face and when he was behind Paul he bent down and pulled him upwards with his hair. Paul shouted in protest and sat up.

"Now, once again, where is my money?" Mike had the knife to Paul's throat and his arm wrapped around his head.

"I told you, Mr. Newton, I don't have it," Paul gasped. Mike's hold was choking him and it was difficult to breathe. I tried to loosen from Emmett's grip but he wouldn't have it. He gripped me tighter and cut off even more of my air supply.

"That's a shame," Mike said smugly. He took the knife and jammed it into Paul's leg. Paul screamed in pain and tried to get away from Mike, but Mike ripped out the knife and placed it back by Paul's throat.

"Once, again," Mike sighed. "Where is my fucking money? Don't make me," He stood erect and went over to his desk to look at a piece of paper. He picked it up with the hand that wasn't holding the knife and eyed the paper. "What is it, oh yes, Sabrina. Don't make me hurt Sabrina." Paul shouted in protest

"Don't hurt her, please," he begged. "Not my wife." I instantly wanted to rip Mike's intestines out. How could he hurt the woman Paul loved. The thought about me where Paul was and Mike threatening about hurting Bella made me sicken in disgust. Emmett could sense my disgust and instantly shoved me back into the hall. On the way out I heard Mike stab Paul again and Paul scream.

Emmett closed the door behind us and took me to the kitchen portion of the apartment. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water and gave it to me. I chugged it down and tried to calm the anger. What a sick, twisted, worthless, pathetic, malicious, ignorant—

"I know that was hard, it gets easier," Emmett interrupted my perturbed thoughts.

"It gets easier?" I was in disgust with Emmett. He was usually such a nice, teddy bear. He just let this go on?

"What I mean, is that you learn tricks to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are ways you can cope with the sickness of Newton," Emmett suggested.

"What are they?" I asked impatiently.

"Just think of some reasons _why _Mike is doing that to him. Paul could be a rapist, a terrorist, or maybe just a trained assassin. Mike is doing society a favor. I know that's no reason to brutally injure a guy, but if you just think of the guy deserving it, it's not that bad."

"That doesn't help, Emmett."

"Option Two: Think of Mike hurting Paul because he did something terrible to someone you care deeply for. I think of the guy hurting Rosalie in a way; raping her, injuring her, or even killing her and that's why I don't have a problem with it. I almost want to kill the faggot myself," Emmett was fuming just thinking about this. So I thought about Paul doing something to care about….my mind went over some faces of my family but then randomly, my angel on my shoulder put Bella's face in my head and I instantly growled. If Paul had hurt one hair on her head, I would kill him myself.

"See, it works," Emmett noted. I mumbled in agreement and got some more water. I chugged it and turned back to Emmett.

"Ready to go back in there?" Emmett asked. I nodded reluctantly and followed him. Much to my pleasure, Mike was sitting in his chair looking at Paul who was lying on the floor unconscious or dead. I didn't know which one it was, but I begged that it was unconscious. There was blood dripping from his eyebrow, his nose, his mouth, his stomach, and his leg. Mike looked at him with a sense of accomplishment. I tried my trick Emmett had taught me and it worked. I didn't really feel anything, sort of numb.

"Aw Cullen, you're here. Emmett, take Paul out of here and set him up outside," Mike ordered. I sat in my usual seat and looked at Mike in anticipation.

"I have something to discuss with you, Cullen." He spoke sharply and quickly. He turned his chair so he was looking out the window, his hands crossed and his elbows propped up on the armrests. "It's about Bella," he added. I felt my heart quicken and my breathing become heavier. Did he know that I practically felt up his woman on the dance floor? Did he know that we kissed? It was a quick little peck, nothing, much to my distaste. I wanted to keep kissing her forever. Did he know that I told his woman that she was beautiful? That I was flirting with her all night?

"Bella, Boss?" I choked out. _Play cool, Edward. There is no way he knows….except everyone saw us and I'm sure there are people in this office that would rat out anyone if it got them higher on the job scale. _

"She took to you quickly, faster than I've seen her take to anyone in my office," Mike replied. He was still looking out the window. "I can tell she likes you, which pleases me because I like you, too."

"Thanks, Boss?" I asked. I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I just wanted to make sure that you liked her too," he replied. He was now looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, very much. I mean," I corrected myself. "She is lucky to have you." I knew nothing would be wrong in that sentence with Mike. I cringed internally at that statement. Mike was a womanizer, point blank. He laughed and agreed.

"She is lucky to have me," he replied. "She sure is quite the feisty one." I nodded along. "She'll make one hell of a lay," he added. I almost spit out my tongue.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. Emmett walked back in and turned to Mike.

"Done," was all Emmett said.

"Good. As I was saying, Cullen," Mike started. Emmett coughed to interrupt and Mike turned annoyed at him.

"Do you have something in your throat?" Mike snapped at him.

"No, Boss. But I wanted to remind you that Jasper and I are off tonight, we are going out with our girls," Emmett had a huge smile on his face at the thought of "his" Rosalie. I realized that it was like looking at the normal Emmett I first met and began to love like a brother.

"That's tonight? But I needed you to take care of that…package," Mike shot a glance at me, "that needs to be delivered, _signed_, and returned." I took that "signed" was another way of saying someone needed to be killed.

"You promised me this night off," Emmett stated. I thought Mike would surely injure Emmett now, but Mike was full of surprises.

"Looks like I have to do everything around here," Mike sighed. I realized that he was not going to do anything to Emmett for two reasons. One, because Emmett could kill him with his bear/bare hands. And two, because Mike knew I would not help him in trying to kill my best friend, in fact, I'd help Emmett. I'd get rid of the guy standing in the way with Bella and also get rid of a worthless civilian for the World. I almost hoped that Mike would make a move on Emmett. But Mike wasn't dumb so he kept his cool.

"That means, Cullen, that I'm going to need you to go over to Isabella's and give her my apology that I won't be able to join her tonight for dinner." I was shocked to hear that they had plans. Did Bella want to go out with him? Was she looking forward to the date? Would I be the bearer of bad news? Would she be devastated? What if she's happy that it got cancelled? Do I make a move? All these and more questions went through my mind in this instant. "Pick her up a dozen red roses, a box of chocolate, and give her my apology. Got it?" Mike asked.

"Got it, Boss," I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Alright, get out of here and start making me look good," Mike said with a wink. I turned and started walking out. "Cullen?"

Yea, Boss?" I asked, spinning on me heel.

"You make sure she isn't _too _heartbroken, alright?" Mike had a sly grin. I nodded uncomfortably and started out.

I ran down the stairs excited with seeing the Goddess tonight. If Jasper and Emmett were taking out Rose and Alice, that'd mean I was going to be alone with her. My mind went hyperactive at that thought and I began to sprint. I ran down the block to the local flower shop and made sure to pick out the most perfect set of red roses. I paid the cashier in a hurry, telling them to keep the change, and started my way to Bella's apartment.

I stopped off at the florists and picked up a dozen red roses, a box of chocolate, and ran to get a box of pizza. _Do I really want to make Newton look good? I mean, I could really screw this up from him…_I let my mind wander at the thought then decided against it. I need to keep things secretive; I don't need a reason for him to be suspicious. Plus, it's not like I'm actually with Bella. I shook the thought from my head and hurried over to Bella's.

B POV

I woke up in the afternoon sometime completely rested and rejuvenated. I stretched and let my muscles pop and crack in awakening. I looked down at my feet at the blisters, burns, and raw skin in disgust. I put on slippers and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Alice and Rose were running back and forth from each other's rooms in a frenzy. Alice had a cucumber face mask on and Rosalie had her hair in curlers, I laughed at the unique sight.

"Rose, where is my black top?" Alice screamed, stomping her foot in anger.

"How should I know?" Rosalie retorted.

"Because you were the last one to borrow it!"

"I did no such thing," Rosalie sighed in annoyance.

"Yes you did. It was two Fridays ago, you were going out with Emmett and you borrowed my top. You said it gave you great cleavage and that you were going to make Emmett beg—"

"Okay! I did borrow it," Rosalie cut her off.

"Then where is it?" Alice snapped.

"I…I…I think I left it at Emmett's place…"Rose whispered.

"What?!" Alice shouted. She was now running into her room to wipe the gunk off of her face.

"Well you know how Emmett is, once something hits the floor at his place you don't really ever see it again…" Rose mumbled.

"Rosalie Hale! You better get my top back before I personally shred Mr. Fuzzy!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose snarled. "Mr. Fuzzy was a gift from Emmett. He won that stuffed bear at the street fair. You touch him and die, sister."

"I don't care, get my top back!" Alice insisted. She stepped out of her room and looked stunning. She had a short frilly skirt with tights on and a long sleeve cotton top on. She was wearing ballet-flats that hid her toes and her purse matched her outfit perfectly. She twirled and grinned at me. I gave her a thumbs-up while I took a sip of me tea.

"Alright, alright, you crazy fairy," Rose snorted as she walked out. She was wearing a white cardigan sweater and a red vest and a pair of nice jeans with some designer boots. Emmett bought them for her. "How do I look?" I knew better not to say any words or Alice would think I liked her outfit better than hers so I took another sip of my tea and gave her a thumbs-up. The intercom buzzed and Alice ran over to answer.

"Hello?" she sang out in her musical voice.

"Hey," Jasper's voice was easily recognizable.

"We'll be down in a minute," Alice chimed. She turned back to me and frowned at my appearance. "Don't you have a date with Mike tonight?"

"Al, when do I ever go on dates with Mike?"

"I think you should go. You can't just hibernate in here all winter."

"You sound like my mother," I mumbled. Alice stomped her foot in irritation.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we're not leaving until you get ready and dressed."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice."

"Rose, go tell the guys that we aren't going out tonight," Alice said sadly. Rose growled at me and started walking over to the intercom. I jumped out of seat and ran into the bathroom and started the shower. I would not be the reason for Rose and Alice cancelling their dates. They wouldn't forgive me for a long time and would act like irritable grizzlies around me if I made them stay home.

I took the quickest shower known to man and jumped out and ran to get dressed. An outfit was laying on the bed for me and I put it on in a hurry. It was a jersey long-sleeved top and some skinny jeans. I kept my socks on and hurried to brush my hair and teeth. Like clockwork, Alice and Rosalie came hurrying in when I was done brushing my teeth and started blow-drying my hair and putting on makeup. When they were done I smelled like freesias and looked nice and pleasant. I didn't look made-up like I did last night, but comfortable and natural. Alice squealed in approval and Rose smiled in triumph.

"So can we go?" Rose whined.

"Yes, now when Mike picks you up, **be nice,**" Alice instructed.

"Fine," I mumbled. Alice waved goodbye and was pulled toward the door by Rose. They left and shut the door behind me. I decided to watch TV while I waited for Mike. It was nearly 5 o'clock now; Mike usually was here around five-thirty. I watched some reruns of old sitcoms and kept looking at the clock. I didn't want to go out with Mike but I didn't get dressed up for nothing. I started heading to my room to go listen to some music when I heard the door knock. Without looking through the peephole I opened it trying to look angry.

Edward.

"Hello," His musical voice sang.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. My face had now transformed from angry to surprise back to anger. If Mike saw Edward here he would surely blow a fuse. He was wearing a grey coat over a light blue button-up shirt. His hair was marvelously tousled and he was smiling my favorite crooked-smile.

"I'm here to officially say, 'Mr. Newton had a business matter to attend to and could not make it to your dinner event. He apologizes profusely and offers these gifts as a token of his gratitude,'" he spoke in a mechanical voice. He looked annoyed but otherwise happy.

"Mike isn't coming?" I asked surprised.

"No, he apologizes."

"Alright!" I tightened my hand into a fist and then pulled my arm back by my side. Edward pushed past my body and went and sat the flowers, chocolate, and pizza box on the counter.

"Oh sure, come right on in," I mumbled to myself.

"Mike asked me to dine with you tonight so you wouldn't be alone. He knew that Rosalie and Alice were going to be out and he didn't want you to suffer on his account."

"Mike asked you to dine with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," I said bluntly.

"Well not in so many words, but I know he'd be okay with this."

"You don't know Mike then," I replied.

"He was pleased that you liked me," Edward said offhand.

"Who said I like you?" I replied sarcastically.

"I think that woman on the subway last night thinks you do," Edward smiled a crooked grin. I blushed instantly at his beautiful features. He opened the pizza boxes and started searching for some plates.

"Left cupboard, second shelf," I offered. He found the plates and brought two out. I went to the fridge and found an open bottle of red wine that wasn't too old. I held it up and Edward nodded in approval. I found two wine glasses and poured us each a fair amount. I turned around and gave Edward his glass. He raised it to me and said cheers, I returned the favor and we took a quick sip. He gave me my plate of pizza and I jumped up onto the counter and proceeded to eat. He leaned into the counter and took a bite of his pizza. It was pepperoni and smelled as good as it tasted. It melted on my tongue and ran down my throat warming my entire body. I ate my piece of pizza quickly and took another sip of my wine.

"Well thanks for the pizza," I said jumping off the counter and going over the door to hold it open for him so he would get the hint. My heart was begging me not to make him leave but my head told me these were dangerous waters if I allowed him to stay.

"I'm not leaving," he smiled a sly grin at me.

"I'm sure you have some girl sitting in a bar waiting for you," I replied. I still didn't believe the fact that he had no one, he was gorgeous, he had to have a million girls after him.

"I told you, I'm not _seeing _anyone," Edward replied. I felt like he was hinting at something but I couldn't figure it out. "You're letting the cold in," he motioned to the door and I realized he was right so I shut it. He grabbed another slice of pizza and began devouring it. I couldn't help but watch his mouth as he bit into the pizza with ease and licked his lips as he chewed. If I didn't be careful, I'm sure I would have started drooling. I walked back to my glass and started taking a sip to distract myself from the luscious man standing next to me. Edward handed me another piece of pizza and I took it without hesitation. I was hungry and part of me wanted to prove to him I could keep up with him.

He started to realize the competition as he reached for his fourth slice of pizza and I did the same. He looked amused and went on with my childish tactics. I choked down the pizza faster than he did and that set him into gear. He started stuffing his face as soon as he got the slice. I tried to keep up with him but he had the advantage with the bigger mouth. There was one last piece and we realized that it was "to the death". I swallowed my slice without chewing, my throat and stomach protesting. We reached for the slice of pizza at the same time but I was quicker. I grabbed it with victory and started ravenously eating it. I devoured it in seconds and then licked my fingers of the tomato sauce that I was covered in. Edward was looking at me bemused and I realized he had pizza sauce on his entire face, we started laughing at how ridiculous we both looked and I grabbed a handful of napkins to clean up with. I gave him half of it and he tried to clean his face off. We were still laughing about the whole thing when I thought I had gotten all the pizza off.

"Oops, you missed a spot," Edward said putting his finger up at the corner of my mouth. He wiped it off slowly and the place his finger touched tingled in desire. I found my breathing hitched and my heart starting to beat sporadically. He wiped off the remaining sauce and put his finger in his mouth and sucked it off. I watched him in awe and he smiled devilishly at me.

"I'm stuffed," I said patting my stomach after a few minutes.

"What should we do now? Have a chocolate eating contest?" Edward joked, motioning towards the heart shaped box full of sweetness.

"I think I might puke if I eat anything else," I moaned.

"Chicken," Edward whispered playfully.

"You're on," I replied confidently. Little did he know that I had a sweet tooth and candy was an addiction of mine. I couldn't stop until the last one was eaten. Edward grabbed the box and opened it. I marveled at the inside of chocolaty goodness. Edward nodded for me to go first and I happily obliged. My stomach begged me to stop but I could never back down from a challenge from this man.

"Mmm," I moaned as the chocolate truffle parted in my mouth and the caramel seeped out and lathered my tongue. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me amazed and staring at me intently. I stopped my obvious show of pleasure and swallowed the rest of the candy.

Edward took a toffee-colored sweet and plopped it into his mouth. He smiled at me when he was done. I smirked back at him and grabbed another piece of chocolate.

"Thank you, Mike!" I exclaimed as the marshmallow middle slid to my throat.

"Mike? I'm hurt, I picked this out," Edward said, feigning hurt.

"I should have figured that. Mike doesn't do his own errands," I exclaimed in annoyance. I hated that he used people like that; like everyone was his own personal slave. I sometimes compared myself to Princess Lea when she was chained to Jabba the Hutt. I felt like I was his property. Edward saw my immediate change of expression and took another piece of chocolate.

"Why don't you just move?" Edward asked casually. "If you don't like him that much, then leave the city."

"And leave Julliard? I don't think so. I'm not going to let Mike, the little sewer rat, come between me and my dream."

"So dancing is your life?"

"Completely."

"Don't you think that is a little unhealthy, to be so involved in something?

"No, it's my passion. Dancing for me is like…Mike and money. They just are attracted to each other in such a forceful way." Edward looked at me incredulously and mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I left it alone.

"Besides, isn't your job your life?"

"Not by choice," Edward replied.

"I think you do have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like me and dancing. You aren't attracted to being part of Mike's crew. I don't even see why you do it. What you guys do to people is criminal."

"Criminal?" He asked amazed.

"I've seen some of the victims of Mike's punishment. It's not pretty," I shuddered.

"True. But just for your information, I have not killed, injured, beaten, or threatened a man. Well not to his face, at least," Edward joked.

"You seem okay with what Mike does," I accused.

"Not at all," Edward quickly said. "But when you are sleeping in five layers of clothes, with a rag for a blanket, and no heat, you get a little needy for money."

"I didn't think about it like that," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"See, you've got Mike taking care of you, well I am doing the same thing. So you can't really be mad at what I'm doing. You are doing the same thing."

"You're right."

"It's survival," Edward commented. I nodded in agreement. Everyone was pawns of Mikes'. We all needed him so we could survive and live happily, or somewhat happily.

We finished the box of chocolate in minutes and Edward ate more than I did. Before he could brag and have his ego inflate, I went and laid down on the couch.

"I don't feel so good," I moaned. Edward came and laid on the other side of the couch and rubbed his stomach and put his head back. We sat there for a few minutes rubbing our stomachs and trying not to move too much. "Thanks a lot Edward," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, now you thank me," he chuckled.

"Let's just blame Mike," I added.

"Sounds good to me."

"What should we do now?"

"No more eating!" Edward quickly put in.

"I surely thought I was going to win both events," I chuckled.

"You're no competition for the master," he joked.

"Hey, who is the master of the pizza-eating contest?"

"I let you win," he said sarcastically. He looked smug and I had a want to slap that look off of his face.

"Just admit it, Edward, I'm the winner."

"Never."

"You aren't very good at many things," I teased. Edward sat up and crawled over to me. He was on his hands and knees and was directly above me.

"I am _very _good at a lot of things," he whispered. He put one hand up and stroked my cheek. I swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with his green pools. He bent down, closer to my face but I moved out of his way. He adjusted from my rejection and went back to his side of the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked, trying to change the subject. My heart was fluttering and my stomach was in knots.

"No, I better be going," Edward mumbled uncomfortably. I thought that was the best idea so I got off the couch and opened the door for him. He put on his coat that he had taken off when he came in and headed out the door. He turned when he was in the hallway and looked back at me. I leaned against the door and waited for him to say something.

"Thank you for the pleasant night, Isabella." He had gone back into his mechanical voice and I realized he was back to being Mike's crony.

"It was my pleasure," I answered politely. "Thank you for the evening."

"I hope I was at least half of the entertainment that Mr. Newton would be," Edward responded. He turned on his heel and started walking down the hallway. I stood there for a minute in a daze. I closed the door and went to clean the kitchen. I threw the pizza box, chocolate box, and wine bottle away. I placed the plates and glasses in the sink and ran cold water over them. I turned towards the vase of a dozen roses.

I picked the flowers up and carried them to my room, setting them down on my nightstand. There was a card and I opened it to see what it said.

_To my Isabella._

_-Mike Newton_

I scoffed in disgust at the ledger and threw it on the floor. But it landed upside down and I realized that there was writing on the back. I went and picked it up and started to read the perfect writing.

_Hoping to become better acquainted with you,_

_-Edward Cullen_

I read the writing over and over, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, making me feel dizzy. _Hoping to become better acquainted with you…_I said in my mind over and over again. I laid down on my bed and fantasized about the magnificent man that was just in my apartment.

I fell asleep with the card clutched to my chest.

* * *

**What did you think? I don't want to rush anything, I want to slowly build the tension and then BAM! All the feelings, emotions, and charisma is just thrown into chaos. haha please review and tell me what you think!  
You guys make me smile.**

**Brooklynn10**

* * *


	6. Crashes, Coffee, and Cullen

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you guys liked this story. School starts tomorrow so I probably won't update for a few days. I hate school...let's just graduate already!  
Thanks to **auroralies **for your review. It made me laugh for about an hour, because I agree with you. The original Bella doesn't really have a personality, and I'm glad you like mine!  
And **gangstapenguinduck lover **for your review. It made me laugh too. "luffle"? Nice wordage!**

* * *

Crashes, Coffee, and Cullen

BPOV

I woke, much to my dismay, to a crashing sound coming from outside my room. I tiptoed across my room and opened my door to see a disheveled Alice on the floor. She got up on all fours and shook from the fall and then decided to try and get up once more. I looked back at the clock, telling me it was early morning. I went out of my warm, safe bedroom and went to help her.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" I sang out. She jumped in my voice and then clutched her chest as she tried to not scream.

"Bella, you scared the living day lights out of me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry, what are you doing home so early?"

"Jasper and I had a little argument, I needed to get out of there, and so I came home. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Just the crash of your body plummeting to the floor," I answered sarcastically. "What happened with Jazz?"

"Erm…nothing." Just forget I said anything."

"You can always tell me, Al. I won't judge you."

"It's nothing like that, it's just, Jasper had some expectations that I didn't agree to."

"_Sexual _expectations?" I asked curiously. I didn't think Jasper was a creep who made Alice uncomfortable, but people could surprise you.

"Oh, God, no. He had some expectations of...you." Alice trailed off.

"_Me?_" I asked confused.

"Yea, he thinks that you should be friendlier to Mike."

"You disagreed with that?" That wasn't Alice. She was usually all for my and Mike's relationship, something that did not exist. Well, did not exist for me anyways.

"Bella, I think Mike could be good for you, take care of you, make your future secure. You can't help who you fall in love with and I would never try and make you be with someone where the feelings weren't there. Jasper doesn't exactly share my view."

"I get it. He wants me to be nicer to Mike for his job."

"Jasper loves you; he'd never try to hurt you. He just doesn't want any trouble. You know how he is."

"Yes, I do. I know that he would never to anything to make me uncomfortable, but I see his side too."

"Want to explain it to me?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"If Mike doesn't get his way, Jasper will pay. More importantly, _you _could pay for him. Jasper is trying to protect all of us. I guess I didn't see that before."

"Oh," was all Alice spoke.

"I'm going to be nicer to Mike. He is a…"I squirmed internally at the next phrase I used, "a charming guy." I could have thrown up at the statement. I shifted my weight and turned my head so Alice couldn't see the grimace on it.

"Really? Oh Bella, that'd be wonderful! I have to go call Jazz!" Alice was back to her pixie-like hyperactivity.

"Since when do you two fight?" I asked smiling. She turned around as she was walking to her bedroom.

"Since he has issues with my best friend," she stated matter-of-factly. I smiled at the loyalty of my friend and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. I heard another crash coming from Rosalie's room and then some giggles. A couple minutes later, a disheveled Emmett was walking out of Rose's room, wearing wrinkled clothes and a smug grin. Rose came trailing behind him wearing only a sheet.

"Morning, you two," I giggled from my stance. I got the newspaper from outside of our door and started reading the Sunday Comics. It was a guilty pleasure of mine and I loved reading Peanuts, Blondie, and the Family Circus.

"Morning Smelly Belly," Emmett chuckled.

"Morning," Rose sang out. Emmett walked to the door and Rose was behind him. I couldn't help but stare as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace. His lips crashed into hers and she melted into his embrace. She pulled back from him and smiled and he was on his way. She shut the door and sighed and then headed back to her room. "I'm going to go catch up on some sleep," she winked at me so I caught her meaning. "I'll see you when I get up."

"I'm going to head to the studio and work," I said while taking a sip of coffee. Rose nodded and yawned as she shut her door as I finished reading Dilbert.

When my coffee was finished and a stupid grin was on my face from Beetle Bailey, I headed to my room and got dressed. I put on pink tights, a black leotard, leg warmers and a sweater. I started on my hair, twirling and twisting it into a bun. I sprayed it down with hairspray and bobby-pinned it into place. I grabbed my bag off of the floor and made my way to the studio. I took the stairs, hoping it would help my legs get warmed up, and started the walk to Julliard.

There were no classes on Sundays, but we were encouraged to practice as much as we could. There was an open studio, no teachers used it anymore, and it was hardly ever used. I had never come across anyone in it and for the most part, besides the time I used it, it was vacant.

It was a chilly October day and the sun was shining. The month was ending and November would start in a few days. The leaves were a golden brown, forest green, and a bright orange, all lowered on the ground leaving the trees bare. I found myself thinking about Alice and my conversation earlier. I needed to start being nicer to Mike, not just for my sake, but for my friends' sakes. If Mike wasn't pleased with me, he might try and hurt the people I love. I bit my lip in annoyance at the man, but still, I needed to put in an effort. Next time I saw him, I'd be pleasant, or some-what.

The studio was empty as usual and I headed to the furnace to get the place warm. I was practically wearing nothing and I desperately needed some warmth. After the furnace roared to life, I put on my shoes, wincing while taking off the old bandaging to put on new ones. My feet were white as snow but with bloody red marks at the toes. I rubbed the sore spots and then tied my ballet shoes around my ankles. I stood and started to bend and rotate my feet around, getting them used to the pressure and feeling of the shoes. I headed over to the music station, plugged my IPOD in, and started to stretch my legs and then started to proceed at the bar. The music was "Adagio in G minor" by Societas Musica Chambers Orchestra. The song was sad but slow. I warmed-up, doing rhythmic plies and tendus. I stretched my calves and toes as far as they would allow, feeling good from the pain my calves and toes were giving off. I always loved when my body would ache in protest, I felt like I was doing something wrong. No pain, no gain was my motto. I turned to the other side of the bar and methodically repeated my actions. I let my hand gracefully drape over the bar and my body to become frozen, allowing my body to move slowly and perfectly. I walked to the middle of the floor, taking in my graceful body as I went. The song was now "Nessun Doma!" by Luciano Pavarotti. I danced to the musical, allowing the rhythm and melody to take hold of my body and sweep me off my feet. I let the music into my soul and allow me to fall away from reality, into my own world where only one thing existed: dancing. I pointed my toes as far as I could, I straightened my body as much as I could, and I gracefully brushed my arms into first position, growing into second, then third, and so on. I let dancing express my emotions and soon I was twirling and spinning, thrusting my anger out of my body and onto the floor. I washed myself with these emotions as I lifted leg behind me and bent forward. My breathing was shallow and my body was tense. I did a couple more pirouettes and let my center go so I could twirl more forcefully. I let the fast movement create butterflies in my stomach, and jostle my thoughts. The world became clouded and it was just me and my feet. I ended with a curtsy and stayed close to the floor. I controlled my breathing and came back to reality.

I stayed at the studio for a few more hours, practicing leaps, jumps, and extension of my legs. The music hummed beside me and gave me energy to push myself farther.

When I was suddenly weak with my strength being exerted on the energy I put out dancing, I sat on the floor, stretching my legs out more. I was pushing myself, I kept pushing my body. I always figured that was why I had loved dancing; because I could always push on it and it had not let me down. Now, trust me, I loved dancing for the simple reason because it was enjoyable and beautiful. But deep down, dancing had been my only way to get out of all the chaos and hectic lives of those around me. I needed a break from life, and dancing presented a world outside of anything I ever knew.

I stood back up and walked to the bar. I went on pointe and balanced there for a couple minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror that was covering the entire wall of the studio, and adjusted myself to some-what perfection. I let myself gracefully down and walked back to the middle of the floor. I carefully removed my shoes and bandages, surveying the damage. I had new gashes, and my old ones were blazing with pain. I blew on them, which only increased the pain. I brought out the disinfectant spray and began to ignite the slow fire. It roared with intensity and I clenched my jaw.

I put my clothes back on and stopped the music. I stopped the furnace and started out the door. I took one last look around the studio, enjoying what the space had given me.

I headed down the hallway and stepped into the cold, New York air. I breathed deeply, hoping to come down from the high I was on from dancing. I began the walk home, letting my thoughts wander on dreams of mine. _A recital at Madison Square Gardens, all eyes on me as I float on stage, people clapping as fast as my heart races. Getting accepted into a company and going on to dance for packed-house. Traveling the world, dancing at the most beautiful places, dancing for crowds of people, dancing for me, and letting the World see my talent. _I frowned that I had no one beside me to encourage and share the excitement from my achievements and dreams coming true. But I figured it was a trade-off. I get to fill this dream in exchange for another.

"Isabella?" I turned quickly to the sound of my name. There sat Mike outside at a table with a cup of coffee. I looked up to see that I was beside a local coffee shop and only a block away from my house. I saw Mike smiling boastfully and turning to look next to him. My eyes followed his and were met by dangerously green orbs. My breathing became shallow again.

"Hello," I answered quietly.

"Won't you join us?" Mike asked. He sounded like a kid in a candy store, giddy with excitement and his eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"I don't want to intrude." _Yes I do. _"I was on my way home from the studio." _But I want to stay._ Mike was the last thing on my mind; it was the man sitting next to me who I wanted to see again. His note crawled back into my mind and I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster at the incredible emeralds shining at me.

"Nonsense," Mike began. "You are allowed to join us anytime, you are _my _Isabella." I remembered my new rule about being nice to Mike and smiled weakly at him. I grabbed a chair and sat in front of the two.

"You remember Edward Cullen?" Mike asked annoyed. Probably because this could be seen as a date, and by the look on his face, I was exuberant that Edward was here.

"Yes, he managed to complete the task that you could not," I teased.

"Ah. Isabella, you must know that I apologize. Surely Cullen gave you my flowers, candy, and card, did he not?" Mike glanced over at Edward who had not said a word yet, but was gazing at me intently.

"Yes, I got your gifts. I was most pleased with your card," I replied, looking at Edward to see if he got my hint. His eyes glimmered with interest and I knew he had received the silent thank-you.

"My card?" I turned my eyes back to Mike. "Oh yes, my card, remind me what I said on it." It was obvious that Mike had someone else write the card for him. I frowned in disappointment.

"To my Isabella," I reminded him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh yes, I remember now," Mike stated sheepishly.

"So what brings you boys down here?"

"Just getting some lunch, then heading back to the office; Cullen has kept things fairly easy for me in the past few days, only had a few incidents and problems I had to handle."

"Well, congratulations," I offered. Edward smiled back at me.

"Thank you," Edward answered, his musical voice ringing into the air.

"You're welcome." Mike's phone began to go off and Mike took it out of his blazer and answered it.

"Yea?" He said gruffly. "Just a minute," He put his hand over the phone and turned to me. "Excuse me, Isabella, I must take this call." I nodded and Mike got up and started walking away, whispering threats into the phone. I turned back to Edward who was still staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked. That broke him out of his trance.

"Nothing, but can I ask you something?" I nodded and he proceeded. "Why are you being so nice to Newton? I thought you hated his guts."

"I do," I responded matter-of-factly.

"But….?"

"Everyone has to play their part," I sighed.

"Jasper spoke with you." His sentence was accusing, more of a statement. I was thrown off at his words and I gazed at him curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper's words got to you," he said quietly. He took another sip of his coffee and placed it down. A waiter brought me one and I started to put cream and sugar into it.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know my best friend. He was worried, but I didn't think you'd let it affect you."

"I wouldn't, if the ramifications for my actions didn't hurt those around me," I replied quietly.

"You're scared?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Scared for my friends."

"But not you?"

"No, not me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can handle myself," I retorted. He was asking too many questions, and the answers I gave him could get me in trouble.

"I don't think you can," Edward replied. My eyes shot to his and glared at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because…you don't know what Mike is capable of."

"I think I do, I've seen what he has done, and I know ways to get out of it." Edward cringed at my suggestion. I could play Mike if I wanted to, just by wearing something short and flattering, or breathing into his ear in a husky voice, I could have Mike wrapped around my finger. And that was something I did not want. Why? Because Mike wanted one thing from me, and one thing only, and that was my body.

Something I would never give him.

"Would you ever…do something like that?" Edward asked looking down.

"What makes you think that I don't know you are going to tell Mike all of this?" Edward paused for a moment and then peered into my eyes with the same burning intensity he had before.

"I would never betray your trust," he answered. I didn't realize that his face was so close to mine. We were leaning over the table and our noses almost touching. My breathing hitched at the wonderful scent of him. My mouth watered and my eyes looked down his perfect features; his straight nose, his glorious eyes, his beautiful lips, and his strong jaw. Edward glanced down at my lips and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop if I let him try and kiss me again. I had beaten myself up, over and over again, at the thought of pulling away from his touch. I bit my lip in anticipation, to make it stop quivering. I could feel his cool, fresh breath on me and my knees started shaking. _Just a little bit further, _I thought as my face crept forward.

It was Edward's turn to pull away as he saw from the corner of his eye, Mike approaching. As Mike came closer I sat back in my seat and Edward did the same. Edward cleared his throat as Mike sat down.

"I'm truly sorry about that, Isabella. But I have to pay the bills somehow," he winked at me. I gave a small smile and then glued my eyes to the coffee cup, not daring to look at Edward.

"Its fine, I should be going," I answered quickly getting up. Edward stood, being a perfect gentleman, and Mike followed him, trying to look suave. I started shifting through the crowds of tables and hurrying down the sidewalk.

When I was a couple yards away from the coffee shop, I started shaking my head in annoyance at how I let Edward Cullen affect me. It needed to stop. I couldn't get involved with him.

"Bella?" I heard a voice next to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I jumped as I looked over to see who it was. Of course, it was Edward.

"Did I forget something?" I asked confused.

"No, Mike wanted me to make sure you got home safely." He shifted his stance awkwardly. Of course Mike wanted him to; it wasn't Edward who wanted to make sure I was alright.

"I don't want to be a burden, besides my apartment is just a block more. I'll be fine," I mumbled. I started walking again and tried to walk as fast as I could.

"It's not a burden, it's my job," Edward said sternly. I whipped around and faced him. I did not like how he got such responses from me, but every time we spoke, emotions flooded through my veins, shaking my body.

"I'm no one's _job_, Cullen," I snapped.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Edward responded.

"What's your issue?" I asked annoyed. I was sick of these games.

"I have no issues," he started grinning his stupid crooked-smile. He was enjoying getting a rise out of me. I instantly changed my demeanor into a calm one. I knew that he was playing hardball, and I would compete with him.

"Thank you for the walk, but I don't _want _your service," I smiled at him. His eyebrows scrunched together at my change of voice at the word "want". I smiled at the way I affected him just as much as he affected me.

"Well…Mike wanted me to invite you to the party at his house tonight…" He trailed off. He was upset that I showed no interest in him anymore. But oh, was he wrong. I so desperately wanted to have him close to my body, whispering sweet things into my ear, to have his flesh on mine.

"Do I know anyone who is going?" I only wanted to know one thing: if he was going or not.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice will be there," he replied monotone.

"Anyone else?" I asked uninterested.

"Well, I'm going," he finished with a smug smile. He caught onto my game and was thrilled that I was interested in him.

"Oh, well as long as we keep a distance, I'll go," I teased.

"Yea, you just try and stay away from me," Edward joked. He turned on his heel and started walking back to the coffee shop. There was so much to be done that I started to run back to the apartment. I ran up the flights of stairs, not bothering with waiting for the elevator. I couldn't control my excitement, and I bounded into the apartment.

I burst in and saw that Alice and Rose were laying out clothes on the couch to see which one they liked better. I instantly thought about not letting them see my excitement, they would no something is up, and the less they know, the better. Alice had her hair and make up done, as well as Rose. Alice had her normal 'do, while Rose had her hair half up and curled in spirals.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Picking out things to wear to Mike's party," Alice sang out. She was lifting a blue dress off of the couch and eyeing it.

"Didn't you two just go to Mike's party?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested. I plopped down on the window seat and looked at them.

"You mean, didn't _we _just go to Mike's party?" Rose snickered. I looked at her confused and then I understood.

"Oh no, no way," I answered shaking my head. Acting like I didn't want to go.

"Yes, yes way," Rose replied smiling. I knew I couldn't just give in; I had to keep playing my part.

"Oh come on, Bella!" Alice pleaded. "Mike will be so happy that you came!" Her words struck a thought about me. If I went, Mike would be all over me and I wouldn't get a chance to be alone with Edward. And if I stayed home, then that might strike some anger in Edward, give him a taste of his own medicine. I was starting to lean toward staying home.

"No thanks," I responded.

"Did something happen last night between you two? We never got to talk about it," Alice spoke at me.

"Mike never showed," I replied coolly.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "The lucky bastard stood you up?"

"No, he sent a messenger with some flowers and a card."

"What did the card say?" Alice asked. I was close to giggling at the back side of the card, but opted that, for her safety, that I just tell her what Mike had put down.

"To my Isabella," I answered. Rose twitched in annoyance and Alice scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That's it?" Rose asked irritated.

"That's it," I sighed. I started getting up and walking to my bedroom.

"Not a 'Love, Mike" or a 'I want your hot piece of ass'?"

"No," I cringed. If Mike had put that down, I would surely have thrown up in disgust. If Edward had said that, on the other hand…

"Don't let him get to you," Alice chimed in. I turned to her at her words.

"I'm not going because Mike didn't show last night, in fact, I ran into him at the coffee house, we had a cup and then I came home. I'm not going because I'm tired and we have to be up early tomorrow for dance," I replied, trying to not break my voice.

"Oh," was all Alice said. "Well we're going to go over to Jasper's for drinks" She stripped off her clothes in the family room and placed the blue dress she'd been eyeing on over her tiny frame. The dress was gorgeous and perfect for Alice. Rosalie had a silky, red dress on that was very similar to the one I wore the other night. Alice grabbed her clutch and threw the clothes they had been going through back into her room on the floor. I laughed at her "cleaning up" and walked to hold the door open for them.

"Have fun!"

"Oh, I will," Rose said winking. I laughed again and closed the door behind them. I looked around at the messy apartment and decided to clean the place up. I started by putting all the clothes Alice threw in her room, on hangers and back into Rose and Alice's closets. I had a pretty good idea of which article belonged to who.

After hanging up the clothes, I was on to vacuuming and scrubbing the floors. It took me about an hour to do those two things. I then started the dishes, scrubbing the plates that Edward and I used last night, along with the wine glasses, and the dishes Alice and Rosalie used during the period of time.

I scrubbed the counters and dusted all the wood-works in the house. I threw the newspaper into the recycling bin and started lighting candles around the house, hoping to get the smell of ballet shoes, new clothes, makeup, and dust out of the air. It was getting dark outside now, and I knew everyone was at the party, dancing and having drinks. Alice probably told Mike that I wasn't feeling well, and Rose and Emmett were probably groping each other in the corner. I laughed at the scene in my head. I looked outside once more and saw clouds that had begun to form and that it would start pouring any minute.

My stomach growled and I realized I had had nothing to eat except cups of coffee. I went to the fridge and opened it up to see what I had to eat. We had some vegetables, tortillas, and left over chicken. I looked in the cupboard and found some enchilada sauce. I decided to make chicken fajitas. I pulled out all my ingredients and put a pan on the stove, put some oil in it and waited for it to start to sizzle.

While I waited I headed to my room and began to change. My thoughts went back to the party. Alice and Jasper were probably whispering into each others ear, Mike was probably slobbering all over some waitress, and Rose and Emmett must have moved their rendezvous to a more secluded spot. My thoughts turned to Edward who was probably sipping champagne with the guests, possibly getting hit on by a good-looking girl, and deciding whether to take her back to his place. I pulled on a camisole and some shorts, the apartment was warm and I thought I would curl up with a movie or book. The weather outside was lightening and thundering, the inside of the apartment was completely dark except for the various candles I had lit around the house and the light above the stove on.

I went back to my pan and started to chop the various vegetables up. As I was chopping, lightening struck, making me jump. I ended up cutting myself and swore at the pain. My stomach churned at the smell that hit my nose from my blood. I ran to the sink and washed my cut off, trying not to breathe through my nose. When the blood stop flowing from my cut, I returned to my vegetables and dumped them into the pan, making the oil sizzle and bubble. I took the enchilada sauce and dumped it on the vegetables, stirring the concoction. When the vegetables were glazed and the aroma coming off them was mouthwatering, I put a few tortillas in the microwave to heat them up, and then I heard a knock come from the door. I figured it was Alice and Rose, not wanting to get their keys. I wondered why they were home so early, maybe because of the storm. I opened the door and saw my Adonis standing there.

His hard was dripping from the rain, and the water ran smoothly down his face. He had his hands on the doorframe and was leaning against them. He was panting heavily and his eyes were full of need, something that made my heart jump and my stomach plummet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought he'd be a tiny upset that I didn't go to the party, but not actually come over here.

"You look fine," he said confused.

"Gee, thanks. You could at least use a better word, like 'beautiful' or 'pretty'," I joked.

"No, that's now what I meant," Edward whispered. "I can never get my words right around you," he scolded himself. He pushed past me and came in. "Alice said you were sick, and—"

"And Mike had you come over to make sure that I was okay," I finished his sentence. I was past hoping that Edward would come over and check on me because _he _cared. He was about to say something but closed his mouth and eyed me up and down. "Well, I'm fine," I sighed. "You should get back to the party."

"In this storm? I don't think so," he said smugly. He took off his coat and revealed he was wearing a black button-up shirt with black slacks. He was a vision in black. I closed my mouth and tried to look anywhere else than him. He seemed to notice I was avoiding his gaze. "It's okay, you can take a look." I scoffed at his cockiness.

"Don't pretend you weren't checking me out," he kept his smug grin on his face.

"And don't pretend that you weren't imagining me naked when you eyed me up and down," I teased. Two could play that game.

"I won't." His words shocked the hell out of me, but I went along with it. I realized I needed to get back to my vegetables. I turned from Edward and headed into the kitchen.

"Mmm. What smells so good?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Fajitas," I answered while putting the chopped up chicken in the delicious sauce. Edward came up behind me, put his face next to my ear.

"Smells delicious," he whispered, causing me to shiver and bi my lip in excitement. He chuckled and placed his hands on my arms and took another smell. "As do you." I blushed at his statement and kept stirring.

When the vegetables and chicken were done, I placed my wood spoon in them to taste. I lifted the spoon in my hand to my face, blew on it, and tasted it. It was perfection. I licked my lips in anticipation to eat.

"Let me try," Edward spoke, his hands leaving my arms and taking the spoon from me. He tasted it and I marveled once again at his perfect lips eating the food. He put the spoon down and rushed to the pantry and fridge, digging for something. He returned to me with a jar of jalapeños that Rose bought for her nachos and placed a few in. He stirred the mixture and then took another bite. "Now it's perfect." He took another spoonful, and held it up to his lips, blowing ever so slowly on the food. My eyes glistened with interest at this handsome man. He held the spoon out to me and I took a bite. He was right; the jalapeños were exactly what the dish needed.

"Mmm," I moaned. His eyes lit up at the sound and I turned toward the microwave to retrieve the tortillas. Edward headed to the same cabinet as last night and took out two plates. I placed the tortillas on the plates and he scooped a generous amount onto each. I put my plate on the counter and took out two glasses to fill with water, and placed it in front of him. He was already eating at the counter as I approached. I took a sip of my water and began to devour the meal. Edward spent his meal, looking around the apartment. I decided to break the ice.

"I'm a cheap date," I teased. He looked back at me and smiled. Taking a sip of my water, I spoke again. "This is the second time we've had dinner and you didn't have to spend a dime."

"And I got you back to your place," he teased. His eyebrows went up and down and I giggled at the action.

"Don't get any ideas," I said sarcastically. I took my last bite of my fajita and looked at Edward, who was washing his mouth down with the last of his water. The jalapeños were extremely spicy and made my mouth on fire. I filled the glasses with more water and we chugged them down, both trying to calm the fire in our mouths.

"So when are you going to give me the tour?" Edward spoke after wiping his face with a napkin.

"I guess I could do that now," I shrugged. "This is the kitchen, and that's the living room," I said pointing to the couch that we had laid on last night.

"That's it?" Edward teased. "No swimming pool? No beauty salon? No room entirely made of gold?"

"Well, swimming pool? You should see my bathroom. And Beauty salon? You should see Alice and Rose's bathroom. And we opted for a room made entirely made of candy instead of gold," I joked. Edward started walking away from me and into Alice's room.

"Where do you think you are going?" I spoke, following him.

"Well since you won't show me the rest of your palace, I decided to take myself on a tour."

"Have at it," I waved him forth. He took a quick peek into Alice and Rose's room, figuring out that they weren't mine since they had pictures, cards, and other memorabilia that had Jasper and Emmett's names on it. He came back to the living room and took another look around, eyeing the one door he had yet to go in.

My room.

He walked quickly towards my room and burst in. He stood in the middle of the room, while I leaned on the doorframe, and moved his eyes around the room. "I like it," he whispered.

"Thank you," I said politely. He saw the roses and then saw the card that was on my bed. He picked it up and read the script he put and then he looked back at me. "I'm glad you liked the card," his eyes were peering at me with a look I had never seen before. Was it lust? I bit my lip with want for the man in my room. He turned to the bathroom and went in. I followed him, but stayed at the door.

"You weren't kidding about a swimming pool," he exclaimed. "That thing is huge."

"It was made for more than just one person," I teased. He turned back to me to read my face. He looked a little annoyed at the idea of me with another man in the tub.

"Has Mike ever been in this tub with you?" He asked bluntly.

"Never," I whispered. I was too engaged in his eyes to speak more. His emerald eyes were staring at me with that same look of _lust_.

"Good," he whispered, closing the distance between us. He put his hands on the side of my face and breathed into my face.

"Why is that good?" I asked, trying to form a coherent sentence. I was suddenly feeling weak in the knees having him this close to me.

"I don't know," he said, barely audible. He was looking down at my lips; I raised my head to press my lips against his. My breathing started to quicken and my mouth watered at the delicious scent wafting in my nostrils. We were merely inches, no centimeters, from our lips crashing. And because God hates me, lightening struck and thundered boom right outside of my room. I jumped and fell out of my trace with Edward.

He sighed in disappointment and then chuckled at my response. He placed his arms back by his side and took a step back. My breathing started to calm and my head started to clear from its cloudy state.

"You know, that's three tines we've almost kissed and something has stopped us," he chucked.

"I think it's the World telling us we shouldn't be doing this," I breathed.

"Do you agree with the World?" Edward asked as he took a step towards me.

I mumbled a "mhmm" and looked at Edward's lips. My hands were on his chest now, and his hands were sliding up my sides.

"I agree with them too," he breathed on me. I bit my lip to hide the pleasure I was getting from his appearance.

"We should really try and refrain ourselves," he muttered.

"Then why are you still touching me?" I mumbled. My eyes were partly closed and my brain was becoming clouded again. I wanted his lips on mine, _so so so bad. _

"Ah. Bella. Why can't I just leave you alone?" He spoke to himself more than to me.

"We could be friends," I breathed out. My breathing was shortening again and I was about to come undone. My hands were crawling up his chest, till they were around his neck. My chest was pressing against his and his hands were on my back now, sliding down to the small of my back.

"I don't want to be your friend," he whispered. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me again, that same look of lust rolling off his body and sending shivers down mine.

"We can't be anything other than that," I said letting my face fall. His hand picked up chin up to look at him. He was looking in my eyes, searching for an answer to an unasked question.

"I know," he finally said.

"You should go," I breathed onto his jaw, I could practically feel his skin on my lips and I was about to let go of all inhibitions and have my way with him.

"I can't," he said peering down at my lips.

"Edward—" But my sentence was cut off with Edward's lips crashing down on mine. His lips dominated my top lip, while I sucked on his bottom lip. I could feel the fluttering of my heart and my stomach churning in excitement. My hands wounded in his hard as he pushed my body closer to him. Our lips moved rhythmically, like one of my dances, and encouraged each other to go deeper. His tongue traced my lip and I opened my swollen lips to allow him entrance when the front door opened.

_Shit._

I pushed Edward off of me and Edward looked at me in confusion but then heard the footsteps coming to my door. I took a few steps away from me and waited to see who it was.

_I should not have kissed Edward Cullen._

**So what did you think? I was getting annoyed at myself for keeping them not kissing. And so I just threw it in there. This is not the part where they "throw themselves at each other" that part won't come for a short bit. But I needed her to kiss him, because I was getting impatient! haha **

**And a dripping Edward? YUMMMMY. An Edward feeding you fajitas? YUUUMMMMY. And an Edward kissing you? DOUBLE YUMMYYY! So stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review. It would be oh so nice!**

**Brooklynn10**

* * *


	7. Rubdowns, Rules, and Riskybusiness

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day! **gangstapenguinduck lover; katesque; auroralies **your reviews made me laugh! Which was super nice because I had school this week and its always a bummer to realize that another summer has slipped through your grip. :(**

**But on a better note: Edward made me pretty much melt in this chapter. haha I love that man. Mmmm yummy. So please read and review. I just got the last chapter up a few days ago...so you should be happy that I am doing this instead of doing my math homework :P **

hahaha LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

**Rubdowns, Rules, and Riskybusiness**

BPOV

I pushed Edward off of me and Edward looked at me in confusion but then heard the footsteps coming to my door. I took a few steps away from me and waited to see who it was.

_I should not have kissed Edward Cullen._

I quickly went to my door and pulled it so you could only see my head peeking out and not the rest of my room. Alice was walking towards me.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked confused. I needed her to get out so I could get Edward out.

"I was just grabbing my overnight bag, and letting you know that classes are cancelled tomorrow," Alice said holding up her bag and shaking to show me.

"Why?"

"The storm took out the electricity in the building, I guess there was an electricity pole that was damaged and they don't think they will get it fixed in time for class." It was realistic. You couldn't really hold a dance class in pitch black, the classrooms had no windows, and without any music.

"Oh, so you are spending the night at Jaspers?" I asked hesitantly.

"You don't mind, do you?" Alice asked, biting her lip.

"Not at all!" I sang out.

"Good, so you will be okay all alone tonight?"

"You sound like Mike," I frowned. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Alright, well we need to catch up about tonight," Alice grinned. _Oh no, she knows. But how? Did she hear us?_

"W-W-What?" I tried to find my voice.

"The party, you missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Edward Cullen," she said giggling.

"What about Edward Cullen?" I said. I could feel Edward behind me, pressed up; leaning in to hear what Alice had to say.

"He went completely nuts when he heard that you were ill," Alice began. "He started interrogating me whether you were okay or not. He seemed very…protective."

"Oh," I started. Edward was worried about me, not Mike. Edward. "Mike just has him being my 'handler', I'm his job now," I said trying to make up an excuse for Edward's behavior. Edward's body stopped being so tense and relaxed near me.

"I guess, something about him is off, though. Mike didn't even seem to mind that you weren't there."

"Really?" I asked astonished. Maybe Mike Newton no longer cared for me. Was I free? Edward and I could be together if Mike no longer was possessive over me.

"Well, I mean, he talked about 'his Isabella' like no other." My heart sank at the realization. I would never be free of Mike. "But he just started talking to the waitresses when he heard you weren't coming, it was a little sick."

"And now you know the real Mike," I mumbled. I heard a honk and Alice looked towards the door.

"That's Jasper in the cab, I should be going," Alice leaned in and kissed my cheek and then headed for the door. When the front door closed I sighed in relief and went back to looking at Edward.

"That was close," he said, his body still pressed up against mine. He leaned in and pecked me on my lips. I immediately got out of his grasp.

"It doesn't help that you don't realize the possible ramifications of our actions," I lectured. I sat down on the bed and looked at my feet. Edward came and sat beside me.

"I understand them, I just choose to ignore them," he joked. I gave him a stern look and he quickly quieted.

"We can't do this, Edward."

"You're right. I know you are, but tell me you don't feel those intensifying pleasures coming from your gut," he whispered.

"I do, but I am mature enough that I can push those away and keep my friends and family safe."

"You're more worried about your friends and family then the possible outcomes of yours or my life?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I know you can handle Mike, so can I. But others? No, I don't think they can. I won't be the reason for them getting hurt, I know you feel the same way," I answered.

"Yes, I do. Emmett and Jasper are like brothers."

"Not to mention that their girlfriends are like sisters to me," I whispered. Edward turned to look at me.

"So what do you suggest, then?" I stuck out my hand.

"Friends?" He looked at my hand hesitantly and shook it.

"Friends."

"Good," I said nodding my head. "Now, you should go, _friend._"

"And leave you in this house all alone? What kind of friend would I be if I let you do that? I'm not leaving," Edward said stubbornly.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a little kid? I can take care of myself," I hissed.

"Bella, I know how strong you are. I don't doubt that you can handle it, but _as friends, _I want to stay." His orbs were peering into mine and intensifying with lust. I bit my lip in trying to hold back my feeling to lunge for him and clasp him to my body. I mumbled a "fine" and continued to sit on my bed.

"Now what do we do?" I asked staring at my feet. Edward looked around and then stood up. He started unbuttoning his shirt. I gasped in surprise at him. "T-T-This isn't w-w-what friends d-d-do," I stumbled on my words. He took off the shirt and laid it on the bed. His chest was marvelous and tight. His pectorals were perfectly muscles and then my eyes started to wonder downwards. His stomach was muscular but not too bulky. His hips preceded a perfect "V" down to his manhood. He was absolutely perfect, and I couldn't help but to blush. His side had the words "Cullen" going down in black italic ink. The tattoo made my eyes widen and glisten in desire.

"Well, as a friend, I think you should give me a backrub," Edward smiled. He crawled up on the bed and lied on his stomach. His hands underneath his head and his cheek on top of them, his face turned towards me. I gaped at him and tried to stop the screaming going on in my head. I decided to keep up with this game of his and I crawled onto the bed. He expected me to stay on the side of him and massage him; but I had a different plan.

I straddled him and began to knead his upper back, working down to his lower back. He took in a sharp breath when I sat on his ass and leaned forward. The whole thing was erotic, yet safe. _We are doing nothing wrong,_ I repeated to myself. But the feeling that someone was going to come in and catch us, only added to the adrenaline. I trailed my fingers down his back and then began to massage.

He didn't seem to even feel my touch, so I became harder with my hands, pushing and rubbing harder. I crawled up higher and my hands dug harder into his perfect shoulders. He seemed to be enjoying himself and his body seemed to become more and more relaxed as I worked. I kept my pace, pushing my biceps and shoulders to strain more energy out of them.

I rubbed his body for a couple minutes more, we both remained quiet, but then I had an idea. I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed the body lotion; I squirted some into my hand and rubbed them together, then began back on his body. I rubbed every spot, making it even softer to the touch. His skin was like silk, making me quiver at how I wanted to attach myself to it and never let go. I kept rubbing and massaging until I was sure he had fallen asleep.

I crawled off of him and put back the lotion and when I looked back at Edward, he was propped on his elbow, looking at me.

"I think that was the best massage I've ever received," he said in a husky voice. My stomach whirled at the tone in his voice. It was deeper, heavier, and somewhat animalistic.

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands," I teased.

"I bet you are," he said grinning. I laughed and he sat up.

"Your turn," he said coming closer to me. His chest was almost touching me and I refrained from trailing my hand along his wonderful sex lines.

"I'm not letting you massage my back," I whispered.

"Well, how about your legs? I know your legs must be sore from your dancing." He had no idea how right he was.

"Okay," I agreed. I went over to my bed and it was my turn to lie down, he followed and put my legs on his lap. He grabbed one and started to squeeze my calf. The soreness started to wear off as his magnificent hands worked. He grabbed the same lotion I had, and rubbed my leg. I put my head back and closed my eyes at the sweet feelings in my leg. His hand worked up my calf, to my knee, to my thigh. My shorts were pressed up, as if they were underwear, and Edward's hands kept massaging nearer and nearer to a place that was burning in desire for him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't see them roll back. His hands were pressing on my upper thigh, releasing the tension in my muscles. He worked there for a few minutes, sending waves of pleasure crashing into me. His hands worked back to my knee and then back to my calf. He started to take off my sock and before I could stop him, they were off. He gasped in surprise.

I opened my eyes and peered at his shocked face. His fingers started tracing down my feet and looking at my injuries on my toes. He brushed a fresh burn and I winced in pain.

"Sorry," he turned to me to make sure I was okay.

"S'fine," I mumbled. Edward turned back to my toes and lifted my foot so he could get a better look.

"Bet they hurt like hell," He spoke softly.

"You have no idea, but you get used to the pain," I said reassuring him.

"Doesn't look like it," he snorted. He leaned over and blew on the burns, cooling them and sending shivers up my legs.

"They're not as bad as they look."

"They look horrible," Edward said bewildered.

"Okay, they are exactly as bad as they look," I giggled. Edward raised my other leg in the air and started rubbing and pressing his fingers into the muscles.

"You have no idea how good that feels," I sighed.

"I think I have an idea," Edward said bemused. He put lotion on leg and repeated his process of massaging my whole leg, sending plunders of flutters up my legs. He took off my other sock and blew on it. He traced his hand, being vary careful and soft, around my toes, avoiding my burns.

"So that's why you never wear open-toed shoes," Edward said turning back to look at me.

"The effects of being a ballerina," I joked.

"Well, now that you have showed me a scar of yours, I'll show you one of mine," Edward said standing up. He raised his arm, exposing his tattoo to me and pointed to a spot underneath his underarm, it was a fractured piece of skin that looked like a burn. "It's a welt from a bullet."

"You were shot?"

"I grew up in the ghetto," he shrugged. I became saddened at the thought that someone tried to take Edward's life.

"Why did someone try and shoot you?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Edward said sitting back down.

I stood up and pulled down the corner of my shorts to show a faded scar. "Fell off my bike and slid across the pavement." Edward nodded in approval and then turned his head and pointed his finger just underneath his ear.

"Paintball, courtesy of Emmett." I laughed and pulled down my camisole a little bit.

"Curling iron burn."

"Burn from the stove," Edward said, showing a discolored spot on his left hand.

"Cut from knife, like half an hour ago," I said showing him my cut that I had received earlier.

"You win," Edward chuckled. I smiled victoriously. "Now what?"

EPOV

My night with Bella had been a dream come true, I couldn't get myself to leave, not that I wanted to. It had been a perfect night, with a perfect kiss to top it. The kiss was the most powerful thing I had ever experienced and sent shivers of excitement down my body.

"What were you talking about with Mike at the coffee shop? She asked unexpectedly. I was always shocked to hear what she had to say, she was full or surprises.

"A job that Mike asked me to do," I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to go into detail.

"What's the job?" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I was even _allowed _to tell her.

"I'd rather not discuss it," I said bluntly. I wasn't sure whether or not Bella would be okay with the idea of me robbing a grocery store, and if she didn't, then she could become a problem. I would have to deal with Mike, and/or Bella would have to deal with Mike, I knew things could go very badly if I let that happen. So I decided against telling her. She nodded and must have decided not to press the matter. I was extremely grateful she dropped the subject.

"Tonight was fun," she whispered, she was laying down and her cheek was pressed against her pillow. I chained positions so I was back to lying down next to her. I marveled at the fact that I was laying next to an angel; I could get use to this. My mind went to work at the wonders of that thought. "You were upset at the party," she said offhand. I was surprised she hadn't asked about it earlier.

"I was worried about you," I replied.

"Why?" I rolled on my side and got up on all fours and bent closer over her body.

"I can't help my feelings for you," I whispered into her ear. I looked back at her face, she was biting her lip and peering at me with a look she had been giving me all night. I smiled smugly at my affect on her and hoped she didn't know the extent of her power over me. After the kiss, I felt invincible, I felt alive, and I felt passion coursing through my veins.

"Friends don't say things like that," she teased.

"I told you, I don't want to be your friend," I pressed my nose back to her jaw.

"If you don't control yourself, then you are going to have to leave," she lectured.

"Yes ma'am," I said, lying back to my original position. Bella yawned and turned towards me, closing her eyes. I pulled the blanket that was lying on the bottom of the bed up with my feet and placed it on her and me.

"Thank you," she mumbled, sleep overtaking her. She was smiling and I was throbbing with desire to know what she was thinking. I smiled at her glorious face and watched her drift off into a place where it was not against rules for her and me to be together.

I so deeply wanted to be with Bella, but I saw no way around the steel-grip Mike had on her. I cursed Mike and his ways, I wished him to hell, and I hoped he would let loose of the goddess in front of me.

I thought about my day while Bella's chest went up and down in repetition as she fell even more into slumber. This week was the week Mike had asked me to rob the grocery store. Jasper had figured things out, Emmett was always ready, and I was the one waiting for the "okay." I had that now, and so the plan was to be set in motion. Mike had been explaining the job to me in detail when Bella had interrupted us at the coffee shop. But as soon as I saw her slender body and soft face, I didn't care about the job anymore, I just cared about her.

And then when I heard she was ill at the party. Alice was being nice when she told her I was "protective." I was practically a maniac when I heard of the news. I gripped Alice tightly, almost shaking her to tell me where Bella was and if she was deathly ill. She scolded me for thinking that Alice and Rose would just leave her if she wasn't going to be okay. But I had to see for myself, so I waved down a taxi and told him there was an extra fifty dollars in it for him if he would speed to Bella's apartment.

I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs, it had been pouring rain, and I was soaked when I finally made it to the door. But when I saw Bella looking radiant as always, and not sick, my heart leapt in joy. My angel was fine, safe, and healthy. I felt my muscles relax, and then tighten as they took in her beauty.

I sighed in contentment with this night. It was exactly the way I wanted to spend my nights: with Isabella Swan. I needed to get back to my apartment before I fell asleep on the woman lying next to me. People finding me and her in bed would not be good; especially if my body overcame its restrictions and got entangled into Bella's own body, leaving us in a promiscuous position. I scolded at not being able to trust my own body, and I quickly got up and placed my shirt back on. I went to the kitchen and put on my jacket. I found paper and pen and wrote Bella a quick note, leaving it on the pillow I had been laying on. I tucked Bella in and left a soft kiss on her cheek. I had to fight the urge not to stay there with her in my arms, to kiss her more frugally now that she was not coherent to argue, and forget the rules that we were both trapped under. I turned off all the lights in the apartment and headed out the door.

_There had better be more nights like these, _I thought to myself with a smile as I headed down the hall.

* * *

**So what did you think? Edward with his shirt off? OH THE DIRTY THOUGHTS! haha  
I'm sorry if no one liked that he had a tattoo, I just thought that was a SEXY thing. Mmm. I gotta get back to writing more sexual tension between these two. I only have to fan myself at the ideas of Edward doing the things he does to Bella...she's a lucky son of a b-- I'll stop myself before I get too mad haha**

**Thanks for reading, please review! It takes like one minute of your life, and reviews are like crack to me. :)**

**Brooklynn10**


	8. Mondays, Mercedes, and the Man of My Dre

**Thanks for all the reviewers. I'm glad you all liked Edward's tattoo. I was watching The Hills and saw Brody Jenner's tattoo, and wa-la, I fell in love with it and gave an identical one to Edward. Ha!**

**This chapter is sort of a filler but sets up everything for the next few days. My parents just bought me a laptop so now I never stop writing!**

Well enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Mondays, Mercedes, and the Man of My Dreams

E POV

Emmett started the usual morning body scan as I came into the "lobby" of Mike's office. It was a good morning; I was still coming down from my cloud that I was on from my night with Bella. I couldn't help but let a huge smile cross my face and stay there for the remainder of the day. I would find myself thinking about all the events that happened last night, and how I yearned for more of them.

"You okay, Ed?" Emmett nudged me as we walked to mike's office.

"Couldn't be better," I showed him my smile. He laughed and then headed into Mike's office. I was surprised at the scene in front of me.

Bella was there, leaning over the desk, and Mike sat behind it. She was standing in a provocative stance and I had to bite back the urge to growl. I didn't know what Bella and Mike were doing, but their expressions, stances, and body language told me that they were up to something I didn't want happening. Mike was gleaming the smile I had four seconds ago, before it was wiped off by the awful sight in front of me. Bella stood upright from her stance and turned toward us. She was wearing a dark pencil-skirt and white blouse, with a few top buttons undone. If she leaned over and crossed her arms, you could surely see a most pleasant sight. She had been in that position with Mike before Emmett and I walked in. I couldn't help the rage that filtered into my veins. There Bella was _flirting _with Mike. My teeth clenched and my hands were fists. I had to control jumping over Mike's desk and punching the smirk that was on his face. Surely then he would know of my feelings for Bella and then kill me. But if what I just saw was any indication of how Bella felt, dying was not a bad choice. If she had changed her mind about Newton, then I'd leave her alone. A voice in my head, the Angel on my shoulder, retorted that I would do no such thing and I growled at it in hate.

I took a few breaths since no one was saying anything. Bella looked nervously at me, biting her lip, Mike looked smug and annoyed that we had entered (I was rejoicing in the perfect timing I made), and Emmett was staring at the wall, ceilings, and floors; not allowing himself to look upon an awkward scene. Mike didn't seem to notice my glares at Bella. I had honestly thought that she felt the same way about me, that we weren't going to allow anything to happen for the safety of each other and our friends. But that was just a cover-up; she didn't really want to tell me that she didn't return her feelings for me. She pitied me and used Mike as an excuse, just like she did with every guy that tried to create a relationship with her.

Of course she wouldn't want me; I was a poor boy from the streets. Why have me when you could have Mr. Rich-and-Powerful? I felt stupid for thinking that she would even _think _about the idea of a future with me. I was simply a nobody; while Mike was a _somebody_,

I shook off of all the thoughts that consumed me about how low I was in Bella's eye, I had to act like nothing was wrong. I looked back from Mike to Bella, Bella still biting her look, looking embarrassed. Mike finally broke the silence.

"Can we finish this up some other time, Isabella?" Bella seemed to snap out of any embarrassing feelings she had and turned to Mike in a huff.

"Not until you take back the car," she protested. _Car? What car?_

"It was a gift," Mike grinned.

"Mike, I told you. I don't want any _gifts _from you. You surely won't be receiving any from me," Bella fumed. I was shocked. _What? Wasn't she just flirting with him before we came in? Doesn't she have feelings for him?_

"Isabella, don't be foolish. Keep the car as a token of my affection," I mentally cringed at his words and had to play with the ends of my jacket so I wouldn't interfere.

"I will do no such thing," Bella slammed a small key on the desk in front of Mike. "I don't ever want to see that car again, do you understand me?"

"I can't make those promises," Mike sneered. Bella's cheeks were red with anger, her hands were in fists, and her eyes were throwing daggers in his direction.

"I'll guarantee that I'll never show my face around here again if you don't back off," Bella growled. It excited me to see her angry, she was full of fire and sparks. She usually was, but this was an even more intense show of those characteristics.

"You won't win this," Mike began, "I always win." Bella turned on her heel and started pacing toward the door, grumbling something like, "We'll see about that." I couldn't help but smile at her determination. But I was still confused on her feelings toward Mike. It did please me to see her act with venom towards him, but was that it, an act?

"Cullen?"

"Yea, Boss?" I said turning my attention away from the door Bella just slammed and towards Newton.

"Take her for a cup of coffee, get some new clothes for her, and do whatever she wants to do, here is my credit card," he said, fishing out some gold card from his wallet. He held it out to me and I took it. _A whole day with Bella? She'd probably be infuriated that it wasn't Mike spending it with her…_

"Don't you think she'd rather you take her shopping, Boss?"

"Good point, looks like I am heading out for the day," Mike said standing and buttoning his coat. I swore at myself for giving up a day with Bella, even if she had no feelings for me, I'd still wanted to be her friend.

B POV

I raced down Mike's stairs, fuming and infuriated, at Mike's _gift. _This morning I woke to find an envelope pushed under our door with the word, _ISABELLA_, written on it. I groaned when I first saw the letters, knowing who it was from. I opened the envelope in irritation to find a key ring that had one key and a red tag on it. I was confused but then I understood. I raced towards the window, thrust it up, and looked down to the street.

There it was.

A convertible. A red convertible. A really nice red convertible.

And it was mine.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted to no one. Rose came out of her room to see the racket, her hair was wet and she had a towel in one hand, running through her thick, golden hair.

"What's all the commotion about?" I backed away from the window and shut my eyes, throwing my hand to the window, pointing to the flamboyant present down on the street.

Rose walked over concerned to window and looked down. "W-o-w," she said coming back to look at me. "Mike did that?" She was impressed, I slammed my hand onto my forehead and took some deep breaths.

How dare Mike! I did not want his gifts, nor did I want him getting me anything. I had accepted his paying for my rent, utilities, and putting money in my wallet with reluctance; but a car? That was crossing the line. I would need to lay down the line, hoping he'd get the message once and for all.

I had put on clothes as fast I could, opting for a skirt and shirt to look more mature and womanly. I raced over to Mikes, ignoring Emmett's try to rub me down. I might have been pissed, but I wouldn't try and kill Mike. The thought crossed my mind a couple of times though. I walked right into Mike's office and gave him a piece of my mind.

"_Michael Newton! Take it back! I don't want it!" I screamed at him. The ride over here had just fanned the fire I had been building in my stomach and it was time to release the explosion._

"_Take what back, my Isabella?" He smiled. He was playing dumb._

"_You know what! That damn car! I don't want it, take it back!"_

"_Why on Earth would I do that?"_

"_Because you have no right to give me a car," I screeched._

"_Calm down, Isabella, it's a gift."_

"_I don't want any gifts from you, ever."_

"_You're trying my patience, Isabella," Mike sighed._

"_Stop calling me Isabella, its Bell-uh," I said annoyed. Might as well get it all out there._

"_It's short for Isabella, is it not?" he had a smug grin. I knew I could do nothing, but I wanted to smack it off his face. "Then I will call you by your given name." I could feel the anger rise, feeling my body with energy and force. I rethought my tactics, maybe if I tried something different. I knew what I was going to have to do, and I shuddered at the thought. Looking down at the desk, I put my arms down on the mahogany and leaned over it towards Mike. I knew he could have a clear shot down my shirt, for he was glaring down my shirt. I had to force the want to pull away and slap him away and try to keep this up._

"_Mike," I said in a soft, sweet voice. His eyes were boring down my shirt, his mouth slightly agape. If the man wasn't such a creep, I'd be feeling very confident at the response I had brought out from a man. I squeezed my arms together, making my breasts touch, creating more cleavage and Mike's eyes grow wider. "I would really appreciate it if you would take back the car, pretty please." I could see he was about to crumble and I leaned forward a little more._

_The door blew open._

_Shit!_

_I turned to face my worst nightmare, Edward standing there looking pissed. His nostrils were flaring, his face went stone-like, and his eyes wide. I could see he was trying to regain composure, as I straightened up and looked at him. He probably thought I was a whore at this point; cursing himself for kissing me, or even touching me. Hell, I was disgusted with myself._

_I didn't know what to say, and my legs were glued to the floor, but my arms were begging me to go over to Edward and embrace him for the wonderful night we shared._

I was at the street now, still fuming and starting to walk to no destination. I just needed to get away from the proximity of Mike. But because I have some kind of black cloud hanging over my head, I heard the one voice I especially didn't want.

"Isabella," Mike sang out. I turned to glare at him so he'd get the idea to leave me alone. "Isabella, I apologize for my actions. I wanted to make you happy." _Want to make me happy? Go jump off a cliff, _I thought to myself.

"Mike, you don't need to make me happy."

"But I want to. You are my Isabella," he was smiling. I hated that smile. It was beyond creepy.

"Just take the car back and I'll forgive you," I said harshly.

"Fine," he pouted. "At least let me take lunch," He was done pouting and now was onto being creepy again.

"No, I need to go home," I said bluntly.

"You can afford lunch," Mike snarled through his teeth. I took a step back from the seething monster. I had seen him angry, but never at me before. He usually just laughed at my anger, now he was not playing around. Mike seemed to regain his composure and shook off his anger. I stayed my distance as Mike pulled me by the arm to a local bistro.

"Mike, you're hurting me," I whined as he clenched my forearm tightly. He had his teeth clenched and was walking quickly to a seat. He threw me over to my seat and I barely caught my balance. I looked at him shocked. I knew I could do nothing so I sat. I loathed him, with every inch of my soul; I hated the man sitting in front of me. He had his nose in the menu and I refused to let this man think I dined with scumbags.

I tried to think about running, but I knew Mike was faster than me, and would catch me. I could scream for help, but people would probably induct me into the psych ward. I would have to endure this man for at least another hour, and then I would safely be home.

A waiter came up to us and asked what we would like, before I could answer, Mike was answering for me. He ordered me a salad. I wanted to spit in his face. He was the lowest scum on the face of the Earth. The waiter looked at me to see if I accepted Mike's response and I looked at him warningly. He tried to smile as if he knew what I was trying to smile. He walked away and then came back with water for both of us, courtesy of Mike's ordering. I took a sip of the water, not allowing myself the chance to yell at him. I needed to be quiet now and then he'd allow me to go home.

"Isabella, I am going to be going out of town this week," Mike began. My heart leapt with joy at the thought of not having Mike in the same city as I was. Surely Mike knew that after I got accepted into a ballet company, left New York, that he and I would never see each other again. The back of my mind told me different.

Mike would never stop hunting me.

I cringed at the thought, when Mike looked at me questioningly; I waved it off as shivers, He continued, "I will be out of town for a few days, and it would make me feel better if you came along."

"No." I stated simply.

"Why not?" I wasn't going to make him even angrier, so I went with the second part I didn't want to go.

"I have classes."

"Can't you skip them?"

"No, we have an important recital coming up, I need the practice." Mike scoffed and then turned his head annoyed away from me.

"Then at least let me have someone be with you at all times," Mike said turning back to me.

"A babysitter? No, Mike." I was not a child. Why was everyone acting like I was?

"More of a bodyguard."

"No."

"Isabella, I told you, I always win. Just accept it and move on," he glowered. I could see his anger spiking and I didn't want to do anything to spike it. "I was thinking of having Crow do the job." I scoffed. Jeremy Crow was not going to watch me, he was still a kid who ran errands for Mike. He could be my little brother.

"He's a child," I retorted.

"True, I need the best for my Isabella." I hated that possessive tone he had. "What about Cullen?" My heart skipped a beat. Edward around me with no reasons to worry about people seeing—I was all for it.

"Cullen?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You know, Edward Cullen," Mike said annoyed.

"Oh, right," I said.

"I think he will be a nice fit," Mike added.

"I don't really know him, but I like him better than Crow."

"It's settled then," Mike smiled his creepy grin again. "I'm glad Cullen told me to take you today instead of him. I snapped my head towards him at his statement. So Edward was to blame for my bad luck. The traitor! He knew how much I dislike Mike, so why would he set me up to spend time with him? These thoughts consumed me and I spent all lunch pondering at the ideas. We ate in silence, Mike talking about things I didn't care about. I tuned him out and thought about the days I would have with Edward. Mike never asked me anything personal, he didn't even know that I was born in Washington, so I wasn't worried about him asking me a thing in this conversation.

EPOV

I slumped my way to all of the places Mike needed me to go today. I would hand over the envelope and leave before two words could be spoken. I'm sure I had some sort of verbal message to deliver, but my thoughts were too consumed with Bella to address them. I was depressed that she had no feelings for me. I was also irritated with myself for giving up the whole day of spending it with Bella, just because I was hurt by Bella's feelings. She couldn't control who she liked, I was just not the lucky one to receive her attention. I scowled at myself for letting her affect me like this. I should not be longing after her like a lost puppy, I would forget my feelings for Bella ever existed, I'm sure that's what she wanted all along.

After numerous messages delivered, I ventured home and lay on my bed listening to music to clear my head. I tried my hardest to get Bella out of my head. Her face, her feel, her scent, her lovely blush, and even her voice was swimming in my head.

_I want you, Edward_, her voice sang out to me. I cursed that she wasn't really saying that in person. I decided to take a shower and then head to bed. I got up, the music still playing, and headed towards the bathroom that was linked to my bedroom.

BPOV

When lunch was ended I got up quickly and tried to make an exit, Mike caught up to me and told me he was taking me shopping.

"No, please, no." I begged, requested, and pleaded. Mike wouldn't hear of it and dragged me, with the same painful tactics, to dress stores. He held money to the clerk and before I knew it I had people coming from all these ways holding things out to me. I felt stressed, full of chaos, and sheer anger against Mike Newton.

After four hours of shopping, Mike and I walked back to his office. I was on the verge of tears of having to listen to Mike go on and on about his life, while I tried on clothes. Of course Mike bought the clothes that fitted me well and that he liked, but who had to carry all the bags?

Me.

My legs were already sore from ballet, now they were about to crumple from standing and walking on them all day in heels. We passed an old apartment building; I looked it up and down and admired its beauty. It was truly a magnificent piece of work, but to anyone else, it looked like an old building. Of course Mike made a snide comment about "the dump." But he did mention that Edward lived in it. I could see that Edward Cullen lived in 2C, it said so on the buzzer to get in. I told Mike that I was going to get a taxi and I was going to head home. Mike nodded and leaned in to kiss me, I turned my cheek and he collided with my cheek. He stormed away angry and I didn't even have to pretend like I was taking a taxi.

I headed for Edward Cullen's front door.

I didn't have to buzz in, for someone was already entering. I liked the idea of surprise better; I could attack him with my words for ever suggesting I spend the day with Mike. I let that thought increase my blood flow and fuel my anger. I got to his floor easily, still carrying all my bags, and made it to 2C. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

I craned my neck to see if I could hear anything. I heard music and figured he didn't hear me knock. I tried the doorknob and to my luck, it was open. I smiled at the only good thing that happened today. Well this and the note I received when I awoke.

The note was from Edward and read:

_Had a wonderful time with you,_

_You look heavenly when you sleep._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Edward._

I remembered gleaming at his note, but I was interrupted from Mike's gift arriving. I took another step into his flat, it was the basic apartment. The wood floors squeaked, the refrigerator was an avocado color, and the lights were dim. It wasn't the worst place but it wasn't the best place either. I shook off that thought; I had been living in Mike's apartment for so long that I forgotten that this is probably what I'd be living in too if I didn't have some wealthy guy funding my life.

I put my bags by the door, took off my jackets and scarf, and headed to where the music was coming from, a different room; the song was At Last by Etta James. I turned the knob to go in the room and pushed it open, I found Edward in a towel, not facing me. I gasped in shocked and then tried to turn away and close my eyes. Edward whipped around and saw me trying to get out. He laughed at my expression and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, turning towards the door and walking to the living room. As soon as I peeked out of my eyes and saw no half-naked Edwards, I opened my eyes fully and took some deep breaths. Edward came out in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and welded perfectly to his tone body. This wasn't a much better sight for my mind, which instantly started working up plans to get Edward out of his pants. I blushed crimson at the thought.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I quickly remembered why I came and I snapped out of my daze and back into my angry spurt. The music was off now and it was just silence; perfect for my outburst.

"I'm here to yell at you," I said sternly.

"Yell at me? What did I do?"

"You made me spend a whole day with Mike!" I was using some of the previous anger I had with Mike and propelling it towards Edward.

"I thought you'd want to spend a whole day with him," Edward said nonchalantly. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the ugly-green fridge and pulled out two cokes. He then went to the cupboards, pulled out two glasses and set to work filling them with ice and coke.

"Where the hell would you get that idea?" I scoffed.

"Well, you two looked pretty hot and heavy this morning," he was still calm. I gasped at the thought of Edward thinking that I was actually interested in Mike.

"You've got it all wrong," I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said, his head snapped up and he stopped pouring the cold drink.

"I have absolutely no positive feelings toward Mike, in fact, I hate the bastard." Edward had brought over the drinks and handed one to me. I took it with enthusiasm and sat down on the couch. Edward joined me and sat down on the comfortable loveseat.

"I don't understand," Edward sighed. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed.

"What you walked in on this morning was nothing, I was trying to get Mike to take back his gift, I would have had him too if you hadn't walked in."

"So you weren't really flirting with Mike?"

"I was trying to, in spite of how much I wanted to hurl."

"Let me get this straight, you were trying to flirt with Mike so he would take back his gift?"

"Yes."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Edward sighed. I touched his knee and squeezed it in reassurance

"Yes, but then you fed me to the sharks and I had to spend the whole day with him!"

"I'm sorry about that," Edward laughed. "I thought you liked Mike and was trying to give you two some time together. I would have loved to spend the day with you."

"Next time, ask me before you do something that will affect my day. I've pretty much had the worst Monday of my life."

"I'm sorry," Edward said rubbing my arm. I winced at the pain that was still there from Mike's death grip. "Did I hurt you?" He was alert now and concerned.

"No, Mike just has a strong grip, that's all," I said trying not to bring any attention to myself.

"Did Mike hurt you?" I turned my head away from him and looked around the apartment. It definitely needed a new coat of paint, a woman's touch, and some air freshener. After a couple repairs, the place would be as good as new. "Bella," Edward started when I didn't answer. "Did Mike hurt you?"

"He wasn't trying to, I just was being a baby and he got flustered. He had to drag me to go to lunch with him and he just gripped harder than he thought he was." Edward was flying up, putting the coke on the counter and leaping for the door. I was right behind him thinking of forceful ways I could get him to stop.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to kill that sonofabitch!"

"Edward, don't!" I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me. "It'll do no good and you know it." He still wasn't convinced. "Plus I came here to hang out with my friend, not talk about Mike Newton." I had him now. He slumped his shoulders and then turned his body to hug me. His arms wrapped around my shoulder and waist and he pulled me closer into him. I let my arms wrap around him and inhaled his delicious scent. My cheek was on his bare skin and my body was marveling at the silk radiance of his flesh.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said into my ear. "I should have never suggested Mike spend the day with you."

"Just don't do it again," I joked. He laughed into my ear, sending Goosebumps down my arms and back.

"Trust me, I won't," He whispered.

"I do," I said before I could stop myself. I leaned back to see if he was totally freaked out, he was smiling at me and peering into my eyes with affection. His hand was playing with a loose hair, twirling it around his finger and twisting it back and forth between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm glad you trust me," he said quietly. I returned with a smile of my own and continued to gaze into Edward's gorgeous deep orbs.

"I think you should put on a shirt," I whispered. Having him shirtless was doing no good for my body; I felt like I could melt into his arms and I was becoming attached to his skin. We were friends, nothing more could happen between us. Edward laughed and then stepped out of my embrace, much to my disappointment, and walked to his bedroom and grabbed a shirt. He -came back to the living room, pulling on a green jersey-knit top that hugged his body tightly. _That's not much better,_ I thought to myself.

"So, _friend,_" Edward said walking over to where I stood by the door. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know," I said breathlessly. He was too good-looking for his own good. I tried to look anywhere else, but his intense stare was making my heart race and my nerves to scatter.

"Did you get my note?" Edward was pressed up on me now, his nose trailing down my neck and grazing on my collarbone.

"Yes, I loved it," I breathed. _This is wrong, this is so wrong Bella, _I scowled at myself.

"Good, I'm glad," Edward breathed into my skin. I instantly pulled away and pushed him off. If I let myself go any deeper than I would surely go down the path that we weren't allowed to go down.

"You're doing it again," I said.

"Doing what?" Edward had a smug grin on his face. I ignored his question and went and found my coke. I took a sip allowing the icy mixture to run down my throat and alert my body with its caffeine. Edward took his drink and sat down on the couch and I followed.

"So what was Mike's gift?"

"A Merceded Benz 500-SL Convertible Red, or that's what Mike said it was." Edward's mouth hung open and his eyes went wide.

"You wanted to give _that _back?" He asked astonished.

"Gifts don't buy my affection, that's what Mike was trying to do."

"How do you know that?"

"With Mike, if he gives you something, he is going to want something in return."

"Good to know," Edward said smiling. He was happy about something but I couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I said thinking about the conversation I had earlier with Mike today. "Mike is going out of town and guess who gets to be my babysitter?" I was annoyed, but at least I got to have Edward around.

"Mike is having someone follow you around?" Edward asked irritated. "Does he think you are a child? That's creepy." I laughed, I couldn't wait for his reaction to my next sentence.

"That lucky person is you," I giggled. Edward's whole demeanor changed. His face lit up and he was gleaming.

"Oh, I guess it's not that creepy," he said laughing.

"Trust me, it is. I told Mike I didn't want some guy following me around. But I'm glad it could be a friend."

"How long will he be gone?"

"A few days."

"Well, then here is to a few days without Mike Newton," Edward said raising his glass to mine, I clinked it together and said "Cheers".

"Now really, tell me about your day," Edward said after we'd both taken a sip.

"It was awful!" I whined. I put my coke down on the table and put my legs up on Edward's lap to get more comfortable. "I was on my feet all day, Mike was a dog the whole time. I had to carry all those bags," I pointed to the bags by the door and Edward turned to look.

"He made you carry all those by yourself?" He asked irritated.

"He is just a lousy guy," I shrugged. Edward placed his hands on my legs and started rubbing.

"You poor thing," he teased. My eyes closed and I was leaning on the back of the couch, letting my legs and ankles relax in Edward's hands.

"I can't believe you did that to me," I joked back.

"I said I was sorry," Edward said squeezing my leg.

"I know, but it's the only defense I've got against you," I laughed. Edward returned with a chuckle and took off my heels. He ran his fingers lightly over my burns; I squeezed my toes at the fresh air blowing on them. Edward massaged the heel of my foot, and I practically fell asleep at the heavenly action.

When I felt like I was a hot puddle of relaxation, I opened my eyes and thanked Edward. He smiled at me and reached for his drink that he had sat down on the table.

"So when is Mike leaving?"

"I'm not sure, I bet he'll call you or let you know the _rules _sometime soon."

"The _rules?_" Edward asked curious.

"What I am allowed and not allowed to do," I stated.

"What are some of the rules?"

"I'm not allowed to leave the country," I laughed. "I'm also not allowed on any dates."

"You're not allowed on any dates?" Edward asked astonished.

"I never wanted to go on one anyways. I am too busy with dancing to even think about dating."

"I see," Edward said.

"Plus, the poor guy would get injured from Mike's cronies."

"Yea, that is the truth," Edward chuckled. "What's going to happen after you get accepted into a company and leave New York?"

"I'm not sure. I won't want to keep in touch with Mike, but something tells me that he won't give up that easily."

"I wouldn't doubt that he follows you to wherever you go," Edward said lightly.

"Me either, but after some time of dancing, I'll start dating and hopefully find the man of my dreams," I laughed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to follow you to wherever you go, too," Edward said seriously.

"Why is that?" I asked curious.

"Because, honey, I am the man of your dreams," Edward said smugly. I grinned at his comment and did not argue against it.

I secretly marveled at the fact that for the next few days, Edward and I would be alone, without Mike watching us like a hawk.

**What did you think? I'm sorry that I keep having Edward "rub down" bella, but I fell in love with that idea. And I just went hiking so i couldn't get it out of my head. I really wanted someone to come give my legs a massage, who better to do it than Edward Cullen? ha!**

**I am so angry about Midnight Sun. I am not mad it got leaked, I'm mad that SM won't finish it. I really didn't like Breaking Dawn and so I was hoping Midnight Sun would help me fall back in love with the Twilight Series. I read the partial draft of Midnight Sun and was so disappointed we didn't even get to see them kiss and see how Edward felt during the whole "James and Victoria" scene. I understand that SM didn't want her readers reading it until it was done, but seriously, we are addicted fans, WE WILL TAKE ANYTHING WE CAN GET OUT HANDS ON! So bummer about MS, I was looking forward to it.**

All I can say is that the movie better be DYNOMITE! Because I am falling out of love with SM Edward's and Bella. But not mine. lol

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**xo Brooklynn10**


	9. Bikesrides, Bras, and Bitchslaps

**Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't realize that i had forgotten to delete the last chapter..it's been a long week. so it's the same chapter if you have read it. But I wanted to get it fixed. Thanks!**

* * *

Bikesrides, Bras, and Bitchslaps

E POV

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind the limited possibilities I had in my collection.

"I'm up for anything," Bella answered, putting her glass in the sink and rinsing it. She was hand-washing it and I felt like a terrible host. I left my cupboard of movies and went behind Bella. I wrapped my hands around her sides and placed them on hers, working in circles on the glass. I inhaled the scent of Bella, masking in the beautiful smell of hers. Was there anything wrong with this creature? Bella seemed to be in a daze, for she kept working in the same circle as soon as I had touched her. I chuckled and that seemed to awake her as I could see her cheeks redden in my peripheral vision.

"That's not fair," she breathed.

"What's not fair, love?"

"That you affect me in such a way, but I do nothing to you." She was pouting now and I couldn't help but fall in love with the way her lips pushed forward and puckered.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Bella," I whispered into her ear. She let her head fall back and rest on my chest, closing her eyes, and breathing in sync with me. I wanted to stay in this position forever. Bella sighed contently and then resumed her duty washing the dishes.

"You really don't need to do that," I said. "I'm the host, I'll clean those. You go pick out a movie to watch." She let go of the scrub and walked towards the cupboard of films. While she was turning away to head to the living room, I patted her softly on the ass. It was something I had always wanted to do to her. She giggled but otherwise acted as if nothing happened.

Oh how I wanted her.

I washed hers and my dishes, then did the rest that were sitting in the sink. I turned back to Bella who was putting her coat on. I frowned at the sight and walked over to her.

"Leaving so soon?" She giggled at my remark, which only confused me.

"_We _are leaving," she said buttoning up her coat.

"And where are we going?" I asked amused. I crossed my arms and looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Bella said. I laughed at her nose scrunching up in playfulness.

"I have an idea," I said crossing over to the closet and putting on my leather jacket. It was my favorite jacket, it fit perfectly, kept me warm, and gave me a dangerous edge.

"Are you going to share with the class?" She asked behind me.

"It's a surprise," I winked at her.

"It always is," she sighed. I smiled in triumph and then opened the door.

"After you," I waved my hand and she walked outside. I couldn't help but stare at the perfect behind that was hidden in that shirt. The lucky bastards in her ballet class got a better view of her ass than I ever did. We walked down the hall, and Bella linked her arm around me instinctively as we reached the cold air.

"It's snowing!" Bella gleamed. She looked up to the sky as snowflakes danced and twirled onto her eyelashes. Her cheeks were powdered pink from the cold; the rest of her face was a creamy white. I found my breathless at the sight. She looked back at me, "What?"

"You are simply radiant," I exclaimed. She laughed and we started walking down the street.

"You going to tell me where we are going?" She asked curiously.

"Be patient," I teased her.

"You know, you could be taking me down a dark alley to have your way with me," Bella joked. I stopped suddenly and Bella almost fell over from the abruptness. She turned to look at me to ask me the problem.

"Who told you my plan?" I asked flabbergasted. Bella took a second to look at me and then started bursting out laughing, as did I. I loved the sound of her laugh; I wanted to wake up to that laugh, to fall asleep to that laugh, to hear it every minute of every day.

We rounded a corner and headed into the garage that was opened. We started walking toward a corner of the garage, it was a dark night and you could barely see anything, but I knew my way around.

"I take back my previous statement," Bella said, I looked over at her to see what she meant. "You are taking me to an empty _parking garage _to have your way with me," she giggled. I smiled at her and kept leading her towards the back of the garage.

There it was.

My new motorcycle I had bought with my first paycheck from Mike. I smiled in pride at the sleek, silver bike that I had wanted my whole life.

"Is that a Ducati?" Bella asked amazed. I turned to her stunned, _she knew what kind of bike this was?_

"How do you know that?"

"I grew up around bikes, I have one at home," her eyes were glistening in admiration, matching mine, at the beautiful cycle. I walked to the back and grabbed two helmets I had stored down here.

"Hop on," I said handing her a helmet and fastening my own. She took the helmet without hesitation and started fastening.

"Ouch!" she yelped when my back was turned. I whirled around to see what damage was done.

"What's wrong?" I said quickly walking over to her to assess the damage. I couldn't bear the idea of Bella being hurt. As Alice said, I was protective of her. If anyone asked, I could blame it on the job, but I knew differently.

"I buckled my hair in," she laughed. "No big deal." I relaxed instantly and started helping her.

"Here," I said, gently putting her long brown hair behind her shoulders and holding it there while she fastened the buckle. With a click, I brought the shiny locks back to place, allowing my hands to trace her jaw and down her neck. She shuddered at the feel of my ice cold hands. We turned back to my Ducati and I threw a leg over and started the lustrous machine. Bella watched in amazement and I placed a hand out to motion her to come forward. She followed my instructions and grabbed my hand as she threw her leg over the monstrous thing. Her hands fit into mine so perfectly, like her body was made for mine. I smiled at the wonderful thought and then proceeded out of the garage.

"Hang on tight," I said over my shoulder as we left the garage and joined traffic. Having a motorcycle was perfect for New York Traffic. You could weave in and around all the cars and get to places much faster. Bellas' hands tightened around my waist and I chuckled at the excitement we were both sharing.

I grew speed going down the streets and we enjoyed the city lights that were surrounding us. Bella rested her head on my back and I could feel her breathing hitch when I hit the gas a little more.

We were going over the Brooklyn Bridge, her hands squeezing at the exhilaration, my hand rested upon hers to remind me that this wasn't a dream. We started down the street, watching more and more lights flicker on. The night was a beautiful place in New York and I was happy to share it with Bella. We watched people walk down the sidewalks holding hands, kissing, laughing, joking, and just holding each other. I couldn't help but wish that was Bella and me. She snuggled into me closer, our bodies creating friction to keep us somewhat warm.

When my hands and body could take no more, I headed back to the garage. We entered the black room in silence and as soon as the bike was parked and the motorcycle back in its place, Bella jumped off shivering.

"That was so much fun!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. Most girls would probably be screaming their heads off at the speed I was going, but Bella always surprised me.

"I'm glad you had fun, I did too," I answered. I took the keys out of the bike and placed them back in my leather jacket. I grabbed her hand and we headed out the garage, trying to find some warmth in each others bodies. She was pressed up close and I could feel every curve on her body. The ache in my abdomen grew stronger and I tried to shake the clouded glaze my eyes held. We walked back to my apartment, still holding hands, and happy in each others company.

"My hands are freezing," Bella said, her teeth clattering.

"Just your hands?" I asked playfully. She playfully hit me and I stopped pulling her close to me. I grabbed her hands and cupped them in mine. I held them up to my face and blew hot air into them. She watched in delight and her shivering had calmed down with her hands warming up. I let my mouth linger on her skin a moment longer. Her skin was heavenly and her scent was mouthwatering.

"Oh Edward…" Bella whispered as she closed her eyes gently. I kissed her palms, and still holding her hand, I led her inside to my apartment. She didn't protest and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes, and allowing me to lead her to the door. We kept silent and I listened to her breath steadying. I slanted my head so it was resting on the top of hers and walked at a slower pace, wanting to cherish the gracious moment.

"We're here," I whispered into her ear as we entered the apartment. Bella opened her eyes and quickly broke from my embrace, taking off her coat, she was shaking her head like she was having an argument in her head. No doubt, the subject of me was in that dispute. I sighed and took off my leather jacket and placed it back in the closet.

I rubbed my hands for friction, to create some kind of heat, and then headed to the kitchen. Bella was hanging her stuff on the stool and then sitting in the next stool. She put her elbows on the table and watched me as I took out a packet of popcorn, opened it, and put it in the microwave. The sounding of the popping came from the microwave as fast as the delicious scent wafting from it.

"Mmm, smells good," Bella noted.

"Not the only thing that smells good," I said winking at her.

"Are you telling me that you enjoy my smell?" She said giggling.

"Absolutely," I said confidently. "I love everything about you." She blushed crimson and I laughed at the deep color on the cheeks.

"What happened to just being friends?" She cleared her throat and gave me a look of seriousness.

"I think it left as you groped me on my bike," I teased.

"Groped you? I was simply making sure you felt as good as you looked," she joked. I let my body hum with laughter and rumble in the pure bliss of the night. I walked over to where she sat and put my head by her ear.

"Stay with me. Stay with me, forever." I whispered. She turned to face me, our noses touching, lips centimeters away. Her lips started parting and her eyes started closing. _This is my chance,_ I thought. I not only adored kissing Bella, but I found I was starting to have very deep feelings for her. I didn't even know the girl very well. That thought stopped me in my tracks.

I did not know Bella Swan.

I pulled back and put space between us, she blinked her eyes open and realization overtook her face. She looked hurt and I internally beat myself over the head for hurting her like that. She probably thought I was playing another game with her, but this time, I wasn't.

I had been raised as a gentlemen, I do not pursue women I know nothing about. Love and lust share the same place in my world. I did not love Bella, at least, _not yet_.

I did have unfathomable desire for the delicate girl though.

The beeping of the microwave interrupted my thoughts and I headed to the small oven to pull out the popcorn. As soon as I opened the door, the pungent smell of butter and salt hit my nose. It filled my lungs with comfort and a strange wave of emptiness; I pulled out a large bowl and poured the contents of the bag into it. I turned to Bella with the bowl filled with gold delight and put it in front of her.

She placed two fingers in and popped a kernel into her plush mouth. She licked her lips from the salt and butter and continued to chow on the kernels.

"Save some for me," I said hoping to relieve some tension in the room due to my ruining the moment. It was one of those things that I would mentally go over and over _and over _in my head before I went to bed. _I could make an exception…_the monster in my head, or should I say pants, thought.

I decided that for tonight, or the rest of the night, there were no rules. No guidelines in this room with the beautiful creature sitting in front of me. She would have rules when Mike left, but tonight was an evening to toss the rules out the window.

As if this opened a door, all my desires for Bella poured out and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to seduce the luscious woman. One night of fun, no rules, no attachments.

BPOV

I placed another warm kernel in my mouth and sucked the flavor from it and then bit down on the half-dissolved bead.

"I can't make any promises," I said. Edward had looked like he was having an internal dilemma, but the way he looked at me now was seductive, almost animalistic. I went to grab another piece of popcorn and Edward's hand met mine, he swiftly walked around the corner, until he was standing in the same position he was before he denied me from a heavenly gift. My thoughts began to jumble as Edward's eyes met mine and pierced through me. I felt like I was standing there bare and he could see right into my soul. If he couldn't see my heart fluttering, he must have heard it. I felt the beat everywhere on my body, making my blood pulse faster and my head swim. My breathing quickened and became shallow as Edward came close to my face again.

He had a small smile on his face, as if he was trying to hide a secret he desperately wanted to tell. He put his fingers lightly on my face and traced the back of my jaw until his soft fingers were on the corners of my lips. His scent, cascading down in waves, almost stopped me breathing. His fingers danced across my lips, brushing the fullness lightly. He leaned in closer and I found my head tilting to accommodate him. As if that was the signal, he swooped down and pressed my lips to his.

I felt the fire course through my veins and through my body, sending heat waves to every joint, revitalizing my corpse. It was consuming me, blazing from my inside out. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His lips sucked on mine and his tongue slicked across the bottom lip; I allowed him entrance and soon his tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him and tasted his tongue. _Tasted me. _

His arms were around me, holding me tightly to his chest. He pulled me off the stool so I was in his arms, my toes barely touching the ground as he clutched me to his chest. He continued to massage my lips with his as his hand roamed down my back until one was on my hip and the other on my ass.

He was so good with his hands.

I moaned into his mouth and that set him off even more. "Edward," I purred into his breath. His chest rumbled with a growl and I let my tongue dance with his. He slid the hand down my waist until it was next to the other one on my bottom. He gripped tightly and jerked me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his torso as I gently tugged on his lips. He started walking and I could only hope that the room we were heading to had a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser in it.

Edward burst through his bedroom door, throwing me on the bed, him following shortly after. He lunged on top of me and pressed his lips to mine again. I started wriggling his shirt loose, and with a "whoosh" it was off. I pressed my hands on his sides, circling my fingers slowly.

"God," Edward moaned into my mouth.

"No, Bella," I replied against his lips. My words were vibrating against his lips and I felt hunger. Had I ever felt such hunger? A desperate craving that only this touch, these lips, could satisfy. His lips left mine to roam my face, his hands working at the buttons of my shirt. I helped him with the tops of buttons. Edward became impatient, pushed my hands away, and tore open the shirt. I gasped at the cold air hitting my skin. Edward's hands found my breasts instantly, kneading and pulsing. I heard him moan, deep in his chest, and I made a sound of my own; his fingers traveling across my skin, leaving trails of fire. He bent his head down to take the swollen mound on my chest into his mouth, his tongue flicking and gently biting. I felt it then, the ache between my legs that only he created.

"More," I panted as his mouth left mine to rain kisses on my face. "I want more, Edward. I want it all."

Edward stopped abruptly. His angular, defined, marble-like face stopped moving and I thought I had done something wrong. He took his weight off of me and untangled from my grasp. His eyes were flat, no emotion in them at all, or was it pain that filled them? I suddenly felt self-conscious, laying there bare, for the entire world to see; but I only wanted one man to see.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't," Edward's voice was strained. I couldn't help but feel myself putting the fault on me. I must have done something wrong.

"Did I do something?" I choked out. I could feel the tears start to build. I could not help but think that I had driven him off.

"No!" Edward said reassuringly. "You did nothing wrong, Bella." He was now standing up in the middle of the bedroom with his arms outstretched towards me. I was not going to go to him, no matter how much my body longed for his arms around me. I looked around quickly for my bra, finding it, and put it on quickly.

"What…?" I trailed off not knowing how I wanted to state my thoughts.

"I just don't think we should do this," Edward began. "I'm not in love with you, Bella. I don't want to do something we could regret." His face was stone like. I felt the tears stop the momentum of building and sink back down. I felt the anger rise, a different kind of heat I was feeling a few moments before.

"Regret?" I shot out. I fetched the shirt that was torn open and thrust it open. Edward instantly came to sit by me and put an arm on my back and an arm on my knee. He was trying to comfort me, but I don't get comfort, or pity, from jerks. Even Mike knew that one. I stood and stalked out of the room as soon as our flesh touched and headed straight for my jacket. Edward was on my heels, still shirtless, still breathtaking, still knocking my thoughts out of my head. I had to grit my teeth and clench my fists to hold on to the anger that was beginning to build through my skin.

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward spoke softly as I tugged on the coat. I turned back to him and shot a hand across the face. The impact of the blow did nothing to Edward, but it made me feel better. I turned and headed to the door. "Bella, please," Edward said catching my arm. I spun around.

"You know what? You were right; this would have been a regret. I should have never come over, in fact, I should have never met you. I'm the kind of girl who laughs at her mistakes, so don't mind me laughing in your face," I spat. The words stung Edward and I could feel his body tense with pain. I took the liberty at catching him at his weak moment and started walking away. I hoped that the fact that he had no shoes or shirt would stop him.

"Bella, please," Edward shouted after me. I could feel the anger in his voice. "You don't understand."

"Go to hell, Edward Cullen," I yelled over my shoulder. I heard a door slam and I hurried into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**So it wasn't exactly a happy ending. But whenever is it? lol This was one of my favorite chapters so far. Because we have some of my most favorite characteristics of Edward in it. He drives a motorcycle, wears a leather jacket, and he is good with his hands. lol And who would NOT want to be on the back of Edward's bike?! I know I would.**

**Tell me what you think, even if you are mad/sad/angry/disapointed. I still want to know. thanks!**

**Brooklynn10**


	10. Dancing, Duets, and Dodging

**Sorry about taking FOREVER to update. I have no excuses but I just didn't feel up to writing.  
It'd mean a lot if you reviewed, I've had a bad day and need some cheering up.  
Thanks;**

* * *

Dancing, Duets, and Dodging

E POV

The daylight was in full bloom, the sun was leaking into my bedroom past the blinds.

I had not slept all night.

The past nights events circled in my head until I was nauseated. Bella's words echoed in my head. _Go to hell, Edward Cullen. _I winced at the words still stinging. How could I have been such a jerk to her? I was a monster. I felt physically sick at what I had done last night.

I had had Bella right where I wanted her. I was going to seduce her; her body was begging me to take her. But then my conscience kicked in and lectured me on how wrong I was. I didn't love her, I just wanted her body. That was an insult to Bella and I would never degrade her like that.

She was under the impression that I didn't want her. I stared up at the ceiling, begging to be put out of my misery. The events kept reoccurring in my mind; the way Bella's lips tasted, the way her eyes would flutter when I would graze her jaw line, even the way her hands went into fists when she was trying to hold back.

I tried to tell myself that I had done nothing wrong, if anything, I had done her a favor. I knew I was wrong, but I kept telling myself that we couldn't cross that line. We had talked about the ramifications of us being together. The answer was simple: it was absolutely out of the question. Mike was the only reason for us holding back. I cursed Mike to the lowest pit of hell. Right now I could be holding a beautiful girl that I cared for in my arms and not have a care in the world. I knew that if Bella and I ever did sleep together, the morning after would be filled with worry, maybe even regret.

But at the moment, all I felt was regret. Regret for making Bella think she was unworthy, for allowing myself to become attached to her, and I was even regretting working for Mike. All the "what-ifs" were swooping in my mind, filling my body with emptiness and morose; I wanted Bella so badly, it ached.

I could feel her warm breath on me, her feathery-skin touching mine, and her glowing radiance shine upon me. I laid there for a couple more minutes, staring at the ceiling, wishing I was someone else; someone who had not tricked the woman of his dreams.

I finally whipped back the covers knowing what I had to do. I was the four-year-old, having to apologize to a girl for saying something mean. I checked my phone hoping to see a missed call from her. She didn't have my number, but I couldn't but hope that she somehow had my number.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I whispered, my head in my hands, sitting on the ledge of my bed. I look through the contacts that Emmett had set in my phone. _Alec, Andrew, Bart, Baxter, Beck, Bella, Ben…_wait, Bella?

I could feel my heart skip a beat and my lungs tighten. I pressed the green "call" button and put the phone up to my ear, not knowing what to say if she answered. I knew I just needed to hear her voice to know everything was going to be okay.

_The first dial tone._

_The second dial tone._

_The third dial tone._

_The fourth dial tone._

_The fifth dial tone._

I was about to hang up after the sixth but suddenly I hear the most glorious voice in the world.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice said. I found my breathing hitch and my muscles tighten in excitement.

"Bella?" I asked nervously. I felt better once I heard her voice, but I was still worried that she was upset. I heard the phone click and realized she hung up on me. "Damnit!" I cursed.

I pushed her button again, no answer. I threw the phone on the bed and went for a shower. I was going to have to meet her face-to-face for her to talk to me. I knew just the place to go…Julliard's.

B POV

I woke up sometime in the afternoon. The night was a long, cold, black hole filled with tossing and turning; anger coursing through my minds, then sadness keeping company in my heart. I scowled at 

myself for allowing my heart, mind, and body to want something else as much as I wanted to succeed in ballet. Ballet was number one, and Edward Cullen would never be in front of that. I came to New York to do one thing: pursue a career in ballet. I did not come here to fall for someone. I wouldn't allow myself. I hated Edward for making me feel so vulnerable, then throwing it in my face. I felt weak and hurt.

I wiped a tear at the corner of my eye and got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped into the hot shower, letting the water wash away the sick feeling I had from the past night's memories.

I was done with Edward Cullen. I was going to focus on my ballet. I lathered, rinsed, repeated, and quickly got dressed in my leotard and tights, heading for the kitchen.

There was a note on the fridge explaining that Alice and Rose were at Emmett's and Jasper's apartments and that they would meet me at the studio.

"Thanks best friends," I muttered. I wasn't mad at them; I was just upset that I had no one to talk to about my current situation. I heard the ringing of my cell phone and I ran to pick it up. Maybe it was Alice or Rose calling to check up, I wished that was who it was. I didn't recognize the number, thinking it must be Emmett or Jasper's phone, I pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?" I asked pleasantly.

"Bella?" A beautiful, velvety voice sang. I knew that voice. It was the one voice I didn't want to hear, I hung up as soon as I recognized the caller. I put my phone back on my nightstand and went back to the kitchen. My phone started ringing and I knew who it was, I decided not to answer it. I looked at the time and figured that I was running late. I grabbed my slip-on shoes and headed for the door.

The walk was cold and I felt numb. My heart was hurting and every breath burned my throat. How could one man make me feel so weak in the knees? I didn't bother to look around my surroundings, just wanted to get to class and work off all my stress at the bar.

I walked quickly to the studio for my first class and found a notice on the door saying that lessons were being held in the auditorium for the day. I grunted in irritation and trudged to the auditorium.

The doors opened and I saw my whole class getting ready for class. I spotted Alice and Rosalie waving me over. I smiled and went over to my best friends. They could always make me feel better, and I found myself comforted with their presence.

"Hey," Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Hey," I replied. I sat on the ground and started putting on tape on my toes. My legs were not in pain for once, thanks to Edward's massage. I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head. The way his fingers would press firmly into my skin, welding the ache out, and creating sparks to shoot up my leg.

"How was your night?" Alice said cheerfully.

"Fine," I mumbled, trying to concentrate on my toes protesting the fit of my shoe. It was definitely time to get a new pair. The pink lace was tearing, the silk was wearing down, and the color was fading. Not to mention, my feet screamed in pain every time I put them in the cramped space. I tried not to move my toes that much to avoid the pain that would shoot up my leg if I did.

Before Alice could ask what I did, our teacher walked in and clapped his hands twice, giving us the sign to head to the bar and begin our first routine consisting of rond de jambes.

I put my hand gently on the bar and took a deep breath. I glanced at the enormity of the auditorium, a few people filling the seats watching in on our lesson; this was something that wasn't rare. Teachers, lower-level students, or peers would come watch us to see the dancers at work.

The song "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven came on and I let the music fill me. The tension from last night washed away for the moment and I was left in a cloud-like state, dancing methodically to the music. I closed my eyes and extended my leg further, pushing my muscles farther and farther. I took slow, deep breaths and rotated my leg around my hip. The same pattern went on until the magnificent song ended and I felt at peace with myself. I rose up on my toes and turned quickly to the other side, repeating the steps.

The majority of the class was spent at the bar, stretching our legs and pointing our toes to perfection. I could feel the beads of sweat glisten on my forehead as the lights shone down on us. I could 

no longer make out faces in the audience, but I could see figures. There was at least seven or eight people watching us intently, not making a sound in order to not to disrupt our class.

The floor exercises were my favorite; we were allowed to break out of the monotonous routines at the bar and create our own masterpiece. Our teacher told us the steps and counts, had someone demonstrate them for us, and then it was our turn. It was a partner routine, so whoever the male you were standing in line next to, was your partner. I went to get in line and found myself next to a black-haired, tall, good-looking man. I paid no attention to him; he was just used as a prop for me. He and I would make a colorful display of moves, arches, and graceful steps and the rest of the world would be nil. Rose and her partner went, they were flawless. Alice was up next, her partner messed up one step and Alice gave him a death glare, he didn't mess up after that. It was Charlotte's turn, her partner got into her path and they collided. I choked back my laughter, even my partner's lips were turned up at the corner, his eyes down so he wouldn't be able to see the horrendous sight of Charlotte and her poor partner sprawled on the floor. Charlotte scowled and took her place in line. It was my turn now and we stepped up to the beginning point.

I placed my arms, curved, in front of me and held up by my head; my partner placed his hand on my waist and the other arm mimicking the arm placed by my head. The music played, the teacher counted, and we started the steps. We took a step and I rose on to my toes, I lifted my leg and started to twirl and dance across the stage. My peer supported me in my moves, flowing with me like a stream. I was displaying and he was adding to my magnificence. I was the picture and he was the frame. We finished with one last turn and leap, and then ended in a poised, straight position. As soon as the teacher started clapping, along with the rest of the pupils, I relaxed and smiled at my partner. He returned the smile and turned back to get into the line, I followed, letting the accomplishment fill my body with confidence and pride.

"We were amazing," he whispered to me once we were standing back in line. I smiled at his comment and he continued. "Aren't you Bella?"

"How do you know my name?" I whispered back curiously.

"Everyone knows _the Bella Swan_," he answered, deepening his voice at my name. I blushed lightly and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering Charlotte fall," he answered. I giggled in approval.

"We shouldn't be laughing," I joked.

"Oh, she deserves it," Jacob suggested. The teacher clapped his hands twice again, averting our attention back to him.

E POV

I snuck into Julliard, walking quickly down the halls, hoping to find the studios. I found the long hallway filled with doors opening to classrooms quickly. I peeked into each class's window and tried to spot the woman I was after. I didn't see her anywhere. I got to the last classroom, giving up hope, and noticed that there was a sign on the door telling the students that class was in the auditorium today. I prayed that this is where Bella was. A young girl was walking down the hall, probably no more than thirteen years old, her hair was pulled up tight into a bun and she was wearing a leotard and tights, she would most definitely know where the auditorium was.

"Excuse me, Miss," I said politely. The girl stopped abruptly and looked me over. Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted slightly. "I'm looking for the auditorium; can you point me in that direction?"

"Are you talking to me?" She asked astonished.

"Do you see any other beautiful women in this hallway?" I said smiling. The girl was sweet and she looked innocent enough. She giggled at my response and pointed me in the direction.

"Take a left at the corner and follow all the way down, you'll see it," she said nicely. I smiled in gratitude and she returned it. I started walking, practically running, down the hall following the small child's directions. I found the auditorium easily and opened the door silently.

The room was black, except for the stage lights shining down on the dancers. I crept to the front and took a seat. I searched around the ballet students and spotted her.

Her hair was pulled up so you had a better view of her creamy, ivory skin. Her forehead was glistening with sweat. Her body looked small and compact in her leotard, but she looked graceful. She was standing in line with a tall man; they were not speaking, but looking intently on two dancers moving their way across the stage. The two tripped and fell on the floor and a couple of laughs broke out along with some "shushing". I didn't pay attention to the clumsy kids as they made their way up and into line on the other side, I only paid attention to one beautiful creature.

Bella took one last look into the audience, she looked at where I was sitting, almost as if she was looking into my eyes, I crouched down and tried to hide, but she showed no signs that she saw me. I hoped that the bright lights prevented that. She went into position and her partner joined her. She took off with a step, her peer keeping step with her and holding her when the time allowed it. His hands gripped her tightly and pushed her through the air; she was like an angel flowing across the air. The entire room went quiet to watch this heavenly sight.

When they finished, the room erupted into applause. My mouth was agape and my eyes were lighted with the brilliance of their performance, of **her **performance. Bella and her silent partner went and got back into line, he whispered something into her ear and she giggled in response. He replied and she blushed deeply. I couldn't help the jealousy coursing through my veins at the moment; it was much deeper than the jealousy I felt towards Mike, because Bella disliked him. This man, whoever he was, was not forced on Bella, she didn't _have _to like him, but anyone could tell that she did. I gripped the armrest tightly and swallowed back my irritation. Now was not the time to get worked up, I needed to be cool and calm when I spoke to Bella.

I watched the rest of the ballet class dance in joy, admiring only Bella and her natural talent. The class continued with their elegant steps and before too long, class was being dismissed. I quickly stepped out and went around the corner to where she would be stepping out of the class. I peeked around the corner and saw students filling out, heading in my direction, I leaned back and hid out of sight. I watched the crowd float by, but no sign of Bella. I peeked around and saw Alice and Rosalie marching out, talking about fashion or something; but Bella was not with them either. I thought I had missed her so I went to check in the auditorium.

There she was, still practicing at the bar. Of course she was this determined, ballet was her life. I was hoping there was enough room in that life for me. I looked out and saw no one in the audience so I walked up the stairs onto the stage. Her back was turned to me, as she was leaning back in an arabesque. The music was beautiful, "In the Morning Light" by Yanni. I loved this piece, I played it frequently. She was as graceful as she was beautiful, she took my breath away and I marveled at her eloquence. I took one last deep breath and walked slowly to her.

Seven feet more to go.

Five more feet to go.

Three feet to go.

One foot to go.

I was almost pressed up on her, I could feel the warmth her body was emanating, and I longed to bring it closer to me and hold it in my arms. She rose on her toes and took a fraction of a step out to turn, when she did she came face to face with me, she began to gasp but I cut her off with my lips on hers.

I felt whole once again with her lips on mine, her body melted into mine, her lips pushed outwards and around mine perfectly. The plush, soft lips parted slightly, allowing her breath to come onto me and freeze my body. I wielded our lips together, hoping to keep them constantly in motion. I raised my hands and placed them on her delicate face, pressing my lips further into hers.

Her arms went up, to what I thought was to embrace me, but she pushed against my chest. I was not going to let her go that easily, I put my arms around her back and pushed her closer to me. Her arms were now in an awkward position so she could not use her full strength on me. I focused on the powerful kiss that had blood rushing down my body, aching my muscles with the delicious taste of her two rosy 

lips. She pushed with the strength she could muster, but after having a strenuous ballet lesson and being in a position of no arm strength, she was no match for me.

She resulted in a different course of action. She bit my lip. I winced at the pain and then tasted the blood protruding from my lip. I drew back from her and placed my tongue on my bottom lip where she pierced me. I took a step back and put my finger up to my mouth, when I glanced at my finger, I saw the blood. I gave her a stern look but she was already gone. I looked around and she was running out the door with her clothing in her arms. I leaped off the stage and followed her. She was already down the hall when I opened the auditorium's doors. She was pacing to the outside; I sprinted towards her and finally caught up to her. I whirled her around and pushed her against the wall, forcing her to look at me with my finger underneath her chin.

"Get off of me, you pathetic bastard," she spat.

"Not until you listen to me," I spoke sternly.

"No," she spoke quickly. She tried to get out of my grip, but I put more force on her body, keeping her pinned on the wall. My hand was on her shoulder, my body pressing on hers, and my fingers holding her chin up to look at me. She jerked away from my fingers and continued to wriggle off.

"Bella, please, just listen to me."

"You've got 30 seconds."

"I'll take what I can get," I said meekly. "Last night was not your fault in any way, it was mine. I wanted you for the wrong reasons, for reasons I'm ashamed of."

"Thanks for clearing that up, have a nice life," she said icily.

"I'm not finished," I retorted. "I want you, Bella. I want all of you. I don't want you with Mike, but if I can only have it that way, then I'm taking it. I don't care what happens to me, I want you. I know you feel the same way, you're just better at denying it than I am." I looked intently into her eyes, hoping she'd realize I was right. I moved my hand across her lips, brushing the full, plush pouts.

"Edward…" Bella began.

"Don't," I stated. I could see in the tone of her voice that she was going to refuse my proposal. "Don't give me some made-up excuse. I want honesty."

Before she could answer a voice came out of nowhere. "Bella, there you are. We still on for coffee?" I whipped my head to the masculine voice and came upon Bella's former partner.

"Y-Y-Yes," Bella choked out. She wiggled out of my grip and walked quickly to the tall, tan man. He gave me a curious look and then smiled as Bella approached him. Bella gave me one last glance and then disappeared around the corner. I sank into the wall, sliding down to the floor, pulling my knees up. I sat there and thought about the problems I could get into if Mike heard my declaration. I didn't care, I wanted Bella, and I knew she wanted me too. I would just have to keep pursuing until she said, from her mouth, that she didn't want me.

B POV

"Bella, there you are. We still on for coffee?" I whipped my head around and found Jacob, my ballet partner.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stammered out. My thoughts were all in a jumble from Edward's presence, his kiss, and his declaration. I wiggled out of his grip and practically leaped to Jacob's side. I was thankful for him coming in; I got to Jacob's side and started walking with. I took one last look at Edward, he looked trouble, but still in perfect form as always. I turned my head back to Jacob who was giving me a comforting smile.

We rounded the corner and as soon as I knew Edward was out of hearing distance I spoke. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"You looked like you needed some help, my pleasure," Jacob relied happily. He held the door open for me as I stepped out into the cold winter morning. The street was already busy with people scurrying around, sirens wailing, and bells ringing from opening shops' doors.

"How'd you know?" I asked as we walked.

"I could just tell, I'm glad you went along with it, now we can actually get some coffee," Jacob smiled. It seemed like he was always smiling, I felt happier when I was with him.

"Alright, but I'm buying," I replied. He held his hands up in signing "if you must." We walked a block and then into a local Starbucks. Jacob told me to order while he found a table; I simply got him what I always had: a white chocolate latte.

When I had paid, received the coffees, and spotted Jacob, I walked over to him briskly and sat down. He took a sip and then gleamed at me.

"I think you just became my new favorite person! This is delicious!" I raised my foam cup to him and then took a sip.

"I can't believe I'm drinking coffee with _the _Bella Swan," Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm not that great," I said blushing.

"That's not what the entire student population and most of the faculty thinks," Jacob said with another charming smile.

"Oh, now you're just feeding my ego," I said with another sip.

"You are a very talented dancer," Jacob said leaning into the table. He propped up his elbows up and took another sip.

"Well thank you, that is very kind of you," I replied.

"How long have you been dancing?" Jacob asked.

"About nine years, you?"

"About seven, I don't tell many people I dance, kind of brings down the macho-ness." I laughed and Jacob returned with a smile.

"I think it is very masculine of you to dance," I responded.

"Well thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Jacob." Before I could say something else, one of Mike's cronies, Josh walked in and spotted me. He marched over and hunched over the table.

"Bella, Mike says he needs to see you," he barked.

"Hello Josh, could you tell Mike that I'm obviously busy, I'm at coffee with a friend," I said politely pointing to Jacob. Josh gave him an once-over and then turned back to me.

"Mike said it's important."

"As is this," I stated simply. Josh's lips started to flare and his knuckles tightened into a fist.

"Don't be difficult Bella, don't make me carry you like I did last time," he growled under his breath so only I could hear him. I stared back with the same glare, but with a sigh, I gave up in defeat.

"Fine, go wait for me outside, I'll be right there." Josh sneered and then turned around victoriously. I looked at Jacob who had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that," I exclaimed.

"You have nothing to apologize about," Jacob said in a calm, soothing manner.

"I'm so embarrassed," I said putting my face in my hands.

"Hey, everybody has their problems," Jacob replied, trying to comfort me.

"I know, mine just seem a lot more…problematic," I said trying to force a laugh out.

"Who is this Mike guy any ways? An Ex?"

"No, he's just some guy who thinks he owns me."

"You need any help with him?"

"No, I can take care of him myself."

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Jacob said as I stood up and put my coat back on.

"Thanks for the rescue and the chat, it was nice to talk to someone who doesn't really know me," I said with a giggle.

"Any time, and if you ever need to talk to someone who doesn't really know you, give me a call," Jacob replied standing and putting his coat on. We walked to the door and headed out to the street. Josh was standing there waiting for me, I nodded to Jacob, who in return hugged me and kissed me on the 

cheek, and then took off down the street. I sighed and turned back to Josh who motioned me to follow and we started down the street.

"That wasn't very smart of you," Josh growled.

"Mike doesn't own me, he can't tell me who to hang or not hang out with."

"He doesn't see it like that," Josh snorted.

"That's not my problem."

"It could be," Josh snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" I was tired of his games and didn't reply back to him for the duration of the trip to Mike's office.

When we arrived to Mike's office, I was led into his empty office and left there to wait. I walked around and looked at the painting and when that became dull; I went and sat down, waiting for Mike. After a couple moments, the door finally opened and in came Emmett. I stood up to greet him and he gave him his ever-famous bear hug.

"Emmett!" I squealed through his entrapment.

"Bella! How have you been?" Emmett said with a kiss on my cheek.

"I'd be better if I wasn't being dragged into Mike's office," I said with eyebrows raised. Emmett laughed and then took his place by Mike's desk.

"Mike will be here in just a moment," he replied.

"What am I being dragged into here for?"

"You'll see."

"Emmett…" The door opened and in walked Edward.

My breathing hitched as I took in the Adonis standing before me. He looked from Emmett to me, and his eyes widened as he realized I was here. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach erupt and flutter around.

"Emmett, Bella," he nodded in each of our directions. I put my head down when I realized that he probably didn't have the warmest feelings toward me, since I bailed on him at Julliard.

"Edward," Emmett nodded in return. Edward went and stood by the window, arms folded, and looking at the door. I put my hands in my lap and played with the fabric on my pants.

The door opened and in walked Mike, he went right over to his desk and sat down. He looked at me shaking his head; I knew he had heard about my "date" at the coffee shop. It wasn't even a date; it was a friendly cup of coffee.

"Aw, Isabella. How have you been?"

"Mike, cut the crap. Why am I in here?"

"We'll get to that, I just wanted to catch up."

"Catch up? This couldn't have waited until I was done having coffee with my friend?"

"Jacob is no friend of yours," Mike sneered.

"How do you know who he is?"

"It's my job to know," Mike replied leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his arms that were behind his head.

"Your job? Your job is to know every detail of the people **I **hang out with?" I barked.

"Isabella, I'm here to keep you safe," Mike sighed.

"No, you're here to make my life a living hell," I stated sternly. I rose to my feet to head to the door to be cut off by Emmett, holding the door closed and folding his arms over his shoulders. I gave him the dirtiest glare and he smiled apologetically. I turned back to Mike who was getting up out of his chair and walking over to me. Edward had yet to move, but was watching us silently.

"Why do you try so hard to undermine me?" Mike whispered as he tried to stroke my face. I jerked away from his touch; Emmett's hands gripped me and held me still. I turned my head away from Mike and focused on the floor. "You know, if you were working for me, I'd punish you for this kind of action."

"Just leave me alone," I said through gritted teeth. My blood was boiling and I knew there was nothing I could do, nothing Edward could do if he wanted. Mike would kill him if he tried to intervene, and he'd punish me if I didn't follow along with his rules. I looked up at Edward, my eyes burning with anger. He had a pained expression on his face and stared back at me hoping to keep me with his gaze. I felt like I was a mouse being fed to a viper, nothing I could do but just wait to be tortured with pain as he devoured me.

"I will never leave you alone," Mike said, dragging his slimy finger down my jaw, I cringed away from it and fell back into Emmett's grip.

"Mike, how about we get on with this meeting," Edward finally spoke. He stepped towards us and Mike turned towards him glaring.

"What?" Mike gasped.

"Boss, you gave me orders to do today, if we sit here all day, then I will never get them done, don't you agree?" Edward spoke quickly and calmly. Mike shrugged and backed away from me and went back to his chair, Emmett released me, but I didn't dare move.

"Isabella, why don't you take a seat here?" Edward said waving to the chair I was previously sitting in. I glowered at him and then trudged to the seat being shown to me. I didn't look at Edward as I passed him, I just took my place. Edward sat in the chair next to me and kept his face straight, as did I, but we both looked at each other in the corner of our eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Edward said calmly.

"What happened to your lip, Cullen?" Mike asked curiously.

"Dinner accident, accidently cut myself on a knife," Edward stated as if it was nothing more than the truth. I admired his ability to lie and have it come across as the truth. I made a mental note as to practice that talent. Mike snorted in laughter at the thought of Edward hurting himself; I scowled internally at the lack of compassion.

"Any ways," I put in, no need for Edward to be made fun of."What am I doing here?"

"Right," Mike said clearing his throat. "As you know, I am going out of town and we've agree for Edward to be in charge of you—"

"No one is in 'charge' of me," I spat. I hated that he thought I was some doll that they could play with during their sick games.

"I'm just going to be protecting you," Edward said impatiently.

"If Mike is out of town, then I don't need protection. The danger will not be in town," I remarked.

"Don't be difficult, Isabella," Mike lectured. I folded my arms and turned my head away to look out the window. I wanted to get away from this man, this room, and these feelings of belittling.

"I've arranged Cullen to have the apartment next to yours," Mike said with a smile. Edward and I whipped around to face Mike at the same instant.

"What?" We said in unison. Shock was written all over our faces and surprise was radiating off.

"Cullen, I have an apartment set up for you, everything is taken care of," Mike said.

"I can't accept that, Boss," Edward spoke quickly.

"It's not an offer, it's an order," Mike said. "One thing that sickens me the most is people who don't accept my gifts." I knew that from first hand. Edward glanced at me and I gave him a look to take the offer or be warned of the consequences. Rejecting gifts from Mike was like spitting in a King's face: it was not allowed and was very disrespectful.

"Fine," Edward mumbled.

"Good, we're all set," Mike answered standing. He turned to me, "Looks like you are free to go, Isabella."

"I'll never be free," I muttered as I stood and walked to the door. I slammed the door shut and then walked quickly to the hallway door. I jerked the heavy door open and galloped down the stairs, needing fresh air, to get away from this circus.

I hailed a cab and quickly got in, frustrated at how maddening my life was. I gave the driver directions back to my apartment. I sat silently and drummed my hands on my lap as my building came 

into view. As soon as the cab driver had stopped I threw him the money and got out quickly. I hurried into the apartment building and up to my floor.

When I reached my floor, I noticed men moving boxes, furniture, and other items into the next apartment over from mine. _That's Edward's new apartment, _I thought. I was curious enough to take a peak, so I wiggled around the men, they not paying that much attention to me, and took a look around the spacious area.

The floor was a dark mahogany, a color a few shades darker than Edward's hair. The counters were granite and stainless steel products were being placed on the countertops. A leather couch was being placed in the open area of the living room. The place looked like a modern James Dean-esque studio. I instantly loved the place and decided before I was caught, I should get out. I hurried around the busy workers and back into my apartment.

I threw the door open and locked the door; first the deadbolt, then the chain, then the second deadbolt, then the third. I never took chances and installed the locks myself, not trusting Mike or one of his workers to do it themselves. I leaned against the door and relaxed for the first time in about an hour.

I was home.

I opened my eyes and saw Rose coming out of her bedroom in a towel, looking at me curiously.

"Are you just getting home from the studio?"

"No, I ran into Mike," I shuddered.

"Was Emmett with him?" She got excited for some reason.

"Yea…why?"

"Nothing, just wondering," Rose said quickly and then turned back into her room and shut the door. I shrugged it off as something I didn't want to know. I trudged my way to my bedroom and fell on my bed, exhausted from the day's events. I still had one class to go, and then I could come home and relax.

I looked at my clock and groaned; I was already running late. I jumped up and grabbed my bag that I had thrown on the floor and made my way back to Julliard. I prayed that this class would be less dramatic and not so distracting. I needed to use my body to work out the problems of my life, to fling every detail across the stage as I pranced from one side to the other.

I hurried down the hall, going through the maze of workers still moving heavy items. I got to the outside and scurried to my next class.

The air outside was refreshing; it ran down my body like a refreshing mist and woke me up to be alert and conscious. I kept my eyes on the sidewalk, not wanting to get sidetracked. I practiced my breathing, breathing in and breathing out, methodically. Before I knew it, I was at Julliard. I stepped into the warm building, the calming scent, and the clean surfaces relaxed me and I made it back to the stage. The class I was taking was a volunteer-only class, it was not required, so you didn't have to attend every session, but I loved the class because you got individual feedback from the teachers. My favorite professor, Madame, was talking with the other instructors as I hurried into position. I loved her teaching methods; she made me fall even more in love with dancing every time she spoke about the beauty of the steps. She glanced over at me and gave me a whole-hearted smile, pleased that I had come to improve on my dancing. She admired my talents as I admired hers.

"Alright ladies, let's begin," a teacher I didn't recognize spoke. She was small, almost like a gnome. She had brown hair that was in a pony-tail, her crow's feet were imprinted well, and her body was slim. She was dressed in some kind of robe and her feet were placed in old ballet shoes. She counted the steps and gave us our marks, the music began and I began to dance. All of the problems, chaos, and feuds went out of my head and I went into a clouded state. I could only feel myself dancing, moving to the beats. I counted in my head while I graciously floated, willing my body to patter across the floor. I bent my head and then gracefully lifted it in step with my arms, as they were raised above my head. I stretched out my arms and lifted it outward, making it look I was out of reach of something important to me. Dancing was a sense of telling a story, I began to tell my own story; I lifted up to my toes and let my toes glide me across the floor. I felt the warm lights create beads of sweat on my brow; I found my fingers 

holding gently in the air, as if they were cupping something. The music went on and I continued with my steps, mimicking the instructions I had received, but giving the steps more life and balance.

The music began to fade and I knew that my routine would come to an end; I placed my feet back down on the floor, allowing my arms to gently swoop down and finished with a curtsy. As the music ended, I came back into reality and realized the teachers were beaming at me. I blushed lightly and looked down at my feet, moving them to get them in perfect form.

"Brilliant!" I heard Madame say. I looked up to see who she was talking to and she was looking intently on me. She whispered something to the other instructors and they all nodded in agreement. The previous teacher who had given us instructions stepped out and gave us another set of steps to show.

The teachers didn't say anything to me, nor did they all gleam in my direction. I wasn't bothered by it; this was usually how class went. After two hours, my feet were sore, blisters erupting from my toes, and burns on the soles of my feet. I ripped my shoes off, trying to be bypass the pain, like you would ripping a band-aid off. I chucked my ballet shoes into my bag, slipped on my shoes and put on my clothes and hurried out the stage. I wanted to get home into my bed as fast as I possibly could.

Call me a coward, but hiding from the rest of the world felt extremely great right now.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know.  
FYI: Jacob is not going to become part of the story, he's just there to add in. He's going to be the "good friend" of Bella. Someone who is not in all the chaos to talk to and get advice from. So before you start throwing rocks at me, lol, just wanted to clear that up. Jacob is just a friend in this story.**

**Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Lasagna, Love, and Letters

**Alright, I wanted to update quickly, making up for my absence on the last chapter. This chapter is probably the most packed with goodness. It's my new favorite! You'll see why. ha**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming, they make me want to write faster and get the chapters to all of you guys more quickly. This was the longest chapter I have ever written. I stayed up till 4 writing it. I just woke up and wanted to make sure everything was good with it and then get it out to all of you lovely people. )**

**Also, just a note to the people who asked: I do not dance. I did ballet for two years and then quit. I did not have the body, determination, or drive to become a fantastic dancer like Bella is in my story. ha But thanks for thinking my descriptions were wonderful. That made my day.**

**And lastly, a big thanks to everyone who is reading this. You guys rock!**

* * *

Lasagna, Love, and Letters

I hurried out the building and paced towards my building, to my warm bed, to a hot bath, and to a safe haven. I focused on seeing that black door to my apartment, knowing that as soon as I saw it, I could begin to relax. When I arrived to my apartment building I had to drag myself past our new neighbor's place. I tried not to get a peak if he was there, and to my disappointment, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and walked to my door, thrust the key in, and opened the door in a quick motion. I walked in to find no one in sight, but I did hear the rustle of makeup, the sizzling of hair in a curling iron, and the click-click on the floor from stilettos being worn.

I turned toward my room and started to go in, I had just touched the door handle when Alice spoke.

"Hey Bells!" She said in an extra cheery voice. I turned around putting my best happy face on and smiled.

"Hey Als, what's up? Going with Jasper tonight?"

"Kind of, did you see we have a new neighbor?" _Oh no._

"Yea, I saw that. Have you met them?"

"Yep, and so have you," Alice giggled. I knew the next part, but I still had to play my part.

"Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen," Alice said smiling. I knew what I had to do next, it was something I had no energy to do.

"Edward Cullen?!" I asked seething. I don't know where this anger came from but it instantly took over my body and allowed me to breathe fire.

"Yea, apparently Mike thinks you need someone here 24/7, 365 days of the year."

"I'm going to kill him," I gritted through my teeth as I turned toward my room.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked curiously.

"To call that bastard," I said over my shoulder. I walked into my room and slammed my door. I dropped my bag and tore off my shoes, clothes, and let my hair fall wildly from the tight bun I had it imprisoned in. I was standing there in leotard and tights, my hair a mess, and I jumped on my bed and under the covers. I laid there for a few minutes allowing my body to form a mold in the bed and trying to calm down my thoughts. _Edward was going to be living right next door to me, I would know more about him now than I ever thought I would. _

I heard a knock on my window and jumped at the sound. I turned my head and saw Edward hunched over at my window. He had probably used the fire escape from his window to get to mine. I pulled the comforter around my body and walked over to the window, unlatching it and opening it.

Edward crawled through and without too much racket he was standing in front of me, his green eyes moving over my body and realizing that I was close to being completely naked. I pulled the comforter upwards and tighter around my body, feeling embarrassed from having him here as I was the only one almost completely undressed _again. _

"Can I help you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me, if I was mad at him, if he had no feelings for me still, but I did know that he still took my breath away; still made me weak in the knees, and he could make me forget all my problems with just one touch, let alone one kiss.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner," Edward said politely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I stated.

"Why? Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are all coming over to celebrate the new apartment with me; I'd like you to come."

"And you couldn't have used the front door or telephone to ask? Besides, I can't," I said quickly.

"Why?" Edward retorted. Lines of worry were etched onto his forehead and there was a strange pain in his eyes.

"Because…because I'm not feeling well," I came up with a terrible lie. I felt fine, a little tired, but nothing unusual. Of course Edward wouldn't see it that way.

"You're sick? Do you need a doctor? Let's go to the hospital," he whined as he pulled me to my door. I quickly got out of his grip and refused.

"No, no, no, I'm fine. I just need a night in to decompress."

"Oh," was all Edward could speak. He turned towards the window, he was just about to open the window and crawl out when he turned towards me. "I'll check in on you later and bring you some food."

"That won't be necessary," I said. The ache in my body told me I only wanted one thing: Edward's arms around me. I took a step towards me. "Edward, about what you said earlier…"

Edward took a step towards me, "Yes?" He was about six inches from me. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair and down by his ear, he leaned into my palm and closed his eyes. He took his hands and gently placed them on my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm. He then turned from me and started towards the window.

"Wait," I said taking a step towards him. He reluctantly turned around, sadness in his eyes.

"What, Isabella?" There it was. This was not Edward and me. This was bodyguard and prisoner. My heart sank that I wasn't talking to the man that I had a desire for, I was talking to one of Mike's oafs.

"Nothing," I put my head down and closed my eyes. I heard some rustles and then Edward's body was pressed up to mine, his face by my ear.

"I want you so bad," his breath tickled my ear and the impact of his skin on mine made my breathing hitch.

"We can't do this," I whispered back sadly.

"You're right, but it just feels so right."

"I know, but we're going to have to try harder."

"I already have been." He kissed behind my ear and trailed his nose down my jaw line. I wrapped my arms around him and he gripped my waist. The sheet falling to the floor, and my leotard being the only layer between us; Edward ran his finger up my side. He brought his face to mine and I pressed my lips to his. I felt better as soon as the connection was made. I rose to my toes to adjust to his height. His grip tightened as we made the kisser deeper. There was an urge in our bodies and we moved harmoniously together. My body ached for him, wanted him, and pleaded for him. I heard a knock on the door and Edward and I quickly let go of each other.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Alice, who else do you think it is, Edward Cullen?" I relaxed. Edward was already starting for the window. I followed him.

"Just a second Alice, let me get dressed." I could already hear Alice's foot tap impatiently. Edward was out the window and turning around to take another look at me. I leaned up and kissed him chastely. He smiled my crooked smile and then left in a hurry. I shut the window, leaving it unlocked and ran to the door. I opened it out of breath, still in a dizzy from Edwards's body pressed up against me.

"What can I help you with?" I smiled, allowing her to come in.

"We're going over to Edward's for dinner, he's invited you. I didn't know if you'd want to come or not." I changed my face so it looked like I was thinking and stood silent for a moment.

"I guess I should, there's no need to get on bad terms with the guy who is 'in charge' of my life," I sighed.

"No one is in charge of your life but you," Alice said squeezing my arms. "You are a magnificent girl; don't let anyone try to change you." I smiled at my best friend's words and nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing you're here to talk wardrobe then?" I laughed. Alice's eyes lit up into a devilish gleam and giggled. She scurried over to my closet and pulled out a couple of items. First was dark, skinny black dress, it hung my body perfectly and showed off my toned legs, it rippled at the end and made my body look extravagant; then it was a pair of closed back pumps. The ribbon wound up my leg, just like a pair of ballet Pointe shoes. I liked the composition she had created and wanted to look good if I was going to have dinner with Edward, even if I wasn't allowed to touch him, kiss him, or act like he and I were genuinely close.

"Well Ms. Fashionista, I think you've picked a winner," Alice gleamed victoriously and handed me the clothes. I put them on and Alice already starting to brush my hair.

"You are so lucky your hair just goes into perfect position with a flick of the wrist," she whined.

"If only I had clever fashion sense, I'd be Rose and you," I teased.

"Don't forget if you were actually good at ballet," Alice joked in return. She poked me in the sides and I laughed.

After a few minutes, I was already to go and so were the rest of my roommates. Rose wore a deep crimson top with a tight leather jacket on top of it and Alice wore a black jumper with a blue shirt underneath it. We started heading over to next-door, I behind Rose and Alice.

Alice knocked the played-out "Dum da duh dum dum, dum dum" on the door and the door was whipped open by Jasper, who brought Alice into his embrace and started kissing her neck all over while Alice giggled. Emmett was next; he brought Rose to his lips, his hands on her face. They had switched routines and now Jasper and Alice were the ones physically sick to watch. I laughed and then turned toward Edward who had just walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of red wine. He took a gander up and down my body and then gave me a wink as the couples were still in each other's arms. I walked to the table, taking in the extravagant furniture.

"Compliments of Mike," Edward said pouring a glass of wine, he handed it to me and I took a sip. I nodded to let him know that the drink was delicious.

"They always are," I noted, running my finger over the luxurious silverware, centerpiece, and table cloth. The plates were bright white, with deep red plates underneath. The black napkins were next to them, with shiny silver silverware on top of them. The centerpiece was a bouquet of roses, deep red and radiating romance. Candles were lit all around the table and there were also beads of jewels placed randomly. I turned to look at Edward who was wearing a deep emerald button up shirt, with the first few unbuttoned, giving me a sight of the glorious chest underneath. His shirt matched his eyes and made them gleam even more brilliantly than the usually do. His black pants were perfectly straight, unlike his untidy hair that looked magnificent. Edward put the bottle down on the table as he had just finished pouring his glass of wine and he traced his fingers up my arm, and then left my skin to sit by his side. I could hear the others coming closer, knowing that Edward and I were done being this way; it was time for acting.

"Something smells great," Emmett said rubbing his hands together. He looked like a child about to get dessert.

"I don't get a hello, Em?" I teased. Emmett came over to me and caught me in a great bear hug and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't mean to be so rude, no one could ever take the place of my Bells" Emmett said with a wink, I smiled in return.

"I didn't realize I was standing in your way of getting to my best friend," Rose joked to Emmett, he turned back to her and showered her with kisses the way Jasper had to Alice when we had arrived.

"He's all yours, Rose, I can't handle big babies," I said laughing.

"Hey! He's wearing his big boy undies now!" Rose joked. Emmett scoffed and walked to the table.

"So Cullen, what are we having?" Emmett spoke clapping his hands together.

"Lasagna," Edward said putting a steaming dish of mouth-watering deliciousness in the middle of the table. Edward disappeared to the kitchen to grab something while everyone sat down. There were six black chairs around the black rectangular table. Alice and Jasper sat together while Rose and Emmett found a place together. I sat down in one of the remaining seats, knowing that the only place Edward could sit, was right next to me. I was on the side of the table at the corner, and Edward would be at the head of the table. I sat down and put my napkin in my lap, not wanting to look up to see his reaction at having to sit by me. I focused on my hands and the cloth on my legs, and I heard Edward scoot his chair up closer to the table.

"Dig in," Edward said quickly before moving his hands out of the way of Emmett's scooping hands into the lasagna to pull out a piece for him. He started filling his mouth at the spicy Italian food, I would have done the same thing, but there were spectators here.

"Save some for the rest of us," Jasper laughed while putting his arm around the back of Alice's chair and rubbing her back. I looked at Edward who was watching Jasper and Alice intently. The way those two had a conversation between their bodies without having to say something. It was a remarkable thing to watch; like watching a fairy tale come to life without the sad ending of a clock striking midnight or their worlds being too different. They were perfect for each other.

I looked back at Edward who was now staring at me, I raised my eyebrows and he returned with a crooked smile and then helped himself to some lasagna. He held the pan to me and I held my plate up and he plopped a piece on my plate. I grabbed the salad bowl and started dishing some salad on my plate, I offered some to Edward, who held out his plate and I scooped some out for him. When the rest of the group had their food placed, everyone started digging in.

"This is delicious," Alice squealed after taking a bite in her lasagna. "Mind if I come over every night for dinner?"

"Looks like you got some competition, Jazz," Emmett burled in laughter.

"Yea, Edward can serve dinner, but I'll serve dessert," Jasper replied, sarcasm etched into his voice.

"What do I get then?" Emmett pouted.

"You can do my dishes, I've always wanted to see you actually do _some _kind of work," Alice teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Emmett replied.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Rose chimed in; my guess was to save Emmett.

"When I was younger, my parents couldn't afford to go out, so we would make gourmet meals out of our leftovers and dress up. We'd pretend we were going to a five-star restaurant and once I was old enough, I started helping out," Edward said taking a sip of his wine. I had no idea what his childhood was like, but this gave me a great insight. The conversation went like this for awhile, six people joking around, exchanging stories. When we were all finished, we got back to the conversation of Edward's lack of fortune.

"Does it bother you that you grew up poor?" Rose said bluntly. I heard a movement under the table and Rose yelped and then glared at Alice who was glaring right back. "Sorry," Rose mumbled.

"Don't be," Edward started. "It never bothers me; I mean I grew up with learning that the value of life is not in your wallet, but that it's in your soul."

"Then why are you working for Mike?" Emmett joked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Just because I don't need money to be happy, doesn't mean I don't want a secure life," Edward added. "I just want to live each day to the fullest with the people I love."

"To the people you love," Jasper said raising his wine glass to Edward. Alice joined him, then me, then Rose and Emmett. We all clinked glasses and then Alice and Jasper kissed while Rose and Emmett kissed. I looked at them and bit my lip trying to hold back the jealousy that I didn't have _that._ I burrowed my eyebrows, scowling at the fact that I was pitying myself.

I caught Edward staring at me from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at him. His stare started to scare me; it was full of all these powerful emotions. I felt the wind knocked out of me the moment I looked over at him. I blushed and then turned back to the rest of the group. Rose and Emmett were the first ones to break away, not because they were done, but because they had a trick up their sleeve.

"We're going to go…to Emmett's….to get…um….stuff," Rose said quickly. She shot up, knocking over a couple of glasses. Embarrassed, she tried to spin quickly and get out quickly but ended up knocking over her chair. She looked down at the fallen seat and then back at us who were all looking at her like she was crazy, except Emmett who looked smug. Rose grabbed his arm and he stammered up and then they practically ran to the door. Rose was not usually a clumsy person, but that's the effect Emmett had on her.

"I think Alice and I are going to head to my place," Jasper added. Alice's face lit up and she started gleaming. I tried to hide my smile, and Edward looked like he was at a circus, trying to take in all the freak-shows. Jasper dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin and then got up, he scooted Alice's chair back as she stood and came over to me. She gave me a kiss and a hug.

"You'll be fine home alone?" Alice asked skeptically.

"This is becoming a ritual," I teased.

"Are you going to hang out here for a while?"

"Yea, I'll help clean up the mess you _animals _created."

"If you don't want me to go, I won't," Alice said. Her face fell slightly and she tried to cover it up with a smile, but I knew my best friend better than that.

"No, besides, I've got my bodyguard here," I nodded towards Edward and Alice turned to him.

"If one hair on her hair is missing, I'm hiring someone to stuff and mount you," she said seriously.

"The people you'd hire like me though," Edward smiled. Alice gave her world-renown glare and Edward backed down. "She's in good hands, she won't be in less than perfect condition she is already in," he promised.

"Looks like he knows how to compliment," Alice said laughing. Jasper was holding her coat open and Alice put her arms in. She then took the scarf he was holding and wrapped it around her neck. "If you need anything, let me know. I can be back here in five minutes." She turned her head to look at Edward. "I know people who are willing to go back to jail," she added. He nodded in return and stood up to shake Jasper's hand. I rose too, to say goodbye to my good friends. Alice and I hugged once again and laughed in each others' arms.

"You'll see each other again, you know," Jasper said laughing. We let go of each other reluctantly and smiled. I hugged Jasper next, who gave me a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in my ear, "I'm one of those people willing to go back to jail for you." I gasped at his sentence. I had no clue that Jasper had ever served time, I thought he was too afraid to ever do anything _illegal. _I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said smiling. Edward and Alice had given each other a quick hug and now Alice was the one pushing Jasper out the door.

"Now look who is holding us up," Alice teased. Jasper took her hand and kissed it and then held on to it until he was out into the hallway. Edward was leaning against the door and I was leading against the doorframe. We said goodbye and waved one last time and watched them walk down the hall, until they were out of sight.

Edward closed the door and I followed after him. I instinctively started picking up the plates and carrying them to the sink, Edward did as I did and soon we were silently washing and drying dishes. I was washing, he drying. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he would smile and look down almost as if he had a secret, every time I handed him a dish. I didn't look at him, just focused on my slow circles on the plate.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" he finally asked, taking a sip of his wine. He set it down on the counter and took the plate I was handing him and started to rub the water off.

"Not _all _night," I teased. "I thought I would enjoy the moments where you aren't ruining the conversation by saying something stupid."

"I never saw anything stupid, I always say enlightening and interesting things," Edward reasoned.

"There goes the enjoyment," I scoffed. He laughed and then focused on the task at hand. I reached over and took a sip of his wine and placed it back on the counter.

"You know you enjoy your time with me," Edward played.

"The only reason I came tonight was to play my part," I said. I searched his face to see if he believed me. His face was marked with interest, intrigue, and confusion. His hair was marvelously out of place, a smile forming at the corner of his perfect lips, and his eyes were glistening with desire.

I started to wash the last plate, making sure everything was cleared off and sparkling clear. "And here I thought you were here to try my famous lasagna," Edward scoffed.

"Well, that too. And to flirt with Emmett."

"Man, he always gets the girls," Edward joked.

"I can't help if he knows how to pleasure a woman." I was trying so hard not to smile or laugh, or even throw up at the thought of Emmett in bed. That was something I never wanted to see or think about.

"Does Rose know about you two?"

"She's just a cover. We can't have everyone knowing about Emmett and I. Think about what Mike would say."

"I'd like to see Mike's face when you tell him you're running off together."

"I don't think that will happen. Emmett is falling for Rose, I guess my plan back fired," I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling. I gave him the plate to dry and he started whipping the cloth over the white porcelain and putting it in the cupboard.

"You just need a back up, that's why I am here," Edward said reaching up to put the plate at the top shelf.

"What makes you think you have the requirements to be my lover?" I asked laughing, taking another sip of his wine, Edward took the glass out of my hands and took another sip. He filled the glass once more and put it back on the counter. I was leaning against the sink, Edward's hands on either side of him, supporting himself with the granite counters. His face was inches from mine, I could smell the wine on his hot, wonderful breath.

"What requirements do I need to replace Emmett? Be able to use a fork and knife at the same time?"

"You need to be debonair," I noted. Edward leaned back and waved his hands down his body, presenting himself to be suave.

"You need to be able to cook."

"Looks like I'm two for two," Edward added smiling.

"And last, you need to be a great dancer," I said smirking. I wanted to see his reaction.

"You've seen me dance, what did you think?" Edward said, leaning his hands on the counter and inching closer to my face. I pretended to think for a minute and then responded.

"Two for three isn't _that _bad," I joked. I grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip; Edward took it out of my hands and downed the whole rest of the fruity liquor. He grabbed my hand and led me to the family room, there was nothing in there except a couch, a stereo system and the mahogany floorboard. He let go of my hand and went to the stereo. He pressed three buttons and then on came "The à la menthe" by Nikkifurie. It looked like we would be tangoing again, except this time much faster.

Before I had time to react, Edward gripped my arm and thrust myself into his embrace. We locked arms and stared intently into each other's eyes. He began the steps as best I could, they were new to me so it took me a few seconds to understand his movements and let my body imitate them.

Edward shoved me out and I spun out. My hair and dress whipping away from my body and then clinging back together; Edward grabbed me more forcefully, his hand on my waist, pleading with him to continue. My body gave in and I started to dance with, putting effort it. But this time, I was angry. I was mad at him for not standing up for me today with Mike, for not having met me before I came to New York, for not just forfeiting his values and taking me. The way I wanted to be taken. My blood was pulsing, bursting through my veins, making me lightheaded.

Edward serenaded me around the room, our feet working at maximum speed. My leg hitched around his thigh and he grabbed onto the skin of my thigh, pushing his nails into my flesh. This was so much more rough and violent than ballet was, but still the same amount of passion and sensuality.

I pushed away from Edward and started walking back away from him, stalking away, my feet doing as they pleased. My hands were outreached and Edward quickly grabbed them and pulled them back to him. It was a game of cat and mouse, just like with Mike, only except, I wanted Edward to win.

Suddenly Edward's hands were on my sides; pulsing through the thin sheer. His grip was firm, tantalizing in a way. I didn't look away from the desire in his eyes, mine matching.

We wanted this.

We needed this.

The song went on and Edward's and my feet stopped moving, the music exploding around us, filling our hearts and veins with melodies too perfect for words. Edward's hands were running down my abdomen, to my hips, pulling myself closer to him. His head was bent low, so he and I were eyelevel. Our breathing was hitched, I was gasping for air, yet still mesmerized in Edward's green orbs. The darkness in the room cast the perfect shadows on his face and around the room.

"Three out three," I gasped falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, our bodies expanding and contracting with each breath we took. We stood there, enticed in our arms, letting the song slow and end and our hearts to calm down from the race.

"I told you I was a good dancer," Edward bragged.

"But I'm better," I breathed into his shirt.

"Touché," Edward whispered into my hair. I leaned back and looked at him. He smiled devilishly and I gave him a curious look. I stepped away from him and started to walk to rooms I hadn't seen before.

"Where are you going?" He called after me. I heard him walk over to the stereo and push a couple of buttons until there was a new song playing. It was "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. It was a personal favorite of mine.

"Since you're not going to give me a tour, I'll show myself around," I shouted mimicking his words. Edward found me a few moments later, two glasses of wine in his hands, I was in what I assumed was the guest bedroom. I took a glass from his hand and took a plentiful sip.

"What do you think?" Edward asked nervously, running his hand through his thick, copper hair.

"Why do you care what I think?" I laughed. I looked around the room some more, admiring the small touches Edward had put out. Pictures of him and his friends and family, knick-knacks from random places, and decorative pieces were all strewn around the room.

"I want to know your opinion, I trust you, your opinion matters most to me," Edward stated confidently.

"I think it's lovely, to be honest," I stated.

"Really?" Edward's said as his face lit up. I could tell he was happy that I approved. I wasn't sure why though.

"Really," I nodded. I turned and walked out of the room and into the next. I opened the door and assumed that this was Edward's room. His bed was a black comforter on a black-metal frame. The bed looked comfortable, and I decided to try it out. I sat down on the bed and took in my surroundings; the black and white photographs hanging on the walls, the tall dresser that had a few items on it: keys, wallet, and other objects. Edward sat down beside me and sighed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked. I wondered if he liked hanging out with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"I had a wonderful time," Edward said lying down. He had placed his wine glass on the nightstand, and I did the same. I leaned back so I was lying next to Edward and staring up at the ceiling. The song was still playing, but more softly now, and I felt sleep creep up on me and take over my eyes. I yawned reluctantly and Edward opened his arm, I instinctively lifted my head and placed it on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. "Thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" I said; my eyes still close.

"I had a wonderful time because of you," he stated simply.

"What did I do?"

"You came." I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to find two glorious green marbles staring at me, filled with emotions.

"Of course I would. I have to play my part," I said sadly, putting my head back to my original position.

"Is this part of your act?" Edward asked curiously.

"No, I can be myself when I'm with you," I yawned again.

"I'm glad," Edward whispered.

"Me too."

"What do you think would happen if we…ever….you know."

"Well we couldn't ever tell our friends, our parents, or anyone," I stated sleepily.

"We'd be in hiding all the time," Edward noted.

"And we would only be able to be together when no one was looking, or asleep."

"Good thing I can get to your window easily," Edward joked. I laughed along with him, not coherent enough to lecture him. "Have you ever been in love, Bella?"

"I'm not really sure what love is," I replied.

"You've never had someone tell you that they love you?" Edward asked surprised.

"Besides my family? No, I haven't. What do you think love means?"

"I think that 'I love you' means that I accept the person for who you are and I do not wish to change you into something else. It means that I do not expect perfection from you, just as you do not expect it from me. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. "I love you" means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return only that you do not judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love enough not to let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, hoping that you feel the same way for me."

"I thought you didn't believe in love," I stated confused.

"I believe in love, just not in love for me," Edward spoke sadly. I lifted my head and turned towards him and propped myself on my elbow. Edward did the same and we were inches from each other's face. I thought I would eventually get use to the proximity of his beautiful features, but every time we got this close, my breath was taken away.

"What if someone did love you?" I asked curiously. "Would you love them back?"

"It depends on who the person is, I suppose."

"What if it were….me?" I asked hesitantly. Edwards' eyes widened at the statement and I instantly felt foolish.

"If you loved me, I'd be the happiest man alive," Edward spoke softly. His hand was hung over my hip, pressing into my back. I always felt safe in Edward's arms and these words made me feel hopeful. "You don't feel that way, do you?"

"Not at the moment. I'm very protecting of my heart, I don't give it to just anyone." I knew my words were harsh, but I had to be smart. Many people could get hurt from Edward and I having a relationship, I didn't want to be one of them. I knew it was inevitable not to get hurt from this, but I could only hope.

"Why do you have to be so shielded?" Edward asked. His tone was angry and his eyes were full of irritation and frustration.

"It's how I am," I stated calmly.

"It's aggravating," Edward growled.

"It's the truth. Why should I just let you have my heart, just so you can break it?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't you take any risks? Take the leap; I'm here, with my heart in my hands, telling you that I will catch you."

"It's not that simple," I said shaking my head.

"Only because you make it not simple," Edward argued. His voice and mine were becoming louder, and angrier.

"It's because I actually care about the people we will hurt," I bickered.

"And I don't?"

"You don't seem to mine that we would be playing with our friends' lives," I said bluntly. I was proud that I was finally talking about my feelings and saying exactly what I wanted to say.

"You're acting like they would die, if we were to be together."

"Yes, Edward, that is what I've been trying to tell you. Mike would come after them. He'll go after anyone who is associated with you or me if he found out we even thought about acting on our feelings for each other."

"So you do have feelings for me?" Edward said smugly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do," I mumbled.

"It's just nice to hear once in a while," Edward noted. I hadn't realized that I had been pretty cold to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and he looked me in the eyes.

"I _do _have feelings for you, Edward."

"Thank you," Edward whispered. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I feel exhausted, that took a lot out of me," I joked.

"Better than arguing, huh?"

"Never," I laughed. Edward shook his head laughing.

"Mike would never find out," Edward said after a few moments of silence.

"He's got eyes everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching us now." Edward sat up and looked around and then stood.

"I like Bella Swan! I like Bella Swan!" He shouted, circling the room, looking for cameras. I laughed and then pulled him back over to the bed.

"You'll wake the city!"

"It's not like they have gone to sleep, besides, let them hear. I want the whole world to know," Edward said leaning over me as I lay down.

"That's another thing, I don't think you could keep it a secret," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you'd slip," I said honestly.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think you could handle sneaking around, hiding from others, and pretending that we don't have feelings for each other."

"Why not?"

"You're too impatient," I whispered.

"I am not," Edward argued.

"You are too," I laughed. "Besides, we can't. We just can't."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Edward said, pulling himself off of me. He stood up and went to the window. I sat up and looked at him confused. "Why can't you just let go of your thoughts; let your body take over."

"I'm not going to just throw the rule book out the window," I bickered. "I like knowing what I can and cannot do."

"You are so scared that you might actually _feel _something," Edward snapped as he spun around to me. I stood up and faced him.

"I can't believe you!" I hissed. "I'm the one trying to protect everyone, making sure no one gets hurt. If we were in a different situation, things would be different between us."

"But things aren't different between us, Bella!" Edward's jaw was clenched; he was trying to hold back his anger. But like a dam, it would break at any point.

"And that makes it okay to do what you want to do?" I barked.

"I just think we should take the only chance we are going to get at being together."

"Even if it destroys peoples' lives, ruins relationships, and maybe even take lives?"

"It all depends on fate," was Edward's answer. Fate; fate was what we were leaning on for support.

"Fate? That's what we're basing our choice on, fate?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped out of my mouth and hung on every word. "You think that everything will just be peachy because fate will work out?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You're insane," I insulted.

"And you're cynical," he accused.

"Better than cynical than thinking that everything will work out because life is some fairy-tale," I seethed. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I started walking to the door when I heard Edward on my heels. I turned back to him, still fuming, he looking annoyed.

"I don't want you thinking I'm running away, but I need to leave so I don't say anything I'll regret."

"I don't think you're leaving, I think you're running. And what I can't figure out is, are you running towards something you want? Or are you running away from something you're afraid to want?" Edward spoke harshly. I was flabbergasted. "What do you want, Bella?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stumbled. _Great, well done, Bella._

"Well you better figure it the fuck out," Edward snapped. "I'm tired of these games. Either give me what I _and _you want, or get the hell out of my apartment." His words hit hard, like ice, I could feel the grinding and twisting I felt in my stomach; like someone had stabbed me and was spinning the knife around to make the situation all that more painful.

"It's not that simple, and you know it," I replied.

"It is. Either you want me or you don't."

"You can't make me choose you like that."

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice was still booming and loud. I prayed that the neighbors didn't hear us.

"I cannot choose you over the safety of our friends."

"No one is going to find out!"

"And what if they do?"

"God, if you didn't have that damn hold on me, I'd ask you to leave," Edward said raking his hand through his hair.

"Then go on and do it," I stated.

"I can't," he hesitated. We were silent for a few moments and then he spoke again."We're getting nowhere."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I can't _not _have you in my life, I need you," Edward whispered. My heart broke for two reasons at that moment: one for knowing that I was placing my friends in danger and another, for placing Edward before the most important thing to me: ballet. Edward took another step toward me and within an instant; I was backed up against the wall, our lips pressing on each other.

The heat rocketed my body, sending me bolts of electricity down my body. He moved his lips over everything. My mouth. My jaw. My neck. My base. And my ear. The tip of his tongue slid along the curve of my lobe. He made his way back to my lips, his teeth pulled gently at my lower lip, urging me to open. The moment I did, his tongue swept inside. I could feel his hand brush down the thin material on my body; sliding up under the sheer material, beginning a long, slow glide up the inside of my thighs. Parting them gently, he began to stroke between my legs, moving the silk of my underwear back and forth across my clit. I groaned into his mouth. The sound seemed to echo around the room, inside my head. Slowly, through the haze of pleasure, I realized what was happening.

I wasn't the only one who was aroused.

"Edward," I murmured, suddenly uncertain. His eyes, those gorgeous, dangerous eyes, gazed down.

"You feel so good, Bella," he murmured. He slipped a finger inside my underwear, teasing around the edges of the place he'd stroked before, and I felt my whole body arch up toward his touch. "Let me show you how good you feel."

I felt Edward hook a finger into my underwear, drawing it smoothly down my legs and off. Again, my pelvis arched. Revealing the depth of my need and my desire. My body rocked with pleasure, wanting more, needing more. I had wanted this from the first time I met Edward, I had fantasized about this moment. My heart cried for joy at the beloved man standing here, doing the things I had marveled at him doing to me. I was his, whatever he wanted, he could take from me.

Then his fingers were back, in a deep, firm stroke. I gave a little cry. Edward's fingers were warm and slick, as if, before he'd touched me again, he'd brought them to his mouth. My breath began to come in short, hard grasps as I moved against his hand, rocking, rocking as his fingers worked their magic. I twisted my head from side to side in almost mindless pleasure.

_More. Give me more, _I thought.

As if he'd read my mind, Edward took the next step. He slid his fingers inside of me. My whole body spasmed, my legs locking around his hand, urging him deeper. He let go of my mouth and nuzzled at my neck as he began to move his body in the ancient rhythms of need. He spun me so my chest was propped up against the wall, my backside to him, his fingers still inside of me, pumping and rubbing the sensitive area. Thrusting his erection against my backside even as his fingers probed deep inside of me. The pad of his hand pressed, hard, against my clit, then released as his fingers eased out. Each time they did, Edward hesitated just a little longer before pressing in again, until all my consciousness narrowed down to that place where his hand moved, feeding but refusing to satisfy my desire. His teeth nipped at my neck, just a little short of pain.

"Come for me, Bella" I heard him whisper into my ear, my head arched back to find his mouth. He met me eagerly, taking each lip against his, urging me on. "I want to see you come undone."

"Make me," I gasped out.

He took my mouth in a searing kiss, tongue plunging deep even as his fingers surged inside me. I felt them widen, flexing and fluttering against my very center, and exploded. I cried out inside Edward's mouth, my body bowing upward, nerve endings screaming with pleasure, and still he didn't stop. His fingers continued to stroke and delve, sending me to a place I had never been before. A place I hadn't even known existed.

He'd done it. He'd made me come undone.

I collapsed against him. His mouth left mine to roam kisses across my face and I pulled out a ragged breath into my throat. Without a word, Edward slid his tongue down my jaw, fingers no longer inside of me, but stroking my most sensitive place, ever so insistently and softly. Heat coiled, deep in my belly, a tension, a possibility that would not be denied.

The second orgasm seemed to come from nowhere, swift and dazzling as a lightning strike. Lifting me up, carrying me to a place so intense that pleasure could no longer describe it. A place so elemental that I could do was feel. And all I felt was desire.

We stood there for a few minutes, me coming down from the wondrous high I was on; Edward's breathing becoming steadier, as mine did also. Our bodies arched and sank bank in together, reveling in the moment we had just shared. Edwards' fingers were no longer inside of me, but his hands were cupped around my breasts, holding me to him. My nipples hardened at his touch, the cloth was too thin to even be called a layer between us. He rubbed against the erect point, flicking at the small beads. I moaned softly and Edward kissed below my earlobe, leaving his saliva on my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed in the moment, trying to never let it get out of my head.

Edward released me slowly, backing away from me; I turned around and looked him straight in the eye, not knowing where this left him and me. He picked up my lost underwear and came forward to me; he knelt down and opened the silk panties for me. I placed one heel in, and then the other. Edward brought the cloth up my calves, kissing my toned muscles, moving up the silky skin while raising the thin material. His fingers traced up my things, bringing my underwear with him, kissing each side of my thigh, and then leaving a trail of kisses up my flesh. My dress was being pushed up with his hands, his head below, still kissing my thigh. He took a swift motion and placed the underwear on the correct spot on my body and then let my dress fall over my milky skin. He leaned back and then stood upright, his body pressing on me.

He kissed me once more; I opened my mouth to allow him entrance and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His tongue encircled my mouth, tasting me as I tasted him. His hands were pressing on my back, his lips sucking gently on my bottom, swollen lip.

He broke the enchanting kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, tracing my mouth with his fingers delicately. We stood there in the darkness for a few more minutes, rejuvenating and replenishing.

"I should be going," I finally whispered.

"Stay the night," Edward whispered back.

"You know I can't do that," I replied against his skin.

"Why? Everyone is gone, no one will be there. I'd rather you here and safe than alone in that monstrous house."

"Then stay at my house, that way if anyone comes home, you can sneak out quickly. Stay with me in my room, in my bed."

"I could do that forever," Edward said kissing me chastely. I pulled back and walked over to the window and unlatched it, I opened and allowed the freezing air to entice me and surround me. I gave a quick shiver and then stepped out onto the metal balcony. My heels were protesting the iron bars of the floor, but I made it swiftly across the terrace and to my window. Edward was behind me, his hands on my hips, guiding me to my window. My heel got stuck in a crevasse and I began to slip, Edward's hands caught me and I grinned up at him.

"Thanks," I managed to say, his features were much fiercer than before, his eyes full of protection.

"Any time," he whispered strongly. "Let's get you inside."

"We should have used the front door," I laughed as I was planted upright and gently pushed toward my window. I leaned my weight on the glass as it swiftly opened, I was about to go in when Edward gripped my body and turned me around to him, he wedged himself in between the window and me, and then jumped down to my bedroom. He held a hand up to me and I looked at it uncertain.

"Do you trust me?" Edward spoke confidently.

"Yes," I answered back simply. I placed my hand into his and leaned on it as I jumped down and into his arms. His grip was firm and strong, and he kissed me once I was fully in his arms, and then let me down to my feet.

I took off my shoes and placed them in the closet as Edward went and searched the house for any dangers, he was too cautious I thought. I laughed at myself for thinking that we would get caught, with Edward, no one would even know that we spoke.

I sat on the bed, massaging my feet at the torture I had them endure when Edward came in. "Is this yours?" He asked; he was holding a manila envelope in his hand.

"No, does it have any writing on it?" I asked.

"It says your name; I found it slipped under your door." I stood and walked over to where Edward was standing and took the envelope from his hands and looked at the writing. I didn't recognize the writing, so I tore open the packaging. Edward put on the lights and my eyes stung in protest. I waited for them to adjust, before pulling the contents out.

I emptied the package on my bed, black and white photos spilling out and across my comforter. I turned one of the pictures up, Edward pressed against me, looking over my shoulder. I could feel his uncertainty and feeling of danger, so I looked at the details of the picture. Edward's body and mine tightened at the same time in realization.

The pictures were of us, kissing on the stage of Julliard's.

Edward's hands were pressed into my skin, my body rigid in his grip, our mouths tangled in one another. Feelings of desire written out on each of our faces. Anyone who saw this would know the feelings that were between us, it was breathtaking to see the chemistry between our bodies.

Edward whipped through the rest of the photos, all of them showing our kissing at different seconds. I flipped the one I was looking at over and read the black writing.

_You should be more careful_, was all it stated. I handed it to Edward who looked at it curiously; he looked irritated that he hadn't seen this coming.

"Damnit," he seethed. He picked the photos up and shoved them back into the manila envelope. He took the package and placed it in my dresser, underneath a pile of clothes.

"You show that to no one," Edward said tensely, looking at me. "No one can ever see those, do you understand?" I nodded and Edward sighed in frustration.

"Looks like you were right all along," he said as he sat down on my bed with his hands through his hair.

"Don't say that," I pleaded. "It was just a slip-up. And besides, we don't know if the person who took those photos is our friend or enemy. They didn't send any threat or blackmail. It could just be a friendly warning." Edward nodded in agreement. I wrapped my arms around his head and as brought my stomach to his face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking this morning. I let my emotions get the best of me and forget that I had to be careful."

"You won't hear a complaint from me about what you did," I whispered back smiling at the memory. Edward chuckled into my dress and then pulled back.

"Thank you," he said. "You've made me so happy."

"I know," I teased. I bent down and kissed him on the lips, those perfect mounds enticing me to let him have me in every way.

"So what should we do?" I asked calmly.

"We need to be more careful," Edward said warningly.

"I was talking about what you want to do now," I laughed. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Mind if we lay down, the night has been filled with so much excitement. I feel like I could burst," he chuckled.

"That'd be great, but do you mind helping me out of this dress, first?"

"Not at all," I turned around as he placed his hand at the zipped and slowly dragged it down; he kissed the inside of my back, trailing down until the zipper was completely down. He placed a finger underneath the strap on my right shoulder and dragged it off, then did the same with the other. His hands leaving trails of fire, exciting every bone in my body.

The dress came off in a final swoop and I turned around to find Edward staring at me with so much force. "You're far too beautiful for your own good."

"I think you are the only one to ever say that," I giggled as I walked to my dresser, allowing him a perfect view of my ass. I bent down, showing off, and opened the bottom drawer to pull out a t-shirt and shorts.

"You could leave those off," Edward noted.

"Why am I the only one taking off my clothes?" I laughed. Edward stood abruptly and unbuttoned his shirt, laying it on the bed post. His marble skin was glistening in the moonlight, his muscles stretching out and overtaking his body. His dark, erect nipples just wanting to be teased and nipped at. I dropped the newly clothes I was about to put on and stepped over to him, he met me halfway, taking my head into his hands and kissing me deeply.

I let my hands trace down his abdomen to his belt buckle. I started unclasping and unbuttoning his pants and then letting them fall to the floor. Edward kicked off the pants from around his ankles, along with his shoes and socks. Leaving us only in our underwear. Our lips still pressing on each other, arms wrapped around each other.

Edward picked me up around the waist, my legs left to dangle, and carried me to bed. He laid me down and put his weight on top of me, not breaking the kiss that held us connected. I broke the kiss to breathe, Edward gasping along with me. It was marvelous to hear the energy we put into our kisses, it left me breathless and wanting more.

"Let me see you," Edward said, his lips brushing against my cheek and down my neck. I couldn't say no to him, the glorious man who swept me off my feet. I picked his hand up and placed it to my back, helping him to unclasp my bra.

The cold whoosh of air hardened my nipples and the bra did off my body. Edward's eyes were now open and staring at the curves of my body.

"I never did get to tell you how beautiful you are," he whispered, kissing my chest, and then moving down, his tongue encircling my dark mound. His other hand kneading the other mound, pushing with force that I thought I would burst at the desirable pleasure. I moaned loudly and Edward tasted my creamy flesh. I could feel his pulsating member harden in between my thighs.

"You taste as wonderful as you look," he whispered. I placed my hands in his hair and massaged the thick skull. He moved back up to the base of my throat, and then to my neck, and then found his way back to my lips. He kissed me one last time and then rolled off of me and lay on the side of me.

I laid there, saliva glistening off of my breasts that were heaving up and down at the jagged breaths I was taking in. I rolled over so I was on my stomach, breasts out of sight, my head turned towards his body. Edward sat up and pulled the blanket that sat on the end of my bed, on top of us. He went back to his position next to me and kissed my shoulder.

"Who do you think would take those pictures?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. You said Mike has eyes everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if he had people in your ballet class specifically to be there to watch you." I shivered at the thought.

"I don't think you should come to Julliard's anymore," I said quietly.

"No, I don't think so either. I think we're only going to be able to see each other like this or when Mike has me watching you."

"Could you not say it like that? I feel like a four-year old when you do."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just meant that when Mike has me make sure you do not do anything rash."

"What exactly is your job?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

"You can pleasure me all night, but you can't tell me your job description?"

"Pleasure you all night? That doesn't sound too bad."

"Focus, Edward," I laughed. "Just tell me."

"Okay, fine," he sighed. He propped up on one elbow and faced me; I did the same, pulling the blanket up higher so I could be covered thoroughly. "My main goal is to keep you from seeing anyone else."

"Looks like you already failed," I chuckled.

"You're seeing someone?" Edward asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yea, no one you know though. He's charming, dazzling, and a good dancer."

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

"Hm," was Edward's response. I rolled my eyes at his gloating.

"What else?"

"I make sure you don't leave the city."

"I knew that one, tell me something I don't know."

"Well there is one more thing…" I waited for him to go on. "I want to let you know that I am completely against it, in every way, but I had to agree so **I **was the one that got to keep you company."

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, I have to make you fall in love with Mike." I squinted my face in disgust. "And that means that I have the right to…_physically_ make you." I gasped in surprised.

"What?" I said shakily.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was the only way I could watch you. I would never make you love someone you didn't. The thought repulses me."

"How would you physically make me love Mike?" I asked astonished. I didn't really think there was a way to make me attracted to that ogre.

"If you didn't comply to love him, then I would…well, I would make sure you knew the consequences."

"You mean beat me up?" I asked, my eyes widening in fear. There would be no way I could stand up to Edward; he was bigger, stronger, and faster. I would be done for if he ever wanted to physically hurt me.

"Yes," Edward sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "I would never hurt you, Bella. Please know that. I would be disgusted with any man that tried to hurt you, that was one of the reasons I was so quick to take the job, along with my feelings for you. I didn't want some creep like Josh placing one stick of a finger on you."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want you thinking that I was a monster for agreeing to something so volatile."

"I would never think you were a monster."

"But you think Mike is; he and I are doing the same thing."

"The difference is that he actually does it, you just say you will to protect me."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You did it to protect me; it's a very romantic thing to do."

"Good, I was worried."

"Out of all the things to be worried about, you were worried I'd think you a monster?"

"Your opinion is very important to me," he stated simply.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because my feelings for you are deep; I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Me either," I said yawning.

"Get some sleep, love," Edward said kissing my hair. I rolled back onto my back and turned to face away from Edward to close my eyes. Edward's hand pulled me to him, I was leaning into a perfect crevasse of his form, breathing in sync with him.

"I adore you, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a while.

* * *

**So what did we think? It was my first lemon for the story...don't be too harsh. lol  
I don't want them "going all the way" yet. I'm not sure why, we'll see.  
But I brought back the tango with Edward and Bella, partly because I loved it with them and it just shows the amount of passion each one has. Also, the fights are monotonous, I know. But it's just how characters are. Hopefully they'll figure out their issues quickly. ha look at me, I'm talking like I am not writing the story. But the truth is, that I have NO idea what is going to happen. I just add things as I see fit.**

**Also, the songs for this chapter was "The A La Menthe" by NikkfurieIf you've seen Ocean's 12, you've heard it. It's the laser dance song) also, "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. I love this song. It's magical ha and then I wrote this listening to "One of A Kind" by Placebo. Kind of a twisted song, but I still love it. Listen to the "A La Menthe" and read the tango part again. You'll like it, I promise. ha**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo  
Brooklynn10**


	12. Feelings, Farewells, and Files

**So sorry I take long...I'm just lame. lol  
****  
Thanks for all the reviewers; you guys have a great way of making my day better. Especially: Ambi(your smut comment made my day), mara-elisa(I loved yur "pointless" story, I thought it was very funny), Alliswhite3 (I watched Ocean's 12 that night too! That is exactly where I got it from!), gangstapenguinducklover(your reviews always make me laugh. you are tip top!), casabellax(I know, I know, but i just what it adds to the story. the burns and gashes are just that sick extra I like to throw in there. ha), Marinda (Because I got a review right before yours and it was constructive critisism, but it still kinda hurt..lol i'm a baby. But anyways, your review made me cheer up and want to continue writing.), and LJane(I'm sorry about the cyberspace..i hate when that happens. I literally want to pick my computer up and throw it at the wall.)**

**And this chapter is dedicated to libbs90. Without her, this chapter would probably have not come out until next month. ha She literally lit a fire underneath me to get this chapter up. So everyone thank Libbs90 and getting me to get this chapter out.**

**Also, it was pointed out that I have weird phrases in this story...I can't really do anything about that haha it looks fine to me and I can't correct it...haha so sorry, just ignore the weird sentences and structures.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers, and who saw the new twilight trailer? I literally stopped breathing. That Robert Pattinson equals sex. ha**

**Feelings, Farewells, and Files**

E POV

I woke sometime in the early morning, Bella still attached to me, my heart filled with happiness as her back was still pressed to my chest, my arm under her neck, and my other arm around her waist, pressing her stomach farther into me. I watched her body rise and fall with each breath, in sync with mine, and knew that I had found complete bliss.

I watched her for awhile; admiring the way her eyelids would flutter, the way her eyebrows would press together in confusion from her dream, or the beautiful way her arm hung loosely over the one I had pressing into her abdomen. I couldn't help the smile on my face, every time she would shift her body, I felt topped off with happiness.

A few minutes later, Bella seemed to wake from her sleepy daze, looking around in confusion until she turned her head to see my stare.

"Good morning," she yawned sleepily.

"Morning," I said, a smile creeping at the corners of my mouth.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, turned her body so she was facing me, her face in the crest of my neck.

"Good, you?" I wanted to keep things light, not let any awkwardness take over the situation.

"Better with your arms around me," she whispered into my skin, I tightened my grasp on her, not ever wanting to let go. "What are your plans for today?"

"We have to go see Mike off," I sighed.

"We have to go _see Mike off?"_ She asked confused.

"You know Mike, he likes to go out as the center of attention."

"How long will he be gone?"

"A few days."

"You don't really know, do you?" She laughed into my shoulder, the gentle hum of her body sinking into mine.

"Well, Mike doesn't really allow anyone to know his plans, it's mostly for security."

"God forbid that someone plans to shoot him."

"Naturally," I chuckled. She tilted her head up and looked into my eyes, those piercing brown eyes consuming me.

"So I guess we should get up, eh Cullen?"

"If I had it my way, we'd never get out of bed, Swan." She laughed and then turned and took the sheet from our bodies, and wrapped herself in it, stood and walked to the bathroom. I followed her, still in my briefs, and watched her as she tried to calm the flushed color of her face with water, try to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes, and bring the color back into her full lips that I had had the pleasure of sucking on throughout the night as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"You are absolutely radiant," I said putting my arms around her waist and kissing underneath her ear. The skin there was like a blanket: soft, plush, and warm. I sucked on the skin for a moment and then ended it with a quick taste on the same spot my saliva covered her. I loved the idea of myself on her; no one knew it, only her and I. I would be with her until she washed me off. I grinned at the thought.

"I know," she giggled. She turned in my arms and wrapped hers around my neck, entwining her fingers into my full head of hair.

"And don't forget that you had an amazing man in your bed last night," I laughed.

"I don't remember Emmett being here last night," she said confused, with a hint of a smile in her eyes. I attacked her neck at the statement and she began to giggle louder.

"You're going to wake my roommates!" Bella squealed as I laid a kiss on her collarbone. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, it worried me what I would do in public, especially in front of Mike. I told myself that to keep Bella safe, I would have to control myself and my wants. I knew I would keep Bella safe, it was my job and my personal want.

"And you don't think they didn't hear you talking last night?" I joked.

"What?" She asked curiously. She was no longer smiling, but I couldn't help but enjoy the instant crease of her brow in embarrassment. The blush forming on her cheekbones was breathtaking, almost as if she had the color of cotton candy painted on her soft, supple skin.

"You talk in you sleep," I shrugged. I let her go and turned the water on, splashing some water on me, to wake me up.

"What did I say?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't remember," I said sarcastically.

"You do too, now tell me." She poked me in the ribs and I jumped at the ticklish jab.

"Something about how handsome I am," I exaggerated my voice, making myself seem much more important.

"Well, it looks like you already knew that."

"I did, but if you'd like to point it out, that wouldn't hurt."

"It would just give you a big head."

"Funny choice of words," I laughed. She poked me again in the ribs and I jumped once more. "I need to get going," I said as I walked out of the bathroom towards my pile of clothes on the ground. "Will you come to my place when you are ready to leave, then we'll head to see Mike off?"

"What would you say if I magically disappeared?" Bella scoffed. She disliked the idea of giving any attention to Mike, and that was something that didn't bother me in the least bit.

"And just leave me here to fend for myself?" I joked.

"You'll do fine without me," she smirked.

"I'll do better _with _you," I replied; her face broke out into a wonderful smile that brightened her eyes and added color to her cheeks. I grabbed the pants that were lying on a heap on the floor and thrust them on. I picked up the shirt and pulled it on quickly, not buttoning it but leaving it open. I'd be changing out of it in a moment anyways.

"I'll see you in a few," I added as I headed for the window. She turned back to the bathroom and started the shower as I left. I closed the window and then crept back to my apartment.

I closed the window once I was inside; sighing in contentment at the perfect night I had spent with Bella. She was incredible and I fell even more for her every time I was with her. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

The shower was hot and I couldn't help but fantasize about the things I wanted to do to Bella. The way I wanted to rip her clothes off every time she walked into the room; the way her body was small and taught, but durable enough to become physical with her. I craved tasting every inch of her, every surface. I could feel the ache in my lower half that I had for the wondrous creature. I replayed the night before and the nights to come in my head over and over _and _over until the hot water had run out and I had daggers of ice shooting into my back.

I quickly stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around myself and headed into my bedroom. When I entered, something felt out of place. I kept walking, acting as if nothing was wrong, but my senses were going into overdrive. I got dressed in a rush, hoping to find whatever was out of place. I couldn't find anything and decided that I was just being paranoid. The nagging thought kept at my mind but I pushed it farther and farther away.

I went back to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I was in the middle of spitting out when I heard the door open. My body tensed and I quickly shut off the water and crept around to see who it was. I took quiet steps and peeked around to the front door but saw no one. I became frustrated at the idea of my mind playing tricks on myself. I shook my head trying to forget the whole thing. I headed back to the bathroom and made sure I was presentable for the day.

I took a sigh and walked out of the bathroom; still amazed at the gallant apartment. I was in awe from the minute I walked in and the feeling had never ceased to exist. The exuberance of the place was magnificent; the high ceilings, the dark-wood floors, and the fresh painted walls were all of grace.

I leaned against the wall and took in the place once again. My thoughts went to Bella, imagining her in the apartment; I could see her now, walking around in her beautiful midnight-blue underwear, her hair fallen down on her shoulder, and his lips pouting in a way that no man could resist. My lips twitched at the idea of her in my life now; how I wanted to feast on those perfect lips, trace every part of her body with my fingers, and explore it with my tongue. The lust I felt for her was maddening, but I craved it more than oxygen.

My thoughts were interrupted with a tapping on the door; I quickly opened it and found Bella looking ridiculously ravishing. I grabbed her in a rush and pulled her inside, her smile she wore had faded and now she looked confused. I pulled her body into mine and smothered her lips with mine. I felt like I had been deprived of this feeling for so long; and how the taste felt so right.

My lips melded to her as I grasped her body tightly, resenting the fact that I had to let her go. I savored the last few seconds I had upon her and then let her gasp for air.

"Well it's good to see you too," she laughed. I smiled back at her and marveled at the angel in front of me.

"I missed you, that's all."

"I might have to leave you more often," she joked. I pulled her back in and kissed her quickly on the lips, then rested my forehead against hers. "I missed you, too," she breathed onto my face. Her scent was intoxicating, as was her presence.

"We should be going," I said swallowing my feelings away. I had a job to do and I needed to be in my zone. Bella seemed to realize my sudden change of demeanor and stepped back out of my space. I instantly felt bad for making her feel unwelcome.

"Let's go," Bella said. We turned towards the door and walked toward the office. Mike was flying in a helicopter, which was placed on top of Mike's building/office.

We walked down the flight of stairs in silence and broke through the cool air outside.

"Are you nervous?" I asked curiously.

"No," she sighed. "I've been playing this part for quite some time." I was saddened at her statement. I had chosen to become a part of Mike's world; she hadn't.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's not your fault, I let it happen." I stopped and pulled her arm for her to stop also. She looked from my grip to my face in misunderstanding. "What?"

"Don't blame yourself for this, this isn't your fault."

"I let it happen, Edward. This is no one else's fault but mine."

"Don't you dare believe that," I pleaded.

"We're going to be late," she replied sternly. "We have to play our parts, Edward. Right now, you are drawing attention to us." I realized she was right and let her go abruptly.

She started walking away and I quickly followed. I wasn't done with this conversation; it would have to wait until later. Horns blared, sirens wailed, feet stomped as we made our way to the office. The world was caring on, oblivious to the tragedies and affairs going on right in the heart of the city.

We reached the doors to the building and I opened the doors to let Bella in first, being as much as a gentleman as I could be.

"Ready?" I whispered into her ear as she passed.

"I was born ready," she smiled. I felt brave with her by my side. We started the journey up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Who is all going to this?" Bella asked, she hinted that she already knew, but still asked. I looked up at her to see her looking at the camera up in the corner. I got the subtle hint and continued the journey.

"Emmett will be for sure," I answered. "But that's all I know."

"Is Emmett going with him?"

"Emmett goes everywhere with Mike, so who knows."

"Well, everywhere except my apartment," she laughed. Her glorious laugh filled the empty stairwell and gave me courage.

"That's a good thing," I mumbled underneath my breath. The thought of Mike in Bella's apartment made my stomach clench in disarray. Bella smiled and did a slight nod to show me she agreed. We were at the door now, and with a push, we were on top of the building; Mike standing there with five or six other men.

Emmett and Jasper were among them and nodded when I entered. They all seemed take in Bella and shift their positions as if royalty came into the room. It was at that moment that I realized how important Bella was. She was Mike's Queen, if you got on the wrong side of her, you got on the wrong side of Mike. I was betraying Mike for the want of Bella; if word got out, our lives would be finished.

I swallowed hard at that thought; Bella was right, we were falling deeper and deeper into a mess that we could not escape. I turned my head at Bella who was watching Mike. Mike turned towards us and pounced at the sight of Bella.

"Isabella!" He shouted as he ran over to us. I took a step back, allowing Mike to have some privacy with her. I choked back the jealousy that filtered through my veins, pulsed through my blood, and heated the breath coming out of my nostrils.

"Mike," Bella said politely. Mike put his arms on Bella's arms and went into kiss her, Bella turned her cheek and Mike kissed her cheek; he then tried to pull it off as if that was his intention all along and kissed the other cheek.

"How have you been?" Mike smiled at her; it was an eerie smile, one that sent chills down your spine.

"I've been fine," Bella sighed. Mike seemed to notice me for the first time at that moment.

"Cullen, thanks for watching _my _Isabella." I was too sick to speak at this snake so I nodded. He nodded me to go away and I gave a quick look to Bella who nodded for me to go. I walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were standing.

"Hey, bro," Emmett said, slapping his hand into mine and shaking it.

"Hey," I replied, trying to hold back my anger-filled emotions. I wanted to rip Mike apart for waving me off like some sort of dog; treating me as if I'm worthless. I wanted to spit in his face, from hide Bella from his view, or at least hit something. I glanced around to find any breakable object and found nothing. Not a lot could be found on top of this roof besides a helicopter, less than ten men, and one woman. I sighed trying to gain control of my emotions. In just a short while I would have Bella to myself and could relish in her until Mike came home.

"How's it going?" Jasper added. He picked up on the conflict written on my face and questioned me with his eyes.

"Fine," I replied. I left his eyes and went back to staring at Bella and Mike. He was talking to her, Bella looked sick. I felt better at the look on Bella's face: it comforted my fears of Mike being the better man for her, for the moment. Who was I kidding? Mike _was _the better man for her. He had money, a reputation, and stature; if not for the sick comments, sexist beliefs, and complete control he wanted, he would have been the best choice for Bella. _Don't think like that, _I told myself.

"You seem…different," Jasper noted. I gave him a stern look and he backed off. I didn't have time to deal with Jasper picking up signs.

"So how was Bella after we left?" Emmett stated.

"Fine, we did the dishes and listened to some music and then she went home," I replied easily.

"Alone?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes," I replied confused. What was he getting to? Before I could ask, Mike turned back to me and motioned me forward. I hurried over to him and he pulled me to the side to speak with me.

"I want full protection of Isabella," Mike said snake-like. "I'll be gone a few days and when I get back, I want her in the same condition I left her in, you got it?" I nodded.

"If anything happens to her, it'll be your head," Mike continued. "You call Emmett if anything is wrong, he knows how to contact me." I nodded again and Mike turned towards the helicopter that was starting up with its pilot.

I stood in the same place Mike had given his instructions as I watched Mike get into the helicopter with a few cronies; most of the men took off so they wouldn't have the hard, cold wind at their faces; they all nodded and acknowledged Bella as a sign of respect. Emmett kissed her on the cheek, as did Jasper and they soon left too. It was just Bella and I on the rooftop watching Mike leave. He waved and Bella smiled meekly. I wondered what he had said to her, she seemed saddened. Was it because he was leaving? Was she rethinking her feelings toward him? Was she rethinking her feelings toward me? My mind went into overdrive scrutinizing in insecurity.

Mike's helicopter lifted and was soon out of sight, Bella and I still standing apart looking into the distance. I turned my back to her and looked over the edge of the building down on the innocent bystanders walking down the sidewalks. They all had no idea how good they had it; they didn't have to worry about being killed, having their loved ones taken from them, or even having a normal life. These were all things that circled in my head at least once a day.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked over at Bella, grasping my forearm with her hand.

"Ready to go?" She asked quietly. I gave her a meek smile and took her hand and kissed it. She quickly looked to the right and left of her to see if anyone was around, we were of course alone. I had made sure of it before I turned my back on her.

"Ready," I said. I turned toward the door and she followed. I opened it and she thanked me. We were both silent, both silently mulling over things in our head. We started the walk back to the apartment, keeping a safe distance away.

"Are we okay?" Bella asked as I opened the building door to our apartment.

"I was wondering the same thing," I answered honestly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Do you?" I asked hesitantly. I don't know why I was making this difficult, but if she wasn't going to say anything, than neither was I. Bella shook her head in disappointment and walked up the stairs, going faster than usual, and walked briskly to her front door. She called goodbye over her shoulder and started to unlock her front door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said as I grabbed her arm to face me. We were pressed up against the wall now; her breath consuming me and quickening.

"People will see," she warned. I dragged her to my door, thrust the door open, and led her inside. I quickly shut the door and placed her back on the door, pinning her. I placed my lips on hers and felt instantly better. It was like her lips were my addiction, _she _was my addiction. I didn't want to scare her away with the intensity of my feelings.

"Now tell me what is bothering you," I breathed into her neck as I sucked the creamy flesh. I let my lips trail on her collarbone and back up her neck. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the touch and inhaled the scent mixture we created.

"You first," Bella whispered.

"Do you…do you regret your choice?" I asked bluntly. My eyes were now looking into hers as she snapped her eyes open at the question.

"No," she answered quickly, her eyes full of concern. "Why? Do you?" I could see the worry etch out on her face, causing creasing on her forehead.

"No, I just thought that Mike had may be said something to you that made you…change your mind."

"Mike did say some things, but they didn't make me change my feelings for you in any way. It takes a lot more to end my feelings," she replied.

"What did he say?" I said, the anger seeping through. It was like an erratic sprinkler, going off sporadically, without warning.

"It was nothing," she sighed. I gave her a look and she continued. "You have your secrets, and I have mine." I couldn't argue there. There were things that I could never tell Bella, no matter how close she was to me. I hung my head in understanding and then looked back at her; she was biting her lip.

Before I could stop myself I was pressing my mouth up to hers again, the way she looked was simply luscious. Her arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me closer, her body pressed up on me. I could feel the contours of her body in mine and I felt my cock twitch. I pulled away before anything happened and she sighed in understanding.

"What should we do now?" I asked curiously.

"Mind if we just sit and talk?" She asked curiously. "Alice and Rose aren't expecting me home for a bit."

"I'd love to talk to you," I reassured her. I grabbed her hand and entwined mine into them and then led her to the couch. She sat down and angled her body towards me, as I did the same.

"What do you want to talk about?" I questioned awkwardly. I had never done this before and I'm sure you could tell.

"How about Twenty Questions?" She offered.

"Isn't that kind of childish?" I laughed.

"Isn't sneaking into my room at night kind of juvenile?" She replied.

"Touché," I answered.

"You first," she stated. I pursed my lips in thought as I thought of something to ask her.

"What's your middle name?"

"Marie."

"Isabella Marie Swan?" She nodded and I smiled. I liked the ring of the name; I hoped I could hear more of it. The way it rolled off the tongue was nice and kind in a way. "Your turn."

"What do you want to do after working for Mike? Or do you plan on staying with him forever?"

"Forever is a long time," I noted. "I hadn't really thought of what I want to do."

"Why not?"

"Things just have a way of getting in the way."

"Like what?"

"Like money, school, family, work, and you," I added with a wink.

"Am I in the way?" Obviously she hadn't gotten the statement as I wanted her too.

"You're a good distraction," I laughed. She smiled and laid her head on the back of the couch.

"Where do you want to live when, excuse the cliché, but when _you grow up?_" I asked nervously.

"Anywhere but New York," she laughed.

"Why not? I was raised in New York and I love it."

"I want to get as far away from Mike as I can. I was thinking about after I get accepted to a company that I would travel the world, live in random places."

"Which company do you want to go to the most?"

"Paris," she answered. "Do you get along with your parents?"

"Yes, they are very understanding, very young in spirit."

"I think my mom should meet your parents," Bella laughed. I scooted myself closer to her, hoping not scare her away. She seemed to notice what I was doing and scooted closer to me; and then she swung her leg over mine so she was straddling me.

"This is nice," I noted with a smug grin. She laughed and then bent her head down and kissed me. I pressed my hand into her back, the other on her cheek, keeping her connected with me as long as I could.

"I could do that forever," Bella sighed as we pulled apart.

"So much for just talking" I teased. She laughed and took a breath of relaxation.

"What were you upset about at Mike's?" She had noticed that I hadn't told her everything that I was upset about a moment ago.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what Mike said?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," she answered quickly. "But if you do tell me, I'll reward you." I laughed at her plan and knew that I couldn't resist her.

"I was thinking about how Mike would be a better man for you," I said quietly. Bella's face turned to shock and her lips found mine, she kissed me lazily, causing our lips to droop on each other and a fresh new shock of electricity to run down my veins. How I wanted her. How I wanted to touch every part of her body. I could barely control the lust that was pouring out of. I was hungry for her: my Bella.

"Mike is not half the man that you are," she said as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. Those deep brown eyes peering into me, comforting me, teasing me; her arms were drooped around my neck.

"Face it, Bella. He has money, power, and he's smart."

"That means nothing to me," she replied.

"Well, it should."

"Besides, you are smart, caring, charming, and so _sexy_," Bella purred. I wanted to take her right there for the way she said those words. My hands immediately went to her ass and pushed her closer to me, she was surprised at the action, but she smiled and leaned in closer. She started kissing my neck, moving up to my jaw, and then using her plush lips on the lobe of my ear. I felt another twitch in my pants and the excitement that was building.

"Careful, we don't want me getting a big head," I breathed into her hair as she sucked on my lobe.

"I'm assuming there are two connotations to that sentence," she playfully bit at my lobe. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was going to punish her for teasing me like this. I tightened my grip on ass and then thrust myself up, her legs wrapping around my torso instinctively. She didn't stop the playful biting and sucking, but was working to my lips.

I walked quickly to my bedroom, pressing Bella down on my bed. I pinned her wrists above her head and attacked her lips. I could barely control my actions; the feeling of need was consuming me. I moved down her neck to her collarbone, sucking at the tight flesh.

She groaned at my movements and the bulge in my pants began to grow. I worked my way back up to her lips and sucked diligently on the two lips. Her lips were perfect, melding to mine in ideal form. I could no longer stop myself, I let go of her wrists and placed on hand underneath the hem of her shirt, pressing on her hip bone. She moaned into my mouth, I caught it and let the sound echo in my mouth. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt and brought it over my head and onto a pile on the floor. I watched her eyes as her hands rubbed over my chest; they were full of astonishment and awe. It only made me want her more. I went back to kissing her, pushing my tongue into her mouth and exploring.

The phone started to ring and I broke the embrace, "Damnit!" Whoever was interrupting me had better have a good reason. I took out my phone as I looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Mike," I said sternly. Bella shut her mouth and lay back down annoyed, just as I was.

"Cullen," I answered trying to act calm.

"Cullen, I have some things I need you to do for me," Mike replied.

"What?" I said once again trying to hide my annoyance. You couldn't have picked a worse time, Mike.

"I have a folder being delivered to your door in a short while, take it, open it and read it. I want to know what you think."

"Yes, Boss," I sighed. This mean that Bella and I would not be continuing. I hung up and looked down at Bella. I was still hovering over her and she looked like she already knew the bad news.

"I heard," Bella said before I could tell her anything. I smiled apologetically at her, and she quickly disentangled herself from me and stood, straightening out her shirt and primping her hair. She took a look in the mirror and made sure she was presentable.

"I'm sorry," I said lamely.

"That's the second time, Cullen," she answered still straightening out her clothes.

"I know, but third time is a charm," I joked as I stood and went behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She turned her neck and met my lips with hers; the feelings of need and want were back and I had to force myself to back away.

"You are too appealing for your own good," I breathed as I picked my shirt off and thrust it on.

The knock on the door alarmed us and Bella went to the corner of the room, hoping not to be seen.

"Don't make a sound," I warned. I shut my bedroom door and went to the front door, opening it quickly. I took in the strange, black-haired man who was biting his lip disturbingly. He had a creepy smile, the kind that made your muscles tense and stomach tighten in anticipation for something bad to happen. He pushed past me and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I asked sternly. He started in the kitchen, looking around. I knew he was checking for other people here, what I was about to be given must be of secret and no one else could know about it. But if he saw Bella here, in my bedroom, he'd for sure tell Mike, and ruin everything. My heart started to pound and sweat was forming on the back of my neck; Bella and I had not gone through all of this just to have it end this soon.

The man started walking towards me bedroom and I met, blocking his way. "There is no one here, now just do your job and give me the package."

"This is my job, to secure the area," the oily-haired creep said.

"It's secure," I answered back sternly.

"I'm sure Mr. Newton would love to hear of your…lack of participation," the creep replied. I knew that would only create more problems, so I got out of his way, praying that Bella had decided for some reason to go stand in the shower. I walked quickly behind the man just in case he saw Bella and I needed to snap his neck so he couldn't speak of what he saw. The man walked in and took a look around, I was glancing around for Bella, but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief and let the man walk around my room for a few more moments, stopping at my bed and making sure no one was in it, before shrugging and walking back to the front door. I smirked at his pompous attitude and followed him. He shoved the folder towards me and left without a word. I carried the folder back to my room and looked around for Bella.

She was not in the shower, not underneath my desk, not in my closet. Where was she?

"Bella," I called, getting worried.

"I'm here," she called from my bed. I looked at it questioningly and then understood. I knelt down on fours and peered underneath the bed to find Bella push against the back of the wall, breathing heavily. "I thought I was a goner when he came to the bed."

"You did great, love," I replied.

"Thanks," she said as continued to lay there.

"Are you going to come out?" I asked laughing.

"It's safer than out there," she teased.

"Nothing will hurt you while I am around," I promised her. She smiled and then crawled out from underneath the bed. I helped her stand and adjust her clothes. She looked at the file in my hands and I looked her it and then to her face.

"I guess I should be going," she answered. It was true that she should not be around while I look at these papers.

"I can look at these papers another time," I added quickly, I wasn't ready for her to go.

"No, Rose and Alice are expecting me," she replied. She left my bedroom and walked to the front door, gathering her stuff and then turned back to me, standing at my bedroom door. She gave me a look that I can only describe as full of emotions. I took a step towards her and then another as she gave a small smile. She walked over to me and kissed me chastely.

"When will I see you again?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Do you mind if I come over later tonight?"

"_I will _come over if I can," she replied. "I need to make sure Alice and Rose don't think anything weird is going on."

"Yea, Jasper notices enough," I added lamely.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes flashing worry.

"It's nothing, he just was full of questions this morning."

"You don't think…." Bella trailed off.

"No, Jazz would never do anything to hurt us," I reassured. I had my doubts but I didn't want to worry Bella. "I just need to watch myself even more around you," I sighed. She smiled and then kissed me once more and turned to the door.

"Bye, Cullen."

"Bye, Swan," I walked with her to the front door and watched as she got to her door and walked in. I closed my door, making sure to deadbolt the door and turn back to the file in my hand.

I put it on the coffee table as I opened it. It was a list of people, a list of people who owed money to Mike. I searched the list of names and a couple stuck out, but nothing unusual. I looked over the list for about half an hour, memorizing it forwards and backwards. I called Emmett to communicate with Mike.

"McCarty," he answered.

"Emmett, its Edward."

"Edward! How the hell are you man? Long time no see," he laughed boisterously.

"Fine, now I need you to tell Mike that I got the package and read the contents. Got it?"

"Yea, will do, man."

"Thanks, talk to you later," I replied and then shut the phone.

I stood and went to the fridge to find something to eat, it was still afternoon, but I hadn't eaten all day and was starving. I opened the new stainless steel doors and found the leftover lasagna that I had made the night before. I heated it up and then sat on the leather couch, flipping through the channels on the new plasma screen.

It would be a quiet afternoon and nothing seemed better.

* * *

**So what did you think? This chapter was just kinda a filler, but still had some cute parts. I know i write the same things over and over but I love them. Like I have a secret want of Edward pushing me up against the wall and kissing me, so that's why I am always writing that. ha**

**This chapter set up a lot of things for the future so we'll see what comes out of it. Please review, and thanks again Libbs90!**

**I took a break from this story to write my other one-shot, Savior, it was just something in my head. Not that good, but I wanted to get it down. Anywho, REVIEW!**

**Brooklynn10**


	13. Dresses, Dancing, and Dudes

**So a little disappointed with reviews. I have like 180 alerts, 100 favs and yet...15 reviews for last chapter? C'mon guys. I need more encouragement than that. You know how you read a GREAT story and you can't wait for the next chapter, well that's how everyone feels about reviews. We write a story and can't wait for the reviews! So just a little FYI, I don't want to write a story that is not good. 15 measly reviews does not motivate me to write the next chapter...**

**And now on the fun stuff, thanks to the 15 reviews I did get. lol and I think I have a beta? Is that right, barb008? We'll see. I guess I probably should have given this chapter to you first before posting it...haha oh well. next time!**

**I am not sure if you are going to like this chapter or not. It kinda just helps develop the characters and shows relationships and you get to see a side of Rosalie that i love: a little naive and insecure. **

**ENJOY! (and try and review, eh?)**

**Dresses, Dancing, and Dudes**

**B POV**

I burst through my front door, feeling the happiness wash through me and keep me on a high that I couldn't describe. Alice and Rose were at the counter, talking, and snapped their heads up and saw the goofy grin painted on my face.

"And why are you all smiles?" Alice giggled.

"It's just a great day," I sighed and took off my coat and placed them in the closet.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked curiously.

"Seeing Mike off," My smile faded and a sick, disgusted look overtook it.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose laughed.

"That he is gone? No way," I said laughing. I walked to the fridge and pulled out some apple pie, I brought out a fork and started eating it from the pan itself.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you met a guy!" Alice squealed. My fork froze in the pie and I look at her with my mouth dropped.

"N-N-No I didn't," I stammered; my tongue becoming enlarged and my body feeling extremely heavy.

"I know that stupid grin, I had it the first day I met Jasper," Alice giggled.

"You have that grin every day you spend with Jasper," Rose teased.

"Well, yea, but I know that smile. That's an 'I just had the best time with a guy' smile."

"Is that the technical term for it?" Rose joked. I was happy her comments were distracting Alice.

"The technical term is, 'Shut the hell up, Rose,'" Alice stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Does that include the tongue?" Rose asked. "Or does it come with the giggles?" Alice playfully slapped Rose.

"Zip it, now Bella," She spoke while turning to me. "Who is the guy?" I saw no escape, so I lied.

"You know Jacob from our ballet class?" Alice and Rose nodded in agreement. "Well we had coffee and it was…it was nice." It wasn't a complete lie, but I didn't have any feelings for Jacob. He was like my gay best friend, without being gay.

"You got involved with a Boyarina?" Rose asked shocked.

"Nice one, Rosie," I sneered.

"Don't call me Rosie, it's what my Aunt Fran calls me, makes me want to slug a kitten." Alice gawked at Rose, afraid of the danger she could ensue. She shook her head and turned back to me.

"So you went on a date?"

"I don't think you could classify it as a date," I answered. "It was just coffee."

"Well there were two people and an activity, definitely a date."

"But how much notice did he give you?" Rose asked.

"About…5 seconds."

"Not a date then," Rose answered.

"It was totally a date, they had coffee, talked, that's what you do on dates," Alice replied.

"That's not exactly what I do on my dates," Rose mumbled.

"Just because you and Emmett can't control your hormones doesn't mean that something as innocent as coffee isn't a date," Alice laughed. I did not want to get in the middle of this so I took a big bite of pie.

"But were you two flirting?" Rose rolled her eyes at Alice.

"He said he couldn't believe he was drinking coffee with _the _Bella Swan," I said gulping down the bite, imitating his words.

"Well what do you know, it was a date," Rose shrugged.

"Told you!" Alice squeaked. Rose made a face at her and we started laughing on how we had just argued if I had had a date or not.

"This was fun," Alice said after a few moments. "We haven't spoken in awhile." I nodded and she went on. "Let's have a girl's night."

"Yes!" Rose shouted. "Let's go out on the town!"

"We have class tomorrow," I insisted.

"You can sleep when you are dead!" Rose shouted as she pulled me to her room to get ready. She brought me to her closet as I groaned and started pulling things out as Alice ran and turned on the straightener, curling iron, and the curlers. Rose picked out a tube of black; I thought it was a sock at first.

"That better be for you," I said quickly.

"Oh come on, Bell-uh, have some fun."

"I can have just as much fun in something else," I noted.

"What, you chicken?" She smirked. She knew I hated being challenged. I grabbed the sock she held and started striping off my clothes.

"You can't wear underwear with this dress," Rose added; my face fell to stunned.

"Have you worn this dress?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Once, so far, but I had it dry-cleaned." Rose added quickly.

"Good, and has Emmett been _in _this dress?" I asked hoping Rose would know what I was asking.

"All removal of that dress has been by my hands," she replied, I sighed thankfully. "I'll give you some privacy. By the way, here's a water- bra, try it out. Remember, padded bras are your friends; just stay away from sharp objects." She left the room and I took the rest of my clothes off and scooted the cloth up my skin. I put on the water-bra and looked in the mirror shocked. The extra padding did miracles. I felt great and knew that I looked hot. I pulled the rest of the tube dress up and tied on the straps of the stilettos that went along with the dress. I gave myself on last look at smiled.

Rose came back in and a grin spread across her face, "You look hot!" **(outfits in my profile...be nice. lol they are a bit racy.)**

"Thanks!" I replied happily. Alice came in and squealed at my appearance and then pulled me into the bathroom to work on me. She curled my hair, and added more volume to it. She did my makeup quickly and then doused hairspray on me. By the end, I was sticky, sweaty, and smelled like hair care products.

"That's how you feel at the club, you know that," Alice reassured me. I nodded in agreement. I let them get ready quickly as I told them I had to go to the bathroom. I went and shut my door and opened my window, letting the cold air cool me down and I gripped the railings tightly as I made my way to the other window. It was unlocked and I quickly let myself into his bedroom.

He wasn't there so I adjusted myself and looked at myself one last time before entering the living room. I prayed to God he was alone and not doing anything important. I walked out to the open area and saw him at Kitchen Island, his back turned to me. He was reading something and I thought I would surprise him. I tip-toed in my stilettos towards him and made sure not to make a sound.

Edward whipped around and I froze, caught. His eyes went wide at the sight of me and gave a sharp intake of breath. I smirked at his appearance and placed my hands on my hips, pouting my lips, his eyes glazed over. He kept giving me the once-over and I got impatient at him not saying anything.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling.

"Y-Y-You look…" he trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at him and then he continued, "You look beautiful, completely beautiful." I grinned at him and kept standing there. He left the counter and walked towards me. I eyed him suspiciously, and then he pushed his lips onto mine as his arms found their way around my body. The electricity circuited through my veins and awakened my senses. The fire blazed through my body, making my breathing heavy and my eyesight become fuzzy.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth. Obviously, that was too much for him as lifted the hem of the material at the bottom of the dress and started to trace his fingers upward. I stepped away from him knowing I had to leave.

"I have to go," I said before he could be hurt. "I'm going out with Alice and Rose, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"And here I thought this was for me," Edward teased.

"Just to keep your mind busy," I answered.

"So this is a form of torture?"

"That's one way of looking at it," I smirked.

"Where are you going?"

"To a club," I answered.

"And you are wearing this?" Edward asked, anger started to fill his eyes. I looked deeper into his beautiful emerald orbs and saw that it wasn't anger, it was _jealousy._ The realization shook my body, gave me confidence I didn't know I had. If I could make him feel jealous, protective, it turned me on more than I could imagine.

"Yes," I stated confidently.

"Are you fucking insane?" Edward roared. I let the lion out of his cage.

"It's not a big deal, now have a good night," I waved as I headed back to his bedroom and out the window. He was behind as I propped myself on the windowsill and out the window.

"Don't be an idiot, Bella," Edward snorted.

"I'm not; I'm going out with the girls for a night of fun. I just wanted to say goodnight," I said as innocently as I could.

"Does Emmett and Jasper know about this?"

"No, and they don't need to either," I said sternly. I was half-in half-out the window and needed to get back before Alice and Rose thought I was kidnapped. "I'll talk to you later," I said quickly and headed to my window.

I leapt down and onto the floor, fixing my dress and adjusting everything back into place. As I was walking to the door I heard Alice yell that she was ready. I opened the door to find them both dressed as provocative as I was. Rose wore a white long shirt and tight, shiny spandex with plack pumps. Alice wore a flowy top with dark jeans. They looked like supermodels and I tried to hold on to my confidence. **(outfits on my profile, once again.)**

"It's not fair, Bella, you look better than us," Alice pouted. I smiled at her comment and didn't say thing, I wanted to hold on to that idea for the rest of the night.

"We all look hot," Rose nodded.

"Let's go," I managed to say. We headed towards the club that was down a couple of blocks, talking about random things and how every guy gave us a second glance as we walked. It was nice to forget about the secrets I had. Tonight I was going to let loose and forget all my problems. I didn't let the cold air affect my body, my excitement and nerves creating friction in my body, warming and tingling my senses.

The club was crowded, neon lights were flashing, and everything else was dark. The song "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns was playing, the techno perfect for the atmosphere. Rose smiled, Alice giggled, and I looked around the crowd. I saw no one we knew and Rose led us to the dance floor.

She started swinging her hips side to side, Alice holding onto my hand as we grinded against one another. We were all laughing and having a great time, just us girls. The lights were shining down on us, adding perspiration to our bodies and a gentle hum in our ears. Alice and Rose began to grind as I moved my hands down my throat, around my torso, and down my hips. The song ended and "Better Off Alone" by Nanou started. The techno beats filling my head with happiness and the urge to break away and leave the world. I wanted to fly with this melody, my hips swung back and forth as Rose and I locked hands and let the music take our bodies wherever we wanted to go. We laughed and smiled at how different this was for us, we were used to the classical music of Beethoven and the gentleness of a swan, not anything as upbeat and strong a tempo as this was.

A big-muscled guy shifted his way between us and started dancing along with Rose and I. We turned our backs to him and grinded on him with our backside. When I looked back to see Rose, she was dancing with another guy and it was just me and this brown-haired man. I smiled at him and turned to face him.

"You're a great dancer," he yelled over the music. His hands were on my hips now and I flaunted my physique as I put my arms around his neck as we moved together. Our bodies sweaty, sticky, and hot were melding into one and the touch felt nice against my skin. We rocked back and forth on one another until the song ended and Rose grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. Her face didn't look right, she looked concerned and worried.

"I'm dying of thirst," she shouted at me as she took a seat, I sat next to her, Alice right beside me. I could tell she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her; I wasn't sure as one of her best friends if that meant to press the matter or respect her wishes.

"That guy was totally all over you, Rose!" Alice shrieked. I looked over to Rose's face to read her reaction.

"He was a little too touchy," Rose shrugged. You could tell there was another reason but I didn't want to ruin the night. I figured that it was simple, she missed Emmett. The bartender set down three drinks that Alice had already ordered. I guess as soon as we started dancing with the guys, she came to grab us a spot. She was devoted to Jasper and would do nothing to ruin that. It sounded old-fashioned, but loyalty was a big thing to Alice and Jasper. They were on the same page, unlike Rose and Emmett who had no idea what to call themselves.

"What about the guy and you, Bells?" Alice questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"He's a good dancer, it was so much fun," I laughed as Alice's face lit up.

"You guys looked good together," Alice reassured. I smiled at her, knowing that I had something better in mind.

"You okay, Rose?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I decided that I would forget about respecting her wishes and go for it. She nodded and then let her eyes glaze over the crowd. "I don't believe you."

"You've been down since we left the dance floor, what's going on?" Alice pressed her.

"Look at those two on the dance floor," Rose said as she pointed out a man and woman dancing together. "The one with the glittery top, see her?" The top was brilliant against the neon lights and made them sparkle and stand out against all the other dancers. Alice and I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Watch them," Rose instructed. I glanced at Alice who looked just as confused as I did. I peered at the couple again, hoping to see what Rose wanted us to see. The couple was young, probably a few years older than I was, the blonde-haired man was holding onto the red-haired woman tightly. Her back was pressed up against him; he had his hands across her stomach, latching her to him. His head was bent down low, by her ear, whispering. That's when I noticed they weren't dancing.

"They aren't dancing," Alice said before I could open my mouth.

"They haven't danced a step all night," Rose informed us.

"I don't get it," I replied.

"See how he touches her? How he doesn't care that to everyone else, they look like two idiots standing in the middle of the dance floor? How her head is tilted back, the corners of her lips are upturned into a smile?"

"Yea, so?" Alice spoke, obviously as much confused as I was.

"He proposed tonight," Rose said turning back to her drink, taking a sip.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw him slip on the ring as soon as they were in the middle of the dance floor."

"And you are sad because…?" I was still not connecting the pieces.

"I just don't think that will ever be me," Rose said sadly.

"And why not?" Alice looked at her sternly.

"I have no one. I mean, look at you Alice, you have Jasper. He's willing to give up everything to be with you. I just want _that._"

"Jasper and I have known each other a long time, we're not engaged. You know me; I can't keep that kind of secret. You will have that some day. What about Bella? She's not seeing anyone," Alice said. I ignored the urge to correct her.

"Bella is going to be the star of some high-class ballet company," Rose sulked. I smiled inside hoping that she was right about that.

"And you and I won't?" Alice said, her eyebrows scrunched, trying to understand.

"I'm just saying that ballet is important to all of us, but which one of us is going on Saturdays to get extra time to work on her technique? Bella. You have Jasper, Bella has Jasper, and I have nothing."

"You've got us," I stated reassuringly.

"We're not going anywhere," Alice responded.

"Thanks," Rose said sniffling a little bit.

"What about Emmett?" I asked wondering what was happening between them to make her think she had nothing.

"Emmett just isn't in the same place I am," Rosalie said taking a gulp of her alcohol.

"You're really painting a picture for us," Alice said sarcastically. She knew that sarcasm was one thing Rosalie couldn't hold back from. Rose laughed and then continued; her smile crawling up her face, meeting her eyes.

"I asked him if he wanted to be exclusive," she started. The music was still blaring so I was hunched over Alice to listen to her story. "He said that he didn't want a label."

"Douche," Alice replied; Rose and I laughed.

"He says he wants to keep things the way they are, but how long am I supposed to wait for a grown man to come to his senses and realize that the girl of his dreams is standing right here?"

"From experience, as long as it takes you to say, 'see you later,'" Alice stated.

"I am pretty amazing, I don't see why he doesn't see it," Rose joked. I smiled that she was beginning to come back into her normal, cocky, confident self.

"Damn right!" I said back raising my glass to her. She clinked it with hers and then laughed.

"To the losers who have met us, the lucky bastards that get to, and the sons of bitches who get to be with our sexy asses," Alice said raising her glass. We laughed once again and clinked our glasses together, taking a sip after.

After a few moments, Alice spoke again. "So Bella, what happened to that brown-haired beauty?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, the one that you were dancing with," Rose giggled. "His eyes bulged out of his head when you started grinding on him."

"He did not," I laughed. Alice and Rose weren't paying attention; they were looking behind me so I turned to follow their gaze to find the brown-haired man standing behind me.

The brown-haired man was back and holding out a hand to me, "Would you like to dance?" his voice was smooth, deep, and sort of a purr. I took his hand and waved back to Rose and Alice who were giggling in approval. I let him lead me to the dance floor where we started our movements again. It was nothing like dancing with Edward, the passion and sparks weren't there. But it was nice to have a set of hands on me, giving me the idea that I was important.

"For all you lovers out there, this is yours," came the DJ's voice. "Let's bump." Another techno beat started playing and I found my guards down, my intuition shouting at me to let loose, and my nerves fluttering with excitement. My partner's pulled my hips closer to him, putting his hands on my hip bones and rubbing up against them firmly. I gave him a coy smile and he grinned happily into my eyes. He and I started to sway together in sync, enjoying the optimism the song brought.

"I'm Nick," half-shouted the quarterback-looking male. I hadn't notice how good-looking he was until now. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, the kind that made you think you were looking into the ocean.

"I'm Bella" I said into his ear. The smell of him was of cologne, not my style at all. I preferred a different scent, one that couldn't be bought at a store.

"Are you visiting or do you live in New York?" He asked as I laughed from the joy that I was entertaining.

"I live here, you?" I said being polite. I just wanted to dance, nothing else. No talking, no pettiness, no getting-to-know-one-another. Just dancing; two bodies moving as one, making the dance more than about a song, but telling a story with our bodies.

"Visiting here from California," he said in a husky tone. I turned once again and started grinding against his lower stomach, loving the feeling of his hands on my hips as I rubbed against him. His chin was by my cheek, his lips by my ear, and his body pressed up against me.

"You're a long way from home, sunshine," I teased. He didn't respond but just kept dancing, I guessed that my little number had made quite the impression on him, or at least his lower half.

I turned towards him again and wrapped my hands loosely around his neck as I leaned back and shook my hair out, letting the back of my neck catch some fresh air and the air to hit the sweat, causing a cooling down process. I placed my head upright and kept dancing, our bodies grinding against one another.

The song ended and the DJ came on once again. "Alright, we're going to slow it down, take it slow, and let the beat carry you." His voice was a soft, almost a whisper, humming into our ears. I sighed in disappointment as I took a step back from Nick, knowing that our time together was up. It was a fun time, forgetting about the world that I was consistently trapped in.

"Want to go again?" Nick asked smiling. I was about to accept before a voice cut in.

"I think I'll take over," a velvety voice rang. Nick looked behind me just as I turned my neck to see who it was and saw Edward peering at us, annoyance dancing in his eyes._

* * *

_

**I know, I know. This always happens. But c'mon, who wouldn't love a jealous Edward? And no, Nick and her aren't doing anything wrong in my opinion. They were just dancing, and as you can see, that's all Bella wants. He's just some Hollister hottie that I used.  
Can't wait to see what Edward does!! (Guess who is there also with Edward? Yes, that's right...Emmett and Jasper. Can't wait for the exchange between Rose and Emmett...awkward? maybe, maybe not. ha**

**I loved Rosalie in this chapter; i think everyone has their moments of doubt and everyone can relate to what she feels: left out.**

**The songs in this chapter were "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns. "Better Off Alone" by Nanou (The zombie girl vs barbie nation mix)  
I am kinda creating a difference between the music Bella listens to when she is with Edward and other people. One of the main reasons I fell in love with Edward is that he is unbelievably classy. When is the last time a guy opened a door for you? Listened to classical music? Or made you a mix tape? okay, okay, it was last Thursday..haha just kidding. So the music Edward and Bella listen to is usually very different than the kind Bella listens to with Alice and Rose.  
****  
I hope I get more reviews...please. I have had about the worst week and me even getting this out this soon should be motive enough to get more reviews. lol**

Brooklynn10


	14. Punches, Plots, and the Past

**So I suck at updating. I'm sorry.**

**But thank you to libbs90 for being my personal alarm clock and telling me to get my butt out of bed and get this chapter up.  
And to my beta, barb008, we'll get the hang of this, I promise.**

I had to rewrite this whole chapter because I HATED the first one I wrote. So that's a reason why this took so long. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write.

Just remember that this is fiction, and I'm sure no one would do some of the things that happen in this chapter, it is just fun to picture. I made Bella graceful, confident, and outgoing in this story. I hate that she's shy, clumsy, and insecure in Twilight.

Again, thanks for the reviews, after begging, I feel better. haha hope you enjoy and let me know if you want to kiss me for this chapter or shoot me for it. ha

* * *

** Punches, Plots, and the Past**

E POV

_Henry Liotta._

_Rachel McAfee._

_Stan Gordon._

_Robert Jacobson._

_Michelle Lee._

_Joseph Khan._

The list was kept going on and on, listed with names, about thirty-five in total. I kept going down the names, committing them to memory.

It was then that I sensed something, _or someone_, behind me. I heard soft footsteps, was someone trying to attack me? Maybe it was Mike or one of his cronies out to get me for seeing Bella. I wasn't sure what Bella and I were, but we were past friends, at least I hope so. _Only one way to find out,_ I told myself quickly. I turned quickly to see Bella standing there; standing there looking absolutely delicious.

My eyes went wide, my back tightened, my cock twitched, and my heart thrashed against the insides of my chest. Oh. My. God. Bella looked marvelous in her little black dress and pumps. I could hardly breathe at the sight of her. Her skin contrasted the dark material perfectly and you could see the faint line of her nipples protruding through the thin material. Bella looked absolutely marvelous; ready to go out on the town and be swept away by some lucky bastard, I was hoping I was that bastard. She was going to make my tongue fall out of my mouth, or a hard-on, either one sounded fucking great at the moment.

"What do you think?" She said sweetly. I had to rack my brains to remember how to speak.

""Y-Y-You look…" I trailed off. I couldn't even describe the beauty standing before me. Had she done this for me? If she had, I was the luckiest man alive to be with a girl this glorious. I finally found my words and spoke. "You look beautiful, completely beautiful." I smiled genuinely at her; the hint of lust in my eye was gleaming with want. I left the counter and walked towards her, keeping her gaze and careful not to rip her clothes off and have my way with her, right here, _right now_. She eyed me suspiciously, as if she knew my plan and wondering at my self-control. I would control myself for her; there was much time to do those wonderful things with Bella, even if I wanted it so badly right now

Self-control? I have no self-control.

I crashed my lips onto hers as I came in closer, relishing in the warmth her body gave off. I pulled her body into mine, hoping they would combine so I would never be without her. My senses heightened when I was kissing her, I felt unstoppable, strong, and brave. My breathing became jagged as I swept my tongue into her mouth and explored, she tasted as great as she looked. I wanted to laugh at the joy she brought me, cry for the happiness, and combust of the hope she brought into my life. She truly dazzled me.

"Edward," she moaned into my mouth. The sound made my body clench in excitement, my mind going over the edge in lust, and my pants to become a little more tightened. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to have her. She was mine, forever. My fingers left her back and floated down to the hem of her dress and started upwards. I had no control over my body, it did what it wanted to Bella's; and at the moment, I had no problem with what it was doing. My fingers gently slid upward but Bella carefully stepped back from my touch, _had I gone too far?_

"I have to go," she said quickly and nicely. I relaxed that she wasn't bothered by my display of want. "I'm going out with Alice and Rose, I just wanted to say goodnight." So this wasn't a present for me. She actually had a reason for wearing it besides exciting me.

"And here I thought this was for me," I teased.

"Just to keep your mind busy," she answered.

"So this is a form of torture?"

"That's one way of looking at it," She smirked.

"Where are you going?" I asked intrigued. I wasn't sure I wanted her going out looking that appealing.

"To a club," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you are wearing this?" I asked. I could no longer hide the emotion I felt at the idea of men ogling and staring at her. Call it possessive, but I couldn't control how much I was against. Jealousy was piercing through me and a sick taste came into my mouth, like a bad aftertaste.

"Yes," Bella stated confidently. Was she out of her mind? She would clearly cause a riot between men; and this went against my better judgment. It went against my job description, but mainly, I didn't want anyone looking at Bella unless it was me. I had already experienced the racy thoughts; there was no reason for another man to think of her like that. I couldn't help the blood rushing to my ears, my heart thrash against my chest in anger, and the bitter jealousy that coursed through my whole body. I couldn't stand another man looking at her the way I looked at her; it went along with what I had to deal with Mike every day.

"Are you fucking insane?" I asked as I stomped behind her into my bedroom. I had previously wanted to go in here for _different _reasons, not to ask her about her mental health.

"It's not a big deal, now have a good night," She waved me off as she kept walking and soon propped herself onto the open window's ledge, balancing and trying to be as graceful as the situation allowed, I tried to keep my eyes off her perfect ass, but when she propped herself up and instantly my pants became tighter. _Damnit! What this girl did to me…_

"Don't be an idiot, Bella," I snorted, anger still filling my stomach and rising to the surface.

"I'm not; I'm going out with the girls for a night of fun. I just wanted to say goodnight," she stated innocently. No man in his right man would ever let this girl go as soon as she made eye contact with him. Those piercing brown eyes captivated me and hitched my breathing. No doubt with all three of those beautiful women: Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, would men stay. I wondered if Jasper and Em were alright for this little outing, especially in these clothes.

"Does Emmett and Jasper know about this?"

"No, and they don't need to either," She whipped around and at me; she didn't want me ruining things for her. I knew she was just telling me so that I knew where she was in case anything went wrong. I was her bodyguard to say the least. She finally brought the rest of her body out of the window before I could say anything: an apology, a stern warning, or even a goodnight kiss.

And like that, she was gone.

I went back to my family room, pacing back and forth. I went through all the possible scenarios Bella would no doubt get herself into; dancing with another guy, rubbing against him, moaning at his touch, my eyes filled with insane jealousy. I bit my lip, trying to calm the burning fire that rose from the soles of my feet and shook the insides of my body. The way her body would move, I had seen firsthand how great of a dancer she was: the gentle touch of her hand, the firm feel of her hips as she twisted and spun, her shy legs stepping precisely in the correct spot. I growled when I thought of another man touching my perfect woman. I had to do something, and fast.

_Jasper and Emmett! _I thought brilliantly. I had already known that I couldn't just so waltzing into the club and take Bella away, Alice and Rosalie would never let it happen. I needed Emmett and Jasper to go with me so the attention would not be on me, but on them. I whipped my phone out and dialed Jasper's number.

"Whitlock," Jasper's spoke.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Edward," I spoke quickly.

"Edward, what can I do for you?" I always liked how precise and to-the-point Jasper was. I had no idea how to get around to asking him about where his girlfriend had taken Bella, so I just right to the point also.

"Do you know where Alice and Bella went to tonight?"

"To a club, I think," Jasper replied unsurely. Obviously this wouldn't work.

"Is Emmett there?" Jasper must have been thrown off by the question, or the whole conversation, because I heard the phone being given to someone else.

"McCarty," Emmett's voice rumbled.

"Emmett, it's Edward," I said wanting to skip the pleasantries.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Do you know where Rosalie and the girls went tonight? The name of the club?"

"Ros—, I mean the girls went to a club?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yea, didn't she tell you about it?" I was the confused one now. Weren't Rose and Emmett together?

"No, she didn't," Emmett sighed. "Why do you want to know where they went?"

"Well Bella came over to tell me where they were going, just to let me know in case I, I mean _Mike, _needed her." I hated lying, but I tried to make it sound as professionally as I could. "Anyways, Bella's dress was…" _Spectacular? Stunning? Unbelievably hot? _Just the thought of it made my breathing become heavier.

"Revealing?" Emmett asked, I could picture the smile on his face right now. Everyone knew that Bella was a gorgeous woman, Mike made sure he mentioned how beautiful her physical features, but with more vulgarity.

"Yea," I said meekly.

"Looks like they are going hunting," Emmett said disappointed.

"Hunting?" I asked quizzically.

"It's what girls do when they want to find a guy, its how Rose and I met. She was hunting and I was her prey," Emmett laughed. _Rose chased Emmett?_

"Oh, well if Bella was any indication on what the other two were wearing, you guys are in trouble." I tried to make it sound like I didn't care about Bella and another man, that it was just my job to make sure she stayed away from another man, besides me. Mike had made it crystal clear that I would lose both my kneecaps if he came back and Bella was dating another man. I knew that when he found out it was me, he'd kill me instantly. I didn't tell Bella this, for I knew that it would cause more harm than good.

"We're on our way," Emmett snapped the phone shut. I was glad he was just as worried as I was, I wouldn't stand out as much. I went to the closest and grabbed my leather jacket, thrusting it on, grabbing my keys and phone, and headed to the lobby to wait for Jasper and Emmett.

I paced back and forth until I saw a big, teddy-bear-of-a-man walking with a lean, strong man. I still felt the anger in my body, but it had become nerves: nervous for being caught by Jasper and Emmett for my feelings toward my "case", nervous for going to the club and watching Bella dance snugly with another man, nervous for what I would do, and what repercussions that could cause. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and met them outside the door where Emmett was starting to fume while Jasper looked calm, serene, and everything I wish I could look like.

"Hey," we all exchanged our hellos.

"So what club are they at?" Emmett asked, he had his game face on now, the kind I only saw in the office. We both looked at Jasper who still had his emotions under control.

"Just down the street," Jasper replied. Emmett and I gave each other a knowing look and started pacing down the street, Jasper had trouble keeping up, Emmett just as excited as I was to get to the club.

"Why are you two so worried about them? I trust Alice," Jasper breathed as he pushed himself farther to keep up. Emmett and I stopped, apparently with the same thought. Emmett put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Do you trust other men?"

Jasper practically ran towards the club.

Emmett laughed and then turned to me, "Think that got him riled up?"

"Oh yea," I said as _we _were the ones now trying to keep up with Jasper's movement.

We arrived at the club a few minutes later, a little out of breath, but still agitated enough to want to break down the doors to the girls. I started heading to the back of the line, knowing that it would take at least an hour to move to the front. Emmett stopped me as we passed the front door and pulled me to a burly man, he whispered something to the bouncer and before I knew it, the bouncer had lifted the rope and allowed the three of us to get in. I looked at Jasper to see his reaction, he didn't look surprised at the gesture of the bouncer. I guess it just came with working with Mike, people started to know you. He did, however, keep glancing everywhere as we entered the club, searching for Alice.

The neon lights flashed around us, dancing on all the bodies that were compressed against each other. I looked around, hoping to see a beautiful brown-haired woman by herself. _If I only was so lucky that she would be by herself. _The music blared and sent a wave of happiness through the crowd, the beat instantly clicked in your head and you started bobbing along. I shook the want from my mind and focused on finding Bella. Emmett nudged me and I looked up to see him looking the opposite direction. I followed his eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie. _Where the hell is Bella? _

Rose seemed to notice us first and the look on her face when she saw Emmett was shock, which confused me even more. She whispered something to Alice, who immediately snapped her head up to look at us, and then Rose stood and walked away briskly. Emmett took after her and I was left alone with Jasper and Alice. Jasper saw Alice at the moment she saw him; the moment they locked eyes, it was like they were both in a daze, having a silent conversation between themselves. I waited a moment before interrupting to find where Bella was. Jasper started towards her and met Alice with an urging kiss, a _pleading _kiss. I had never seen anything like it, except when Bella and I kissed.

The thought of Bella and I kissing made me clench my teeth to stay alert, I needed to find her. I wanted to make sure she was safe and away from any species of the opposite sex. Jasper and Alice broke apart and Alice giggled while Jasper kissed her cheek. I cleared my throat so they would acknowledge me, Alice looked up and smiled at me.

"Edward! How are you?" she asked gleaming. Jasper kept staring at her, grazing his finger down her arm.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said politely. "How are you?"

"I'm super," Alice laughed. "I don't know where Rosalie disappeared to," she said as she glanced around, looking.

"Well Emmett went after her, so I'm sure she is fine," I replied. Alice gave me a look of unsure, and then led us to the couch she had been sitting at a few moments ago. Jasper put his arm around her as I sat on the other side, keeping my distance.

"I guess it's just you two and me," Alice laughed. "Rose is with Emmett, Bella is dancing…" she continued to talk but I didn't care, I needed to get down to the dance floor, down to Bella.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I offered and got up, leaving the two of them alone. I made a mental note that I could always say I wanted to give them some time alone, so I used that excuse. I started down the stairs to the dance floor, pausing in the middle to get a better look at the dancing couples.

_A sunny blonde? No. A fiery redhead? Nope. A sleek black-haired…woman? Definitely not. Is that girl's hair green? Must be the lighting. _I was getting fed up at the disappointment I kept having when I could not spot Bella.

And then I saw her.

She was dancing with a brown-haired man, wriggling against him. You could see the pleasure he was getting as he ground his hips into her backside. I growled at the sight, not liking it one bit. Bella's hands were lifting her hair off her neck and onto the top of her head as she closed her eyes and swayed her hips back and forth. Her black dress was fitting perfectly to her form, caressing her hips and breasts, I could feel the lust and need build inside and start to grow.

I walked in the sea of people, brushing them aside so I could get to her. I felt like I could use all my strength and they would move only an inch. It was like pushing concrete: hard, rough, and exhausting. I focused my eyes on her, still dancing, still grinding her hips into her partner's groins, and the slight sweat gleaming on her brow.

The DJ began to speak but I could no longer hear him, the music changed, but I did not focus on the new melody. I watched as Bella's partner leaned into her ear and whispered something. My ears caught the words and I twitched in annoyance.

"I think I'll take over," I replied. Both of them whipped their heads over at me; Bella's eyes widening in surprise and the man looking intently at me, sizing me up.

"She is already taken," the man replied, his grip on her tightening. Bella put her hands up on his chest and pushed firmly, creating distance between them. Her face was annoyed, but at whom I did not know.

"Yes, she is taken," I smiled at the man. "By me."

"Yea, okay, whatever, loser," the man shrugged me off as he turned back to Bella about to continue the dance they were sharing. She whispered something into his ear and then kissed his cheek, which only sent sharp pains into my stomach, causing bile to rise in my throat.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he didn't seem to get the hint. I could no longer control the feelings that were about to erupt, the anger, malice, violence, jealousy, and fury. I took two steps, grabbed his arm, swung him around while using my other hand to make a fist and punched him as he was being pulled by me.

The impact felt great for my emotions, creating an outlet for them to wash out and away. Bella screamed my name and then bent down to look at the weasel lying on the floor. His hand covered his eye as he winced at her touch. She jerked up and glared at me, a glare that was not full of anything pleasant. I seethed in frustration and grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him up to standing position.

"Stay away from her," I growled so only he heard me, Bella was behind him and didn't see the exchange.

I didn't have to say it twice before the weasel walked away briskly, still holding his eye as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Bella and me standing in the middle of the dance floor. Her arms were folded over her chest and her breathing was quick. Her chest expanded quickly and then fell back down with the same speed. Her glare was torturing me, I had never seen her this pissed, even at Mike. That thought scared me, that I could be worse than Mike. Hell, I had just _become _Mike. What maniac punches another guy for dancing with a girl he likes? A monster, that's who.

But why was she dancing with him? Did she care about him? Did she finally find someone better than Mike and I? I knew it was only a matter of time. I felt a boulder settle in my stomach, throat, and on my heart. Bella must have seen my internal conflict and walked up and pressed her body into me, my body tensed with the feeling of her warmth.

"Was that Edward my bodyguard, or Edward the man I'm falling for?" Bella sighed frustrated. _Falling for? Did she feel the same about me as I did about her? This could change everything…_ Her forehead leaned against my shoulder as she looked down, I pressed my hands on her arms and whispered into her ear.

"If anyone asks, it was your bodyguard." She looked up, a smile in her eyes.

"But if I ask?"

"The man that is falling for _you," _I replied warmly. Her eyes lit up at my response and the pressed her body into me further subtly.

"I can't believe you punched that man," she breathed.

"I'm sorry, you're not scared of me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Scared of you? No, why?" She asked confused.

"I just punched a man for wanting to dance with you," I sighed frustrated with myself. I needed to have better control or things would end quickly with Bella. She scrunched her eyebrows trying to understand the dilemma I had.

"I felt like he was taking you from me," I whispered into her ear. I hated sounding weak, but Bella deserved the truth. She peered into my eyes through her eyelashes, making me dazed by her beauty. It was almost as if the world disappeared with that one look, our problems ceased, our thoughts jumbled, and our bodies hummed with happiness.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bella said calmly, but then looked down. I raised her chin with my index finger and made her look me in the eyes, deciphering what she wasn't saying. "Yet," she finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked, was she planning on leaving soon?

"Until I get a job with a ballet company, then I could be moving out of New York." So she wouldn't be leaving by choice, she didn't _want _to leave me. I wasn't mad that ballet was her number one priority, I respected it and knew she was a natural born dancer.

"We'll talk about that when it comes time," I replied. She gave half a smile and then turned her head to look at the group that we had each entered with.

"Let's get out of here," I breathed onto her neck, my hands still on her arms.

"I can't, it's 'girl's night out'," she laughed. I pleaded with her and then Alice and Jasper started to the dance floor.

"Incoming," I whispered as Bella and I put distance in between us subtly. I told her to start laughing at something and she began to laugh her glorious laugh while I smiled at her until Jasper and Alice came up.

"What's so funny?" Alice nudged Bella as Jasper and her held hands.

"Nothing," Bella giggled looking at me. She quickly straightened out and looked at the pair holding hands. "So much for girl's night out, huh Al?" I had to give it to her, she was a fine actress indeed. Alice laughed and shrugged flirtatiously.

"Do you mind?" She nodded towards Jasper, in return Bella shook her head and smiled.

"I think I am going to call it a night to, we do have class tomorrow _morning,_" Bella sighed as Alice hugged her goodnight.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Jasper.

"With Rose, they need some time alone," Alice answered looking at Bella who was nodding in acceptance. "So I'll see in class tomorrow?"

"Yea, but you owe me a girl's night," Bella said feigning hurt.

"I'll make sure to make it up to you," Alice winked and laughed. Jasper shook my hand and Alice whipped me into a hug, whispering into my ear. "Make sure she gets home safely, and if anything happens to her, I'll personally stuff and mount you."

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled at her caring for her friend. Bella had great friends, along with mine. I just hope they never got involved in our situation. Jasper kissed Bella's cheek, whispering a goodbye and an apology for stealing away Alice. Bella replied with a squeeze on the arm and a dismissal of his apology, stating that as long as Alice was happy, then she was happy.

The two left, leaving Bella and I on the dance floor, she gave me a quick smile and then I waved forth allowing her to go first. She walked off the floor and started out the front door into the chilly night. I took off my coat and draped it over her shoulder, letting the warmth of my body to take over her cold one. She looked sexy in my jacket and I couldn't help the sexual thoughts that came to mind.

We kept our distance from each other, walking briskly through the cold. I asked Bella about Rosalie and Emmett and Bella told me of all she knew. I nodded and quickly realized that was why I had the weird vibe about them. We reached the apartment quickly and walked up to our floor, I walked her to her door, as she unlocked the door I let my fingers trace down her back, feeling her body through the sheer material.

"Edward," she giggled. "You're distracting me."

"You mean, when I do this?" I asked as I dragged my fingers down her neck and to the side of her.

"Yes," she hissed as she turned to me. I immediately found her lips with mine as pressed her against the door. My hands propping myself off the door, on either side of her head as I leaned in to kiss her. She groaned into my mouth as I sucked feverishly on her lips, letting my tongue slid across her bottom lip. The heat from the kiss stung my chilly bones awake, reviving my senses, and leaving me with a full-feeling. Her tongue diverted in between my lips and explored my mouth and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer into me. Her lips brushed up lightly onto my top lip, extracting her delicious tongue, and pressing lightly onto my lips. She pulled back and smiled at my expression, which was completely filled with lust. She bit her lip slowly and then it jutted out as her teeth let it fall. I felt my breathing hitch as she looked into my eyes.

"Good," I whispered across her lips as I parted from her angelic mouth.

"You're going to be the death of me," she laughed. "When you kiss me like that…"

"I know," I breathed and then leaned my forehead against hers.

"Good," she smiled.

"For the future record, you're not allowed to wear that dress anywhere besides _my _bedroom." She laughed at my joke and happiness swelled in my gut.

"I really like you," she said. We heard footsteps coming and instantly parted. I saddened at the departure of her skin on mine, the way her body fit perfectly with mine, her smooth hands around my neck, her succulent lips on mine. I watched for whoever it was, tense, but relaxed when I saw that it was Emmett.

"Hey guys, is Rose home?" Emmett asked worriedly. Bella opened the door and yelled Rose's name into the dark apartment. A tired Rose stepped into the hallway after a few moments, wearing nothing but a red, lacy babydoll that ran down to less than mid-thigh. I turned away as Emmett's face dropped, wanting to give her some privacy. Rose saw Emmett and quickly went back inside the house, slamming the door along with it, locking the door.

Emmett's eyes were glazed over and I tried to stifle the laugh that was coming deep from my chest. I knew that I ever saw Bella like that, I wouldn't be standing there in shock, I'd be devouring her body, showing her all the ways to pleasure a woman. I looked back to Bella and she put her hand into a fist outreached to Emmett, Emmett looked up at her and held out his hand as she dropped her key into his palm.

"Go get your girl," she said politely. I'll stay at Edward's tonight, is that okay Edward?" She asked as she turned to me, a glint of plotting in her eyes.

"I guess," I said nonchalantly. Emmett started profusely thanking us, grabbing Bella into a tight hug as he lifted her off the ground. It was nice to see that my best friend and the girl I cared for got along so well.

"You're an angel," he said kissing her cheek. He turned to me, "If anything happens to her, I'll personally kick your ass." I laughed at the second death-threat I had received for the night on the same subject: Bella.

"She's in good hands," I replied.

"Yea, we all know how good you are with your hands," Emmett joked. "But now, if you will excuse me, I'm going in to see that heavenly sight again." He headed into Bella's apartment and we instantly heard shouts, screams, and bickering.

"Shall we?" I asked as I held out my hand. Bella took it quickly and we walked to my door. I unlocked the door and Bella walked in first to turn on the lights.

"I'm starving," she whined as she headed to the refrigerator. "Make me something."

"When did I become your eternal slave?" I laughed as she hopped up on the counter; I walked around and put my arms on either side of her, pressing on top of the counter.

"You know you want to be my eternal slave," she giggled. I kissed those wondrous lips, amazed that I was allowed to do so.

"You have no idea," I hummed. Her body shook gently with laughter as we continued to kiss. She wrapped her legs around my torso, her hands on either side of my face, kissing with more and more passion. We broke free and gasped for air, Bella licking her lips, causing me to become more stimulated.

"What would you like?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well if you are on the menu, then I think I know," she teased. I smirked and headed to the refrigerator, opening it all the way so she could see inside.

"What sounds good?" I asked.

"Got any crackers?" Bella asked. I pulled a wrapper of Saltines and handed them to her. She tore open the wrapper and started devouring the crackers.

"Save some for the poor," I laughed as I took a cracker and popped it into my mouth.

"These are amazing," she said through a bite, not getting distracted by my staring. She was simply the most beautiful creature ever. I started clearing away the papers around her, knowing I did not want her to see the list of names that were in debt to Mike.

Bella hopped down off the counter and put the crackers back in the cupboard and started towards my bedroom.

"Mind if I go to sleep? I need to get up early," she yawned as she walked towards my room.

"Not at all, I'll be in there in a few minutes," I replied.

"Will you pull out some blankets so I can sleep on the couch?"

"Sleep on the couch?" I asked confused. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?

"Well, I just thought…" Bella trailed off as she opened some drawers in my room and then shut them.

"You thought nothing, you are sleeping in my bed, I'll take the couch," I argued.

"I already ate you out of crackers; I'm not going to kick you out of your bed, too."

"Well we could always sleep together, in _my _bed," I teased.

"That's fine with me," Bella giggled. "As long as it's alright with you."

"Of course it is," I answered. I heard some more drawers opening and shutting, my comforter being pulled back and weight being pushed on my new mattress.

I walked around the house locking doors, shutting off the lights, and then started towards my bedroom. I opened the door to find Bella lying down, wearing a shirt of mine, her dress and bra lying on the bedpost. I sucked in a quick intake of breath, hoping to not pass out at the sight in front of me. It always amazed me that she was really here, in my apartment, in my room.

Her breathing was steady as she dreamt, she looked peaceful and calm. I pulled my shirt and pants, wanting to get a quick shower in before I went to sleep. I turned the water on and shut the bathroom door, hoping that I wouldn't wake Bella. I stepped in the shower after I was completely undressed and started the process of getting clean. I started with the shampoo and conditioner and then washed my body quickly, thinking about all the things I needed to do before Mike got back.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist as I went into my bedroom to get some new clothes on.

"Edward," Bella breathed. I chuckled at her sleep-talking. I quickly dressed in some pajama pants and then ran my towel through my hair, hoping to dry most of it. I felt two hands grab my chest from behind me and I quickly turned to find Bella smiling devilishly at me.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No, I just want you in bed with me," she chuckled.

"Alright, love, let me just get a shirt on," I answered. Bella smiled and then crossed her hands in front of her chest and pulled the shirt she was wearing.

"Here, you can have mine," she giggled. She had been wearing my shirt, and now she was standing just in her black underwear. I felt my pants tighten, my cock twitch as I gazed upon her naked chest. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

She must have seen my eyes glaze over in a clouded state as I racked in her body, for she giggled and then pressed her bare chest onto mine. I shivered at the touch, getting more excited by the minute.

"I love that you were wearing my clothes," I said as I kissed her collarbone.

"I love that you aren't wearing my clothes," she giggled as I sucked on the flesh under her neck.

"I love that you aren't wearing any clothes," I teased back. My tongue circled the dark spot I had just made on her skin as she smiled, her whole body emanating pleasure and bliss.

"You're wearing too many," she breathed. That stopped me, as much as I did want to go further, I knew that Bella didn't want to. She had the same problem as I did, she couldn't control her urges in certain matters.

"Bella, you know you want to wait," I sighed against her flesh.

"You're right, but this sounds better," she laughed, I was glad she was not hurt at me stopping. She knew how much I cared, lusted after, wanted, needed, and possibly loved her; but the timing wasn't right. We had only known each other a couple of weeks.

She put back the shirt on and looked at me through the moonlight, "When will you stop denying me?"

"Soon," I laughed. "You have no idea how hard it is either."

"Is it really?" she asked earnestly.

"I could show you better than tell you," I murmured as I slid my pants down my legs, standing naked in front of her. A small 'oh' escaped her lips as she took in my form, admiring my physique. I felt comfortable with her, she traced her fingers down my chest to my abs, circling my belly button as her finger traced down, I let out a moan from her touch, wanting her to keep touching but much firmer. "Careful Bella," I groaned as she squeezed onto me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I was fully stimulated, my member throbbing against her firm grip.

"So this is what this feels like?" She asked. I looked at her confused, she wasn't a virgin…"I meant trying to deny you," she laughed as she let me go. I instantly felt alone as she wasn't touching me, knowing that I would never feel whole again unless her body was entwined with mine. Bella laughed at the "excitement" I had built and I instantly pulled up my pants.

She walked to the bed and slid in her same spot, patting a spot next to her, motioning me to come over. I agreed quickly and slid into my bed with the woman of my dreams.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Bella asked as I put my arm around her as she lay on my chest, tracing up and down her arm with my fingers. I hesitated but knew I should tell her this one detail.

"I was married once…"

**So shocker, eh? Don't worry the ex wife is not coming back, you'll see all about that next chapter. Also, I know I keep dancing along the line of them going all the way, but the pressure just needs to keep building. I started to write them going all the way this chapter, but I just want to hold off. It's had to write about a character who is GORGEOUS like Edward Culen and not have Bella take advantage of him. so...sorry. ha**

**please review!!  
Brookynn10**


	15. Ex Wives, Edward, and Exhaustion

**So thanks for all the lovely reviews questioning my sanity on the last chapter. haha  
I love all of your reviews, they are the greatest thing to read. I am sorry it's been a long time since update...well a week. ha but my Beta and I are having a hard time getting on the same page so we'll just keep trying. I wanted to get this out because I got a PM about someone needed a cheering up and thought this would be the best thing. So I hope you have a better day now that you can read this part. It's the start of the drama. GET READY!**

**P.S. I AM SO SORRY BARB! I know you probably spent countless hours correcting this and now I am just posting it...I am really sorry. But I wanted to get this chapter out!**

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

Ex-Wives, Edward, and Exhaustion

B POV

"I was married once…" My heart literally stopped. I bounded up from his grasp, I don't know what caused me to do so, but I felt like I needed to get away from Edward. I sat up, my back towards him, pulling out of his grip. _Why did this scare me so much? _

"Bella?" Edward spoke as he saw me take flight. He got up from lying down and started to put his hand out to comfort me.

"No! Don't move, Cullen!" I shouted. I wanted to let my mind process this. After a few moments of silence, Edward placed his hand on my back, rubbing circles. My brain was going into overdrive with numerous questions, I felt suffocated. _He was married once? Who was his wife? What happened to her? Was she pretty? Was he still in love? Did he have emotional baggage because of it? _I was barely an adult; I wasn't ready for the damage a previous ex had done.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you should know."

"That wasn't exactly the greatest timing," I mumbled, my back still towards him. I didn't even know the whole story and I was ready to flee, logically I owed him a chance to explain. But I didn't know if I wanted to know; what if he was deeply in love with her? What if she was his better half? His perfect soulmate? Could I be with a man that had already found "the one"?

"I know, but I felt like you should know sooner rather than later," Edward spoke calmly. "Please just let me explain." I turned a little bit so he would get the hint I was listening.

"It was a gun-shot wedding, met her while I was drunk, got married in Vegas, marriage ended as soon as it begun." I cried out in relief internally.

"So, she wasn't your soul mate?" I asked hesitantly.

"God, no, she was just a really bad night of vodka and whiskey," Edward said gently. I faced him completely and he smiled weakly. "There is that beautiful face."

"I'm sorry for freaking out, I just didn't…I didn't want to think that I was replacing someone, or that you had already found the one person you would share the rest of your life with."

"Its fine, I would have felt the same way, except I would have probably killed the guy," Edward joked lightly. "You've never been married have you?"

"No," I laughed. "But I have been pregnant." Edward's face widened in shock. "KIDDING!" Relief washed over his face and he poked me in the side.

"That wasn't very funny," he smiled.

"I laughed," I replied with a smile. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Would you come back to bed, now?"

"When you say it like that, how can a girl resist?"

"I would hope she couldn't," Edward chuckled as I laid back down into his arms. _Breathe, Bella. It was nothing. He didn't even love the girl. _My head rested on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I felt safe in his arms, loved even. I never wanted him to go away, I was falling for him.

"Tell me more about this wedding," I asked curiously. I wanted to know how insecure I needed to be.

"I met her at the hotel's club, got drunk with her, the next morning we were laying beside one another with terrible headaches and rings on our fingers. We got dressed quickly and headed to get it annulled."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Victoria, we still speak occasionally."

"I guess marriage kind of binds you to one another for a lifetime," I said sadly.

"Not this one, we check on each other a couple times of the year, mainly around holidays. She has become like a sister, I watch out for her like a sister, I even went to her wedding when she married another man."

"I'm glad," I said happy that it wasn't a relationship that could go anywhere. I knew that once you viewed someone as a sibling, things were usually platonic for the rest of the time. And the fact that she was married to another man comforted me.

"But you're not my sister," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to giggle. I kissed him chastely and settled into his body, but I was fully awake.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that must have been difficult."

"You are very understanding, after the jumping out of bed," Edward chuckled; I laughed at how silly I had been and our bodies rumbled together in laughter. I inhaled Edward's scent, committing it to memory. It was intoxicating and made my whole body shiver with excitement.

"It was back in the time where I was still a kid, making mistakes, running with the wrong crowd. I'm not proud of my past, but it's a part of me. There is nothing I can do but learn from my mistakes and be hopeful in the future."

"I see," I said quietly. "Look like you are doing pretty well now."

"Yes, because I have you in my life," he spoke sweetly into my ear. "Tell me something I don't know," Edward whispered after a few moments.

"Sure you can handle it?" I asked teasing.

"If you can handle my previous marriage, I can handle the skeletons in your closet," Edward replied sweetly.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I have no skeletons. I am your average Washington-born woman."

"You're anything but average," Edward said kissing my head. I looked up into his eyes, the moon reflecting in them, making them look even more bright and deep.

"You're sweet," I kissed his chin. He in returned kissed my cheek, I kissed his neck, he kissed my forehead, I kissed his skin under his ear, and he kissed his kips, and he ended our spree by kissing my nose.

"Well what about your parents?" He asked interested.

"Charlie and Renee?"

"What are they like?"

"Your average parents, dad is a police chief in Forks; mom is, well she changes what she is every week," I laughed. "She's like a big, kid."

"That seems refreshing," Edward chuckled.

"She's my best friend," I chuckled at all the memories running through my head, instantly missing my mom.

"You should meet my mom, she'd love you," he spoke into my hair. I leaned back and looked at him.

"Did you just ask me to meet your parents, Cullen?" I smiled.

"When the time is right, but I just meant that my mother would, and will, love you."

"What's she like?"

"She's…sweet. That's the only word for her. She's a mother and very caring."

"You are as close with her as I am with my mom," I replied.

"Yes, we are very close. Although I am closer with her than my father, probably because she can read me like a book."

"Same, my mom always knows what's wrong."

"Maybe it's a gene you get when you become a mother," Edward noted.

"No, I think it's a rare quality that only certain people have. I guess our mothers were lucky."

"I think we are the lucky ones," Edward replied, I nodded in agreement.

"I miss my mom," I said sadly. I could feel the tears starting to form, but I choked them back not wanting to cry in front of Edward.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't want Mike knowing if I do," I replied.

"I see," Edward stated.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I will spend a few days with my parents at their house in Brooklyn during the holidays."

"Do you guys have any crazy traditions?" I asked curiously.

"If you mean having all my uncles and aunts over for a big feast while arguing over whose tree is bigger, than yes," Edward laughed. I loved his laugh, I loved how wonderful and filling it was.

"That sounds like fun," I giggled.

"It's more entertaining than fun," Edward spoke. "Just don't go into the kitchen while the women are there and stay away from the television if you value your life; the men are always watching some sport that is on: hockey, reruns of football, baseball, even ice skating."

"Ice skating?"

"Yea, there was nothing on and it's amazing how guys can argue about a double-axle and the landing," Edward laughed.

"I've decided I want to see this," I laughed.

"They'd love you," Edward said playing absentmindedly with my hair. My heart filled with happiness that one day I could meet Edward's family, as naïve as I was, I let my heart think that it would happen.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I smiled

"I need to take care of some business," Edward spoke quickly.

"I see, I probably won't see much of you, I have class all day, auditions, and then some errands to do with Alice and Rose. I'm sure we'll hear all about what's going on next-door as we speak." Edward nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked curiously. I hesitated, if it was anything like the news he just had dropped on me a couple minutes ago I didn't want it; but I did want to know if there was anything _else _in Edward's past that was out of the norm.

"Sure," I said cautiously.

"I really like you," Edward said proudly. I giggled and settled into him more.

"I like you, too," I said against his chest, breathing his intoxicating scent. Edward sighed in happiness and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Was she pretty?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Your ex-wife?"

"Technically the marriage never happened," Edward answered.

"You know what I mean; I need to be insecure for a moment."

"You have nothing to insecure about. She was a pretty girl, but nothing compares to your beauty." A blush crept up on my cheek, warming my neck and chest. "Are you blushing?"

"No," I answered and turned my head so he couldn't see my head. Edward chuckled and then rubbed my back.

"Any news on Mike?" I asked trying to change subjects.

"He's due home on Saturday," Edward spoke.

"So three more days of heaven?"

"So you've enjoyed my company, have you?" Edward teased.

"Well compared to Mike, rats are better company," I joked in return.

"Oh just admit it, you enjoy spending time with me," Edward nudged.

"Hey, I'm only staying with you so that Emmett will get back on Rosalie's good side."

"Do you usually sleep in your host's shirt when you stay at their house?"

"Emmett didn't mind," I giggled.

"So this is all for a friend?"

"Well, also for you."

"For me?"

"I know that you aren't used to beautiful women in your bed, so I thought I would help you out on that," I laughed. Edward returned with a laugh of his own; the laugh could awaken souls, move mountains, and calm a storm. We stayed silent, memorizing the contours of each other's bodies. I grew tired and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep to Edward's steady breathing.

I woke sometime in the early morning, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. I turned towards Edward's clock to see that it was three thirty-seven in the morning.

"Sh," Edward said scaring me. I didn't know he was even awake. I heard the footsteps quiet and soon Edward was bounding from the bed telling me to stay there. I was not the kind of woman who just sat on the sidelines, so I walked out into the family room to find out what was going there. Edward was checking the windows and the locks, the lights still off. The light from the hallway was shining under the door and that's when I saw it.

Another folder.

I quickly walked to it, picked it up and turned it over in my hands. It had no address. I walked to the window, the moon shining enough light in. I pulled out the photos that had been stuffed in and looked at the note.

_I told you to be more careful._

_You should listen to me._

I looked at the photos: pictures of us on top of the roof, after saying goodbye to Mike. Edward had my hand pressed to his mouth. Sure, it looked innocent, but Mike would not see it that way. I knew we had made sure no one was with us on the rooftop, so how was this picture taken?

"Another one?" Edward said sternly from behind me. I nodded and looked at him.

"That's two in a week," I said quietly. Edward let out a sigh and ran his hands through his bed-hair. He looked exhausted and overstressed. "What are we going to do?"

"You think I know?" Edward questioned. I shrugged.

"Maybe I should go home," I noted.

"No, this place is safe. I made sure there were no bugs, cameras, or video cameras in this apartment. It's out _there_ that we are getting caught."

"So no more public closeness," I stated. It was enough that I couldn't hold hands with Edward while we walked to coffee, but now I couldn't even touch him or look at him in a certain way or we'd both be in danger.

"I was positive that no one was on the rooftop with us," Edward said angrily. He was angry because he thought he was losing his touch.

"I did too, but the picture is taken from a weird angle," I noted. Edward took a photo out of my hand and studied it.

"Come back to bed," I whined.

"No, I can't sleep," Edward stated. He was back to his "bodyguard" Edward and I didn't have the energy to deal with him.

"Fine," I mumbled as I went back to bed. I was too exhausted to think about who could have taken these pictures, who would want to blackmail us like this. It was definitely someone who was working for Mike, who wanted to move up in the company. Someone who thought Edward was a threat; but what good would it be if Mike had to lose his prize: me?

I shook the thought out of my head while I fell back into a slumber, knowing that I needed my energy if I wanted to do well tomorrow.

The alarm went off at about six-thirty a.m. and I pounded the "snooze" button down, angry at how soon morning had come. I rolled over and stretched my muscles, allowing the sleep to be wiped from my eyes and my mouth stretch with a yawn.

I looked over on the other side of the bed and found that Edward had not come back to bed yet, I sighed and got out of bed. I didn't hear Edward so I moved to my dress and placed it back on, carrying my shoes as I went to the door, I decided to keep Edward's shirt, stuffing it under my arm. I looked over to see Edward, still shirtless, still glorifying, lying on the couch. I walked over to him and bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm leaving," I whispered.

"No," Edward said sleepily. I laughed silently.

"I have to, you and I need to spend some time apart."

"No," Edward repeated.

"I'll talk to you later," I whispered as I kissed him again. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me, bringing me on top of his body; my mind went blank as I felt his bare chest underneath me.

"I really like this dress," Edward said as he rested his hands on my behind. I went to work kissing his chest, working down to his bellybutton and then back up to his neck, giving polite and peck-like kisses.

"I need to be going," I urged.

"Ugh," Edward groaned. "Alright, I'll walk you to the door."

"No, stay and sleep, you look exhausted. Your alarm is still on snooze so you can get up when it goes off again."

"Thanks, love," Edward said sleepily. He had yet to open his eyes and I took one last long stare at his perfect physique and finally got out of his hold. "Bye," he whispered. I walked down the hall to my apartment, smiling at the feelings that were buzzing around my body. I felt the tingling sensation of butterflies, along with a hum of love on my skin.

I opened the door and saw a vase by the door shattered. _Rosalie, no doubt. _I looked at the floor and saw all the magazines that were once on our coffee table, now splattered across the wood floor. I shook my head while I trailed to my room to get ready.

I dressed quickly, putting on pink tights and a black leotard. Today were auditions for the workshop and I was stressed and nervous. I had never told Edward about it, hoping to forget about it while I was with him, which worked momentously. I placed my hair in a tight bun, not bothering with showering. I was going to get sweaty, dirty, and gross with ballet, then going grocery shopping with the girls.

I picked up my ballet bag and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. I found Rosalie coming out of her room, looking hung-over and exhausted.

"Busy night?" I asked, using Alice's cheerful voice as best I could.

"Never have angry sex, it hurts," Rose moaned. She lifted up her shirt and there were a few scratch marks on her hip bone.

"Are you okay?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, this is the pretty part of it," Rose said sitting down.

"Well we're going to be late," I answered.

"You can count me out," Rose started.

"Auditions are today," I said sternly. Rose shot up and her eyes widened in surprise as she flew to room to grab her things. Five minutes later she came sprinting out, looking like a supermodel, and ran for the door.

"C'mon, we're late!" She screamed at me. She didn't have to tell me twice. I ran after her, locking the door and then chasing after her.

We arrived at Julliard, still sprinting up to the classroom and bounded in the door. We like to be a few minutes early so we could put on our shoes and stretch before we began class. We made it just in time to do our traditional warm-up.

"Where's Alice?" Rose hissed as we began to put on our shoes.

"She stayed at Jasper's last night," I noted. We heard a banging and some rumbling and then saw our pixie-like friend sprint toward us. We giggled at her appearance: she had sex-hair like no other. Her usually perfect spikes were now in disarray.

"Have a fun night?" Rose teased.

"Almost as fun as yours, I'm guessing," I joked. Rose laughed and then nodded.

"I have never been so out of breath in my life," Alice choked out as she thrust her feet in her shoes and began to tie them. I dug in my bag to find my shoes, but couldn't find them. Where are they? I finally found the worn-in shoes, dull with color and used with the hundred times I had danced in them. They were a reminder of how long this activity had had my heart.

"How was Edward's?" Rose asked.

"You stayed at Edward's?" Alice asked surprised. I raised my eyebrows at Rose who immediately told Alice that her and Emmett had some things to work out and needed some time alone, so I stayed over at Edwards.

Two claps came from the front of the class as we saw a few teachers walk in. The three of us rose and took our places at the bar. We snapped out of our "girl-time" phase and put on our ballerina faces.

"Alright, let's get started," Madame began. She spoke the steps and showed them for us, her beauty coming forth in every precise movement. She started the music while we got into the correct posture. I sucked in my stomach, tightened all my muscles, kept my head tall, my neck long and graceful, and my arms round and soft. Madame started counting off steps and then quieted as we all began to memorize the rhythm. I stayed alert and focused on my steps.

As robotic as some of them were, they were tight and firm, like I was forcing my problems and worries with each quick step or point of tendu. I breathed quietly as I closed my eyes and let my head fill with hope that I would get a good part. My mind put a mental picture of Edward, making me dance with more joy and emotion.

We stayed at the bar for about a half an hour and then moved to floor. We formed a line and then mimicked what the choreographers wanted us to do. The adults in front of us were judging our technique, grading our poise, and evaluating our movements. No one spoke, just the instructor, we were all trying to impress these people so we could have a ticket into a brighter future. I knew that this was the moment where I would know if I had a future in ballet. I wanted this terribly, it ached. I could feel my stomach clench: wishing, begging, pleading that I get a good part. A good part, or major role, would get you noticed by the scouts that came opening night.

I watched the students in front of me dance their way to the other side of the room, all of them doing quite well. The competition was high; knowing that all of us had been the best back from wherever we had came. It was no secret that teachers doted on us back home, asked us to show the movements for the class, and even gave us the biggest parts in the recitals. But here was a different story; we were all climbing up the same ladder with the same attitude: wanting to keep the reigning crown of being the best.

It was my turn now; I shoved myself up onto my toes as I pointed my fingers toward the sky with one hand, and to the wall with the other. My leg coming up behind me and curving, causing my muscles to stretch with ache, I pushed them further, pleading with myself to not give up; to give everything I had and more. I took another step and twirled with my hands above my head in position. I took a leap, letting myself soar through the air, jumping with my heart and soul. I could feel my body being pushed harder than it had ever been pushed before. I felt liberated, free from the world as I flew through the air and landed in perfect position, going on with the steps. I kept my hands graceful, my stomach in, my head tilted, and my shoulders square. I took one last twirl, letting go of my center, as my whole body swirled around and came to a stop. I took one last step and bowed gracefully at the instructors.

I came back to the world as my breathing picked up and my heart rate calmed. I lifted my head to find Madame gleaming at me, the other teachers amused and smiling gently at me. I lifted my tired body up and went to the end of the line. I didn't watch Rosalie or Alice, I didn't want to compare myself to them. I had put everything I had into that few seconds of movements and I was proud of myself. I couldn't have done better and I knew that if I never got into a company, that today was the best day of my ballet career. I had reached a new height: not just physically but mentally, I had reached a new mentality of ballet.

That was all it took in ballet; one good movement and you felt indescribable.

Alice joined me first in the back of the line, and then Rose. We didn't say anything, all of us proud of how we individually did. I could feel the happiness the two felt at their performances and knew that there was a good chance we would all get major roles.

After a few more floor exercises and stretched, the instructors walked out and dismissed us. As soon as the door closed from their departure, everyone fell down in exhaustion. We all laid silently for a few minutes, then Rose, Alice, and I bust out into laughing. This had been a truly magnificent day in our ballerina lives and we would never forget it; but to have my best friends share this experience with me, made it that much better.

"I love you guys," Alice chimed. She reached over and held my hand as she reached over the other way and grabbed Rosalie's.

"I love you, too, and you, Rose," I replied happily, still feeling tingly all over.

"I love you guys," Rose responded. We all kept holding hands as we closed our eyes and calmed down from the exertion of our bodies.

"Grocery store?" Alice chirped after a few minutes. Rose and I groaned and then proceeded to get up off the floor. We gathered our stuff, and started walking to the grocery store down the block, discussing what parts we wanted and how excited we were to see who got what part tomorrow.

"I'm going to go get some sugar," Rose laughed as we parted ways in the local grocery store we went to every Thursday.

"I'm going to go get my bible," Alice said as she headed to the magazine rack, probably going to retrieve her Cosmopolitan. I started my way down to get some milk, fruit, and toothpaste. I roamed the aisles, looking at the different labels. I laughed when I saw the yogurt, knowing that I would have to decide which one was better: Yoplait or Activia. It was strange to think how different my life was when I had to make that decision last time.

I had met a man that I was falling for, possibly in love with. Where I would be next week, I didn't know. I sighed as I took Yoplait and put it under my arm.

I went and got a bag to put my oranges in, picking out three firm ones. I went to look for my friends and found Rose looking at cookies. Her arms were stuffed with Chocolate-covered pretzels, Ding-Dongs, Twinkies, and Licorice.

"Who can make the sun rise?" I sang as I approached Rose.

"The candy man," Rose sang back. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory came to mind as I looked at Rose with all of her sweets. We laughed and looked back at the selection of sugar cookies.

It was then that we heard the gunshot.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!  
So you guys want to kill me again, don't you? lol sorry, but you guys wanted drama and now I am giving it to you. I have the next chapter written, it just needs a few more details and corrections.**

Please Review!  
Brooklynn10


	16. Shots, Screams, and Sadness

**I know, you hate me for not posting earlier. I just had a really rough week. But this chapter is shorter of the ones I've written. I'm sorry.  
I hope you like this chapter, most people thought it was Mike, which surprised me. Please let me know what you think Bella should do at the end of this.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day a million times better! I'm sorry I can't answer all of them but thank you for reading my story. It's been a blast to share this with you guys.**

**Please keep reviewing!!!**

* * *

Shots, Screams, and Sadness

B POV

Rose and I whirled around towards the direction of the sound, but couldn't see anything. Our minds went to one thing.

Alice.

Our faces were etched with fear, confusion, and uncertainty.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" We heard a man scream. There were a few gasps, shrill screams, and more yelling from the pedestrians in the store. Rose and I couldn't find our voices; instead we crouched down and started to crawl.

We scrambled around the aisle, peering around the corner towards the cashier. There was a man dressed in all black; black ski-mask, black gloves, and was a big guy: his muscles were clearly etched into the black hoodie he wore. I didn't see his face, on the small portion of a brown curl under his ski mask. I committed it to memory, just in case. _Do robbers really wear this stuff? _

"You heard me! Put the money in the bag!" The man shouted at the cashier, he held a gun and a black-sports bag, placing the bag on the counter while he pointed the gun at the cashier.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie whispered, finally able to form coherent sentences. Our instincts had kicked in and our brains started on overload on the steps we needed to take to stay alive. We heard more screaming as we looked toward the cashier who was hurrying to put the money in the bag.

"I don't know," I whispered back. We didn't know where to go, what to do, but we were both frightened for our friend. I could hear footsteps coming and looked up the big-mirror in the corner and saw it was another man dressed in black. I pulled Rose's arm in the opposite direction as we headed back around and farther away from the second man. We were crawling in our ballet outfits, trying to scramble away from the robbers.

We sat against the aisle of preserved foods, breathing heavily, scared for our lives. _Were we going to die? _My mind went to one thing: _Edward. _I shook the head from my thoughts, _why would I be thinking about Edward? I should be thinking about my family and friends. But Edward had had the biggest impact on me; on my heart._ _Was I in love with Edward? _My heart told me yes, my head told me it was too quick. _In this life, if you waste any minute, you will regret it,_ I told myself. _So, yes, I do love Edward Cullen._ My insides turned to jelly at the thought of me loving someone. Everything Edward described of being in love fit how I felt.

I am in love with Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Rose whispered.

"Yea?" I replied, my voice low.

"Thanks for being my best friend," tears had started at the corners of her eyes.

"I plan on us being best friends for awhile," I said, trying to comfort her. Hot tears had started at the corners of my eyes, weighing my whole body down.

"But, if we don't get out alive," Rose was interrupted by another gunshot and something hit the ground heavily. Rose cringed and I prayed that it was not a human being. "If we don't get out alive, then know that you have changed my life, forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"Knowing you has made me such a better person, I can't imagine life without you. I know that sounds weird, but you have been there for me through the tears and laughs. You are my sister."

"I feel the same way," I said, tears running silently down both of our cheeks. We smiled weakly at each other, aware that this could be the last person we see.

Rose reached in her pocket and brought her phone out, texting someone. We both knew they would hear us if we tried to call the police, so we stayed silent. I took out my phone and texted Edward, the only one I knew who had a phone. My mother and father were not that technology advanced, and my two best friends were in the same situation as me. But before I could even punch in my message of proclaiming my love for Edward, we heard a shrill cry.

A scream hit the hair, so high-pitched it only belonged to one person: Alice.

Rose and I forgot all about our safety as we sprang up from our sitting position and sprinted towards the direction of the scream. We managed not to run into anyone as we found Alice, lying on the ground, her arm bleeding. I gasped as I thought it was a bullet shot, but looking more closely it was a knife cut. Not too deep, but blood was pooling out of it. She was in the corner, alone, and tears were starting to form at her eyes. I could feel the blood boil in my veins at the stupid, arrogant, pig who had done this to my best friend. I wanted to rip into these clowns, make them pay for what they had done.

Rose reacted quickly and took off her wrap as she tightened it around Alice's arm and tied it tightly.

"What happened?" Rose commanded harshly. We heard more yelling at the front but blocked it out so I could listen to Alice.

"I was looking at," Alice stopped due to the pain her arm felt. "Looking at shampoo when I felt someone put a knife to my throat and tell me to give them my money." She winced in pain again at her arm. Rose and I must have looked confused on how she got cut on her arm when he had the knife to her throat, so she continued. "I elbowed him in the groin and as he fell over he brought the knife across my skin." Another gunshot and more yelling came from the front, I tried not to listen to the harsh screams.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" I asked.

"No, he ran away before I could focus on his face," Alice replied, she looked the calmest out of all of us. I envied her way of keeping cool and collected in a situation like this.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked, Alice looked at me and I looked around. I saw there were three men at the front and just us in the store in the mirror in the corner. I wondered if there were others, only on the floor, slowly bleeding to death.

"How's your arm?" Rosalie said as I thought of a plan.

"Fine, you guys aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, but I'm not sure we will be when they figure out there are three girls back here," Rose noted. As if on cue, we heard a pair of footsteps on the linoleum floor. Rose and I turned our back to Alice, hiding her so she wouldn't get harmed further.

Two men walked around the aisle, pointing the guns at us, but one of them stopped abruptly when he got a good look of us. Rose and I stood, still protecting Alice as the men stopped in front of us. The one who stopped lowered his gun quickly and hit the guy on the arm, signaling him to do so.

We could only see their eyes, one who just lowered his gun had brown eyes and the other and green eyes. I somehow could not pinpoint where those eyes were from, I had only looked at them for a second, but still, they looked familiar.

The two turned and ran back to the cashier, and soon we heard a clinging of bells that they had left. Rose and I fell to the floor shaking, lucky to be alive. I wanted to know why those men hadn't shot us. _Did they recognize me from Mike? _For once in my life, I was glad that I was known by others from Mike; I was positive that that had saved my life.

"Are you okay?" The cashier asked as he approached us.

"We're fine, well our friend was cut," Rose explained. Alice winced as Rose and I picked her up and carried to the front of the store as police and an ambulance showed up. The paramedics took Alice and we promised her we'd be right behind her after we answered the questions from the police.

"Bella?" Alice shouted as the paramedics put her in the ambulance.

"I'm here, Alice," I shouted after her.

"Call Jasper," she said as they shut the doors. Before I could comply with her wish a sergeant walked up.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked as he looked at a piece of paper.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Your friend," he said as he looked at the same piece of paper. "Rosalie Hale, told me." I nodded and he started with his questions. I told him everything that happened and what Alice had told me. I had no idea what to make of all this commotion as the sirens blared, cops were rushing around, the clinging of bells as the stores doors opened and closed monotonously.

After forty-five minutes, we were allowed to leave, giving them our number in case they needed to ask any further questions. Rosalie and I caught a cab to the hospital, not saying a word to each other. We were both lost in shock, trying to mull over what just happened. _How can such a great day become so bad so quickly? _I left a message on Jasper's cell before we left the store, hoping he'd get it soon.

We hurried into the hospital, stopping to buy some flowers as we hurried to Alice's room. We walked into her room and found Alice reading a magazine, concentrating on some fashionista's column.

"Hey," we said glumly.

"Hi," she said sweetly. Rose gave her the flowers and Alice smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"How are you doing?" I asked as we stood on the side of her bed.

"Fine, they stitched me up and I can go home in a little bit," Alice explained. "How are you guys doing?"

"Still in shock, not really fazing me at all," Rose noted.

"Same," I replied.

"Did you call Jasper?" Alice asked quickly.

"I left him a message before we came over," I explained.

"What happened after I left?"

"The cops interrogated us to no end," Rosalie sighed as she sat down in a chair in the corner and put her feet up on Alice's bed.

"There's my whiny Rosie," Alice chimed.

"How are you not freaking out?" I asked shocked at Alice's appearance.

"I don't allow things to be gloomy in my world," Alice argued. I couldn't disagree with her on that one.

The door opened and in walked a stressed out Jasper, he flew right to Alice's bed, kissing her everywhere, examining her himself. He looked at the stitches, outlining them with his fingers before kissing her on the lips. They said nothing to each other, just got lost in one another's eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone," I said as I pulled Rosalie out the door.

"You always make me miss the good stuff," she whined. I laughed for the first time in about an hour.

"Not when you are with me," a burly man said from behind us. Rose spun and was met with Emmett. She collapsed into his arms and he kissed her head tenderly. His big build and strong arms supported her. It was then that I realized what I had not realized at the store.

Emmett and Edward were the robbers.

I gasped out loud as Emmett and Rose looked over at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Emmett so I just shook my head and started walking towards the bathroom. Emmett and Edward had hurt Alice, they were responsible. I felt anger course through my veins, blood rush to my head, and my teeth clenched as I seethed.

I shut the bathroom door, went to the sink, turned the cold water on and splashed it on my face. I couldn't help the shaking coming from my body as I realized that the boy I was involved with had hurt my best friend. I did not know if I could ever face Edward again.

I was a very loyal person, Alice was my family. If she was hurt, I hurt. You messed with her, you messed with me. Rose and Alice felt the same way, that's a reason we were so close: we all thought of each other as a sister.

_How the hell could Edward do this?_ I heard a knock on the door so I quickly wiped my face off and opened the door to let a stranger have the bathroom. I walked back down to Alice's room and found that she was walking out with Jasper.

"They're letting you out so soon?" I asked. The tears were starting to form again, I swallowed them back down. The hot stinging subsided, but a deep weight formed in my gut. I felt like I was lugging a pack of potatoes in my stomach. I felt sick, disgusted, but mostly: heartbroken.

"Yea, I managed to convince them that I was fine," Alice sighed as she grabbed Jasper's hand.

"They aren't keeping you here to check you for mental problems?" Emmett laughed as Rose and he walked out. I looked away from him and turned toward the elevator to go down. We all climbed in the crowded space and headed down to the street.

The walk was filled with the group making jokes, but I couldn't tune in when my mind was racing with thoughts about Emmett and Edward almost shooting us. Edward had recognized me, yet he just left me there while they ran out. _He is as bad as Mike! _

Jasper walked Alice up to our apartment and led her into her bedroom, only coming out to get food or drinks for the two of them. They stayed in her bedroom for the rest of the evening, with Alice giggling and Jasper laughing. I smiled at how nice it was to hear my best friend laugh again; I thought the scream I heard escape her lips earlier was a sheer message saying she was not going to live.

Emmett and Rose decided to go out and get some food, I hesitated when Rose asked me if I had a problem with her going; all I wanted to do was not be alone. The more alone I was, the more I would think of Edward and how he could do what he did. I couldn't be with Emmett either for the same reason, so I told them to have fun while I went to my bedroom, shutting the door, shutting the world out.

The first thing I did when I walked in was lock my window.

* * *

**So would you have done the same thing? Would you be mad at Edward? Should she yell at him? Let me know what you would do if you were Bella. Thanks!  
Read and Review!**

Brooklynn10


	17. Robberies, Realizations, & Restlessness

**I'm sorry about the long update. I just had a few ideas for this chapter and it took me a while to get it to the best it could be.  
Thank you for every review!!! You guys make my day with all the wonderful things you have to say: i love each and everyone one of you.**

I was surprised to see how many people were starting not to like Edward for what he did; I surely thought it would take more than one robbery to get you guys to drop _the_ Edward Cullen. So it'll be interesting to see what you guys think after the next few chapters.

I have no idea how many chapters there will be in this story. I know that there will be a lot of ups and downs for Bella and Edward, or that this could be the final act and they never get back together.....who knows? It just depends on where my characters going. From what I got from all of you is that you would never speak to Edward again lol.

**Well I hope he wins your heart back ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for reading and sorry about the long AN. I haven't talked to you guys in a while and I wanted to get this out asap.**

* * *

** Robberies, Realizations, and Restlessness**

E POV

"I'm leaving," She whispered. I woke to find the most perfect lips on mine. The warmth filled my heart with happiness and made reality better than my dreams.

"No," I said sleepily. I could feel her body above mine shake with laughter. She didn't know that I was more serious than joking. I felt like a jerk for brushing Bella off last night, what kind of man just lets the most beautiful creature sleep in their bed and doesn't join them? I couldn't bring myself to share a bed with the beautiful goddess, I was too angry at the moron who kept trying to prevent us from being together.

"I have to, you and I need to spend some time apart."

"No," I repeated. She was completely right, but I didn't want her to be.

"I'll talk to you later," She whispered as she kissed him again. I wrapped my hands around and brought her to lay on me completely parallel. Her warmth was inviting and I found myself clinging on to her, never intending to let go. Her chest was pushed against mine and I felt excited at the touch. If only I could wake up every day to this. Her dress felt perfect, it was thin enough to feel her skin and every curve of her body. I ran my fingers down the dress, till my hands rested firmly on her perfect ass.

"I really like this dress," I said as Bella went to work on kissing my chest, working down to my bellybutton and then back up to my neck, pecking at the skin over my body. I was aroused and I let a small groan out as she dropped her head closer and closer to where I wanted her the most. She had no idea what she did to me, the way I wanted to ravish her body and pleasure her forever.

"I need to be going," she urged. She pushed herself off me and out of my grasp.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Alright, I'll walk you to the door."

"No, stay and sleep, you look exhausted. Your alarm is still on snooze so you can get up when it goes off again."

"Thanks, love," I said sleepily. I had not opened my eyes but I knew she was checking me out. _Good, _I thought. I was hers, only hers. "Bye," I whispered. I heard her feet tiptoe across the floor and open my door and then shut it as we parted for longer than I ever wanted to be.

I finally opened my eyes and wiped the sleep from my eyes, I ran my hand through my hair, trying to tame the ungodly mess. My alarm went off and I quickly jumped over the bed to slam the off button before I heard the obnoxious, monotonous ringing of the alarm. I got up and walked to my dresser, putting on my clothes, needing to focus on the task at hand.

Today was the day the robbery took place.

I grabbed my black duffle bag filled with all the necessary equipment: black hoodie, knives, rope, and a few other items. I zipped the bag quickly as I went to go grab some breakfast.

I started the coffee machine and put a bagel in the toaster, leaning on the counter thinking of how much I missed Bella already. Her features entranced me, and I felt a physical pain at the absence of her. I knew it was too soon to feel anything too deep for her, but I genuinely liked Bella.

The toaster popped and I was on my way to spreading butter on the bagel with some jam, sipping my hazelnut-flavored coffee, and read the weather reports in the newspaper for the week: seeing that it was going to be a cold, normal New York day.

_So far, so good._

My phone rang with a text and my heart jerked, praying that it would be from Bella, but it was Emmett telling me he was heading over to pick me up. We still had a few errands to run, get the necessary people, and call Mike for final instructions.

I leaned back and ate the last bite of my bagel and took the final sip of my coffee. I ran and put on my black sneakers, they were a size too big in case they tried to read my footprint, they wouldn't be able to pin me. I sat on the bed while I tied double-knots and then leaned back, inhaling the intoxicating presence of my pillow that Bella slept on. The cotton smelled of her and I quickly wanted to lay here for another hour, filling my lungs with the heavenly scent.

I lay there for a few minutes, thinking about the wonderful woman I had in my life. She was smart, witty, and intelligent; not to mention sexy as hell, beautiful, and she kept me on my toes. I liked the excitement she created. I daydreamed of her silky skin on mine while I pumped into her and peppered her with kisses, worshiping her the way she should be worshipped. Her tongue entwined with mine and my firm nipples pressing against my chest, causing friction only she produced

The knock on my front door alerted me that I needed to focus and get my head in the game. I walked quickly to the door, shaking the dirty thoughts I had had about Bella in my bedroom and opened up to find a serious-looking Emmett.

"You ready?"

"Yea, give me one minute to get my bag," I replied. I walked back to the counter, grabbed the duffel bag and headed back to the door. We started walking down the hall, silently, both of us finding out mindset and into our "zone".

"Where are we going?" I said a few minutes after my tough exterior was on and my mind was focused on one thing.

"Pick up Jasper and Josh," Emmett grunted. We both didn't want Josh coming; he was the equivalent of a snippy, whiny, rugrat who played tattletale on whoever didn't follow Mike's rules exactly. He was a child and I had better things to do than babysit.

But what Mike wants, Mike gets.

He wanted Josh there because he knows he will do whatever it takes to please Mike. Emmett and I would do it to an extent, but ask us to do something extreme like kill an innocent man and neither of us could do it. Emmett might be a bodyguard, but everyone was so scared of Emmett that they never tried anything, resulting in Emmett just looking tough and not having to hurt a fly.

Robbing the bank was a little extreme, but we knew one thing most people did not: we were giving the money right back. The only reason we were robbing this bank was to prove a point, that Mike was big and bad. It annoyed me that this was just for show; I'd rather not be doing it at all. But again, what Mike wants, Mike gets.

The storeowner was part of another group, trying to compete for business with Mike. They started out as punks but they had escalated themselves to a steady-income assembly. Newton didn't see them as a threat, but thought this would be a friendly reminder of who is top dog. He would show them the ropes and for some sick, twisted reason, Mike would give the money back _after _he took it and watched them squirm for a bit. It was sickening, but again, it paid the bills.

We stopped at the corner as we waited for the crosswalk to give us the sign that it was safe to cross the street.

"Hey," Jasper spoke as he walked up as we stood on the corner. Emmett and I nodded, all of us giving an unspoken "leave me alone" look. I respected their wishes, as they did mine. The light turned and we were soon walking briskly across the busy street until we had Josh with us in front of his apartment.

Josh started to go on and on about how he deserved to go on this "mission" and that he had worked harder than anyone to get where he is in the chain. Jasper, Emmett, and I tried not to laugh at the idea of Josh being higher rank than each of us. We all knew we were an important asset to Newton's team: losing one of us was far worse than losing Josh. But every boss has to have their weasel and Josh was the vermin himself.

We walked into an alley, trying not to bring any attention to ourselves, and hopped in an unmarked, white van. Jasper would drive, Emmett in the passenger seat, and Josh and I in the back. I watched the busy crowds outside the van as we moved closer to the grocery store. Almost two hours had passed since I saw Bella and I knew that she was just getting out of her ballet class today, and then off to her errands with Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper pulled into another alley and parked the van for a quick escape. Emmett crawled through the back, opening up a black crate and pulling out black Heckler and Koch mp5's for the three of us. I took the sleek gun, feeling the weight in my hand, memorizing the feel and texture of the firearm in my hand. Emmett looked reluctant to give a gun to Josh, but finally gave in.

"Remember, no shooting, unless you are shot at, got it? Rule number one: never hurt someone unless they are going to kill you," Emmett said sternly into Josh's direction. I nodded and Josh shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"I'll be here monitoring the cops, computers, and alarms," Jasper spoke as he brought a computer onto his lap and started typing away.

"Get in, get the money, and then get out, simple, okay?" Emmett asked. Josh and I nodded and then Emmett brought out his phone, calling Mike.

"It's McCarty," Emmett boomed into the phone. "Everything is set." He got a few more instructions, nothing of importance because Emmett did not look shocked at the new orders, meaning that nothing was going to be unexpected.

I tuned out as Emmett and Mike talked about the plan again, looking out the window and only thinking of one thing: Bella. I sighed that we couldn't just have a normal relationship. I usually thought that relationships were messy and dramatic, but it seems that they are _messier_ when you aren't in a relationship. I thought about talking to Bella about going on a real date, there was somewhere I wanted to take her.

"Cullen," I heard barked in my ear. I instantly sat up straight and turned to face a sneering Josh in my face as Emmett looked at my unsure. I grabbed the earpiece out of his hand and jammed it in my ear.

"I'm fine," I said as I opened up the van door and stepped out. The cool air calmed my nerves and I breathed in a cool, refreshing breath of air, letting it fill my lungs and cool my body. I heard the door of the van shut and then Emmett was leading us in. We had put on our masks, I felt foolish of wearing one, but again, the things you do for a paycheck.

I was sick of not having two dimes to rub together, I wanted a life that was not filled with wondering what coupons to take to the grocery store, I had seen my mother do that enough. I wanted to support my family, take them places, and I knew the only way I could do this was get enough money from Mike and then go back to school. I thought of how proud I wanted to make Bella, how I wanted her in my life and how I would stop at nothing to keep her there. She was so important to me, and in case this shenanigan took a turn for the worse, I would want Bella to know my feelings for her.

And then it dawned on me, I love Bella Swan.

I heard the bell chime as we stepped into the small store, I heard Emmett yelling for everyone to get down, I put the bag on the counter and raised my gun to the cashier, marking the point over his left shoulder, so in case it went off, it would miss him, but he wouldn't know that. I needed to at least scare the man. I tried to focus on the task at hand instead of registering my own epiphany. _I love Bella, I love Bella, I love Bella,_ I sang in a mantra in my head. I felt free and able to soar. She was the one for me and I couldn't help the excitement that coursed through my veins. _Focus, Cullen_ I reminded myself.

The cashier looked frightened as he opened the cash register and start pouring the cash into the bag, his hands shaking. I felt guilty but shook it off for I had a job to do. I focused on the contents of the cash register being emptied into the bag.

Then the scream pierced through the air.

I spun around, my gun still pointing the cashier as I saw Emmett looking at me. I could sense his confusion as he nodded for me to go check it out while he took over my position. I went towards the scream and found Josh limping towards me. I knew better than to talk so I waited for him to stand at attention and then he waved me over, slightly crouching with his gun cocked, waiting for something to jump out on him. I followed him, my gun up and pointing, ready.

We turned the aisle and I saw three bodies, two stood as one lay on the ground, her arm bleeding. I forgot the confusion about how the girl started bleeding when I made eye contact with one of the standing girls and realization took over.

It was Bella.

Horror and fear was written all over her face; I felt my heart plummet at the sight of the only woman I cared about scared of _me. _A sick taste appeared in my mouth and I tried to swallow it away, only to have more of it take over my gums and tongue. It was like having cotton on your tongue: my tongue felt too big for my mouth, too heavy, and too slick.

_Shit!_ I cursed over and over, lowering my gun, I hit Josh on the arm and we retreated to the front of the store as Emmett was zipping up the bag and Jasper was telling us that the police were on their way through our earpieces. _Shit! _We quickly ran from the store, jumping into the van as Jasper sped down the street, knowing we were far away where we had successfully completed the task. Only, I didn't feel triumphant. I felt sick to my stomach. _Shit!_

As soon as we were about five miles away from the crime scene, I ripped off my mask and turned to Josh, anger seething out of my bones.

"What the hell was that about?" I hollered. Emmett turned around to look at what I was ranting about.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, his eyes rolling again.

"How the hell did you make Alice bleed?" The car jerked to a stop as my body kept moving only to be refrained by the seatbelt.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper!" Josh screamed as I took in Jasper's face. He had pulled off the main road and we were back into another alley. He unbuckled his seat and before I knew what was happening, he was whipping around the driver's seat and flying at Josh.

"What the fuck did you do to Alice?" He seethed as he gripped Josh's throat and started to end his air supply. I unbuckled myself and flew myself at Jasper, knowing that this was not the solution, even though I felt like doing the same thing. Emmett was on the other side of Jasper, pulling him back along with me. For such a small, lean man, Jasper had a death grip.

Jasper still tried to get his hands on Josh as Josh scurried out of the way. His veins were appearing to pop in his neck, his face red, and his eyes read something cruel.

"Chill!" Emmett bellowed. Jasper stopped his actions, realizing that nothing would be solved by killing Josh, as much as I wanted to kill him for hurting Alice. Jasper relaxed and then shrugged Emmett and me off. The three of us stood watching Josh, waiting for an explanation.

"Geeze, Jasper, all I did was cut her arm a little," Josh said annoyed. Jasper went back for round two, trying to take Josh's life. But Emmett and I grabbed him and pushed Jasper out of the van, letting him cool off.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett hollered. Jasper and Josh didn't seem to want to speak so I spoke up.

"Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were there. Josh cut Alice on the arm," I spoke firmly. The anger again raising against Josh for hurting a friend of someone I cared deeply for. Emmett's eyes widened and his veins started to bulge.

"Is Rose okay?" he asked quickly.

"I didn't see any injuries," I responded just as quickly. He seemed to relax, looked down and then took his turn to swipe at Josh. I stepped in front of him and held him back with all my strength.

"You stupid idiot!" Emmett screamed at Josh.

"Emmett, calm down, you are going to have a heart attack," I choked out. Emmett's body weight was more than mine and I could feel the difficulty to expand my lungs to breathe as I stood in between Josh and Emmett. Jasper seemed to be calm enough and helped me haul Emmett away the pipsqueak.

"I'm cool," Emmett said annoyed shaking our hands off. We were all silent as we glared at Josh who had broken rule number one: never hurt anyone unless they are going to kill you.

"Did they see who you were?" Emmett asked a few moments later.

"I don't think so," I said weakly. I wasn't sure if Bella could tell that the eyes of the man who was helping in the cutting her best friends was me. I felt weak, disgusted, and hideous at the sight of myself.

If Bella knew, she would never forgive me. I knew how important her friends were, they were practically family. If she knew, we would be over. My heart sank at the idea of never seeing Bella again; never kissing her perfect lips again, never holding her warm body close, never sleeping with her angelic form again. I tried to shake off the permanent boulder in my gut, but nothing helped.

"How bad is the cut?" Jasper asked frantically. His eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Not too bad, looks like some stitches will be needed though," I said voicing sympathy for my best friend. "They'll probably be calling you." Jasper took out his phone and turned it on, waiting to see if there was a message for him, relaying what happened to Alice. After a few moments, his phone buzzed with new text messages, voicemails, and missed calls. He eagerly called his voicemail and sighed when he heard that Alice was going to be okay.

"I need to get to the hospital," he said as he stripped off his black sweatshirt and grabbed different shoes from the back and started to lace them. He looked like a normal man, not having dealt with robbing a local grocery store.

"I am going too," Emmett voice. I knew that I could not say I wanted to go to, to see Bella, or they would know that something was up. I sighed in frustration, raked my fingers through my head and then took the leader role.

"Okay, I'll take the money to Mike's office, drop Josh off, and stash all the evidence." Emmett and Jasper looked at me thankfully as Emmett took off his jacket, leaving his black sweatpants and a white shirt on, and then Jasper and him started walking out of the alley as I slid the door shut, not speaking a word to a quiet, whimpering, Josh.

I hopped in the driver seat and started my way to drop Josh off, after he was gone, I could get my tasks easily done. I didn't say a word to him, knowing perfectly well that there was no one to stop me from killing him if I got riled up. I was focusing on the traffic, but my thoughts, heart, and rest of my being was focused on the repercussions of Bella finding out and the thought of what I had just done.

I was as bad as Mike, worse, I was _worse_ than Mike. The thought sickened me and I felt the vile rising in my throat. I screeched to a stop at Josh's apartment, letting him out and not speaking a word to him. He knew better than talking to me right now. I was going to have a talk with Mike, he certainly would find out that Bella was there and he would be royally pissed.

_Can't you do anything right, Cullen? _I yelled at myself. Bella had become a large part of my life, we had known each other for a long time, but I knew better than to let something that _wonderful _escape my life.

I drove the van to a parking garage, grabbed the duffle bags, equipment, and all evidence that we had used the vehicle. I wiped down every inch, rubbing the upholstery as hard as I could, hoping that I could rub away the painful mistake I had just committed. I knew that Bella would be hurt when she found out….but was I going to tell her?

Of course I was: she deserved to know.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to forget about the horror etched in her face. I had scared her, something I had promised myself I would never do. I felt an angry monster in my head roar with repulsion at the sick crime I had completed.

I started walking the block to Mike's apartment, knowing full well that Mike was not there. I knocked on the door and a lower-level bodyguard patted me down, when finding the guns, I told him the assignment number and he understood instantly. He let me pass without any questions as I made my way to Mike's office, stashing the guns in his closet, behind some coats. I put the duffel bag full of money in his safe that was behind the portrait behind his desk; it was cliché, but it was Mike.

I made sure everything was back in place and then left the office, walking back towards my office. A few hours had passed since I let Emmett and Jasper take off for the hospital and I knew what I would have to face when I got home.

I swallowed back my fear as I walked home, taking in the cool breeze, the fresh scent of leaves falling, knowing Halloween was just a week away. I let my mind wonder about what I was going to say to Bella; how would I explain myself? I would be terrified of me if I were her; she has every reason to never want to see me again.

I let my mind doddle on few scenarios I thought would come up when I told Bella the truth, none of them ending how I wanted them to end. I took a few breaths and then came up to the sidewalk of my apartment building. I made myself past the crowds of people, the day ending and twilight starting, towards the front door of the building. I went in, letting the warmth of the lobby surround me and comfort me.

I made my way up the stairs and stopped briefly outside of my door, peering at Bella's door, hoping that she would come out. I sighed again and unlocked my door and then walked in, and locked it again. I wasted no time in going over to the window, thrusting it open and trudging outside. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders, like I was the Titanic and beginning to sink. I hadn't even talked to Bella and I knew things would not end well.

It was getting darker and I walked over to Bella's window, hoping she was in her room. I decided not to knock, just go in. I put my fingers on the window and braced myself for the what was coming up. I gripped the window and yanked toward me.

It didn't budge.

She locked the window.

"No," I groaned while leaning on the window, I had no effort, I felt like someone had just died. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and tried it again, hoping that it was just a trick. But trick it was not, Bella had locked me out for the night. I knocked softly but no answer, I tried again, no answer.

I dragged my feet home and shut the window, not being able to shake the limp feeling I had inside. I rubbed my chest, hoping to chase away the pain that was gnawing at my heart. I slumped into my couch, turning away from the world and started to evaluate my whole life: my choices, actions, and trials. I only felt emptiness and disgust for my life, I had made nothing out of my life and I knew that if I ever wanted to get Bella back, I would need to make something of myself and prove it to her.

I got up and hurried into the shower, hoping to wash away all the pain that my heart had felt today. I washed my hair thoroughly, remembering how Bella smelled, how we could be bundled up in a blanket right now if fate wasn't against me.

Another side of me wondered if it was for the best, that Bella would be safer and happier without me. No, I needed her and wanted her more than anything. I was in love with her, but I'm sure she didn't feel the same way.

The shower had been satisfying, but still I had that itch that was under my skin and unreachable. I got dressed quickly and then fell into bed, exhausted and stressed. I closed my eyes and only saw one thing: Bella.

Her full pout, her chocolate eyes, her pale-pink cheeks, the list was endless of the things I missed. But it all came back to one thing: I missed _her_. I tried to think of other things, Mike would have just landed, he didn't expect Bella to be there since it was late, but I wondered how things would be now that Mike is back. I wondered if I would see Bella again, and then I remembered that I was still her bodyguard.

I had to win her back.

I have to prove to her that I am not a monster; that I am in love with her.

I just hoped she felt the same about me.

Part of myself doubted the slight fraction that Bella returned those feelings for me.

* * *

**So how was that? I'm sorry about all the jumping around in Edward's brain. But that is how I see him: always analyzing a million things. I think that when you realize that you love someone, everything around you kinda loses your attention in that moment, you can only think of that one person for a few minutes or less. That is where Edward was at: he was overcome with emotion about his love with Bella to even think about trying to rob the store.**

**Who liked Jasper's reaction? I have always wanted a guy to fight for me....it's a secret obsession lol But it happened to me once, this boy was picking on me and his brother came up and punched him, knocking him on the floor. The guy who punched him smiled at me and then his brother got up and tried to take a swing at them only for them both to be suspended. lol end of story time!**

**I hate Josh. Every time I write about him I want to jump in the story and punch him and ask him why he is such a dillhole. lol Also, he is like a Mike Newton Jr. SICK!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too bad...I have the next chapter written and will post it in a few days or something like that...lol depends on how many reviews I get. **

**Thank you all for reading, I never knew that my writing could be liked this much. It is such an amzing confidence booster that someone wants to read what you wrote.**

**So what do you think Edward is going to do to get Bella back? And with halloween right around the corner? We all know what I am going to do...COSTUME PARTY. lol Hopefully that will tide you over until my nxt update which is from B POV.**

**Can't wait for the movie, even though I am pretty sure it's going to be a teensy bit awkward.... oh well, Robert Pattinson is the most delicious thing I have ever seen. MMMM. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Brooklynn10**


	18. Aches, Arguments, and Achievements

**Well second update in a week, can I get a HOO HA?! haha I am in bed from being sick and I broke my pinky toe...it's literally black and purple. I stubbed it yesterday morning (I SANG profanities lol) and I never noticed how much weight you put on your pinky toe, for I can not walk it is too painful.**

**Anywho, I wanted to get this chapter up. Thank you (x infintity) to Barb008 for helping me figure out the end of this story. the idea is entirely hers and I am so thankful sh eis letting me have it. You guys are going to be shocked. ha Don't worry, we are no where near the end, we've got a long way to go. New Moon will probably be in theaters by that time...just kidding!**

**Thank you for alll who reviewed, it makes my day every day. please, don't stop. I'd love to have more and more reviews each chapter.**

**Anywho, I have a challenge for you all: please review or PM me about a heartbroke you have gone through: I need some sad stories to get my juices flowing. **

**thanks again!**

* * *

**Aches, Arguements, and Achievements**

B POV

I walked to my bathroom, tugging at my leotard and tights to rip them off my body so I could expand back to normal size. I turned on the tub, pouring in lavender bubble bath, lit some candles, turned on some calm music and let my body step into the searing hot water.

I hissed as the water hit my skin and stung my achy joints. The water warmed all the right places, causing me to relax instantly and become even more tired. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to a scene where I was dancing in front of a packed-house, roses were being thrown at my feet, people standing to applaud me, and my heart was racing at the solo I had just danced. I smiled at the dream, hoping that it would become a reality.

I let the water soothe my body and touch the sensitive parts of my body, making me relax even further. The music was "River Flows You" by Yiruma and had a way of slowing time and allowing me to breathe.

An hour later, I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped my towel around me, still warm from the heat of the water. I walked to my bedroom and let the events of the day for the millionth time, realizing I was still angered. The fury was rising up my body and blanketing me, almost like an itchy wool jacket would. I tried to shake the images from my thoughts, but they only grew worse.

I sighed in frustration and got dressed quickly in pajamas. I tugged back my comforter and slid into the comfortable bed; the moonlight shone in the window, illuminating the contours of the room and being a perfect "night light." I closed my eyes, tired from the event-filled day and let sleep claim me.

I dreamt of nothing, just darkness. But sometime in the night, I woke to light tapping. I opened my eyes to see a man outside my window.

It was Edward.

He was looking at me and tapping the window; I sat up and looked at the time. It was a little after midnight and the moon still shone in my bedroom. I jerked up and walked to the window, knowing that this was the time where I would end things, my heart dropped at that moment. This was the last moment I would have Edward in my life romantically. His glorious green orbs, bore into my soul, his face etched with sadness and regret. I had to look away, in fear that I would crash into his arms and never let him go. He would forever lie in my past now, all of what we have would be just a mere memory. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and closed the drapes, blocking Edward from my sight, shutting him out forever.

I walked back to my bed, sliding in and sighing, tears rolling out of my eyes; crying for the loss my heart just witnessed. I stayed silent, but kept crying. There were no more taps on the window, just silence of the New York sky. The city had gone to sleep for the first time ever.

I woke up a few hours later, eyes puffy from crying. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, stretching my muscles and joints. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a couple missed calls from Edward. I deleted the messages without listening to them, putting my phone back on the nightstand, not being able to keep it with me; knowing very well that the whole day I would be checking it to see if he called.

I scowled at myself, the pity I had for myself disgusted me. I did not need him, I had ballet. Ballet was my number one. My mind went back to the day before when I realized I am, correction, was, in love with Edward. I whipped back the sheets from the bed, not wanting to let myself wallow and think about the hole in my heart.

I walked to the kitchen to find Jasper and Alice making pancakes, Rosalie and Emmett were reading the paper on the couch, all of them drinking coffee. My insides stung from the sight of the happy couples. Emmett smiled at me and I turned away quickly, Rose was too deep in the articles of fashion to bother to look at me. Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist, melding her body into his. She was giggling, but he was still careful not to brush her stitches on her arm. Alice spun around when she heard another body come into the kitchen.

"Bella!" Alice squealed in hello.

"Hello," I mumbled. I looked at Jasper; he nodded, and then turned back to Alice. I knew he wasn't at the robbery, he was probably in some van, making sure the codes and electronics were active. Possibly being the "look-out" guy. I scoffed in annoyance at the man who could just be part of the slashing of his love, and then wrap his arms around her like nothing happened.

"How did you sleep?" Alice asked, her cheeriness was nothing new.

"Fine," I sighed. I noticed that my once-normal attitude was now sullen, a little sarcastic.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Jasper asked holding a plate of hot cakes smothered in syrup and butter. I took them reluctantly, not being able to ignore the grumbling of my hungry stomach. I sat on the stool of the counter and ate the pancakes, not looking at the two couples that would only bring the food back up.

"We were thinking about going to the movies or something," Rose spoke for the first time. "You in, Bella?"

"We have class," I replied.

"They called earlier, Madame heard what happened. She told us to take some time off and come in next week," Alice spoke.

"I'm going to go," I spoke in reply.

"Suit yourself," Rose responded. "Let's ask Edward if he wants to go." My heart literally stopped beating and I felt like it was being ripped from my chest.

"No, he can't, he's working today," I said curtly. Emmett and Jasper looked at me in confusion, Rose and Alice hadn't noticed my abrupt tone.

"Well I need to go get dressed, I'll be right back," Rose said kissing Emmett chastely as he swatted her on the behind. Alice skipped over to her bedroom to do the same and Emmett stood and then walked towards me. Jasper leaned over on the counter, watching the two of us intently.

"So…why the lie about Edward?" Emmett asked nonchalantly. I took a step away, wanting more space between the bear and I.

"I couldn't state that I don't want them going out with you two," I replied honestly. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks of confusion so I continued. "I don't really think my best friends hanging with criminals is the best thing."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, Emmett nodded.

"I know that it was you at the grocery store yesterday." The color of Emmett's face drained and Jasper stood abruptly; his knuckles that were clenching the corners of the counter were white.

"Bella, please," Emmett started but I held a hand up to stop him.

"I don't have anything to say to either of you," I spat. We heard the clinking of curling irons and blow-dryers so we knew that Rose and Alice couldn't hear us from their rooms.

"We are so sorry," Jasper spoke.

"I don't care," I replied. "You took part in the injury of my best friend. Jasper, you should be ashamed. I can't believe you can just hold her and act like nothing has happened."

"It's our job," Emmett replied.

"And it's mine to protect my friends."

"You have to understand, Bella, Mike ordered us to rob this grocery store," Emmett started.

"So you would rather injure, or worse, kill my best friends, your girlfriends, instead of being fired?" I scoffed.

"You know we had no choice," Jasper spoke. "If we had known you were going to be there, we wouldn't have even considered going through with it until a later date."

"So who is the monster who cut my best friend?" I ordered.

"It was Josh, he didn't know what he was doing," Emmet said shaking his head. His hand ran through his head, frustrated; Jasper was still clutching the counter. I stayed silent, my insides shaking with sadness.

"I welcomed you two into our lives," I spoke.

"We know, we are so sorry," Jasper said.

"Who let you have the apartment when you needed to get Rose back?" I looked at Emmett. "Who played nice with Mike so you could pass your 'test'?" I said looked at Jasper. They hung their heads, knowing perfectly well that I was right.

"Don't think we don't feel terrible," Emmett said lowly.

"You should," I retorted. Emmett's face snapped up, anger etched in his face.

"Bella, we are sorry. There is nothing we can do, but if you feel the need to tell Rose and Alice—"

"I am not going to tell them," I replied. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks again, confusion written on their face.

"You're not?"

"No, Rose would never forgive you, and I know that she is falling for you. I will not be the one to ruin that for her.

And Alice is not the best secret keeper, so if I told her, she'd slip to Rose." Emmett and Jasper relaxed and we stood silent for a few minutes.

"Did somebody die?" Rose laughed as she walked back in. She wore jeans, heels, and a wool jacket with a black scarf. Emmett and Jasper laughed and I smiled, playing my part. Alice skipped in wearing jeans and a similar jacket to Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Alice asked as she gave Jasper his jacket and he put it on. Emmett reached for his on the couch and placed it on. He grabbed Rose's hand, smiling boisterously at her.

"No, I need to go to class, I need to work out some tension," I said, smiling at my best friend. "You be safe."

"We have our protectors," Alice chimed while she kissed Jasper on the cheek. He smiled at her and then looked at me nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him, but Alice didn't notice for she was too busy putting on mittens. The four of them made their way to the door and quickly shut the door. I leaned on the couch, scared that my whole body was going to give out from the intense conversation I had just taken part in. Not thirty seconds later, Emmett came quickly in, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella," he whispered as she ran out before I had a moment to say or think anything. I walked to my room and started to get dressed in my leotard and tights. I had a short while before I had to go, so I started picking up my room: putting clothes away, making my bed, and opening my drapes to find a sleeping Edward propped up against my window.

I sighed in frustration and then opened the window; he didn't stir so I pushed on his shoulder. His eyes opened quickly and he jumped to find me staring at him.

"Bella," he sighed. "You scared me."

"Go home," I answered curtly. I began to shut the window but Edward placed his foot in and stopped the window from closing him out. With his arms he managed to push himself in and now was standing in front of me while I tried to shut the window.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

"Yea, I got the note," I shot. I took a step away from him, not wanting to come in contact with his body for I knew that all anger would be lost if I let him touch me.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"I don't care." I walked away and started to finish making my bed, Edward grasped my arm and drew me into his body as I turned. The heat from his body was like a steamy bath on a cold night: utter perfection. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts; something I was growing accustomed to doing.

"I didn't know you would be there," Edward replied. His voice was low, almost as if he was sharing a secret.

"Doesn't matter," I retorted.

"I know I keep screwing up, but please, give me one more chance."

"No," I replied.

"Bella," Edward started but I cut him off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." My voice was rising as I felt the fury surface once again.

"I need you in my life," Edward pleaded.

"Who are you kidding? We can't be in a relationship, there is just no chance," I responded. "We were fools to think this could ever work, and I feel terrible that it took my best friend to be sliced for me to realize that. I don't know what you want, but I want my friends and family to be safe."

"I want you," Edward begged. We were having two different conversations.

"And I…I don't want you," I said knowing full well that it was over now.

"You don't mean that," Edward said. Hurt overtook his eyes as his green orbs started to lose their brilliant color. The tears started to surface and slowly drift down my cheeks.

"I have to, I can't forgive you for what you did," I sighed as I lowered my head.

"Did you forgive Emmett?" Edward asked harshly.

"No," I chastised. "Emmett knows it is going to be a long time before I trust him again, same with Jasper."

"You already talked about it with them?"

"This morning," I responded.

"But you will forgive them?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Eventually, they love Rose and Alice, my best friends. I won't stand in the way of their happiness."

"Just yours," Edward replied.

"What?"

"You'll just stand in the way of your happiness."

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"Bella, I am standing right here: begging you to have me, begging you to love me, begging you to take a chance. The only reason you won't is because you are so damn stubborn."

"I already do love you," I said before I could stop myself. Edward stopped abruptly, his eyes widened, his breathing hitched. I shook my head, the tears starting to come down as a waterfall. My heart was breaking all over again. "I didn't mean that," I choked out between sobs as I leaned against the window sill.

"Yes you did," Edward whispered as he pressed his body up into mine. He placed his hands on my cheeks, I looked up through my wet eyelashes, swallowing back more tears; but still they surfaced. He smiled slightly and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I forgot how wonderful his lips felt, like velvet on mine. His lips melded with mine, moving in perfect rhythm; sparks flowing from his to mine. My hands reached up and tangled into his hair, pulling him closer as we sucked on each other's full pouts. His tongue slid over my bottom lip, causing me to shiver against the slick touch.

_No! _My mind shouted. I instantly broke the kiss remembering how this man had been part of physically hurting my best friend: a friend who had been nothing but kind and generous to me. I pushed Edward back as he and I gasped for breath.

"Damn you," he whispered. Tears were still pouring at the loss of the man I loved.

"I can't, Edward," I choked out.

"I'm sorry," Edward pleaded. "I am so sorry. If I could take it away I would."

"I know you are sorry, but for now I need to be away from you."

"If that's what you want," Edward mustered up. His eyes were staring at me intently, boring into my soul and my heart. I gulped down the urge to wrap my arms around him and cry for days.

"But know one thing," he began. "I'm not giving up on you, on us." He turned and yanked open the window and climbed up to the fire escape, walking swiftly back to his apartment. I fell to the bed, tears consuming me. My body was shaking, wishing and hoping that Edward was not lying: that he would not give up on us.

Had I?

I wasn't sure where I stood, but time and space were my friends at this point. I wiped my tears away and sniffed back the sad emotions. I went to work making myself look presentable for class and without looking back, I made my way to the only place I felt happy at the moment: Julliard.

Everyone gathered today to attend class and then receive the parts we would be assigned as. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I realized that today was the day I would see if I was good enough to be watched by hundreds: to be chosen as a starring role. I repeated the mantra "there are no small parts, only small actors" to myself a million times before I finally stood and walked over to the barre.

I gently held the wooden pole under my fingertips as I put my feet in first position and started exercises with the music and teacher's instructions. I let my mind wander on the conversation I had just had with Edward. Everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours was a blur, not seeming real. I tried to focus on the music and steps, but my heart wasn't in it.

Class droned on and for the first time I couldn't wait to be done and get home and crawl into bed and escape the world. After barre exercises, we were escorted to the floor and received our partner and steps.

"Would you care to be my partner, Ms. Swan?" A familiar face asked as he placed his hand out. I took it instantly, feeling better once my hand was grasped by his.

"It would be my honor, Mr. Black," I replied. He guided me as I went on Pointe and glided across the room with the other pairs. It was liberating not to be the fifth wheel and my insides felt better with arms around me, protecting me and forcing me to face the music. I would place my hand up, then in front of me, then the side of me, and then up again with Jacob mimicking my arms. Our feet danced the steps together, looking exquisite as we portrayed the story with our bodies. I couldn't help but feel at ease with a friend here.

The song "Rodeo: Hoedown" by Arthur Fiedler & Boston Pops Orchestra played and excited my body as we floated and jumped around the stage. I felt as if no one was in the room except Jacob and me as we paraded across the floor. He let go of me only when the steps instructed so but then grasped securely back onto my waist.

My toes pointed and my muscles clenched, holding the poses my mind instructed. My stomach had butterflies from the constant twirling and fast-paced motion. I felt the world was spinning and I had nothing to do but dance; dance all my problems away, dance all my grief away, and dance all the pain away. I felt my nerves settle as I patted my toes across the floor, Jacob beside me. I turned towards him to see a smile etched on his face and a gleam in his eyes. I felt his radiance emanating and it showed from our dance in the mirror opposite of us.

The music ended and the whole class bowed as the finale. All of our chests were rising and falling from the heavy exercise we had just endured. I looked over at Jacob who raised my hand and kissed it.

"You were brilliant!" he cheered.

"Only because my partner was magnificent," I replied, mimicking his excitement.

"Well, I can be useful sometimes," Jacob joked.

"Who knew?" I teased. He laughed and then we looked at the instructor for the next set of steps.

Class went on like this for the rest of the hour, Jacob and I dancing our souls out, our hearts flying, and sweat glistening off our bodies. When it was over, I reluctantly took off my shoes, knowing that I had to return to the real world and face my problems.

"I don't think I've had that much fun in dancing as I did today," Jacob said as he took off his ballet shoes and put on some sweats and a loose sweatshirt.

"I know," I responded as I thrust on my sweats and zipped up my jacket.

"Would you like to go to coffee?" Jake asked politely.

"Thank you, but I should be getting home," I responded. "Can I get a rain check?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob responded smiling at me. My body felt warmer with his happiness, especially in my dark and gloomy world.

"Well, shall we go and see what our future is?" Jacob asked as he gestured to the lobby where the posting of our parts were. People were starting to flock and wait for the casting sheet and I almost sprinted over to the board, anxious as most of them. I nodded to Jacob and we walked quickly, making sure to stay close to the board. We knew that a crowd would form and we wanted to be front row to see where we stood.

"The suspense is killing me," Jake joked.

"I'm about to be sick," I replied. My insides were going into a nervous frenzy, my nerves tingling and my stomach doing flip-flops.

"Here she comes," Jacob sighed as we saw the momentous crowd start to flee towards us. "Brace yourself," Jake joked in my ear. I laughed, but watched as the woman held the sheet in her hands, pressed against her chest so no one could see. I knew that she had the ticket to my future. Getting a good part in the recital was vital to being seen by companies. I bit my lip nervously as she closed in the space to the bulletin board. She placed the paper up on the board, my breathing hitched as everyone became quiet so we could get a better look, the silence was overwhelming you could hear a pin drop as you searched your name for a part. My eyes went over the names as I heard squeals, screams, and people started to jump around. I kept searching until I found my name and looked over at the part I had.

I had a starring role.

I screamed as the biggest smile came on my face and happiness filled my body. I couldn't believe it: I had a starring role in the school's recital. Companies from across the world would come and watch me dance and might even ask me to join their company, I couldn't contain the excitement. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling even more so than he usually did. His white teeth took up his face as he peered at the list.

"Looks like we will be partners for a longer time," he laughed. I looked back at the list and found that he was my partner in the dance.

"Wonderful!" I squealed as I hugged him. He tightened his grip on me as we embraced and then let go so we could talk more about the part. I glanced at the list once more to see where Alice and Rose had ended up; both of them had leading roles in different pieces. I grinned at the talent of my friends.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jacob replied as we walked out to the cold New York air.

"And just think about the companies that are coming," I said enthusiastically.

"This is my stop," Jake said as we got to the stairs going down to the subway. "Thanks for the dance, Isabella." I waved and tried not to show my displeasure at the use of the name Mike called me. I shook it off as I walked the rest of the way home, gleaming at how ugly the day had started, but ending beautifully.

I reached my apartment building in no time, climbing the stairs as I made it down the hall. I passed Edward's door and stopped, peering at the white rectangular shape of his door. I sighed in sadness, wishing I could just open the door and crash into his bodies. I turned back to the path and made my way to my door. I opened the door and found that no one was home; I was still as alone as ever.

Maybe this is why I felt so attached to Edward; he was the only one who knew how dangerous and twisted my life was. My heart ached for him, my mind begging me to take him back, and my soul depending on me to get him back in my life. I shook the feelings, focusing on something to distract myself. I decided to call Charlie.

I dialed my father's number, hoping that I wasn't disturbing him.

"Hello?" a sleepy Charlie answered.

"Hello," I replied.

"Bella?"

"Hi," I responded.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Good, dad. I hope I am not interrupting, I was just calling to check in."

"No, no, no, you aren't interrupting. Just watching the game. How's New York?"

"Cold, but that's nothing new compared to Washington," I replied.

"Well that's good," Charlie responded. The awkward silence fell in and I decided to end the conversation.

"Well good talking to you, I just wanted to check in, talk to you later, dad."

"Bye Bells," he responded and then got back to his game. I hung up and decided to call it a night.

I walked to my bathroom, stripping from the tight layers and hopped in the shower, allowing the hot water to brush off the dirt, sweat, and grime from the day. The shower loosened my muscles and rejuvenated my energy. I quickly got out and put on some cotton pajama pants and a tee shirt, wanting to feel warm and comfortable. I slipped into bed after turning out the light; praying that I wouldn't dream of Edward, the robbery, or anything to do with Mike Newton.

I shivered at how alone I felt.

* * *

**Man, I feel so bad for Bella. Wrting this, I kept thinking, "sweetie, are you going to be okay?" lol Poor girl. If you notice that in previous chapters, Bella was so reluctant to get involved with Edward because she was worried about her friends and family getting hurt than herself getting injured. So basically, her worst fear has become a reality. That's just an insider's note.**

**Anywho, WHO SAWW THE MOVIE?!...i didn't....lol I see it tomorrow. The reason I have waited is because I made my sister, my mom, and my grandma read it and they are all going to be here for Thanksgiving so we are all going tomorrow at 11:35 (It was the earliest showtime, I have been whining about going all week). I told my grandma to expect a lot of drool to come out of my mouth when Robert Pattinson comes onscreen. Her response? "Oh dear, I'll probably be fanning myself." hahaha I laughed for days.**

**I want to give a shoutout to **vamosrafa07 **who has seen the movies four times and it has only been out two days....I am going to challenge you: who can see it the most times? I am going tomorrow and probably will go everyday of this thanksgiving. So game on? lol**

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews and I thought I would treat you all to a double update in a week, just for the sake of the movie coming out and NEW MOON being official. Who is already ready for more Twilight Tuesdays and more squealing when you see a new picture from the set? ha My sister and I were talking about what we have to live for after the movie comes out (we are joking lol) and there was nothing, until now. Now I can't wait for them to start filming New Moon, but Harry Potter will have to bide my time...though Harry and Ginny is just as appealing as Edward and Bella. ha**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
Brookynn10**


	19. Costumes, Cocktails, and Classical

**So I decided to be nice and update the next day...how nice am I? lol  
I went and saw the movie, I am completely in love with their choice of music, and I thought the movie was good. I won't give anything away, but everything was really good and I didn't think they cut much out.  
This chapter is just a filler. If I get a lot of reviews by the time I am home tonight, I will post the next chapter that is SOOOOOOO good. I aalmost cried while writing it. not to toot my own horn, but TOOOOOOOOT. lol**

**Hope you all have a wonderful week and thanksgiving. And thank you all for the heartbreaking stories. **agirlnamedraven, czechgirl211, Anna Diamond, InLoveWithEdward2, gangstapenguinduck lover, LovelyinLavender, and some anonymous reviewers. **Your stories were heartbreaking and I cried on some of them. None of you deserved the pain and anguish you felt, I am so sorry. Unfortunately, not every boy is our Edward, more like our Mike Newtons lol.**

**Thanks for helping, you guys got my juices going and I was able to crank out TWO chapters tonight. Great, huh?**

* * *

Costumes, Cocktails, and Classical

B POV

The next week went by abnormally slow. I didn't see Edward, I didn't want to. It was like ripping a Band-Aid off and pouring lemon juice on the open wound. I kept myself busy with ballet: practicing double amount, wanting to make this performance the best, even if it might be my last time on stage.

The days were filled with ballet and the nights were filled with anything to distract myself from the man that was on the other side of the wall. I always stared at that wall, knowing if I was just too knock it down I would be back in Edward's arms.

But I couldn't forgive him.

How do you look the man who committed a crime in the eyes? Even if he was the only guy your heart yearned for? Every moment was spent of thinking about Edward and how much I ached for him. There was this annoying weight in my body that formed while I watched Edward crawl out of my window and out of my sight.

He had said he hadn't given up on us, but by the lack of seeing him, I knew that he had lied; which only added to my heartbreak. I tried to remind myself that ballet was number one, but I wasn't fooling myself.

"Hey Bells," Alice sang as she came into my room. We had just gotten home from ballet and I had gone straight to my room, ignoring the normal cheerfulness of Alice and Rosalie. They hadn't really been affected by the robbery, while I questioned everything about it. But I'm sure if they knew who was behind it, they'd be even more vocal with their opinions, I wasn't sure I could be the one to tell them that their boyfriends were criminals.

If I was smart I would know not to blame them, but to blame one person: Mike. He had given the orders, Edward and the rest of the men were just doing their jobs. They needed to please Mike to stay off the streets. If I was smart I would know that Edward had done nothing wrong in order to stay on his feet in New York City.

"Hey yourself," I mumbled as I rubbed my feet, wishing it was Edward's hand on them. I didn't know that it was this possible to hurt and want someone back as badly as I did.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" I groaned. I did not want to go anywhere tonight, my plan was to take a swig of cold medicine and hit the hay. Dreaming had become better than life at the moment; in my dreams I was with Edward, dancing, and happy. Three out of three was much better than the one out of three that I had in reality.

"I'm not going," I said defiantly.

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want to, I'd rather just stay home and go to bed."

"Bella, what's going on with you?" Alice said as she sat down. "We've noticed that you have become different since the robbery…what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, well, I just have things to work out in my head."

"I'm going to pull the best friend card out and demand that you tell me," Alice said pretending to pull an imaginary card out of her pocket and lay it in front of me. I laughed a humorless laugh and then looked into her bright, kind eyes. I knew I had to lie, but part of me wanted to tell her everything. I thought about the conversation that would occur:

"_So Alice, just wanted to let you know that Edward and I are in love with each other, but because he and your boyfriend robbed the grocery store and took part in stabbing you, we can't be together. Also, Mike can never find out because he'd kill us. Thanks, best friend." _

No, I could never tell her. Even if she was the only person in the world I could talk to about my problems, this one could never be put on her shoulders. It would do more damage than good.

"I'm just nervous about ballet," I lied.

"Is that it?" Alice sighed. "I thought it was something worse, _much _worse." _You have no idea, _I thought to myself. I nodded and gave a weak smile to my best friend, sad that I had to lie. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on my head.

"Everything is going to be fine, I have seen you dance, you are magnificent. Since when do you need people to tell you that you are good?"

"I don't want to be just good, Alice. I want to be the _best._" Now _that _wasn't a lie, but it was avoidance on my central problem.

"You can't be the best at everything," Rose said from the door. We looked up and she walked to bed and then threw herself on top off us. We started laughing and then all quieted down.

"We need to get you out of this funk," Rose said blatantly. "No more moping."

"I'm not moping," I whined. Rose shot me a glare and I laughed. "Okay, so I have been a little tense, I am just stressed."

"And that's why we're best friends," Alice squealed. "Now again, what are you wearing?"

"I don't have any costumes except my ballet ones," I sighed. Tonight was Mike's Halloween party. He had called a few times, apologizing that his goons had been at the store, but I didn't accept. I could care less what he thought, even if it was genuine.

"Off to Rose's closet!" Alice yanked me from my position as we all scurried over to Rose's room and her closet. She hit the switch and before I knew what was happening, costumes were thrown in every direction, most of them coming at me.

"What is all of this?" I yelled through Alice's squeals and Rose concentration on which costume to dress me in.

"You know Rose and her sexcapades," Alice laughed. "She has every costume in the book." Rose didn't look hurt at the comment at all; she just kept fanning through the endless rack of sleazy uniforms.

"Police, nurse, firefighter," she mumbled as I took in all the bright colors.

"What are you two wearing?" I asked as Alice's face lit up and ran out of the room only to be back a second later with a Betty Boop costume. She had always been Betty-like so I thought the costume was perfect.

"Isn't it great?" Alice cheered.

"It is completely you," I laughed, Rose got onto my meaning and gave her own chuckle.

"And what is the famous Rose wearing? Or do I want to know?" I asked turning back to Rose.

"I'm going as Holli Would," she said with a grin. I laughed at her choice of costume, knowing that it was perfect.

"You both are going as cartoon characters?" I asked laughing.

"Not just both of us," Alice said laughing as Rose pulled out a red sequined dress and purple gloves.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you are going as Jessica Rabbit!" Rosalie started laughing and then handed me the dress.

"No! There is no possible way I can be her!" I said exasperated.

"Shut up, you'll look hot," Rose shot. I knew better than to complain but I really didn't want to wear this revealing outfit. Rose's hair was put on top her head in a great way: she looked like the human version of Holli Would.

"You look wonderful," Alice spoke as rose stripped and started putting on the very tight, white dress.

"I'm not your average doodle!" Rose squealed, imitating the movie Cool World. We laughed and then it was Alice's turn to get dolled up. Rose started putting on her blue eye shadow as I sat on the bed and watched the two. Alice gelled her hair in the exact style Betty Boop had and then slid into her much shorter red dress.

"Boop boop de doop!" Alice giggled as she did a little dance. She turned on the radio and Rose and her started dancing around in their costumes. We laughed as they showed each other their own sense of funky dance moves.

It was my turn now.

Rose grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom and Alice came behind and started tugging at my hair, straightening it and then putting it over my eyes in perfect position.

"Stay," Alice spoke to my hair.

"I've tried that, nothing works," I laughed but Alice rolled my eyes and sprayed a little more hairspray on me as Rose finished up my makeup, giving me ruby red lips and long eyelashes.

"Time to get boobs," Rose sang as she brought in my water-bra and then a few gel pads to put in it. I was worried that the slit of my dress would show my entire womanhood, so I opted for a black, lacy thong and the water-bra matched. I put on them both quickly as Rose and Alice let me have my privacy, I yelled for them and they came back in, Rose wasting no time going straight for my chest.

"You could have at least bought me a drink first," I joked. Rose laughed as Alice rolled her eyes. She pushed my breasts together, everything was so far jammed pack that I knew nothing was getting in or _out. _

"Enough, they are already screaming in protest," I said as she continued to tug and pull at my breasts.

"Almost got it," Rose said, her tongue hanging out the corner of mouth as she raised my breasts a few more times and then stepped back, whistling.

"Ow, ow, Bella you are a hottie!" Rose whistled. I laughed as Alice handed me the purple gloves and then the long red dress was brought in, and I stepped into, careful not to ruin my hair and makeup. The dress was tight but we managed to zip me in, creating a lifelike Jessica Rabbit.

"You guys pulled it off," I said breathlessly as I looked at myself in the mirror. I spun around, admiring how great I looked. Rose and Alice were smirking as we all looked at ourselves in the mirror.

We danced to music for a little while longer, giggling at Rose's shimmy she was going give Emmett, sliding up and down him like he was a pole. Alice sang the classical "boop boop de doop" again while resting her hands on her knees and bending her knees. We laughed again and then it was my turn. I stood up and lowered my voice, saying, "I'm not bad, I was just drawn that way." We all laughed more and before I knew it, it was dark outside and we were running late.

We all put on our six inch heels and bundled up in coats, wanting to make a splash when we got to the party.

"How are your stitches?" Rose asked as we climbed in the taxi and gave directions to the cab driver.

"Not too bad, Jazz cleans them for me and I feel like a princess," Alice laughed.

"You are a lucky woman," our cab driver spoke. His accent was thick and he wore a golf cap.

"Thank you," Alice said politely.

"How did you get roped into working on Halloween?" Rose asked bluntly. Alice elbowed her in the ribs and then apologized to the man through the rearview mirror.

"Need to save up for a present for my wife," he laughed.

"She's a lucky woman," Alice repeated his words. The man erupted in laughter, his cheeks rosy with his happiness.

"I don't know if her getting stuck with me would make her lucky," he chuckled. We all shared in his laughter.

"I'm Jerry," the cabdriver said smiling.

"I'm Bella, this is Alice and Rosalie," I said motioning at the other two.

"I take it you gals are headed to a costume party?" his British accent was a nice change and he seemed like the kind of grandfather that would give you kisses and rock you to sleep.

"No, we're prostitutes," Rose laughed. Jerry erupted in more laughter and then winked at Rose.

"If you were, you are definitely in the right outfits, you all look beautiful," Jerry sang. We thanked him and then he continued. "But my wife, now she's a looker. Met her back in '42, I was a soldier, she was a nurse."

"Oh, how sweet," Alice chimed. "What present are you getting her?"

"I am making a romantic dinner," Jerry spoke smiling at the thought.

"Now there is a man who knows how to treat a woman," Rose said approvingly.

"I got it from a guy who sat in the exact spot you are sitting in," Jerry spoke as he looked at me. I smiled and thought about the romantic man who had sat in my seat, giving advice to Jerry.

"This is our stop," Alice chimed as Jerry pulled to the counter and we toppled out. I turned back to the front window as Jerry wound it down, money pulled out of my bra as I started to pay him.

"It's on the house," he said as he held his hand out stopping me from paying him.

"Really?" We all exclaimed.

"You girls have fun tonight, don't get in too much trouble!" Jerry sang as he started pulling out.

"I think I am in love," Rose laughed as we started up the stairs to Mike's office.

"He was so sweet," Alice squealed. I nodded, realizing that Jerry reminded me of one person: Edward.

We reached the front door and walked in, music blaring as people in costumes danced, drank, and talked to one another. I saw Mike in the corner wearing his usual suit, only with devil-horns coming from his head. _How perfect, _I thought as I saw him flirting with a girl in an angel costume.

I turned my attention back to Rose and Alice who started to take their coats off, I followed suits and I was soon revealed to the crowd. All pairs of eyes went to the three of us, men ogling us, women looking at us with envy. We started walking forward; I grabbed a martini off of a waiter's tray and downed the pine-y drink, eating the green olive quickly.

I heard Alice squeal as I turned to find Jasper practically running towards her, pick her off the ground, and twirl her as he gripped her. He planted a simple kiss on her lips as he put her back on the ground. He was dressed as Hugh Hefner, in his silk robe and black pants. He looked dashing and Alice couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He led her to the dance floor as Alice winked at Rose and me and then she got lost in the world of Jasper.

Emmett was the next one to come up. He was wearing only boxers that said "Bite Me" and I started laughing at the sight.

"What are you supposed to be?" Rose said as she fell into me laughing.

"I'm a male model, guys," Emmett pouted. "Are you calling me fat?" We erupted into more giggles as Emmett flexed and posed for us.

"Aw, hell," Rose said as she walked over to him and kissed him the cheek, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. Emmett's face lit up in surprise and then he whispered something into Rose' ear that made Rose blush. I knew that if it made Rose blush, it would make me die of embarrassment. He led her over to the bar, Rose waving at me and then I turned around to find Mike motioning over. I shook my head and turned toward the waiter who was passing by, grabbing another martini, hoping to drink this night away.

"Don't you look hot." His hot breath was on my neck and I whirled around to see his pointy teeth in a blinding grin.

"Go bother someone else, Mike," I spat. I took another drink of my martini as I looked around at all the couple.

"Isabella, you know you are the only one for me," Mike giggled. His giggle was that of the Joker's in Batman: high, squeamish, and over all, causing shivers down my body in fear.

"Is that what you told Angel?" I said referring to the woman he was just speaking with.

"Can't I take a look?" Mike asked, his face still smiling that creepy smile. Almost as if you were a kid and he was giggling at the fact that he was about to break your heart and tell you that there was no Santa Claus.

"How about you look, touch, and whatever the hell you want to do, just not to me?" I said taking another sip.

"I love how feisty you are," Mike sneered as he wrapped his arm around me and pushed me into his chest. I wiggled from his grasp but he had a good grasp on me. His face was inches away from me and I could smell the hard liquor coming from his breath.

"Get off of me, Mike," I spat as I struggled against his seize.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?" A voice interrupted. I knew that voice, I loved that voice, it had been too long since I heard that voice.

Edward.

I turned to match the sound to the face and was met with his gorgeous emerald eyes. He didn't look surprised to see me, nor did he acknowledge me in the least bit. He looked right past me to Mike. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with a black fedora hat. He looked breathtaking and I had to bite my lip to snap me out of my dreamlike stance.

"Yea," Mike scoffed. "Doesn't Isabella look hot tonight?" His voice was full of vile and he was boasting. He gripped my arm tight and paraded me around like I was some doll. I yanked back my arm and scowled at him.

"Yes, boss," Edward said flatly. My heart fell a little that he didn't find me appealing. I hadn't expected him to come; I thought he was avoiding me so surely he wouldn't have come to a place where I was expected to be. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts that Edward didn't want me anymore. Instead, I turned on my heel and started to walk away from the two men.

I gulped down the rest of the martini and started on my third. I stood on the wall, sipping my drink and averting my eyes to all the happy couples. I felt alone and annoyed. Annoyed that Edward hadn't even seemed phased by my appearance, annoyed that Rose and Alice just left me for their boyfriends, and annoyed that everything was where it should be in my life but I still was not happy.

"Hey there," I heard a familiar voice. I turned to find Jacob Blake joining me at the wall with his drink.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked happily. I gripped him in a hug and then took a step back to hear his answer.

"Friend invited me, he had some business to take care of, and so I am alone for the moment."

"Well it is so good to see you," I stated, smiling. Jacob had been the only thing that had helped me in the past week. He had helped me dance and express all my emotions through ballet. He knew that something was off but he never said anything.

"Because we hardly see each other," Jacob joked. I swatted his arm playfully and we continued to talk.

"I like your costume, Jessica Rabbit is a fantasy of mine," Jake laughed.

"I think she is a fantasy of everyone's," I replied.

"Even you?"

"Like I said, _everyone," _I laughed. "What are you supposed to be?" I looked up and down and I couldn't see what his costume was. He was wearing normal clothes, was he even dressed as someone else? He turned quickly around and pointed to a quarter taped on his back and then turned back around and smiled darkly. I must have looked confused for Jake started laughing and then explained.

"I'm a _quarterback,"_ he laughed. A dark-haired man came and stood next to Jake and Jake turned to his friend.

"Quil, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Quil Ateara, he's a friend of mine." I shook the hand of the dark-haired man who smiled genuinely at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going if we're going to get to Claire's," Quil said.

"Oh, right," Jacob replied. "Well it was good to see you Bella, see you in class?" I nodded and he waved as him and his friend headed to the door. I sighed and turned back to the party and rested against the wall. I heard clinking on glass and the music quieted as the crowd turned toward the DJ and his microphone only to see Mike standing up there with his drink, ready to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a special treat for you," Mike began. "I just recently acquired a new interest in piano men, no, not the song, even though we all know the lyrics." He paused for laughter and everyone forced out a chuckle. "Edward Cullen has graced us with a performance tonight."

I turned to see where Mike's hand was leading as Edward was sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room. I had never noticed it, it was probably new, but I was entranced by how wonderful Edward looked. He nodded and then spoke, "This was written about a woman who can eat more pizza than any man I know." I knew in that moment he was speaking of me, of the special time we had when we first met: our food eating contest. I smiled to myself and watched as he turned around back to the keys and started playing the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

I wanted to dance to it, to twirl at the climb of the scales, to leap at the crashes of the magnificent melody. He knew that music and dancing was the key to my heart.

He had found the key.

I felt my heat well up in size and flutter as he continued to play my lullaby. The audience was silent as Edward's fingers moved across the keys, creating a masterpiece and touching all of our hearts. His song had changed me, changed all of us. I looked around to see that all the couples were holding each other and I looked at Mike to see him chatting it up with the angel. I laughed and then turned back to Edward knowing he was the man for me.

Edward ended the song with a few notes and the whole room erupted into applause, he scaled the crowd, pausing on me for a quick second and then preceded to keep eyeing the guests; only I knew that the extra second he spent gazing at me meant more than any words spoken between us.

He had made the big gesture, and in front of Mike, too.

* * *

**So it was a filler, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I update and you will get to read a realllllly good chapter, it is in my opinion at least lol.**

**Thanks for every single review and alert and favorite. You guys rock and have become my outlet to get all my emotions out. I cherish each reader and I hope you stick with me.**

**Brooklynn10**


	20. Dances, Debates, and Debacles

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! I am still stuffed! Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the reviews. They were awesome! I am so happy you all like the way this story is going. Thanks to all the people who put the time to read all the chapters that we are at now, I mean 19 chapters is A LOT to read in a day and I am thankful you are taking the time.**

As I said last chapter, this chapter is so good. It's shorter, but still great. I may be the only one who thinks that because I was in a really emotional state when I wrote this, and this just sounded perfect at the moment, so I wrote it in the story. 

**The song "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine is in this chapter, I FULLLY think you should press repeat and let it keep playing as you read this. It really helps the mood and the song is amazing. It's on the Twilight soundtrack and at the Prom Scene and makes me melt. (Prom scene was a reallllllly good scene. But I won't give you any spoilers for the ones who don't get to see it till December; which sucks momentously!) Anywho, thanks again for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

**Dances, Debates, and Debacles**

**B POV**

I sighed as Edward got up and was bombarded with women and men congratulating and praising him at his beautiful piece.

I needed some time to think and I couldn't do it in a crowded, noisy place like this. I saw Mike start walking towards me so I ducked behind people until I made it Mike's office, looking back to make sure no one knew I was going in, especially Mike. No one seemed to be watching so I quickly went in and closed the door, locking it. I sighed and then turned back around.

I walked to the window and gazed upon the world outside. Bright red and white lights were trailing down the streets, signifying the cars and other automobiles that were in traffic. Black dots scurried across the pavement, hurrying to some celebration of their friend or family member. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, counting to ten, counting the seconds that I would allow myself to feel bad and then I would leave the depressing feelings here and start to enjoy myself more.

Ten.

Nine. _I miss Edward._

Eight.

Seven. _Is it possible to have a never-ending heartbreak?_

Six.

Five.

Four. _You barely know him, Bella!_

Three.

Two. _I miss Edward._

One.

I straightened my back and raised my chin, done with wallowing in my pity. I walked to the door as the horns wailed and sirens blurted outside, I opened the wooden entrance and stepped back into the bright lights of the party, the loud noise, and the social chatter.

I spotted Alice and Rose talking and I made my way to them, picking up another martini from a passing waiter. I dodged dancing couples, drunken men, and sleepy girls as I found my two best friends.

"Bella! There you are," Rose said happily. "Where have you been?"

"Just needed some air," I replied nonchalantly. No need to tell them I had left because I had felt my heart shattering and plummeting to the bottom of my ribcage.

"Did you hear Edward's playing?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her martini.

"Yea, it was _something,_" I replied;_ something_ referring to wonderful, magnificent, unforgettable, irrevocably perfect, and magical.

"Hey Bells! You look wonderful!" Emmett boomed as he came from behind me. I smiled at him but kept silent; I didn't want to open my mouth in case I said something I shouldn't. Jasper found Alice next, carrying some food which Alice began to pick off his plate and eat it. He smiled at her and then gave her the plate while Rosalie and Emmett chatted about each other having the best costumes.

"I love this song!" Alice squealed as "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine came on and couples started pairing off. Alice and Jasper quickly embraced each other as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her arms around her petite frame and began to sway: their faces showing complete bliss and adoration. I turned to wait for Emmett and Rosalie to start twirling around the floor but instead, Emmett offered his hand to me. I smiled and took it, not wanting to be alone for a change.

"You still mad at me?"Emmett asked as I rested my hand on his shoulder and my other in his oversized palm. I nodded sadly and Emmett smiled weakly, showing me that it was okay to be mad at him.

"Thanks for being so good to Rose," I whispered in his ear as I watched her dance with a man I had never met before. He kept his space like a gentlemen and I knew Emmett wouldn't mind.

"She is the one who has been good to me," Emmett replied back.

"You want to make up a favor you owe me?" I said after a few minutes.

"I'm listening," Emmett chuckled into my ear.

"Don't let Edward around me," my voice was just below a whisper, almost inaudible.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Emmett responded. I stepped back as he twirled me, confusion circling my head.

"Why not?"

"I am on his side," Emmett laughed.

"His side? I didn't know there were sides," I replied curtly.

"Don't think I don't know why you want him away," Emmett grinned proudly. I inhaled sharply. "Don't worry; your secret is safe from me. I haven't even told Rosalie or Jasper," Emmett continued. My stiff muscles relaxed a fraction but still were tense.

"What about Edward?"

"No, you are the first person I told about what I knew."

"How did you find out?"

"Bella, I work for Mike Newton, I tend to pay attention to everything; even the subtle hint at the chemistry between you and Cullen."

"Please, Emmett, you can't tell Mike, besides, we are through," I begged.

"I won't tell a soul. You and Edward are my family; I want you to be happy, even if that means going against Mikes' wishes." He leaned in closer to my ear before he continued. "Besides, I like Edward far more than I like Mike." I let the statement sink in, knowing that I was lucky to have Emmett in my life. "And I think we both know that you two are _not _through."

"I think I just stopped being mad at you, McCarty," I giggled into his hear. His burly laughter filled the room and we continued to dance.

"May I cut in?" I heard a velvety voice say from behind me and I knew who it was. Emmett and I stopped to turn to the bronze-haired man, looking wonderful in his suit. The song continued to play and Emmett stepped out of the way, I looked back at Emmett pleading with him to not leave me alone but he simply winked at me and nodded at Edward. Edward placed his hand out and I took it reluctantly, knowing the heavenly torture that would begin as soon as our bodies touched.

"I'll keep Mike occupied," Emmett whispered to the both of us. Edward looked puzzled but looked at me and smiled a small grin. My body stepped towards him much to my pleading and begging that my legs would stay glued to the stance I was in, but my body yearned for the Adonis in front of me.

The electric wave that surged through our bodies was hypnotizing, I felt weightless and light as Edward wrapped his hand around my back and took my other hand into his palm.

"That was a beautiful song," I said, wanting to make polite conversation, but knowing that with our history, we could just _not _forget about everything that had happened.

"Thank you, it was for you," Edward whispered into my ear, making me lose my thoughts. I stayed silent, trying not to be enchanted by Edward's whole being.

"How have you been?" Edward asked me as he glided me around the room.

"Terrible," I said matter-of-factly.

"I know what it feels like," Edward replied. We were silent as the music continued, leaving us aching for each other, mesmerized at the dainty and pretty melody.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His breath felt amazing on my skin, I closed my eyes reveling at the sweet scent of the man.

"That's not the problem," I stated back in a daze-like state.

"Then what is?" I hesitated but knew that I didn't want to regret not saying anything.

"Truthfully, I know that you weren't apart of attacking Alice, but just to think that you associate yourself—"

"So do you," Edward interrupted.

"I know, there is no excuse for what I have done, but I want to keep my friends safe. If that means that I don't get to be with you, then that's the price I have to pay."

"You are completely selfless, Bella Swan," Edward said, I could sense him smiling that perfectly crooked smile.

"I don't deserve such compliments," I said sadly as I placed my forehead on his shoulder, trying to not the tears burst out of my eye sockets.

"I know you, Bella," Edward said as he placed a subtle kiss on my head. "You have been taking care of other people your whole life that you don't know how to be taken care of." He wasn't off the mark, but I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "You say ballet is your number one because it has always been there for you; it's safe and has never let you down." So he was exactly on the mark, but still, I said nothing. "Let me be there for you, let me take care of you, let me keep you."

Tears were falling down as I stained his jacket, Edward's hands now rubbing soothing circles in my back, knowing exactly what had been bothering me, even though I didn't. He knew that ballet was my safe haven, always there for me when everything else had been dark and gloomy. When Renee met Phil and I knew they would run off and leave me, ballet was there. When Charlie would get home late because he was bordering on becoming a workaholic, ballet was there. When I moved from one home to another, ballet was there.

"Keep it together," Edward said warmly into my ear. "Hold it in." I sniffed and swallowed back the tears as we kept swaying in circles, his hand rubbing my back, and whispering sweet things into my ear. He knew that I wouldn't want to show my emotions in public, thinking it showed weakness. "Got it?" I nodded and stepped back, sniffling. Edward placed his fingers up and wiped the rundown mascara and then smiled at me. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Take me home," I said softly. He glanced around until his eyes found Emmett and he nodded, having a silent conversation between the two.

"Go get your coat," he whispered and then walked away. I trudged over to my coat, feeling torn: torn between forgiveness and shutting Edward out. I was content before Edward, but that was the thing, I was _content. _With Edward, I was happy; I couldn't help the smile on my face. I reached my coat and pulled it on and then went to find Rose to let her know. She was talking with another woman I didn't know and I quietly pardoned myself so I could tell her I was heading back home. She frowned at my decision but I quickly said I wasn't feeling well.

"Have you been crying?" Rose asked concerned. I shook my head, trying to divert my eyes. "Yes, you have. I know those puffy red eyes and missing mascara, you have been crying. What's wrong?"

"I just miss my home," I lied.

"You are lying to me, Bella," Rosalie stated firmly. "We'll talk at home, okay?" I nodded, thankful that she knew when to leave me alone but let me know she cared. I turned back to the door and started my way out. I closed the door to the party and leaned on the door as I sighed at the debate my head and heart was having. _To forgive or not forgive?_ My heart knew that I had already forgiven him, but my head stated differently.

I picked myself off the door and started the long walk down the stairs, not bothering to wait for Edward, just wanting to get home and get in the shower. I walked quietly, thinking about the conversation I had just had.

I rode silently home in the cab. I walked silently up the stairs to the apartment. I unlocked the door quietly, I didn't bother turning on any lights, or locking the door, I just walked quietly to my room and sat on my bed. The tears were heavy, I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I blamed it on multiple things: loving someone who I could never be with, being so focused on something that I let life pass me by, and I let a man try to control my every move. The heavy tears burst out of my eyes, leaving me feel a little more alone and useless.

I let my tears consume me as I fell on my knees crying, wishing I could change _something._ The ache in my heart grew tenfold and I felt like I was being weighted down by a heavy burden. I sat on the floor, hot tears streaking down my face. My gut felt full and my muscles ached in sadness, I had never experienced this amount of emotion before; I had never allowed myself.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt two strong arms pull me up and carry me to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet seat, I stared down, my body shaking from the tears taking over.

Edward started the shower and then knelt down and took off my heels, along with my gloves. His touch was warm and full of _care, _his touch trailed up my sides, caressing my skin and letting me know that it was going to be pulled me up and leaned me on his chest as he unzipped the dress and pulled it off over my head. The cool air hit my skin, creating Goosebumps, and I shivered as I buried myself into Edward's chest. His heartbeat was soothing, almost causing the same effect as his lullaby did, making my muscles clench in warmth. I was clutching his shirt, tightly in my fist, never wanting to let go. I felt my heart being ripped in all different directions; it wasn't shattering, but being mangled and stretched in the middle of my chest. He took my hand from the hold I had on his shirt and then slowly unbuttoned it, letting it fall to the floor silently, and then leaning me back against his warm chest.

He unclasped my bra and took it off my body, and then placed a finger in my underwear, trailing it down my legs until I stepped out. He placed a kiss on my thigh and then stood back up, tears still pouring out of my silent body. I felt numb and then slowly being ripped and torn internally, I felt the lump in my throat, and no matter how many times I swallowed, the lump just swelled and grew. He unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, not saying a word to me. His boxers were next to go and then we were nothing less than naked.

But I didn't notice, I just let myself rest on his chest as he picked me up and carried me into the hot shower. He stood me upright and picked up the washcloth and some bodywash, resting my weight on his chest. I wrapped myself around his torso and held on. He rubbed my back with the soapy mixture and I fell apart.

My body was hunched and sobs were broken from my lips. I felt my heart clenching and then jerking to the left, then to the right, then to the left, and then to the right. I squeezed my eyes shut as Edward washed my back, only stopping to place my hair in a different position. The soap's smell was relaxing and my body was tingling with the touch of Edward. His hands were smooth and soft, but rough in a way that only could be described as tender. After a few minutes, he picked up the shampoo and poured some in his hand and then started washing my hair. His hands were comforting, supporting me as he took care of me, cared for me. He washed his hair along with mine, I rested my head against his sculpted chest as he rinsed and never let go of him. The water from the showerhead mixed with my salty tears and streamed down my face; I looked up once through my thick, wet eyelashes as he peered into my eyes, mirroring my sadness. His face was written with emotion; Edward was worried about me. He conditioned both our tresses and then rinsed both of us. His hands were magical against my scalp, massaging and rubbing my skull, making me relax as I continued to cry. We stayed silent, not speaking a word, just letting the random sobs that came from my mouth be the only words for us.

We stood in the shower, the warm water falling down on our naked bodies as Edward held me close, his arms wrapped around me, letting me let go of all the emotions I had suppressed. We stood there for what seemed forever, his arms holding onto me as tightly as I was clutching him. I breathed in his chest, never wanting to unwrap my arms. I realized that this is what I had wanted all along; I had wanted someone to care for me. And that was why I didn't stay away from Mike. For whatever insane reason, I let myself allow him to pay for everything because it was a form of caretaking. But this was so much better than that, there was no possessiveness, just care and admiration.

When the water started to turn chilly and I began to shiver, he shut it off and carried me out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and a towel around his waist. He carried me back to the bedroom as he rubbed my body through the towel, drying me off. I stayed silent, my eyes concentrated on his chest; the drops swirling down his muscled features and gliding down the perfect skin.

Edward placed me in bed, taking the towel from my body and laying it on the bedpost as he joined me, placing his towel on the bedpost as well. He pulled the covers up and around us, and curled me into his body. His breathing was steady and his body was inviting, comforting with his soft, taught skin. We stayed silent as he kissed my cheek, kissed my earlobe, and kissed my neck. I turned around and faced him, pressing my chest against his; allowing him in. I was allowing him into my bed, allowing him into my world, allowing him into my heart. Edward seemed to understand the message I was sending because he tightened his grip around my torso and smiled down at me through his wet hair. My sick and deflated heart swelled with hope at the kindness this man had shown me.

"I love you, Swan," he whispered as my eyes fell down with sleep.

"I love you, Cullen," I whispered before sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Now maybe you see why I was so excited for this chapter. Plus, the thought of just falling to pieces and Edward Cullen holding you is one of my ultimate wants. There was no foreplay or sexual innuendos, just feelings and emotions. i liked that they are getting to know the emotions and thoughts of the others before they go at it like animals. haha**

Saw the Twilight Movie for the third time last night. It's funny how every time I see certain parts I die laughing. There are some VERY awkward moments and I want to slap Edward and Bella. But the kissing scene? It's hot once they get into it.

Well, I hope you all have a wonderful week and leave me plenty of reviews! Thanks a bunch!  
Brooklynn10


	21. Lies, Libido, and Laws

**SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. Last chapter took a lot out of me for some reason and I wasn't in the right mindset for it. But thank you to naley19 for PMing me and telling me to get my butt in gear! And also for recommending my story to others, you kick major tail! Also, a shoutout to Barb008 for being uber awesome with ideas. and vamosrafa07 for loving the Montreal Canadiens, hockey, and Edward Cullen as much as I do. It was great to meet someone who knew Carey Price! Also, to every reveiwer, you are amazing. Please don't stop, I get more and more excited to write with the more and mroe reveiws I get. My goal is 1000 for this story. Think we can make it?!**

**Last chapter's response was AMAZING. I am so glad you all liked it as much as I did. So not much to say...I've seen the Twilight movie three times now...probably three more times during Xmas break. Can you believe about Catherine Hardwicke not directing? I'm not sure what i think about that. the funniest thing I thought that happened was the pictures of Kristen Stewert "smoking pot". I've seen the pictures and they look legit...I laughed really hard. **

**Anywho, hope you all have a wonderful week and here is the latest installment!**

* * *

Lies, Libido, and Laws

B POV

The sun woke me, I heard birds chirping outside and cars whizzing past, I blinked my eyes open slowly and was met with pale skin. The marble texture elevated and then descended as the body breathed and I found myself feeling comforted with the repetitive direction. I turned my neck to look at my surroundings and found I was in my room, still early, still twilight.

The body began to move and I turned my neck back over to find Edward hovering over me. His eyes were peering into mine, into my soul and assessing the damage. The thoughts came rushing back into my head as I stared at his features. His strong jaw was relaxed, his perfect nose straight, his lips pursed in thought, and his eyebrows crunched in concern. I let a small smile grow on my face and Edward's hand came and brushed my cheek, leaving a trail of warm tickling sensation on my flesh.

I moved so I was more in the crook of him, he and I still staring at each other, looking for the reaction of the other of last night's events. I felt a little stupid for having an emotional heart attack in front of him, but if I had wanted anyone there as I fell to pieces, it would be Edward. My head was pounding with a headache, but I figured it was just the amount of alcohol I drank last night.

"Hello," he said as he kissed my cheek ever so lightly; it was a feather-light touch but still made my head swim and eyes flutter with excitement.

"Hi," I said meekly. I was afraid I had scared him off last night and I wanted to determine the damage we had both inflicted last night.

"You doing better?" He asked lightly, his fingers were tracing up and down my arm, tickling the soft flesh.

"Mhm," I yawned, my eyes still sleepy. We stayed silent; I wasn't sure what to say. I thought that if things were ruined between us then I wanted to end things quickly and not delay it any longer.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night," I blurted out. Edward chuckled at my bluntness.

"Don't apologize," he said with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"I don't want you to think I am just this weak girl who can't take care of herself."

"I would never think that, I _don't _think that," he replied. His hand was trailing down my face still, swirling his finger on my cheek.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. A huge grin broke out on my face and I couldn't help how it just seemed to stay there.

"I love you, too," I replied. He leaned down and kissed me, his lips parting and massaging mine with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer, inhaling his warm scent. I playfully bit on his bottom laugh and then we brushed lips and parted, continuing chaste kisses for a moment.

"Did Alice and Rose come home last night?" I had felt bad I didn't make sure they were safe for me to leave the party.

"No, but I assume they went home with Emmett and Jasper," Edward replied, his head still hovering over me. I realized I was naked and a slight blush appeared on my face.

"I'm naked, aren't I?" I laughed. Edward's eyes twinkled and he grinned like a young child.

"I see no problem," he replied nonchalantly. I hit him playfully and then sat up, the sheet covering me. I stretched my muscles and looked at Edward who was doing the same thing, his joints cracking and popping in exertion.

"So, thank you, for last night," I said in a whisper.

"Seriously, it was my pleasure," he said as he kissed me again. "I actually really enjoyed it."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, what are your plans for the day?" I instantly looked away; knowing what I was going to say would make the tension grow tenfold. "Are you going to tell me?" Edward chuckled as I stared at the wall.

"Actually…" I began.

"Actually…?"

"I need to go to the grocery store," I said nervously, turning my head back to stare at him.

"Well, who better to go to the grocery store than a bodyguard?" Edward laughed as he leaned and kissed my forehead. I smiled and was glad he wasn't upset.

"I'll just go home and change, then come pick you in about half an hour?"

"Sounds good," I replied. He turned and grabbed his clothes, shoving them on and then headed to the window. I wrapped the sheet around my naked body and walked to him.

"Thank you for last night, again," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling at the twinkle in his dark green eyes.

"You alright?" He said as he gently kissed my nose. I closed my eyes and relished in the butterflies that erupted in the pit of my stomach.

"Absolutely, I'll see you in an half an hour?" I said as I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. My tongue slid out and he graciously opened, allowing me access. I swirled my tongue with his, loving the taste of him.

"Mmm, yummy," he whispered as we broke. I giggled and then heard voices outside my room.

"Go," I whispered, scared that they might come and barge in. Edward didn't need to be told twice as he hauled himself up and out towards his apartment. I shut the window, leaving it unlocked, happy that I could leave it unlocked for him.

I turned back to my dresser and put on jeans and a blue sweater, putting my hair up in a ponytail and putting on my brown shoes. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, hoping to calm down the red eyes I had from crying all night in Edward's arms.

I smiled at the thought of him and the feelings he gave me. I sighed contently and put on the other shoe, seeing that I had about 15 minutes, decided to head out to the kitchen to see who was up already. I noticed Alice was up; making coffee and Rose was sitting on the couch, both of them still in their pajamas. Rosalie was reading the newspaper and her hair was pulled up to a messy catastrophe on the top of her head.

"Hey, Bells," Rose said as she kept reading.

"Hey," I breathed out as I inhaled the sweet aroma of the coffee. "Mmm, smells great."

"Want a cup?" Alice asked as she poured herself a large mug and put a great amount of creamer into it.

"No thanks, I am heading to the grocery store," I said. Rose snapped the paper back and looked at me, while Alice gave me a peculiar look.

"You're really going _there?" _Alice asked shocked. I guess I had thought they weren't affected by the shooting, but maybe they were better at hiding it than I was.

"Yes, I need some food since we haven't been for a couple weeks."

"Are you going alone?" Rose asked, she was as shocked as Alice.

"No, I'm taking Edward with me."

"How cute!" Alice giggled. "He seems like quite the _protector_._" _

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes. In my mind I was praying that they would give it up. "Edward is just my bodyguard, plus, I thought you wanted me with Mike?"

"We could care less who you are with, just as long as you are getting some," Rose snorted. Alice picked up a pillow and launched it at her head, earning a giggle from me.

"What sweet Rosalie means," Alice cleared her throat. "Is that we want you to be happy."

"Thanks, I am," I replied. "But I'd rather just focus on ballet for now." I knew full well that it was a lie, but as far as my friends were concerned, it was the truth.

"Amen to that, sister," Rosalie said.

"Wait, weren't you crying last night?" Alice said offhand. _Oh shit._

"How did you know about that?" I shot, a small blush heating my cheeks.

"Oh calm down, Rose told me you went home; she said you looked like a wreck." I shot Rose a glare and she weakly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry!" she said laughing. "You know how Alice is, she thinks _everything _is her business."

"That's because _everything _is my business," Alice chastised. Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice as Alice gave Rosalie the stink-eye.

"Alright, children," I intervened. _Where's Edward?_

"But seriously, what was with you last night?" Rosalie asked, putting down her newspaper and sitting up. Alice had perched herself on the arm of the sofa and was waiting patiently for my explanation.

"I was just having an emotional night," I shrugged. "It's that time of the month."

"Bull shit," Rosalie answered. "You know that girls say that only to get out of doing something. Remember when Alice didn't want to help Jasper move? She told him that and he left her alone. Or when I didn't want to put Christmas decorations and I told you guys that you and bought it?"

"Wait, that was a lie?" Alice said exasperated.

"You actually thought that I was too ill to hang mistletoe?" Rose giggled.

"You witch!" Alice laughed. "I was allergic to garland and I had to put up since you were 'under the weather'. My eyes were swollen from that itchy wire!" Rose and I started laughing at the memory of Alice bug-eyed. I gripped the couch to hold me up as I started giggling.

"It's not funny!" Alice shot. But after a few snorts, she joined in on the laughter.

"Okay, focus," Rosalie said after a few deep breaths. "Bella, what was up last night?" I took a deep breath and started out my lie.

"I was just overwhelmed with everything. Ballet is stressing me out, I was shaking Mike off me all night, and everyone just seemed have forgotten about me." I knew I sounded like a wimp, but what other excuse could I give?

"Oh, Bella," Alice cooed. She came up and wrapped her arms around me. "We could never forget you!"

"Thanks," I said giving her a tight squeeze. A knock on the door interrupted us and I knew it was Edward; I had to watch myself so I would run to the door, yank it open, and leap into Edward's arms.

"I'll get it!" Alice squealed as she skipped to the door. "Edward!"

"Hello," Edward said politely. "I'm taking Bella to the grocery store, is she ready?"

"She sure is, come on in," Alice replied as she waved her hand, motioning for Edward to come in. I smiled when we met eyes, he licked his lips and I found myself wanting to lick his lips too. I bit my lip at the sinful thought and glanced down at the floor, away from his probing stare.

"You ready?" He said casually. I nodded and went to grab my coat from the closet. Edward followed me, taking the coat from me, holding it open as I placed my arms in, and smiling at the chivalrous act.

"Now, you don't keep her out all night," Alice giggled as she wiggled her pointer finger at Edward. He laughed and nodded, knowing better than to argue with her.

"Nice slippers," he laughed at the sight of Alice's bunny slippers. She laughed and then turned to go into the kitchen.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked.

"Will you pick me up some crackers?" Rose asked.

"And get me some eggs!" Alice hollered.

"Will do," I said as I followed to Edward the door. He held the door open and I went past him into the hall.

As soon as the door was shut, Edward yanked me towards him and met my lips with his, the yearning building in my stomach. If I didn't have him soon, I was going to combust. My stomach tightened with the want for him. I pushed him against the wall, assaulting his body with my lips.

"God," he breathed. I snickered on his skin and then realized we were out in public, I quickly snapped away and smoothed out my clothes.

"Come on," I said. Edward looked confused but I stared him in the eye, hoping he'd get the subtle hint. Edward nodded, obviously catching it, and then glanced around the hall. We walked the rest of the way to the grocery store, careful to keep an arm length away from each other.

"You nervous?" Edward asked nonchalantly as we rounded the corner. I shook my head; Edward chuckled and then said, "You are a great actress."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You play your part _extremely _well. I almost bought that, if I didn't know you, I would have thought you were actually telling the truth." I smiled to myself and glanced at Edward.

"That's why I love you," I whispered so no one could hear. Edward smiled and we kept walking, our distance still fairly large.

We stopped at the front door as I took a deep breath and Edward opened the door for me. I glanced around, everything seemed to be normal, and so I just took a couple more steps, looking around the area.

Edward cleared his throat, clearing me from my nerves and I grabbed a basket as I headed down an aisle. I instantly started filling the basket with food: crackers, cans of soup, noodles, sauce, and granola bars were first to go in.

"I feel helpless, give me something to do," Edward laughed.

"Walk with me, keep my mind occupied. I'm scared that any minute I will hear a gun shot," I breathed out. My mind had been going in overload, analyzing every move everything made around me. Edward moved his hand to my back, his lips by my ear, but not so anyone could think we were up to anything.

"You're safe," he breathed and my eyes rolled back into my head at how deep and husky his voice was. "Nothing will hurt you; you have proved that you can take anything. I admire you for your strength." I was having problems breathing at the sound of his voice. It was deliciously smooth, making my knees shake and my body melt. He chuckled against my ears, which sent a shot of tickling pleasure down my body, and I spun around, wanting to attack his lips. His eyes glistened with lust and I'm sure mine mirrored his. I rested my hands on his chest as I rose, almost bringing my lips to meet his.

The bells from the front door opening shook both Edward and I and we stepped back from each other, remembering our places. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and get back to shopping. Edward found subtle ways to touch me as we continued to shop. He'd grab the higher up items, while placing his hand on my shoulder for "balance". I couldn't help the shutter that went through my body as his shirt would come up giving me a perfect view of his abdomen.

He looked like sex on a stick.

I swallowed back the dangerously naughty things I wanted to do to him right here, fighting the urge to suck on his flesh.

We made it to the next aisle which happened to be cereal and I started straight for my Fruit Loops.

"You are perfect," Edward sighed as I inspected the box to make sure there was no damage.

"Excuse me?" I laughed as I looked up at him. His arms were folded and he was giving me his perfectly crooked smile, I felt my heart thump and then dissolve as his smile bore _into _me.

"A woman after my own heart," he said motioning to the Fruit Loops in my hand. I laughed and then placed them into my basket. I continued to walk along while Edward was a step behind me. I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge I had to turn around and meet his lips with mine, letting him know how wonderful he made me feel.

I could sense how hard it was for Edward too: he began to chew on his lip, fidget, and sigh heavily every few steps as I browsed aisles. His pace was set with mine and I wanted so much to grab his hand and walk along with him. It was my turn to sigh now and Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye, still looking ahead. I noticed that there were more people here than usual and I decided that stolen kisses were just pushing our luck.

My body was suffering withdrawal from Edward's touch. His body had a way of calming my nerves and creating our own small world, just room enough for him and me. I smiled at happy I was, even though a small part tugged gently at my heart letting me know that I would not be able to be public with our relationship. I was sure that the short yank would always be there, but I wouldn't focus on it.

I started down the aisle of refrigerated beverages, passing the door to the inside of the freezer room where the beer was kept. I felt my arm jerk and my body was soon shivering while I was being placed against a shelf of alcohol. Edward's tongue was on my lips, begging for entrance and taking my breath away. The basket of food dropping to the floor, but we ignored the crashing sound as our lips massaged each other, pressing firmly on one another. I wrapped my arms around him, my nails pulling tersely on the ends of his thick, full mane as I allowed him access into the contours of my mouth. He tasted like the sweetest sin and I couldn't get enough of it.

Edward playfully bit my lip as we broke apart and our breath was shown in the chilling room. I shivered and Edward laughed as he brought his arms up and rubbed mine, hoping to create friction as he put space between us. I grabbed his shirt on his chest and pulled him back.

"No," I protested as I brought him back to my mouth. I wanted him desperately, the desire building between us. I needed him, wanted him, yearned for him, and couldn't bear to stay away from him. I hooked my leg around his hip, he grabbed onto it, digging his nails through my jeans and into my skin, increasing the sexual tension between us.

He was my drug and I was addicted.

I slid my hands down his chest, allowing my hands to travel to his back and then farther south, resting in the waistband of his jeans. We spoke words we could never say to one another through our kisses in the freezer room, I said more than I could ever say in a day in those few moments. We professed our love, our passion, and our desire for each other with those heated kisses. My heart was racing, my blood rushing, and my body aching, all for _him._

"You are going to be the death of me," Edward breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on mine. Our breath was able to be seen and the shivers continued down my body.

The door opened suddenly and Edward jumped away from me, looking at random beverages as I pretended to look at the beer opposite of me. The large man that entered looked around and then headed to the Bud Light, grabbed a box, and then headed out with as a little as a grunt. I let out a sigh of relief as Edward came back and picked up my basket, handing it to me. I took it and turned towards the door. He gave a slight pat on my behind and I tried to wipe the humongous grin on my face.

I headed down the rest of the aisle, picking up the rest of the groceries I needed, plus a few for Rose and Alice and then turned to the check stand. Edward followed me, keeping silent as his role of the bodyguard commenced once again. His stance was concrete, his body solid and unwavering, and his face blank, only a slight glint of concentration in his eye. I slid my credit card through the machine, waiting for it to be approved. The cashier eyed Edward and then handed me my receipt and bag of groceries, I signed and gave him his copy back and kept mine. The cashier continued to eye Edward, probably trying to figure out why on Earth I would need a man guarding me.

We turned toward the door and made our way back to our apartment, Edward carrying my bags for me.

"Thank you," I replied as he grabbed them from me and we continued. He crooked-smiled and winked subtly causing me to blush a small amount and turn back to focusing on our pathway back home.

"Guess I am better than Mike, huh?"

"You're always better than Mike," I said smiling.

"Good to know," Edward said laughing. A couple walked past us, holding each other close as they walked briskly in the opposite direction of us. Edward and I stopped involuntarily as we turned to watch them. They seemed to be around the same age as us, kissing each other publically, and staring at each other as if the other held the key to their heart, to every secret they had, and every dream they ever dreamt. Another tug came at my heart and I winced.

I turned back to Edward who was frowning at me; I stared back knowing what was going through his mind. He wanted that to be us, _I _wanted that to be us, we were frowning at the impossible dream we both had.

I turned back to walking and continued, Edward following me, we kept silent. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a silence full of unanswered questions. _What is going to happen with Edward and me? Should I tell Alice and Rose? What will Mike do if he finds out? _I wasn't sure we were ready to answer these, or I didn't know if _I _was ready to answer these. So for now, they were put on the back burner.

We made our way up the stairs and to the apartment. My body still wanting to crash into him and fastening onto his mouth, I was going to need some release soon, or I would go crazy.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked nonchalantly as we walked down the hall.

"You don't want to know," I muttered.

"Try me," Edward laughed at my sullen look. _Alright, we can play your game._

"I was thinking about tying you to your bed and finally getting some," I said as seriously as I could. Edward stopped; we were in front of his door now as he dropped the grocery bags and pushed me against a wall as his mouth ravished on my body. His lips were everywhere, along with the flame he brought when his body touched mine. He kissed from my neck down to my collarbone, nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh. _Oh, God, yes,_ I thought to myself.

"Someone is going to see," I mumbled. As I let my head hit the wall from the insane feeling that was surging through my veins, electrifying my nerves.

"I. Don't. Care." Edward said gruffly.

"We have to wait until no one can see," I said as my eyes remained closed and my shirt was jerked to the side, allowing him more access to my collarbone.

"I've waited long enough," Edward licked my skin, sending shivers down my back.

"Edward," I breathed. I meant for it to come out as a scold but it was more of a moan.

"God, you are so sexy," Edward said as he brought himself back to my lips, stopping the next sentence from leaving my mouth. What that sentence was I had no idea, it went completely out of my head as I felt the hard erection Edward had in his jeans. His body was pinned against mine but I still wanted him closer.

_This is so wrong, stop, stop now! _My brain yelled, I tried to ignore it, but before my selfish libido could rip Edward's clothes off, my stupid hands pushed Edward away. He stumbled a few steps backward, caught off guard from the impact.

"Enough," I breathed. I knew someone was bound to come out and see us and that was the only thing stopping me from latching myself on to his solid physique.

"I'm stopping," He said as he fell back onto the opposite wall, looking up as his breath calmed. His lips were swollen and I could feel my body warm and start to drip warm fluids in my lower abdomen.

"That was…" I started.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Edward finished.

"You said it, Tiger," I replied. Edward's eyes seemed to lighten as he stood himself back up straight and picked up the groceries, walking to my door as I stayed where I was.

"Well, are you coming?" He teased.

"Give me an hour," I said tersely. He chuckled and then waited for me to pull myself together and bring out my keys to the apartment.

After unlocking the door and bringing in the groceries, we were met with a note on the counter stating that Alice and Rose went out to get some food with Jasper and Emmett, not being able to wait for us any longer. I laughed at the hungers of the two petite girls.

"And then there were two," Edward said as started unpacking the bags.

"Seems like it," I mumbled. I had never had a problem not being able to go out with Alice and Rose with their boyfriends, I had never had a boyfriend because of Mike and I hadn't met anyone that I had that _connection _with, until now. But still, it sometimes hurt that I couldn't join in the fun couple's activities.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and then got back to unpacking the various foods. We worked quickly and in a matter of minutes, the food was all packed away in the fridge and cupboards.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked as I finished putting the bags in the pantry.

"I don't think so," I said as I turned back to him. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about we finish what was on your mind?" I smiled deviously, _loving_ that plan. I nodded slowly and Edward grabbed my body, throwing me over one of his shoulders and heading for the door.

"I like this view," I giggled as I was now staring at his ass. He gave a little shake and I laughed more before hitting it playfully.

"Save that for later," he joked.

"Yes sir," I teased. Edward opened the hallway door, making sure no one was in it, before shutting my apartment door as we bolted for his. I was still strapped to his shoulder and bouncing along as he jingled his keys in his hand before unlocking it and shutting it quickly before dropping me to my legs and already kissing me.

I could never get enough of his kisses; the warmth and adoration in them were overwhelming and made my knees buckle. His hands were gentle but rough and supported me as we swiftly made it to the bedroom. I let my tongue roll over his and sucked on his top lip, savoring his taste.

Edward's hands were on my shirt about to lift up when we heard the knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Edward whispered. He didn't have to tell me twice as I continued with massaging his lips with my own.

"NEW YORK CITY POLICE!" We heard yell from outside. We both froze and unattached from each other, not sure if we had heard correctly.

"Straighten your clothes," Edward stated firmly as he walked to the front door. I was right behind him, making sure I looked presentable. Edward checked the peephole and then sighed as he opened the door. A man in a black police uniform stepped inside, looking intently at Edward.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked.

"Yea, that's me," Edward stated concerned. There were two other cops with him and suddenly they were grabbing Edward's arms and pulling them behind him.

"You are under arrest for committing the crime of theft in a local grocery store," the head police stated. The color drained from my face and I felt my heart quicken. Edward's face was full of shock and then it turned into a hiss as the police locked his hands in handcuffs, obviously tightening them too tightly.

"Wait, what?" I meant to say calmly but it came out worried, thick, and full of emotions.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"No, there is some mistake!" I screamed at the cop. The two other cops were dragging Edward out as he looked worried at me. All three officers ignoring me as they made their way, my mind going a mile a minute, not sure what to think. _How could this happen?_

"It'll be fine, Bella," he said calmly. "Call Emmett." I nodded as tears started to form in the corners of my eye.

"I'll take care of everything," I yelled after him as he was pushed through the hall to the stairs. I watched him walk, his head hung, his body frigid. I wanted to comfort him, pull him into my arms and kiss away his troubles the way he had done last night.

"I'll wait for you!" I yelled after him as he trudged along. Edward's head jerked up and turned to me, as far as his neck would allow and the look in his eyes was the single most passionate thing I had ever seen in my life.

As soon as he was out of my sight I raced back into his apartment, slamming the door, already calling Emmett on my phone.

"McCarty," he answered after three rings.

"EDWARDISINJAIL!" I screamed.

* * *

**AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**what did you think? Nice cliffy, eh? I guess I should start to put on my helmet for the death threats being sent my way after reading this. **

**How was the sexual tension? Too much? Too little? Let me know what you thought. I was having a hard time not just erasing Bella's name and putting "Brooklynn10" as the name so it looked like Edward loved me. haha I actually have a Twilight book that has all the "Bella's" crossed out and my name written above it. I got it for a gift and probably the best gift I have ever recieved. lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
Brooklynn10**


	22. Prison, Punches, and Pals

**....I'm so sorrrrrry. I have been so busy and life has taken over so I had no time to write and I just couldn't get into the "zone." But I am back now and I am making up for my absence with a chapter that is twice as long as it it usually. AND I put a EPOV in it, we all know how much you all like your EPOV. So hopefully that makes it better.**

**First off, who had a good Christmas? Any interesting things you got? I got a hard drive backup to my labtop....not sure if you care...but oh well haha.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me melt. Naley19, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. Again, I just haven't been in the mood to write and if you want to fire me, you can.**

**Enough with my rambling, let me know what you think of this chapter, please!**

* * *

Prison, Punches, and Pals

**E POV**

_Shit! _I mentally cursed for the thousandth time. _How could this happen? We left no evidence, there was no trace, no single way they could recognize me. Had I slipped?_ I was being dragged into jail after filling out paperwork, taking mug shots, and receiving no answers. I argued, yelled, and shouted but nonetheless, I was given nothing.

I sat on the thin mattress in my cell as I pondered over everything that had just happened in the last hour or two. I was happy and with Bella, we had finally had a good day, and then it all went to hell. I cursed myself for my damn luck, angry beyond belief at how I wound up in this life.

"Cullen?" A cop asked looking at me. I lifted my head to see what he wanted and he motioned me to get up and walk to the bars. I turned around so he could cuff me, wincing at how tight the steel manacles were around my wrist. He unlocked the door and then grabbed a firm hold of my arm as he led me to a conference area. I had never been in this position, and a fear of what was to come started deep within me.

I sat down at the table and chair, like some scene out of a movie, and waited. For what? I had no idea. I was still on autopilot, taking everything in, trying to wrap my mind around it. The cop left and shut the door, taking his place on the side of it, his back to me.

I waited for a couple minutes until the door opened and in came a thin, greasy-haired, glasses-wearing, man. He had black hair and it looked like his tie was too tight. He walked like his neck was being squeezed and his body was in a locked position.

"E-E-Edward Cullen?" The man asked, not looking me in the eye, as he took a seat. I nodded and he placed his briefcase on the counter. His clothes were stained, his tie in perfect formation, and his briefcase was tattered.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, I'll be your lawyer," the man said as he choked back on his fear. "Mr. Newton appointed me." Finally, it was about time Mike helped me get out of this mess, he was the one who probably got me into it in the first place.

"What's going to happen?" I asked quickly. It was bizarre, but my only wish was to get out of here so I could get back to Bella. She must be terrified right now; it's not every day you make out with a guy and then he's hauled off to jail.

At least, I hope not.

"Well, it seems that you are being charged with robbery," Eric stammered through the whole sentence. He was nervous, but I wasn't sure why. _Why on Earth would Mike hire a nervous wreck like this? _

"I know, what I want to know is when I am going to get out," I replied curtly. I was pissed, infuriated, disgusted with everything. I was mad as hell that things kept getting in the way of Bella and me. I was angered beyond belief that my life could not just be stable and good for more than a day. I was pissed that I was stuck in jail while everyone went on like nothing happened. I was incensed at everyone.

Everyone but a certain brown-eyed beauty.

I could feel the anger in my body building: slowly rising from my feet, tangling and wrapping itself around every limb and muscle. I clench my teeth to keep the anger at bay, hoping that I wouldn't break out and do something I regret.

"W-W-Well, I'm uh taking care of that, making um deals, but it would be better um for all of us if you didn't know the um activity that was uh _taking place." _I sighed in frustration, I will always be in the dark. Eric winced at the fury in my eyes and I realized that I was going about this all wrong. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, allowing the oxygen to fill my lungs and calm the repressed anger.

I thought of Bella and her big, brown, chocolate-y eyes. I thought of her floral smell and the way that I could smell her on me after we had parted, how I would spend the whole night laying in my clothes, laying in her aroma. I could see her smile, the way it would light her whole face up and put a bright gleam in her eye. Her whole body radiated everything I wanted in my life, but most importantly, the way she loved me.

I thought of the words she yelled as I was taken from her, taken from what could have been one of the most spectacular nights of my life, and the way my body melted away the anguish for a split second. _She was going to wait for me. _I felt the small smile tug at my lips at the wonderful memory. She wasn't going anywhere, she was staying put _for me._

I was somewhat calmer now and I opened my eyes to see a terrified Eric. I unclenched my jaw and let my shoulders relax. "I'm sorry, can we start over?" I asked as politely as I could.

"W-W-What?" Eric squeaked.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said with a slight smile.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," he stated but it sounded more as a question.

"Nice to meet you, so Mike sent you?" Eric nodded slowly, pausing for my reaction. "Well, where do we start?" Eric seemed to relax tremendously when he noticed that I wasn't turning into the Hulk and let out a sigh.

"First, Mr. Newton wanted me to relay that he is going to get you out of here pronto." I nodded, happy that Mike didn't have some "plan" for putting me in here.

"Great, but could you tell me how I ended up in here?" I asked.

"As far as my knowledge goes, the clerk said you looked familiar and he recognized you after a few moments. Um a Mr. McCarty," Eric went on as he looked at a paper verifying the name. "Yes, Mr. McCarty told me, and I quote, 'You stupid son of a bitch, how could you be so fucking idiotic? You're a fucking dumbass and I am going to beat the shit out of you as soon as I get my hands on you." I'm sure it would have seemed more intimidating coming from Emmett, but with Eric saying it, it was comical. He seemed to be afraid of the words and his tone imitated the sound a computer made when it spoke out loud. But Emmett had a point: I was an idiot for going back. I had just thought I was invincible, untouchable, and I wanted to be there for Bella.

I nodded in affirmation, trying to control how stupid it was of me to go back to the store, and Eric went on about how he would handle this, making deals and using money as bargaining chips. I soon understood that when you were with Mike's "company" you had a type of "benefits." It may not be dental or health, but it was like having a "get out of jail free" card in your back pocket. I sighed gratefully that I would be out of this hell hole in a short while.

"Any chance you know how long until I will be out?" I was trying to be as calm as I could, knowing that I didn't want to scare Eric anymore. He was in charge of my future and I would do anything to secure that future.

"It will be a few days, not more than a week," Eric said suddenly confident. I could tell by the look in his eye that he knew what he was doing. "The paperwork and deals are going to be the most time-consuming. But Mr. Newton made it clear that this was the highest priority." For some reason, I felt proud: proud that I was a "high priority." It only secured my future with Newton and showed me how important I was. It was the only good feeling I had been able to feel all day.

So now all I had to do was wait.

"Thank you very much for your efforts and time," I stated gratefully.

"It's my pleasure," Eric assured. He was warming up to me and I was glad that he wasn't frightened of me anymore. "I'll be back with information as soon as possible." I nodded and Eric opened the door. He took a step outside and then paused and turned back to me.

"I want you to know that I intend to get you out of here as quickly as possible, trust me," He said firmly. If I hadn't known, I would have thought the guy I just met wasn't real.

"Absolutely, thank you again, Mr. Yorkie." His face lit up at the respect I showed him and he waved and then left.

I was led back to my cell to more thinking and daydreaming about what Bella and I had been up to just hours ago…

**. . .**

The next day I woke sore from the stiff mattress, rubbing my neck with my hands. I had gotten into a fight with some motherfucker over some stupid shit. I wasn't sure what I had done; he probably just didn't like the look of my face. So he comes out of nowhere at dinner and starts pounding on me. I don't just take those kinds of things lightly, so I hit him back with full force.

I remember hitting him in his jaw multiple times, holding his head up by his short hair and blow by blow, punch by punch, I was working out my anger out from the World. I couldn't help the force I put behind the hit, making sure he felt it all over his body. He got a few shots in as well, hitting me in the eye, jaw, and nose. We were both bleeding and I wasn't sure who looked worse, but I could tell that we both looked like shit. He and I went out it for a few minutes before the guards beat us with their sticks and ripped us apart.

My body was sore from the rendition of Fight Club and I tried to not move much so my body wouldn't hiss in pain. I limped over to the bars, peering out into the hall like I did every five minutes, praying that the guard would come tell me I had a visitor. I always wished, no yearned, that Bella was here to see me, but I knew that it was _good _if she wasn't here. How would we explain her presence to Mike?

After minutes of staring at the stone floor, I walked back to the stone mattress and laid back down, thinking of anything to distract my mind. First, it had been of Bella. Everything about her made me daydream for hours on end and I could always count on the thought of her to calm and soothe me. But then the images in my head had grown to having a life with Bella, if that was even possible. But I found myself imaging our lives together: marriage, jobs, kids, the endless sex, and the unconditional love. Those thoughts then led to what I was doing with my life.

I was doing nothing.

I grew angrier at myself for not having a solid job that I could work at for the rest of my life. I couldn't support Bella doing this for so many reasons. One, I'm sure Mike would never let Bella and I be together. Two, I'm not exactly sure I could beat a 22-year old up when I am pushing 65. Third, "trained killers" were probably not encouraged to "career day" at my future, correction, _our _future kid's school.

I wanted to make something of myself. I needed to make something out of myself. So the first step to achieve that dream was to stop working for Mike.

I'd rather battle Rottweilers blindfolded than have to deal with that.

Mike would never let me go, so did that mean I would have to…terminate him? Could I ever be able to do that? Yes, yes I could. If it meant that I would be able to be with Bella, then I would do that. I knew that if someone heard me say that, then they'd probably think I was crazy. But someone in love would understand.

Anyone in love, truly, madly, utterly, deeply in love would do that for their lovers.

So after "taking out" Mike, what would happen to his business? Surely, I would not take over. I'd get out as fast as I could and hope the rest of the crew would too. I hoped that the mob would just disintegrate and die out. But it could go either way…

So what do I do with the rest of my life?

Bella would be off to some ballet company half the way across the world. Would I go with her? Absolutely. I would follow her to Paris, Russia, San Francisco, or even Timbuktu to be with that wonderful woman. That still didn't answer what I wanted to work as.

A cop? Maybe. I actually liked the idea of wearing a uniform and be trained to make sure assholes like Mike stayed behind bars.

A writer? Yes, I could see myself writing down interesting bits and pieces and compiling them into a book, an article, a letter, or even an advertisement.

A chef? Bella said I was good with cooking, I liked to cook. I loved being in the kitchen and concocting certain desserts. The kitchen was my own personal "mad scientist lab" that I could mix crazy things and come out with a masterpiece.

I let the different paths I could choose mull over in my mind, thinking of coming home from a long night chasing down a crook. Bella was home and teaching a local ballet class after many years of being a professional. We'd sit and have a family dinner and then I'd put the kids to bed and we'd lounge around drinking beer and reminiscing about the first time we met. She'd take me by the hand and we'd have a long night of sex and smile stupidly the next day just thinking about the next time we got to do it again.

I thought of Bella meeting me at some hole-in-the-wall restaurant to celebrate her pregnancy and the selling of my first book. We'd have orange juice and start picking out crazy names for our child like Renaldo and Thorvaldsen. We'd head home and celebrate by renewing our love and worshiping each other's body.

Or maybe Bella would come home after opening night of the new hip ballet and I'd have her taste my new dish that I had just perfected. We'd end up fucking on the counter and licking the sauces off of each other's naked body.

Any one of those sounded damn good to me.

"Cullen?" a voice snapped me out of La-La Land. I looked up and saw a guard staring at me. "You've got a visitor." I tried to swallow the excitement and desire for it to be Bella. I limped over to the bars and turned around, doing the whole dance again, and then was led to the same room.

I sat there for a shorter time than the day before. Instead of just Eric walking in, it was Emmett. I tensed, hoping he wasn't going to remain true to his promise. His expression was stone-like and expressionless. He stared at me as the guard shut the door and he took a seat, still peering at me.

"Who did that to you?" He nodded at my eye. I hadn't seen it yet, but I'm sure it must have looked pretty bad if Emmett was mentioning it.

"It was nothing, just a fight," I shrugged. Emmett nodded again, getting the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

"How's it going?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Spectacular," I chided. Emmett laughed at my joke and I felt a smile play on my lips at his boisterous laugh.

"Have you been dropping the soap?" He laughed as he threw his head back. Even in the worst of times, Emmett could make me feel better by cracking a joke or laughing at my pitiful comebacks.

"Is that why you came? To make fun of me?" I laughed.

"No, no, no," Emmett shook his head. "We were worried about you and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm doing fine," I replied.

"Yea sure looks like it," he snorted. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Will you just tell me?" I begged. I didn't think he'd be this cruel and not mention Bella but if I would plea if that was what it's going to take.

"What do you want to know about her?" He smirked at how "whipped" I was. I didn't give a flying fuck, if he was sitting my chair he'd want to know the same thing about Rosalie and he knows it.

"How is she?" That was probably the safest question to ask. _For now._

"You want me to talk to you as a coworker or a friend?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"As a _brother_," I answered. He smiled hugely at me and then leaned in, checking around to make sure there were no other people in the tiny cubicle of a room.

"She's miserable." Plain and simple. Short and sweet. I furrowed my brows at lack of explanation. Emmett must have seen my frustration because he continued. "She is putting on one hell of an act for Rosalie and Alice, but I can see the hurt in her eyes. I mean, Alice and Rosalie can see that shit from miles away, but Bella tends to busy herself in her ballet. Which isn't abnormal for her, says Rose. She told me that when recitals come up, Bella eats, sleeps, and breathes ballet even more than she usually does. But I know, and _you _know, the real reasons for her actions." My heart clenched that I was causing pain for Bella, something I kept doing.

"I'd ask you to kiss her for me, but I don't think that would solve anything," I chuckled, not wanting Emmett to see how sick and bad I felt for hurting Bella _again._

"I tried to get Jasper to grope her, but he just wouldn't comply," Emmett laughed obviously going along with my jokes. I smiled tightly and Emmett continued. "But, man, she misses you."

"I miss her, too," I said sadly while I looked down at the table. My hands were in fists behind my back, trying not break the chair at how fucked up Bella's and my life were.

"You know that she can't come, right?" Emmett said. I nodded and agreed that for her safety, wellbeing, and life, she couldn't be anywhere near her. Emmett patted me on the shoulder and smiled tightly at me.

"Anyways, how'd Rose take the news?" I already beat myself up enough when I was alone, no need to be Debbie Downer while Emmett was here.

"She was a little ticked, but she knows that it's my job. She knows that I wasn't even around when Alice got hurt, I think that made it better. But she talked to Alice and she's not mad at me, so I think that this whole thing made our relationship stronger. She's not mad at you either." I was relieved, I wasn't so sure Bella would take it lightly if her best friend hated me. "But Bella, now she was the angriest out of all three of them. She's a pistol."

"Will you thank her for me?" I asked. "She's the one who took care of calling you and getting things moving." Emmett nodded and smiled sadly. "Will you tell her I miss her? That I love her? That I am dying to have another pizza eating contest with her?" I said rushing, knowing my time was limited. The guard knocked right on time, letting me know that my time was up, and Emmett stood and started towards the door.

"So that's what was with the pizza comment at Halloween," Emmett chuckled. "Yea, I'll tell her. I'm sure once I tell her I love her, your ass will be out and Emmett will have a spot in Bell's bed," Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and he opened the door and started to leave.

"Em?" I hollered after him. He popped his head back in and waited for my words.

"Thank you, you have been more help than you could ever imagine. I owe you," I said kindly. Emmett's eyes lit up and before I knew what was going on, Emmett had me in a bear-crushing hug, squeezing my bones into jelly.

"Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out before Emmett laughed and put me back on the ground. The guard knocked again, telling me that time was up.

"Sorry, _brother_," Emmett said as he messed up my hair. Before I could reply with some colorful words, Emmett had skipped out of the room and I was being pushed back to my cell.

As soon as I got back to my chamber, I lay down and got back to my dreams of Bella and the future that I wanted so bad.

** . . .**

The next day was the last two days combined. I got into another fight with a different douche bag motherfucker. He said that I was "sitting in his seat" and when I didn't say anything, he thought it would be best to "teach me a lesson." But it was I who taught the child a lesson. He tried to slam me into the nearest wall but I ended up thrusting his head into the table. Soon he was unconscious and I was being thrown back into my cell for the rest of the day.

The looks in the other prisoners' eyes as they walked past my cell or saw me out when we had yard time was hilarious. They all moved out of my way, scared that I would plunge his head into the ground, spit on it, and made you wish you were never born.

I did meet a nice guy by the name of Laurent while I was outside. I was leaning against the wall, watching the usual basketball game ensue when he came up and congratulated on the can of whoop-ass I was apparently handing out these days. He was olive-skinned with cornrows and tattoos up and down both his arms. He was a medium build but he looked like he could hold his own. I wasn't sure if he was scared of me and didn't want to get on my bad side or if he was just a good guy.

Either way, it was nice to just talk to someone.

He was in for possession and a drug bust. He didn't say much about it, just that when you are carrying a bag of Harry Jones on your "package", and the cops have dogs, just give them the drugs. Do not let the dogs sniff around. I laughed at his descriptions of the awkward positions he got it, but winced when he told the memory of what happened after the dogs sniffed the drugs in his pants.

I don't think he'll be reproducing any time soon.

I had no visitors today but I did get a little more time to dream about Bella, today I think I was getting more lonesome, for I couldn't stop my mind going to what Bella looked like naked. Her creamy flesh was heaven to look at and took my breath away every time. The feel of her soft skin was irresistible and felt as gentle as a lamb. Her hair cascading down her shoulders, like arrows to her milky breasts. Those perky tits were the most magnificent thing I had ever seen, just the thought of her supple chest made me hard.

I remembered her thin body with delicate curves down to her slit, making me push against the jumpsuit I was accustomed to wearing. I wanted to be inside of her, making her come undone and making our own separate world from the rest of the chaos.

I wanted to make her scream my name in as many ways as I could and fuck her until she felt me in the back of her throat.

I spent the rest of the day just thinking about her tight body milking my dick as I pushed deeper and deeper into her until I heard her angelic voice sing my name for the World to hear. I imagined Mike's face if he ever found out how I could make Bella come and he would never touch her the way I did.

I slept that night with a smile on my face, sexually frustrated, and a hard on begging for some release. I thought about the way she smelled, lapping at her juices until she was almost too dry, then slamming into her hard and rough, telling her with my body just how much I wanted her.

I could not wait to get back to my Bella.

** . . .**

The fourth day was filled with a long visit with Eric, discussing the progress and how I would be out in a few more days. I never asked how much Mike was paying, knowing that it would only lead to guilt and that was something I would not have for the man that was keeping the girl of my dreams and me apart.

He went over many precautions and safety requirements, emphasizing that I stay out of trouble. Before too long, we had started a conversation about his life and how he got involved with judiciary. He amazed me with his passion for everything lawful and the politics behind it. He grew up in Washington, just like Bella, but I never got the name of the city. He was married to a wonderful woman named Lauren. He went on and on about her, but the way he looked when he talked about her was crazy. If I looked like that when I talked about Bella…Hell, I knew I looked like that when I talked about Bella. So I let him continue with his endless stories of the hobbies they shared.

By the time he left I had only a few hours left and then another day was gone. I spent dinner sitting with Laurent, swapping stories about stupid stuff I did as a kid. Like the time I blew up the neighbor's cat on accident. Hey, I didn't know that matches and dad's can of beer were lethal, especially on poor Mrs. Hoggsworth's tail. Luckily, only her tail was scorched but to this day I've never seen a cat fly that high.

Laurent grew up in Brooklyn as well and we exchanged names of people that we both knew, again telling stories of how tight our neighborhoods and families were. I didn't have one mother growing up, I had about seven. They lived next door, down the street, and all my relatives treated me as their own son. It was just the way of life for us and I would not have it any other way. Only I would know how much it sucked when you trampled Mr. Medina's prized petunias and his wife caught you, then dragged you by the ear to your mom's kitchen, all while swatting you on the behind with a wooden spoon.

It was good to have a friend in here and it seemed that he wasn't sure when he was getting out, money being tight in all. It wasn't a surprise he had gotten into the drug-selling business, I grew up next to drugs and they were at times the only way a family could put bread on the table.

After dinner, and the numerous people getting out of my way as I walked, I went to my stone table and set into getting some sleep. I dreamt of my childhood, smiling at the wonderful memories I had with my family and numerous friends. In my life, it didn't matter if you were blood related, we all were family. No matter size, color, age, or shape we all took care of each other.

I wanted Bella to meet those terrific people who helped to raise and shape me.

** . . .**

The fifth day was filled with a surprise visit from Jasper, wanting to check in and also noticing my "battle wounds."

"How's it going?" he asked carefully.

"Well, besides being in custody for theft, just fine," I replied.

"Emmett wanted me to ask if you had dropped the soap yet," Jasper joked.

"You can tell Emmett to go to hell and blow it out his ass," I replied chuckling.

"He says you are supposed to get out in a few days?" Jasper asked. I nodded and explained what Eric had told me, that paperwork and deals were the things that slowed down the whole process, but he expected me to get out in a day or two.

"Have you talked to Mike?" I inquired.

"Yea, he wanted to bring you a fruit basket or some shit," Jasper said laughing. "But he's swamped since your ass is in jail, all chaos ensued."

"What do you mean?"

"Well his number one is out and so he's dealing with fuckers like Josh and Tyler to get the jobs done. He's already threatening to kill them if they don't get the assignment they've messed up five times already correct by tonight."

"Amateurs," I joked. Jasper laughed and nodded in agreement.

"How's Alice with the whole…robbery thing?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I cared what she thought about me being a criminal, but she was one of Bella's best friends and I wanted her to like me. I had a feeling Rose would be less hostile towards me, but Alice I felt could be a fiery little devil if she was messed with.

"I wouldn't know, Alice and I are taking a break," Jasper sighed and ran his hands through his hair, a trait he must have picked up from me.

"What happened?" Alice and Jasper had been together for almost five years now and it was a complete shock that they were now no longer together. Hopefully it would not be permanent.

"Well when she heard about you being in jail from robbing the grocery store, she asked me if you were doing it as a job, which I told her it was; which led to if I had anything to do with it and I admitted that I had taken a part in it. The next thing I know, my ass is being pushed out the door and Alice is screaming at me. We're on a break, whatever the fuck that means…"

"Would if help if I said sorry?" I asked, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Why the hell would you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I should have told her. I'm glad it came out. I hate lying to Alice, that's why I don't do it. But I have not the slightest clue in hell on how to deal with the whole situation."

"You need to do it Alice-style," I laughed. Jasper blinked and then his face lit up in understanding.

"Exactly! Dude, you're fucking brilliant!"

"It's about time you realized I was the brains," I teased.

"Psh, yeah right, I own that shit. You're just the pretty boy."

"You want my help or not?" I laughed. Jasper quit teasing and waved me on to continue. "Well, Alice probably needs to talk about it. Explain to her what happened and how there was no intention for anyone to hurt her."

"Yea, she wasn't upset because someone hurt her, but that I was there and I just let it happen."

"She's confused on what that means," I noted.

"What are you? Fucking Dr. Phil? Since when are you brilliant in the screwed up relationship department?"

"I've had plenty of experience in that department," I laughed. I thought of all the times I screwed up with Bella.

"I think I know what to do now," Jasper replied calmly.

"I didn't even give you any advice though," I chuckled.

"I know Alice, I know what she needs, I just needed a friend to remind me that I can't live without her," Jasper said standing, obviously not wanting to wait to go get his girl back.

"Thanks for coming," I said to my best friend.

"I'm here for you, bro," Jasper shrugged. "Just get out the orange, so not your style," he laughed.

"You hang out with Alice too much," I yelled after him as he wriggled his eyebrows at me and left.

The rest of the day was spent in silence and thinking about numerous things, some of the same that I had been thinking about in the last couple days, some new things that I wanted to mull over for a little bit longer. I ate with Laurent, both of us talking about sports we played when we were kids and the best places to get food in Brooklyn are.

I went to bed that night exhausted from the rough surface that I was laying on for the majority of my day and I couldn't wait to get back to my comfy bed, hopefully with Bella in my arms.

** . . .**

I woke early the next morning and paced back and forth across my cell, bored out of my mind and wanting to get some aggression out. I did sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, and tried chin-ups on the bars of my door. I tried to get some sleep but nothing came, just silence as I lay there and pondered over what Bella was doing right now.

Yard time was spent with Laurent talking and chatting about anything we could think: weather, sports, and music. I was a hockey fan and he was more of a basketball fan, but I enjoyed basketball just as much. He was a funny guy, always telling stories about his life that made me forget for an instance that I was being held prisoner in a penitentiary.

We said goodbye and again, I was led back to my lonely cell to entertain myself until I was allowed to socialize with Laurent at dinner. But just as I was starting to become hungry, my cell door opened and in stepped a cop, telling me that I was free to go. I was led down the hall, nodding at Laurent as I guided to the front doors. He smiled and told me he would see me on the outside. I couldn't believe I was getting out. _Was it really that simple?_

I didn't stay to find out.

I filled out the paperwork, thanking Eric again for helping me out in this sticky situation. Without him, I'd be rotting in prison again. I sighed and signed my name last one time, was given my belongings and changed out of the orange jumpsuit and then was led to the front gate. I breathed in my first breath at being free again and relished in how wonderful it was to be free.

I looked at the guards one last time, never wanting to forget this moment. This was the moment where I started living life to the fullest and making the most out of my time. I took one step out and couldn't stop the smile on my face.

I literally ran the whole way to the subway station, not being able to wait to get home.

To my Bella.

B POV

Six days.

Six days and still no Edward.

Six days and he was still in jail.

Six days and still the hole in my heart remained. I had no idea when Edward was getting out of jail, _if _he was even getting out of jail. Six days and I still had no idea what to do.

As I sit here in bed, remembering the events that took place after Edward was dragged off; I called Emmett in a hurry and the whole conversation was in panic.

"_EDWARDISINJAIL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears already forming, weighing my eye sockets down like the boulders that were in my stomach and the rock in my throat._

"_What?" Emmett said confused. "Hold on." I heard some shuffling and then the background noise was gone and I could hear Emmett more clearly. _

"_Now, what's going on? And why are you shouting?"_

"_Edward. Is. In. Jail." I sobbed. I leaned against the wall in the kitchen feeling my legs go out._

"_What?" Emmett asked, now concerned and alert. "What happened?" He was shouting now and I could feel the anger coming through the phone._

"_We were at his place and then the police came and just took him away," my voice trailed off at the end, hoping to make sense of the situation._

"_Is that it?"_

"_We went to the grocery store earlier," I said choking back the tears._

"_You went to the grocery store? Jesus, Bella!" Emmett screamed._

"_What?" I asked shakily._

"_You never, ever, go back to the scene of the crime!" Emmett screamed at me. "Holy fuck!"_

"_I'm s-s-sorry," I said as the tears broke through the barrier and ran down my cheeks. I was overwhelmed with what to do, feel, and say._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Emmett said lowly. I could hear him walking quickly. "It wasn't your fault, you hear me?" I nodded and then made a sound so he knew I understood. I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest as Emmett told me to go back to my apartment and he would be right over._

_The tears were overwhelming, pulling at my heart and making me sniff every few seconds. They weren't heavy tears, but light and sad ones. I always thought that light tears were the worst; they meant that there were more to come, unlike the heavy ones that got everything out of your system at once._

_I sat there for a few minutes, blinking away the water and rubbing my soaked cheeks. I took three deep, calming breaths and then headed back to the apartment, careful to make sure no one saw me. I took his keys and locked the place up so no one could break in and make things a lot more difficult._

_Emmett came over a few minutes later, there were no pleasantries, no condolences, not even a hug. He just told me he had called Mike and told him that Edward was in jail, Mike hung up and already starting to make calls to get him out of jail. It was then that I was glad Edward was an important worker for Mike. Mike needed Edward if he wanted business to run more smoothly. I wasn't the only one who had realized how much more relaxed everyone was when Edward was there. Emmett wasn't working as much, Jasper seemed less tense, even Mike had permanent dollar signs in his eyes._

_He needed Edward, just like me._

I snapped out of my memory and focused on what was happening now. I had basically holed myself up in my room, making appearances for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Alice and Rosalie knew something was up, but once I gave them "just give me time and I'll be fine" look, they backed off. I knew it was rude of me, but I was agitated, no I was infuriated.

At Edward.

It just seemed that every time we would get back on track, something he did, said, or was involved in would just create problems. I was sick of having the universe against us, I was sick of having to forgive Edward, I was sick of not having him with me.

I was sick of being sick.

I glared at the window, begging for Edward to just hop in, but also at the same time, wanting to lock that window again. I knew I wouldn't, I had vowed that I would never do that again.

Six days and I had tried everything to get Edward out of my mind.

First night, cried a little but stayed strong like Emmett instructed, not allowing anyone to see through my mask. I went to bed earlier, rereading books I had brought when I first moved here to New York.

Second night, I watched a whole marathon of movies with Rosalie and Al. But all I got from that was watching happy couples as Alice and Rosalie gushed about Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had called me that afternoon, telling me that he had seen Edward. He relayed Edward's messages that he loved me, that he missed me, that he couldn't wait to eat more pizza with me, etc. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I longed to be in his arms but part of me was so run down with all the emotions. I snapped out of that mindset when I realized what I had told Edward: that I would wait for him. Emmett said that Edward looked "fine". But I knew that was Emmett's way of saying he looked terrible. I wasn't sure whether he was physically beaten or he mentally was not being able to handle the situation.

I knew it was the first one.

Third night, I took some sleeping pills so I could get a few hours without having to think of Edward and how he was doing. I had seen enough movies; I knew what happened in prison: brawls, fights, and rough conversations. My fears were starting to rise at how Edward was doing, my mind sometimes drifting on horrible and vicious things done to Edward.

Fourth night, I shut myself in the bathroom with a full bottle of wine and get as drunk as I could. End result? A whole day spent puking my brains up and having the worst headache.

Fifth night, I took a bath letting the anger build as I lathered my body, working out my rage out on my body. My skin was now completely smooth and moisturized. I went to bed early, hoping that I wouldn't have any more nightmares about Edward in prison.

I hadn't been sleeping well since Edward was taken away and I had no contact with him.

In between these lonely nights, I still had ballet where I would work out all my thoughts into the floor. Jacob was a great friend, keeping me focused and helping to make our chemistry as partners grow.

And as we begin the sixth night I could not help but think how angry I was at life. _Why did this have to happen? What did I do to deserve this? Was it because I left Renee to live with Charlie? _I sat on my bed, still glaring at the window. I was supposed to go out with Alice to a club but I opted to stay home from "being tired" and now I was wearing Manolo Blahnik pumps and Edward's t-shirt on. It still smelled like him and it looked like a dress on me, but it was the closest thing that I had to him holding me.

My phone broke the silence of the room and I quickly grabbed it, hoping the caller would have any news about Edward.

It was Mike.

I prayed that he was calling to somehow tell me about Edward being in prison.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Isabella," he said slyly.

"What do you want, Mike?" I huffed.

"For you to accompany me to dinner, I'm already on my way to pick you up." I could hear the sickening smile through the telephone and instantly thought about my lunch coming up.

"No, not tonight," I said firmly.

"Isabella, you and I need to catch up," he said stealthily.

"Mike, I'm not in the mood," I growled.

"You will come," Mike hissed.

"No," I said defiantly. I should have known better than to disobey Mike, but I was too stressed to think clearly.

"Isabella, I would hate for Emmett or Jasper to 'accidently' feel the need to _make _you join me." I knew what he was getting at and to relieve my friends from their "duties" I needed to agree.

"Where are we going?" I pouted. I sighed heavily, not in any kind of mood to go out and a creep, especially _the _Mike Newton, a.k.a. the Creepiest Man Alive.

"Elettaria," Mike sneered. We both knew that was a very romantic restaurant and very expensive. Mike was trying to impress me. I wanted to scoff at him, he was pathetic and I couldn't help my disdain at the thought of having to dress up.

"Fine, pick me up in fifteen minutes," I retorted.

"I look forward to it, Isabella," Mike giggled. I shuddered at the awful sound and hung up, going quickly to my closet and pulled out a silver cocktail dress that hugged my hips and accentuated my curves. I brushed out my hair and then put it in a poof-ponytail, not knowing why I was doing this. I mean, it was dinner with _Mike._ I choked back the awful taste in my mouth as I grabbed a silver clutch and black coat.

"What do I have to lose?" I said as I eyed myself in the mirror. With one last shake of the head, I turned to the door and started my way out.

Rose was sitting at the counter with Emmett, reading some article and when they heard my heels on the floor they both turned to look. Emmett whistled while Rosalie smiled.

"And where are you going?" Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dinner with Mike," I rolled my eyes. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Rose replied. Emmett nodded and gave me a thumbs-up. I realized that he was almost a much quieter guy with Rosalie; they complimented each other very well. They both may be loud, spotlight-loving, and flamboyant but when they were around each other, they were calm and serene people. Almost like they didn't need the world to notice them if they had each other, there was already enough attention on themselves from each other.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked quietly. I knew he wanted to know where I was just in case anything happened with Edward.

"Elettaria's," I answered. Rose snapped her head at Emmett in shock.

"Why don't you ever take me there?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"Rose, you know that I can't afford that place," Emmett replied solemnly. Rose kissed his cheek in response.

"That's okay, I wouldn't have it any other way," she said again with another kiss. Except this time Emmett wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a more heated kiss.

"You really know how to make a girl feel uncomfortable," I laughed as I turned toward the door. Emmett roared with laughter but didn't let go of Rosalie.

"Use protection!" Rose shouted at me, getting back for the earlier comment.

I laughed at the couple as I walked down the stairs, passing Edward's door and frowning at it. I shook my head and then continued to descend down the stairs.

I reached the lobby and saw the limo out front. I pushed my shoulder back, raised my chin, and licked my lips at the terrible night I was in for.

The driver opened the door and I was met with Mike grinning at me, I smiled politely back as I crouched into the sleek automotive.

"Isabella," Mike sighed as he reached in for a kiss. I turned my cheek, once again, and he was met my skin. He growled but other than that, didn't seem bothered by it.

"Michael," I replied.

"How are you?"

"Just peachy," I answered with sarcasm.

"That's wonderful," he answered apparently not picking up on my joking tone. The car started into the traffic and we were soon on our way to the upper Westside to go to dinner. The ride was uncomfortable and I stared out the window for the majority of it. The occasional call would come in for Mike and I rolled my eyes at the ugly conversation.

"What do you mean, _you forgot?"_ Mike snarled. "Those papers are important!" I would then hear some poor person on the other end, making up excuses and handing out apologies like they were free candy.

"Listen here you filthy, little rodent," Mike screamed. "I want my money." I cringed at his tone and tried to let my mind wander, something I hadn't let myself due in six days for a reason.

My first thought was Edward.

"I am going to take your mother, rip her arms out, spill her blood into your brother's mouth, and then let my dogs eat her tits, got it?!" I bit my tongue so I wouldn't turn and slap Mike for the cruel things he was saying. He finally hung up and acted as if nothing wrong had happened.

My disgust for him only grew.

The car pulled over and the driver came and opened up the door for me and Mike. We both got out and started towards the door. Mike tried to grab my arm but I put too much space in between us so he couldn't reach me.

We were seated and Mike already had a bottle of champagne sent for us. I promised myself that I wouldn't drink with him, knowing that it would not help in any way. I looked at the happy couples sitting around us and I couldn't help but stare at their perfect world.

Wishing it was mine.

"Yes, I'll have the steak, she'll have the salad, and bring some breadsticks, _now_." I hadn't realized Mike was ordering for me but I just ignored him. His rudeness was irritating me and I wished I was 500 pounds so I could sit on him.

Mike started to talk to me about something I could care less about, I think he was talking about his day, but my mind was on other things.

"That dress looks fucking great," Mike ogled my chest for a little too long. I shifted uncomfortably before crossing my arms and hiding my chest from him. He continued on with his speech until one thing stuck out.

"You know, I have big plans for us," Mike gleamed. The glasses of champagne he had were starting to get to him. I turned my head back to the conversation.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," Mike giggled.

"What do you have planned for me, Mike?" I asked cautiously.

"You belong to me, Isabella. You are my prize."

"I am no prize, you pig!" I shouted as I bounded out of my seat. I couldn't help the rage that course through my veins. I wanted to break something, throw something, or curse at something.

So I did the next best thing.

I threw my champagne all over Mike.

I quickly grabbed my coat as the bubbly mixture fizzled on Mike's face as he scrambled for a napkin. I practically ran from the restaurant, not wanting an angry Mike after me.

"Isabella Swan!" I heard a scream from behind me. Fear rose in my throat as I continued down the sidewalk. I heard the footsteps getting closer so I picked up my pace. There were a few people on the sidewalk but no one seemed to notice what was going on.

Sweat broke out on my forehead and my muscles tightened as we continued the chase.

Cat and mouse.

Cat and mouse.

Cat and mouse.

Mike yanked my arm towards him so I spun around, almost losing my balance at the action.

"What the fuck was that?!" Mike screamed at me. I cringed at the venom in his words and I closed my eyes quickly to dodge the malicious glare he was giving me.

"I could ruin you in this town, do you know that?" Mike snapped, barking with laughter. "Everyone already knows you're my whore." I snapped my head back to his face and looked him in the eye.

"I am not a whore. I am more woman than you will ever have," I answered with courage in my eyes.

"You honestly think you aren't a whore?" Mike said a little _too_ sweetly. "You are the biggest slut I have ever met."

"Then why do you continue to harass me?" I asked. The cold air was making me shiver and I could feel the tears starting to well and pull at my chest. I wasn't offended by Mike's words; I was hurt that Edward wasn't here to comfort me like I was used to. Was that selfish?

"Because….I can," Mike chuckled darkly. "You will give me what I want, Isabella."

"Release my arm," I said sternly. Mike threw my arm away from him and I recovered from the action.

"I will never give you that," I answered firmly.

"Yes, you will," Mike giggled. He turned and walked towards the limo, slamming the door shut and soon the limo was pulling out and away from the curb, leaving me in the frigid cool air.

_Pull it together, keep it together, got it? _Edward's voice echoed in my head. I nodded and then found a cab and started making my way back home.

Soon I was in the dark cab, giving my address, and leaning back into the seat as I realized what a terrible night I had. I should have never gone out with Mike. Things had escalated between us and for some reason, my intuition was telling me that things were going to get worse before getting better.

After paying the driver and walking quickly into my apartment building I walked the stairs to my floor and began the journey to my door. I remembered that Emmett and Rosalie were probably still there and I wanted to give them their space. So instead of going into my apartment door, I stopped in front of Edwards. I checked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly unlocked the door as silently as I could with his spare keys that I had taken and went inside quietly.

The apartment was warm and inviting and as I closed the door, I nestled into the metal entrance, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. The moonlight was coming into the apartment and I recognized something that was here now that wasn't here before.

It was a person.

He or she was crouched at the window, gazing out. Slowly, he turned around and his gaze locked on mine.

Edward.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? I know, I know. These things probably don't happen in the real world, but this is fiction. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. Plus, I really didn't want you guys reading 5 chapters on Edward being in jail.**

**The next chapter has been started and I'm really liking it. Hopefully, I'll get my mojo in check and write it out quickly! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews and PMs. You guys continue to inspire me to write. THANK YOU!**

**Brooklynn10**


	23. Fists, Fights, and Firsts

**Thank you for all the reviews on last chapter! I'm glad no one was angry that I just took one chapter to describe the jail-time. If people think I just threw it in there, to throw it in there, I didn't. It helps the whole Us vs. The World thing I have going on here. Plus, I think this might come back up in the future. So there ya have it...**

**Well tomorrow is my birthday, and you know what I want? Every single one of you to review. Could you do that for me? **

**ALERT: REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED M....NOW IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Fists, Fights, and Firsts

B POV

I didn't know whether to run to him, to break down crying, to scream, to laugh, or just plain speak. So I let my body control my actions as I felt like time was moving slowly, yet running past us so quickly.

Our bodies walked toward each other, still not uttering a word to one another, and then we were pressed against each other. Our arms were by our sides, our eyes locking on one another. I saw his green eyes looking darker than usual. His skin was flawless as usual, his strong jaw still defined, and his nose still perfect. His features were the same as I remembered, but he had a few bruises and scars on his face. I realized that this is what Emmett had been talking about when he said Edward wasn't doing well.

My body went numb: not feeling, not thinking, barely even breathing. His eyes were rememorizing me as mine were rememorizing him. I couldn't speak, my tongue had swollen and felt heavy. It hurt to swallow and my vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. I finally realized that I was crying. I didn't know why Edward hadn't wrapped his arms around me yet but I was angry. No, I was enraged. Furious. Fuming. And pissed.

So I slapped him.

My hand stung at the impact and I could see Edward wince at the pain and his jaw tighten. I couldn't stop my other hand from rising up and slapping him again. I watched wide-eyed as my body attacked him. Punching, hitting, slapping, tugging, pushing, and shoving him.

He just let me.

My breathing was heavy now as I acted out my emotions on him, my eyes watering, my bones aching, and my legs feeling weak. With every hit, I felt my body feel _lighter._ My fists were clenched as they pounded onto his chest, my vision blurry from the tears. _NO! I will not cry! _I sniffed back the hateful tears and continued with my assault.

And then, Edward grabbed my arms and held them down.

I writhed against his grip and fought to get loose but Edward was too strong. I kept pulling against him, gasping for breaths, and pulling my arms loose from his hold on me.

He pulled me closer and attacked my lips before I could say or do anything. But at that moment, my body surrendered and I let him win.

His lips were hot and soft, but rough against mine. His touch was hard, angry, and firm. His tongue pushed his way to my mouth, licking my lips.

I shivered.

I felt my arms wrap around his neck as he brought me closer into his embrace. Edward's hand were everywhere, I felt surrounded by a fire, and soon they were running down my sides until he gripped me on the thighs and yanked me up, my legs responding and wrapped around his torso.

We were moving but I didn't know which way was up from this intense kiss. Every feeling, emotion, thought was being poured into this kiss. Our tongues tangled and entwined as Edward dug his fingers into my ass. I groaned into his mouth and then I was being pushed up against a wall.

My breath blew out of me as I was slammed against the wall. We disconnected as I bit my lip and moaned at the painful pleasure. My hips moved against him, feeling the erection being imprisoned in his jeans.

I launched my lips at his and he caught me in another searing kiss. Our moans, grunts, and sighs were heavenly and I wanted more.

More. More. More.

I tugged on the ends of his shirt as he carried me, my legs still wrapped around him, begging for him to take me.

Tonight, there would be no interruptions.

His shirt was ripped off his head and tossed to the floor, my breath ragged and Edward's body panting. His lips moved from my mouth and down to my lip, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tugged. The thick curls felt luscious under my fingers and I sucked on his lip as he used the wall to support me while he leaned back and yanked the dress up and over my head and threw it down to meet his shirt, just waiting for the numerous articles of clothing that would join them momentarily.

There was no talking as Edward hauled my ass to his bed, dropping me seconds before he pounced back onto my body, nibbling at the flesh. My eyes were closed and the darkness I saw let me focus on the feelings and sounds around me. The sound of Edward's and I's lips working on each other, the feeling of no control racing up and down my legs, the electricity that hummed between our bodies. My legs swooped around his waist as my arms latched around his neck, pulling him closer and closer.

His tongue played in my mouth and made me moan at his taste; the taste was indescribably delicious and I let him take control for a second so I could relish in his flavor. Lightening took over in my veins, thunder in my chest, and my tongue delved deeper into his mouth.

Our kiss broke so we could grasp for air, being greedy with the oxygen I was gasping for, and Edward went back to my neck. His tongue and mouth worked on my flesh, pulling all the stops on my throat, causing me to let my head roll back so he would have more access.

His hands were on my hipbones, pushing and gripping firmly, and massaging circles into my skin. They started guiding up my waist and grazed the sides of my breasts as he continued his path up to my strap, pushing it off my right shoulder.

His mouth was on my collarbone as my hips involuntarily bucked into him, my back arching and my legs pushing against the bed. I traced the dark ink on his sides, letting me hands roam down his smooth back scratching the skin until they were under the waistband of his jeans. My other bra strap was guided down my arm and Edward kissed hungrily on the place the black lace had just been.

He sat up, kneeling and straddling my body, and peered into my eyes. I opened mine to see what he was doing and got lost in the bottomless pit of green of his eyes. My breathing hitched as I bit my lip and wondered what he was doing. Before I got to ask, his hand moved to his nightstand and pulled out a square package and sat it on the bed. His mouth was back on mine and his hands lifting me up to undo the latch to my bra. He worked speedily and soon with a whoosh, my bra was being thrown behind him and Edward was circling my nipple with his tongue.

There were no words.

No sweet whispers.

No soft caresses.

Not even a gentle touch.

And yet, it was everything I wanted.

His hands took over where his mouth had been and he made a trail with his tongue back to my neck, sucking and brushing, making my toes curl and whimper at the pleasure. I could only compare it with an addict being put in a room with their addiction: being rubbed down with the item, sniffing the item, and watching the item, but never tasting it. It made you want to pull your hair out and scream your lungs out. I was frustrated and pissed and happy and agitated and exhausted and insanely turned on and mad and intoxicated and completely in love.

Our mouths tasted one another for a few more minutes, never getting used to the wonderful texture of this man's lips. His body pushed against me and I could feel his excitement, wanting him inside me and wanting to hit him again at the same time.

So many emotions whirled around in my head and I couldn't make sense of anything but the two bodies pushed up against each other in this room.

I snaked my hands from around his back and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down as hard and quickly as I could, wanting no more layers and walls between us. I used my legs, kicking off my heels, to bring down his jeans further as I pressed my moist center into his arousal. He groaned and I loved the sound of his throaty moan into my lips, vibrating against them and his breath blowing into my skin.

He reacted so fast I might have missed it but he tilted on his side as he reached down and dragged my soak underwear off and threw it somewhere…I wasn't sure what he did with it actually. I could only hear the sound of my heart beat against my chest as the moment came closer and closer to what I had desired for the longest time.

"If you stop, I'll kill you," I growled as I took his lips again and bit lightly on the pink tissue. Those were the only words spoken as he positioned himself in between my legs. There was no foreplay, no tricks, no interruptions, and no thoughts getting in the way.

Just me and him.

I opened my eyes to get a glance at his face and watched him roll on the condom quickly and then lowered himself to me. I sucked in a breath as I felt his tip at my entrance, preparing for what was to come.

And come it did.

He pushed roughly into my folds, my body practically melting at the sensation. I felt my muscles and bones relax and turn into mush as he filled me and started his thrusts.

I met him with my hips, pushing him farther and farther. He groaned at the tight fit and I wrapped my legs around his back, pushing at the skin on his back to go deeper and deeper.

His grunts and my moans were the only sounds in the room, the dark night taking over but the city lights filling the room with a soft glow. He pushed into me again and I arched my back, not knowing how long I was going to last. I wanted to scream in elation and the perfect bliss I was reaching. I never wanted to cry in sadness again, not when I could feel like this.

I wanted to laugh uncontrollably at the wonderful pleasure.

I wanted to hold my breath for what was to come.

I wanted to moan out his name so he could know what he did to me.

I wanted to cry in joy.

I wanted to tell him I loved him.

I wanted to tell him I hated him.

I wanted to tell him that I was his forever.

I wanted to weep at how my heart had found its match and I was scared that it would leave.

I wanted him, and now I had him.

Edward licked my lips and I let my tongue meet his as our bodies found a rhythm between rough and soft. It was the perfect speed and I couldn't ask for anything better. The exhilaration from being caught was lost now, the exhilaration from being together after everything we had been through was enough to push me over the edge.

I squeezed my legs around him as my walls clenched and I bit my lip from the bubbling explosion happening in my stomach. With one last thrust, the world turned white and I screamed. I felt heat all over my body and my whole world froze for a split-second at the pleasure. I couldn't breathe, but in a good way. I couldn't see but I could feel everything. I could feel the sounds he made as he came too, reaching the high I was on. I could feel the love between us. I could feel the miraculous connection we had. I felt my whole body burst and explode with the taste of heaven settling in.

His body was limp on top of me as we both breathed hard and let our minds start to make coherent thoughts. Our passion still alive just back in its cages, only unleashed so we could have that moment of heated ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and settled on the side of me, breathing into my ear, and wrapped his arm around me, clutching my body to his chest. I breathed in his skin that was damp with a sheer layer of sweat. I kissed his perfect chest and then nestled into him more, and smiling at the paradise we had escaped to.

Our legs entangled and sleep overtook us as our bodies calmed.

……………………………………….

I woke a few hours later, smiling at the god I was cuddled with. He was breathing deeply and I turned my head to see the time, noticing that it was just after midnight and I needed to get home. I did not want Rose think I spent the whole night with Mike.

My realistic side was back and I could think logically, unlike a few hours ago when I threw every boundary, wall, and fortress I had out the window and let Edward have me.

I sighed and started to collect my clothes. I put on my bra and underwear first and then found my dress outside the door. I put it on and went to the bathroom to freshen up. My hair was a mess but I could easily calm it down with my fingers and some water. My cheeks were flushed and splotched with a little bit of red. And my eyes were bright and big, glistening from the spectacular night I had had.

I tiptoed back to the bed and put on my heels, careful not to wake Edward up, and checked to see if I had everything.

"Where do you think you are going?" An alert voice asked. I jumped and looked up to see Edward sitting up in bed and looking at me quizzically.

"I need to get home so Rose doesn't think I was out all night with Mike," I explained. I showed no emotion, not knowing where we stood.

"You were out with Mike?" He asked confused.

"I was forced to go to dinner with him," I said ending any of his insecure thoughts about me wanting to go out with that banshee.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked nonchalantly. I walked around and sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Terrible, we got into a fight," I said wincing at the horrible event. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he looked pissed. "It's nothing, it's my problem," I added.

"It's not _your _problem, it's ours," Edward said curtly. I couldn't be mad at him for his remark, the fact that he wanted to help me with my problems made my insides flutter and tingle.

"Thank you," I stated smiling.

"Anything for you," he said looking at me in the eye.

"Well, I guess I should go," I sighed. I glanced back up and decided to lean in and kiss him on the lips one last time tonight.

He moaned at the contact and dragged me on top of him, pulling me back to bed. I laughed between kisses and placed one last chaste kiss on him before I broke away and giggled.

"I really have to be going home, Cullen," I tried to state it in a serious tone, but it came out with fits of giggles in between.

"Stay, just stay, we'll think of something to tell Rose and Alice," he said sighing as he looked at the ceiling.

"I can't," I said before kissing his cheek. He started to pout and all-be-damned, he was better at it than Alice.

"Alright, alright," I said throwing my hands in the air. "I'll get home, tell them goodnight and then sneak over here, happy?"

"Much," he replied kissing me again. "But lose the clothes." I laughed and then picked myself up and went and made sure the window was unlocked.

"I never lock it," he said as he sat up once again. I was touched that he was telling me I was always welcome and I grabbed my purse and coat from out in the living room, not remembering how I got it off but it must have been Edward's doing.

"I'll be back," I said as I glanced one more time into his bedroom. His hair was in every direction and his hands were wiping the sleep from his eyes. He smiled and nodded and then I skipped to the door and made sure no one see me leave, then I bounded for my apartment door.

The lights were off but I saw Rosalie's light on under the door and knocked on her door quietly. She whispered come in. I peeked my head in to see Emmett lying on his stomach, his head in her lap as she played with his hair and they both smiled warily at me. The lamp was the only light in the room and made everything much more romantic and serene. I could see that Rose had been crying and Emmett looked a little sick.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, wanting to know if I needed to go get a bat to beat Emmett to a pulp.

"Yea, fine," she said quietly, giving me a tight smile. I glanced around and that's when I saw it.

Three pregnancy tests. Opened. And on the nightstand.

I quickly shut the door and rushed to the bed, feeling my legs go out underneath me. _Was she pregnant? Was that why she was crying?_ "First, are you…?" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Rose quickly shook her head no and I breathed a long breath out.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready to be an Aunt," I said not knowing what to say. She snorted in amusement and kept playing with Emmett's hair.

"I wasn't ready to be a mother either," she said. "This is a good thing." She answered my next question of whether this was what they wanted.

"Were you two trying…" again, I didn't know how to ask the question.

"No," Emmett replied softly. "We weren't trying to have a baby." I nodded and stayed silent. Then Emmett turned his head and looked up at Rosalie as she peered down at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "But I want to have children with you one day." It was the simple most romantic thing I had ever heard Emmett say and I wanted to kiss them both for being utterly wonderful for each other. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips and then wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said quietly.

"I'm not sorry that I'm not pregnant, I mean, now is not time to be pregnant. I am young and I want to enjoy being young. But the thought of being a mom…well, it's kind of nice." I nodded and looked at Emmett who has back to staring at the comforter and Rose's hand began working in his hair again.

"I think I'll let you two have some time alone," I said quietly as I got up. I kissed Rose's cheek and whispered I love you in her ear and then squeezed Emmett's shoulder and left them in silence. I was proud how far they had come and hoped that things were progressing with Alice and Jasper.

I peeked into her room after knocking and receiving no invitation to come in. She wasn't in there and the room was dark. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and went back to the kitchen, hoping there was a note. I saw a yellow Post It on the fridge and I walked to read it. I recognized Alice's tiny script and it told me that she was over at Jasper's, "talking" about things. I smiled at my best friends working their problems and facing them head on.

I sighed and turned to my room, shutting the door and then quickly rushing to the window, throwing it open and climbed out as the cold air hit my body and made me shiver uncontrollably. I closed my window quickly and quietly as I tiptoed back over to Edward's: wanting to get back into that toasty warm bed with a naked Edward.

I gently pushed on the window and it opened with ease, I placed foot on the windowsill and I ducked my head into the room as I saw Edward right in front of me, wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs, holding his hands out to help. I placed my hands in his and then jumped swiftly down to the floor. He closed the window quickly and I was already kicking my shoes off and hopping back into bed, taking over the spot Edward has just been in, soaking up the warmth. He chuckled and then slid into next to me.

I could tell that he wanted to talk about something: he seemed eager and a little impatient. I wasn't sure whether this conversation was going to be bad or good, but I knew it would change things, and maybe even answer some of my unspoken questions…

* * *

**So there ya have it...they FINALLY did it. lol and for those of you who feel there isn't enough foreplay, go read the last 22 chapters, THAT IS FOREPLAY. lol**

**A couple notes about the story: First, I wanted to put some drama in with the other couples Rose/Em and Alice/Jasper because I feel like way too many FF just leave them to be perfect and everything is dandy with them. I wanted them to have their own drama like Bella/Edward. Second, I have a way to end this...but it is not going to be for awhile, we all know how much I love details and so to make that happen...things aren't going to end for awhile. Third, January is going to be a busy month for me...I will try to keep up with updating but I'm sorry if I get behind. I have the next chapter typed and ready so hopefully we'll get that up soon.**

**Please review, FOR MY BIRTHDAY. haha**

**BROOKLYNN10**


	24. Fluffs, Futures, and Friends

**.....hi. So it's been a while....yea...BUT I was going to post this next week so you should be happy I am having a "drunk" moment and giving it to you now. I've been in DC at the Inauguration for the past week so I had no computer. I also just needed a two week break from this story. So I'm back and I know what the next few chapters are going to be.**

**This is pretty much fluff...but it shows a lot of things. The feelings for one another, how both of them feel on certain subjects, the future, and just other things that are needed as minor details.**

**So enjoy! And hopefully i will get the next chapter out soon!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"What took you so long?" he whispered. I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around me. He had stripped off his boxers and now was bare-ass naked in his bed, I felt giddy with excitement.

"I was gone for like ten minutes," I laughed.

"Again, what took you so long?" he joked.

"I had to talk with Rose and Emmett," I answered.

"Emmett's over there?"

"Yea, I'm not sure if I'm breaking a best friend code here, but I need to talk about something with someone who I trust and Rose is not the person for this. So, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"You can trust me with anything," he nodded.

"Well, Rose and Emmett thought she was pregnant. They are in her room with three negative pregnancy tests right now." Edwards' eyes widen and sucked in a breath. "Rose says it is a good thing, but you could tell she was a little disappointed."

"Is she ready to be a mother?" Edward asked concerned.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure, I guess I should be asking her this."

"How'd Em take it?" Edward asked cautiously.

"He looked the same way Rose did, a little beat, but still calm." Edward nodded in understanding and gripped my body tightly.

"Can I be honest with you?" Edward asked.

"Always," I answered.

"I'm not sure I could handle if you were pregnant." The words didn't hurt, they were relieving. I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle it if I was pregnant and I was glad Edward agreed.

"Good, I'm glad we used a condom then," I laughed wanting to get back to a more free-spirited atmosphere.

"Would you be averse to getting on the pill?" He asked quietly.

"I'll go tomorrow," I nodded.

"I'll go with you," he whispered as he kissed me. "I also want to take you on a date." The plump lips pressed on mine, tantalizing and teasing me.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea," I said pulling away from his warm mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees us," Edward whispered.

"Yes, we've tried that," I said dryly. "We're only safe in these walls."

"I know, but I'll be good, we'll be going somewhere completely unromantic," Edward replied.

"Wow, I'm sold," I said dryly.

"Come on, you'll have fun and I've wanted to take you there for awhile," he pouted.

Damn that pout.

"Fine," I huffed and then let him kiss me again. His hands clenched the fabric on my hips and he massaged my lips with his.

"What did I say about clothes?" he breathed onto my lips. I laughed and then took the straps off of my body and shimmied out of my dress under the comforter and then threw the dress on the floor. Next were my bra and underwear which flew to the ground in a swift movement.

"Better?" I giggled.

"Much," he growled before taking my lip in between his.

"Thanks for tonight," I whispered.

"It was about time," he laughed as he peered into my eyes with his brilliant green orbs. I laughed with him and then settled into his chest closer, pressing my breasts onto his stone-like torso.

"How was prison?" I said nonchalantly.

"Hell," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered between a kiss.

"Thought of you the whole time," he whispered as he deepened the kiss.

"Who gave you the bruises and cuts?"

"It was nothing," he replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I didn't want to push him, but I didn't want him blocking me out either. Edward broke the kiss and got up on an elbow as he traced my collarbone with his finger.

"It's prison, Bella, these things happen."

"You can talk to me about it, you know," I replied.

"I can't," he replied, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance. I sat up and he looked up at my movements.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm…disappointed that you are with a fucking scumbag like me."

"Where the hell did you get the idea that you are a scumbag?" I asked shocked.

"I mean, look at me, I grew up on the other side of the tracks, I've been to jail, I've been shot, I'm all wrong for you—" I silenced him with my finger.

"Do you want to be with me?" He nodded. "Then stop thinking you don't belong with me. I want to be with you and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled and chuckled at my proclamation.

"I love you, you know that?" I looked him in his eyes.

"I love you, too," he nodded.

"Good, now kiss me," I said as I launched myself at him and his lips met mine again. The frivolous biting and sucking went on for awhile, both of us too happy to be back with each other to even think about sleep.

"We're staying up all night," Edward spoke after awhile. It had started raining outside and we lay in bed listening to the rain hit the window.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"I'm all for it," I laughed. I was too happy to sleep anyways.

"Tell me about what you did for the past six days," Edward said snuggling closer into me. His head was on my chest and my hands were massaging his scalp through his messy, bulky mane.

"Nothing, just ballet and waiting for you to get out," I replied honestly. He kissed my collarbone and trailed his nose along my chest, kissing the sensitive skin.

"What happened with Mike?"

"We got into a fight, I threw champagne on him, he called me a whore, I defended myself, and he left me in the cold." Edward's body had tensed and I could feel his jaw clench.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch," he shook his head. "What a waste of a human." I sighed and nodded in agreement. "You're not a whore by the way, you're perfect."

"Thanks, I try," I laughed.

"I mean it, Bells, you are wonderful, don't let him get to you." Only Edward would see through my façade and know that it had actually poked at my heart a little.

"I won't, and thanks."

"Anytime," he said confidently.

"Do you know how Jasper and Alice are doing?" I had been thinking about them since I left the house, hoping that everything was going okay between them.

"I talked to Jasper and he said he was going to get her back," he replied.

"Good, those two have been together for a long time," I whispered, kissing his head.

"I think that they are both maturing and they are going to hit bumps on their way to adulthood." I nodded and went back to massaging his scalp.

"Will you do that forever?" he laughed into my breasts.

"Depends, will you stay naked forever?" I joked in returned. The thought of Edward bare and exposed made me moisten and butterflies to start humming in my stomach.

"Same goes for you," he replied laughing.

"Deal."

"Deal." I smiled at how wonderful this was and nestled lower into the bed. My fingers playing idly with his hair and I let myself daydream.

Soon Edward's stomach growled and I laughed and then asked him if he wanted to order a pizza, which made him rumble with laughter, but we decided that no pizzerias were open at 2 a.m. and so Edward put his boxer-briefs on while I wrapped the sheet around me like a toga and followed him into the kitchen. He switched on the lights and I jumped up on the counter, waiting for what he was going to make me. I loved his cooking, he was a master in the kitchen and my stomach was starving after the mind-blowing sex we had taken part in earlier.

"What would you like?" Edward asked as he peered into the refrigerator.

"Surprise me," I replied. Edward thought a moment and then leaped to the pantry, took a box of Fruit Loops out and grabbed a huge mixing bowl, milk, and two spoons. He poured the entire contents of the cereal box into the mixing bowl, drowned it with milk, and then grabbed the two spoons, waved me to follow him and he shut the light off as we made it back to his bedroom.

He sat on the bed as I eased down next to him, our backs on the headboard and the mixing bowl between us as he handed me a spoon. I didn't wait before I dove my spoon in and took a large bite of the sugary cereal.

"Mmm," was all that came from my mouth. Edward was eating his at the same pace, both of us ravenous.

Once full, we laid back in bed, putting the dish down on the floor. We talked about random things: music, movies, and books. We discussed our childhoods and I laughed at all the trouble he got in as a child.

"What do you want to be?" I asked as we started discussing what we wanted to be when we were younger. Edward had always wanted to be a cop, which I replied was funny since my father was a cop and I "knew how to pick 'em."

"I'm not sure, I have a few ideas but it depends on what happens in the near future," Edward replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, what happens with Mike, with you and ballet, with life, I guess." I nodded in understanding. We really couldn't plan anything because we didn't know what was going to happen in the near future.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said out of nowhere. I wanted Edward to know that no matter what life threw at us, I was here and committed.

"Thanks, love. I'm not going anywhere either." I had been smiling all night so there was no difference as my smile grew.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something," Edward said after a few moments. I had been lying on his chest so I picked up my head and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I want you to know that I am planning to stop working for Mike." If it was possible, my smile grew wider. "But that's not going to be an easy task and I will have to continue my employment for a little while longer. I want to get some money saved so if something does happen we'll be taken care of."

"_We'll _be taken care of?" I asked.

"Well, Mike pays for you too and I want you to be able to continue to go to Julliard. Plus, I love you and if I can't walk down a street with you like a normal couple can, then I at least want to pay if things turn ugly."

"Edward, how are you going to end things with Mike?" I asked realizing that this was a much more serious topic than I originally thought.

"I'm not sure yet, but know that what I do, I do for you and me and the hundreds of lives Mike has complicated."

"You're not telling me something," I said. I could see it in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"It might come down to…killing Mike," Edward swallowed hard. I gasped and then let it sink it. Edward killing Mike. Mike dead. This would potentially allow Edward and me to be together, but could I be with someone who had killed a man? I wasn't sure. I knew that Mike probably was wanted dead for a lot of people, he certainly had not been a saint, but could I allow Edward to kill him?

"No," I said out loud.

"What?"

"You are not going to kill him, Edward."

"It may be the only way," Edward whispered as his eyes cast downwards. I sat up and turned around and then punched Edward in the shoulder.

"OW!" He hissed as he grabbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For being a complete dumbass! You just got out of jail, what makes you think I want you going back?!"

"Bella, this time I wouldn't go back to the scene of the crime, I would get rid of the evidence and no one would have a clue I had done it."

"Why do you think you are untouchable? If our relationship has taught you anything then it should be that this relationship is on thin ice. Anything we do can result in a disaster and you just want to go play with fire."

"Do you think that the World wants us to be together?" He said nonchalantly.

"Nope," I said firmly. "But I do, and I'm not willing to let you go screw my happiness up." Edward laughed and then shook his head in amusement.

"Fine, I won't kill him, but I won't promise on not injuring him."

"That's fine, I wouldn't mind throwing a punch either," I replied.

"Yea, you hit pretty hard," Edward laughed.

"I grew up with a cop for a father; he wouldn't let me leave the house until I had shown him that my mace was in my purse." Edward laughed and kissed my neck. "And even then, I had to describe in full detail what I would do if a guy even _looked _at me wrong."

"Really? Like what?" Edward laughed.

"Have you ever seen the move Miss Congeniality?" I asked. Edward nodded and I went on. "You remember how she "S.I.N.G.'s" during the pageant?" Again, Edward nodded. "Well I had to state the acronym before I could set a foot outside." I laughed at the ridiculousness of Charlie, but I cherished his protectiveness and was glad that he taught me how to defend myself. Knowing Mike, I'd need to know how to do it.

"So touching you like this?" Edward traced his finger under the swells of my breasts. "Would this be inappropriate?" I shivered at his touch and my eyes closed.

"Mhm," I breathed as he tickled the thin skin. His touch made me completely relax and be able to just _be._ Edward kissed my mouth slowly, taking his time to enjoy the fullness of my lips.

"What about this?" He asked as his hand trailed down my stomach until he flicked my slits, my hips buck involuntarily and I groaned at the need for friction.

"Yes, yes, and God, yes," I breathed as he brushed the folds again. His lips pushed mine open and his tongue found mine instantly, playing gently and exploring. His fingers were magic on my center, making me more aroused and needing some kind of release.

Suddenly, his fingers entered me and I gasped into his mouth, surprised at the action, yet marveling at the warmth. He started slowly but gently pumped his fingers in me. My juices covered him and I began to pant at the incredible sensation.

Our kiss never broke, our chests never parted, our breathing was ragged, our tongues sloppy as the pressure built.

It kept building.

And building.

And building.

And Edward's fingers thrust in and out, slowly, then quickly, then softly, then roughly. The unknown of what was going to happen next tightened my coil. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I felt whistles in my ears, my eyes seeing numerous colors, my breathing quick, and my hands clawing the sheets just waiting.

"Come for me," he whispered against my lips.

And then the pressure burst and I was thrown into the wild. I screamed his name along with a list of profanities, encouraging my body to ride the high wave of pleasure. He continued his ministrations as I came, every noise in the world in my ears and my body releasing every lost thought, memory, and feeling as I lay limp on the bed.

Edward kissed my face gently: my nose, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin, and temple. My head was swimming and I focused on every breath as my body calmed and sighed in contentment.

His breath was soft and barely audible as he had watched me at my most vulnerable state. Seeing me cry on Halloween, or yell after he pulled away the first time I was unclothed to him, or even slap him from the anger I felt earlier tonight was nothing compared to what he had just seen me done.

He had watched me come undone.

I swallowed and his taste was still in my mouth, running down my throat and settling into my body. I sighed once again, loving the feelings he made me feel, never experiencing anything like this before.

Edward trailed kisses down my throat to my bare breasts where he slowly puckered his lips against the succulent flesh, my skin tingling from his touch, making feather-soft licks across the surface. I wound my hands in his hair and grasped his scalp, letting my body remain limp and enjoy the contact. He quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand, rolled it on in a swift movement, and positioned himself.

He opened my legs with his knee, parting me so he could enter me. He slowly delved in, still sucking and licking my breast.

If his fingers were magic, this was Disney World.

He pushed into me further and further, slowly, to make the pleasure painfully wonderful. His breath was ragged at trying to control himself, overcome with lust. He kept at a steady pace, my whole body reacting again and my heart racing.

It was everything it should be. Butterflies zipped up my body in a hum and I could taste the sweetness of love in the air. I arched my back and Edward met my hips with his, taking me to cloud nine.

He came with one last plunge, his face was beautiful as he cursed and called my name. I smiled at how marvelous he looked as he reached the high that I had just been moments ago.

"I fucking love you," he whispered as his body collapsed and he pulled me close. Our arms and legs were combined and the sense of a new level being reached filled our bodies.

He was now the closest person I had in my life.

I kissed his damp chest, smelling the mixture of him, me, and our love on his soft skin. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath as his body calmed and his body fell into a slumber, exhausted and completely happy.

I dreamt of nothing but black, my body too tired to even think while I was asleep. I woke to Edward tracing the lines of my lips lightly and watching my face as I slept. I yawned and smile lazily at him while he gazed down with a smile of his own.

"Sleep well?" He whispered.

"Absolutely," I yawned once more. "What time is it?"

"A little after six," he replied.

"I should be getting home," I relied sadly, not wanting to leave.

"You wouldn't have to if you would just tell Alice and Rosalie," he noted. It was a thought I had a lot, it would make things a lot easier. I wouldn't have to hide my feelings from them, I could talk to them about all the things that Edward and I were going through, just like they did with Jasper and Emmett. I would be able to have Edward over and we could hang out while Alice and Rose were home, but the only thing left to ask: would they be willing to protect our secret?

"I don't want to put them in a position if something bad happens and they know something," I replied.

"Well, they're your friends, or as you say, your sisters. They will protect you, protect _us," _Edward replied.

"I know, I just think the less they know the better," I sighed.

"Well Emmett knows, and he's been very helpful by knowing. I can see it in your eyes that you want to talk to your friends…"

"I do…I just don't want to do possible damage."

"Bella, we've already handled a lot, we can handle a two friends who are angry."

"What about Jasper?"

"That's a different story, you know that he wants you to be _friendlier _with Mike," Edward said a little irritated.

"He just doesn't want problems, he's looking out for me," I responded.

"I know, but you're my girlfriend, I can't help but get sick at the thought of you with Mike." I sat up quickly and looked at him with a curious stare.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I said barely above a whisper. He sat up as well, facing me, his knees bent and our faces almost touching.

"If you'll have me," he whispered. I kissed him lightly, smiling at the magnificent man in front of me.

"Of course," I whispered against his lips. "But if you are my boyfriend, then I _have _to tell Alice and Rose."

"You want me to be there?" he asked.

"No, this is the equivalent of you meeting my parents. Alice and Rose are my family; I owe it to them to tell them alone."

"At least come over after you're done and tell me how it went. I need to know if I should be wearing a bulletproof vest every time I leave the house."

"I'm sure they will be supportive," I chuckled as I kissed him again. The truth was, I didn't know how they were going to react. They loved me and I knew that they wouldn't want me in any danger. But being with Edward definitely went under the category of being dangerous, so I was not sure if they would be thrilled at my choice.

I decided to tell them today and got to work on getting home and sharing with them something I had wanted to say from the start…

* * *

**So telling the best friends....should be interesting. Will they be angry or okay with it? what would you say? **

**How'd you like the chapter? Bad? Good? Let me know! Review please!**

Brooklynn10  



	25. Breakdowns, Bestfriends, and Boys

**Hi there! Sorry it's been long. But who cares about my escuses? Let's say, I have a lot going on. So let's see where we left off, oh yes, Edward and Bella have a nice night to themselves and now it is time for some drama with Rose and alice.**

**This chapter is just FILLED with drama. People are hurt and confused and relationships get stronger, but the end is good. Everyone is on the same page and we're really starting to get somewhere on this whole Mike issue.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe I'm at 1000 reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner if you asked about the inauguration but it was a blast! We visited all around the DC area and met so many cool people. I miss it so much!**

**And happy valentines day if I don't get out a new chapter before then. hope you enjoy this chapter, even if I'm not the happiest with it. This isn't how I planned on Bella talking to Alice and Rose, but it will have to do...****B POV**

* * *

I quickly scampered out of Edward's door and walked into the hall. I looked up as I got to my door and it opened with a body coming out of it.

Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. He looked just as shocked to see me.

"Just dropping Alice off…where are you coming from?" _Shit._

"Um…I had a date with Mike tonight," I blurted out. Well, it wasn't a lie…but not _exactly _the truth.

"Really? How'd it go?" Jasper's face seemed to lighten up instantly.

"Fine," I said unsurely. "How are you and Alice?"

"We have decided to end things," he said slowly. A crease came in his brow and his eyes went to the ground.

"What?!" I practically screamed. "What were you thinking?" I stomped over to him and punched him in the shoulder. I sure was on a roll tonight with my hitting.

"Bella, it was a mutual agreement," Jasper said rubbing his arm.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to you, you douche!" I spat.

"I know, but I will always care for her."

"I can't believe you, Jasper Whitlock! You are a moron!"

"We just didn't agree on some things," he sighed.

"Like what?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Like you and Edward sneaking around." _Uh-oh._

"W-W-What?" I stammered. Jasper _and _Alice knew?! Oh God…My heart started racing and it was beginning to be difficult to breathe. I swallowed back my fear and tried to think of something to say.

"Let me make this easy for you," Jasper said simply. "We know about you two."

"H-H-How?" I was breathing heavily now. My forehead creased and I leaned against the wall for support.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," he said running his hands through his hair. "All the signs were there…and Alice had a feeling about it from the beginning."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she just…sensed it. She told me after the dinner at Edward's that she thought you two would become better acquainted with each other. I told her that I didn't think that was best, she argued on your behalf, and problems just started building. I still love her, Bella, but we just are not agreeing on anything anymore."

"All this is my fault," I said looking at the floor. I sank down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Jasper crept down, his elbows on his knees, his feet still on the floor.

"This is not your fault," Jasper said sternly. "This really has nothing to do with you."

"What are you talking about, Jasper? Because of me and Edward, you two broke up."

"No, because of her and me, we broke up. If I was going to blame someone else, it would be Mike."

"Mike?"

"It's not a secret he puts strains on relationships. I mean, you and Edward should know that first-hand," he laughed humorlessly.

"But…you said that you guys disagreed on my and Edward's relationship."

"What I meant, is that we disagreed on if it was really worth it."

"You don't think it is?" I asked shocked. I knew that Jasper was crazy for her, completely in love with Alice. So why didn't he think she was worth the danger?

"I don't think that Edward should have put you in that danger."

_Oh. Oh? Ohhhhh._

Jasper was trying to protect me. But Alice was too. They both wanted what they thought was the best for me. One wanted me to be safe, the other wanted me to be happy and in love.

I wasn't sure I could be mad at either of them.

"Jasper, I love you." I sighed laughing. "But you're an idiot for ending things with Alice because of me."

"Bella, we just…couldn't get past my job, lifestyle, and what's going to happen."

"Huh?" I said completely confused.

"I love Alice. She's the one."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Let me finish," Jasper laughed. "I love her, but right now, we need to grow as our own selves. We've been together since high school, we need some time apart."

"So to grow together, you need to grow apart?" I asked.

"I guess that's the basic idea," he sighed.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm sorry," I said putting my arm around him. "I wish there was something I could do, or undo, or anything," I started rambling.

"Bella, its fine, things will work out. Alice and I both know this."

"Well I better get in there and talk with both of them," I said after a few moments of silence. Jasper kissed my temple and wished me luck and then rose and made his way down the hall. I was starting to think back to the beginning of all this, when I was debating on whether to be with Edward in fear that it would harm the people I was close with.

I felt I was to blame in Jasper's and Alice's relationship. If Edward and I had never been together, Alice and Jasper would have never broken up? I was confused and angry at myself. This was what I wanted to avoid. Now because of me, my best friend just lost the love of her life. But he said it would work out in the end, does that mean they'll get back together?

I shook my head of all the thoughts, starting to get a migraine. I picked myself up off the floor and opened the apartment door to find Alice, Rose, and Emmett sitting on the couch and recliner. Emmett was lounging and Rose was leant up against him. They were all wearing pajama pants and all looked exhausted. It was the first time I had never seen Alice look cheerful, she looked sullen.

"Hey," I started trying to form a plan in my head. _I'm just going to tell them, get it over with, and hope they still want to be my friend. _

"Hey," they all said in harmony, their voices pained with melancholy.

"Um, Emmett, can I talk to Rose and Al alone?" Emmett looked up and then looked back down at Rose, who was looking at me with confusion. "It'll just take a minute; you can head on down to Edward's while you wait." Apparently, Emmett got my signal and knew that I was going to confess. He nodded, kissed Rose's head, and then got up and started for the door. He paused when he walked by me and patted me on the arm in comfort and then made his way to the door. Rose sat up on the couch and Alice straightened herself out too, both looking at me with perplexity.

"What's up, Bells?" Alice said breaking the silence as I stood and played with the fabric on the couch.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said calmly. I took a breath and began. "I have been seeing Edward."

There. There it was. Out and open. For the World to hear.

Please don't hate me.

"Cullen." Rose stated as confirmation. I nodded and waited for their reaction. Alice looked to Rose and then looked to the floor. Rose stared at me for a moment and then cleared her throat.

"I've known," she stated simply.

"What?" Alice and I practically shouted.

"Emmett kind of let it slip," Rose said apologetically. "He didn't mean to, but we have this "no secrets" pact and he thought I should know. He knew you wanted to tell us, but he didn't want to lie to me. Please don't be mad at him, Bells."

"I'm not, but why didn't you just come to me when you found out?"

"I knew that when you were ready to talk about it, you'd come to us. Bella, we know you, it takes you time to think about things and make a decision."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked a little shocked.

"Because I knew Bella would, in time," Rose answered.

"Well this is bullshit," Alice jerked her head towards me. I took a deep breath and then went and sat down on the armchair in front of her.

"Al, don't even pretend you didn't know. I just spoke to Jasper and the cat is out of the bag."

"You knew?" Rose asked, it was her turn to glare at Alice.

"No, I didn't _know_, but I had a feeling. I don't see why they kept it a secret." And now it was my turn to be glared at.

"I didn't want Mike finding out, or put you at risk—" I started.

"Why would it be bad if Mike found out?" Rose interrupted.

"You guys don't know the real Mike," I said slowly. "He's not a good guy."

"Well, I know that he can be a scumbag some times, but he's still very caring to you."

"Paying my rent and tuition doesn't mean he cares for me; it just means he thinks he owns me."

"I don't understand," Alice spoke. "I mean, I know Mike makes the guys work long hours and sometimes do things that aren't the most ethical, but still…I don't see what the problem is."

"Things with Mike are….bad."

"How bad?" Rose asked.

"Bad enough that I have had to sneak around with Edward and not tell you guys in fear that he would hurt you for information."

"Bella, come on, you're making it seem like Mike is a dangerous guy."

"Well," I didn't know how to make them see it. "He is."

"I think we are going to need some proof." I stood up and started to pace, not knowing if they would believe me or not.

"He gets angry with me and thinks that I am his toy. He always makes me feel uncomfortable and…I'm afraid of him," my voice was raising. "I couldn't tell you guys because I didn't want you two in danger or Emmett and Jasper."

"Well that's something you don't have to worry about," Alice muttered as she looked down at her fingers.

"Al," I began sitting down once again. "Things between you two will be fine, I just know it."

"How can you know?" Alice said raising her head, her eyes starting to tear. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I know how much you love Jasper and how much he loves you, you two will work out."

"I-I-I don't even know if I want to be with him ever again," Alice stuttered. I looked at Rose, whose mouth was slightly open, her eyes wide at the statement. She looked at me and we had a silent conversation.

"You don't have to be with him then, Al," Rose said putting her arm around Alice. "You have us, remember? The three musketeers. We only need each other."

"That's crap and you know it, Rose," Alice said shaking her off and standing up. She crossed her arms and looked at both of us. "You have Edward and Emmett and I am all alone."

"How do you think I felt when you had Jasper and Rose had Emmett?" I asked a little irritated. She was acting like this was the end of the world and playing victim because she didn't have a man in her life. "I never once asked you two to give them up because I didn't have someone."

"She has a point," Rose stated and Alice shot her a glare.

"It's selfish of you to even want pity because we have boyfriends and you don't," I snapped. "I just talked to Jasper in the hall and he is determined to get you back, but you won't even let him."

"That's none of your business," Alice shot me a glare.

"It is my business because you're my family. Why do you think I'm telling you about Edward and me? Because I owe it to you, my family, to tell you. And you make the whole thing about yourself. Alice, you're being a brat."

"I'm the brat?" Alice retorted. "Who was the one sneaking behind our backs and going off to see Edward Cullen?"

"Where is this even coming from, Al? You should be happy for Bells, she's in love."

"I was happy for you and Jasper even when he wanted me to be with Mike," I shot. "Did Jasper tell you that Mike has made threats on my life, on _your _life?" I hated making Jasper the bad guy, but I was still a little angry at the guy for not wanting me to be with Edward.

"W-W-What?" Alice said sitting back down. The color had drained from her face and she was chewing her lip nervously.

"I…I can't do it anymore," I said the tears spilling over my cheeks. "I can't protect you guys from him anymore." I put my head between my hands and let the tears pour out of me. My back hunched with sobs and my body shaking. I felt a hand on my back rubbing in smooth circles and when I looked up, Edward was sitting there, holding me. I glanced up at Rose and Alice and saw Emmett was there by Rose and Alice was looking at us with shock.

Rose stood up and came in front of me, grabbing me from Edward and pulled me in her arms. "This is my job," she whispered to Edward.

"It's _our _job," he stated loudly enough for Alice to hear.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you," Edward was speaking to Alice now. I closed my eyes and let the tears still escape and pour onto Rose's shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Rose whispered into my ear. She was rubbing my back now and I felt another hand on my back. I knew it was Edward, but for some reason, I was hoping it would be Alice's.

I sniffed and then the tears stopped and I leaned back to look at Rose's face.

"We love you," she said. "I know how much you have done, and I thank you. Emmett and I are truly grateful that you and Edward," she glanced at Edward gratefully, "were trying to protect us. But now it's our turn to protect you two." I smiled at her warily. She squeezed me in a hug again and then pulled me up. She led me to the kitchen, her arm around me, and grabbed a paper towel, drying my eyes and wiping my face.

"Now, that's better," she murmured as she wiped away all the grime.

"You would have made a wonderful mother," I whispered. "You _will_ make a great mom." It was her turn to stop and tear and then we were hugging each other once again. We all had our problems, the kind that could make you cry instantly. For Rose, it was her being a mom and having children. For me, it was the burden of caring for so many people. For Alice, it was the fear of losing the people she loved the most.

"Thank you," she said and then took me back to the couch. I heard a door slam and knew it was Alice leaving. I came back in and Edward and Emmett were staring at each other. Edward snapped his head towards me when he heard us come in and then rose to greet me. Rose walked to Emmett and sat on the couch beside him. I was hugging Edward and nuzzling into his neck, thankful that he could calm me down with a simple touch.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered.

"I hope so," I replied. We both sat down on the oversized chair and looked at Rose and Emmett.

"Alice left?" Rose spoke.

"Her room," Emmett replied. I sighed and then stood up and started walking towards Alice's room. I heard Rose follow me and I paused to knock.

No answer.

I knocked again.

A soft "come in" came from the other side and I opened it a crack to peak in. Alice was sitting on her bed, shuffling through a magazine.

"Reading your bible?" I said hoping to break the tension. She smiled weakly and then went back to flipping through the pages.

"Something like that," she whispered.

"Look Al," I said sitting next to her on her bed, Rose closed the door and leaned against it. "I know you want me to be happy, and I am. I don't see why you are so upset about it. Please explain it to me."

"I just, I just don't want things to change," Alice said throwing the magazine on the floor annoyed.

"Well, things are changing for the better," Rose spoke.

"What do you mean?" Alice sniffed her tears back, her head drooping.

"Bella is falling in love, Al. Don't you remember the conversations we used to have about how much we wish she'd find that special guy? Edward is that guy. He is more than you and I could hope for in a guy for Bella. He can protect her and love her, something we thought Mike could do, but we both know that will never happen. You might turn a blind eye to Mike's behavior, but I won't. He's not a good guy, Al."

"…I know." I watched these two converse about the thing I was too afraid to talk to them about.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier about how I felt about Mike," I offered.

"Its okay, Bella," Rose spoke. "We know how much stress you've been under with trying to hide your relationship with Edward, to pleasing Mike, and dancing. It's too much to handle and we get it."

"Don't we, Alice?" She said sternly.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being a 'brat', but I just don't want to lose you. I just lost Jasper and I can't lose you guys."

"You're not going to lose us, if anything, this will bring us closer," I replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Alice asked.

"We make a pact," Rose spoke. "Whenever one of us needs us, we'll be there in a heartbeat." She walked over to us and put her hand out, palm down. I put mine on top of hers and we looked at Alice who put her hand on top of mine.

"All for one," Rose spoke.

"One for all," Alice replied laughing weakly.

"I love you guys," I said smiling.

"I love you, too," they both spoke and then we were all in a hug. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. _We are going to be okay. _These two had shown me that they cared for me even more than I thought. They accepted my relationship, loved me for it, and wanted to help me out. I knew I was lucky to have them in my life. Whenever I needed someone, I would always be able to count on them.

"So Bella and Edward, huh?" a voice from the door spoke. I turned around and saw Jasper leaning against the door. I looked back at Alice and a look of hurt, fear, and _love _were shown in her eyes.

Rose was the first to break the hug and went over to Jasper, hit him on the shoulder and called him a jackass for letting Alice go.

"Do you even know that that was the biggest mistake of your life?" She said irritated, punching him again.

"Yes," Jasper sighed. "I do."

"Oh…well, okay," Rose said confused.

"Should we leave you two alone?" I asked. Jasper stared at Alice who nodded her head, appreciatively. I hugged her against and then followed Rose out of Alice's bedroom, nodding at Jasper and patting him on the back. Hopefully he came back to ask for her forgiveness and wanting the two to get back together. But would Alice accept it? Whatever she would decide, I would back her up completely.

"Hey," Edward whispered as I came back into the room. Rose joined Emmett in the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting throughout the house.

"Hi," I said lowly as I sat with him. His arm was outstretched on the back of the couch and my head fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder.

"Emmett's making breakfast," he explained as I inhaled the sweet scent.

"Mmm, smells good."

"How'd it go?"

"I think we're going to be okay," I replied. Edward and I. And Rose, Alice, and I.

"I know you will."

"Why did you come over?" I asked.

"Emmett told me that if we hadn't heard from you in ten minutes that we'd need to come over." I laughed and then nodded.

"Emmett is a smart guy."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Edward teased.

"When did Jasper get here?"

"Like a minute after you went to Alice's room."

"Then why didn't he come into her room sooner?"

"I'm afraid that's Emmett's and I's fault. We took turns punching him in the arm."

"I love you," I said laughing again.

"I love you, too," Edward said as he kissed me chastely. I heard yelling and screaming coming from Alice's room. Edward and I stared at her door as the screaming continued along with some loud inaudible noises. I was pretty sure a vase was broken and maybe a mirror.

"Should we go see if they are okay?" Edward asked.

"No, Alice knows the signal for help."

"Which is?"

"Three loud bangs on the wall," I whispered, straining to hear the three crashes if they came.

"It's good you guys have that signal," Edward replied, kissing me on the head. Alice's door opened quickly and Alice and Jasper came out. Jasper holding his bleeding knuckles and Alice looking annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I rushed up to Alice.

"I'm fine, he's going to need a bandage though," she said nodding at Jasper. He scowled and then walked into the kitchen. Rose and Emmett stopped their playful banter at the sight of Jasper, glowering and irritated, walking to the sink and retrieving a wash cloth, turning on the hot water and soaking the cloth.

We had all followed into the kitchen and I took a seat on the counter next to the fridge and watched the scene before me. Edward leaned against the counter, in between my legs, and rubbed them anxiously. I knew he was the one who needed calming so I started massaging his shoulders as Alice grabbed the cloth from him and yanked his wrist towards her.

"Let me do it," she said angrily.

"No," Jasper said trying to whip his wrist back to himself.

"Yes," Alice said not letting go of it. Jasper tried again, but Alice's grip was tight and he ended up surrendering. She put the hot cloth on his bloody knuckles and he winced and hissed at the pain.

"Oh stop being such a baby," she snapped.

"I would if you'd stop being such a bitch," Jasper shouted back. I heard Rose intake a sharp breath as I felt Edward's body freeze.

"Oh I'm a bitch? Jasper, who is the one who punched the wall? At least I'm not an idiot," Alice spat.

"You were infuriating me!" Jasper yelled.

"Yea, well you broke my heart, I think we're even!"

"Don't even act like that's what I did, you're the one who wanted to put things on hold."

"That's just me, Jasper! You know that! I run and you chase me, that's how it's always been."

"Well," Jasper started, clearly losing. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, would you just come to your senses?"

"I thought you said it would be for the best if we grew independently," Alice retorted.

"You know I'm an idiot, Alice," Jasper snapped.

"Yea," Alice shouted but then whispered, "I do." Jasper took a breath, and then placed his arms around Alice, pulling her into his body and then lifted her chin and kissed her. He kissed her hard. Her frigid body melted and soon he was holding her upright as their lips attacked each other fervently.

"Wow, breakfast _and _a show!" Emmett said laughing as he continued to butter the toast. Alice and Jasper broke apart, her tears pressed onto his face and his arms rubbing up and down her back.

"Well," Rose said nervously. "Okay, um, breakfast is ready?" Emmett laughed again and kissed her on the cheek and then started dishing out on plates.

"Here you go, Alice and Jasper," Rosalie handed them each their own plates and they walked out to the living room. Rosalie grabbed the next plate and gave it to Edward.

"Here you go; you're now officially one of us. Sure you're ready to be a part of this family? We're pretty crazy, you know," she said teasing.

"I'm sure," Edward said staring at me. I smiled at him and then grabbed my plate from Rose who smiled at me and we walked out to Alice and Jasper who were know eating and talking about the stuff that she left at his house.

"Well I need the black skirt back then," Alice said calmly.

"Okay, I need my brown shirt back," Jasper said.

"Wait, you two aren't staying together?" I asked surprised. Emmett and Rose joined us, sitting on the ground and eating the delicious bacon and eggs.

"I think it's time we tell them," Edward spoke.

"Tell us what?" I asked turning to him. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Well now that we all know where everyone stands on relationships," Emmett laughed. "It's time to make sure our significant others," he said motioning to Rosalie, "are safe and protected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Bella and I will still be keeping our relationship hidden from Mike," Edward explained to Rosalie and Alice.

"And Alice and I will be putting on that act that we are over," Jasper explained. "I need Mike to think that Alice and I are over so he doesn't ever go after her."

"Why would he go after her?" Rosalie asked.

"I plan to…leave Mike's business," Jasper said staring at Alice who was smiling at him, proud of his choice.

"As do I," Edward spoke.

"Me too," Emmett said, looking at Rose and waiting for her explanation.

"So are you 'breaking up' too?" She asked.

"Not right now, it would look too suspicious if Jasper and Alice broke up and so did we."

"So we will be?"

"I'm not sure," Emmett said explaining. "We are still in the planning stages."

"Paris," Alice spoke looking at Rose.

"Paris." She replied.

"Paris?" Emmett questioned. Rose sighed and then turned to him.

"I've been offered a chance to go to Paris for a few months and study there. It's not permanent, but it would get me away for awhile. It's like a trial, if they like me there and I do well, they could make it permanent."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked.

"I just found out this week and was already planning on turning it down. I mean, my family is here and you are here. There was nothing to talk about."

"Rose, this is your dream," Emmett spoke.

"No, my dream was to dance, I've done that. Now I'm ready to start a new dream."

"So you don't want to go to Paris?" I asked. I wasn't jealous that I had not been asked, I completely agree with Rosalie and her reasons for staying. I'm sure I would have said no too. It's strange how fast dreams and desires can change.

"Well I don't want to leave you guys, but if it helps, then I'll go. It would be an experience of a lifetime and I will only be gone for a short time."

"And with today's technology, we will be able to speak constantly."

"We won't," Emmett stated.

"Why not?" Rosalie turned to him.

"Mike could see that I am calling you, which means we're still in contact, which equals him thinking of you as a target."

"Not if you use our phone," I offered.

"That is true," Edward replied.

"Plan to get more minutes," Emmett said laughing. I nodded and then looked at Rose.

"So, I guess I'm going to Paris," she said surprised.

"Rose, if you don't want to go, I'm sure there is another way," I spoke.

"No, I want to. I just didn't think it would have been possible."

"Well looks like it is settled," Jasper spoke.

"What are you planning to do to leave Mike's business?" I asked. "I know that Edward thinks that it will come to Mike's death, but is that what you two think?"

"There are some other possibilities," Jasper conceded. "But death is the only sure way he'd never get back out."

"What will happen to the business?"

"I'm sure somebody else will step up and take it over."

"What do you need from me?" I asked. Jasper stared at Edward, his brow creasing.

"No," Edward said sternly. "You've already asked me and there is no way in hell."

"No way in hell what?" I asked.

"Use you as bait," Emmett replied. Edward glared at him and then Emmett gave him an apologetic look.

"I…I could do that," I stated. "Yes, I'm fairly sure I could do that."

"No," Edward said turning to me. "There is no way I'm letting you do that. It's too dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Edward, I can do this," I replied. "I already know what to do and you need me to take him down."

"Man, she has a point," Emmett responded.

"Shut up," Edward spoke. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think.

"Face it, you can't do this without me," I spoke. "I know you've thought over all the possible ways, but without me, you won't get him."

"I'm sure there is another way," Edward whispered.

"Not as sure as the ones that involve me," I spoke. "Think about it."

"We need Bella," Jasper said. "You know that I hate the idea of her in danger, but she's a smart girl and the last person Mike would suspect anything."

"I don't want that creep touching her!" Edward shouted at him as he stood up and marched into the kitchen. I heard the plate rattle in the sink and got up and followed after him.

I watched him lean over the sink, pissed off and clearly confused on what to do.

"Hey," I whispered leaning against the refrigerator.

"I won't let you do it, Bella."

"I don't need your permission," I spoke calmly. He turned to me, his eyes red with anger, his breathing heavy and worry etched on his forehead in lines and creases.

"Damn it, Bella. We both know that you could get hurt if you help," He shouted.

"But she won't," Alice spoke behind me. I turned to face her and looked at amazement as she stood up for me. She had finally accepted Edward and me as a couple and I wanted to hug her forever.

"She's going to be fine," Alice explained. "She knows her limits and she'll tell you when she can't take anymore." I nodded, even though inside, I told myself that I would stop at nothing to get rid of Mike. He was dangerous and vile, killing innocent people and causing havoc on the world. I needed to stop him from anymore damage he would inflict.

Even if it cost me my life.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Let's see where that goes... Rose is off to Paris, Alice and Jasper are "splitting up", and Edward and Bella are still in hiding. eek!**

**what did you think? Let me know please!  
Brooklynn10**


	26. Hot baths, Horrible dreams, & Happiness

**Recap: Rose is going to Paris.  
Alice and Jasper are "breaking up"  
Bella and Edward's relationship is out of the bag.**

"No."

"Edward, I don't need your permission. I've made my decision."

"Bella, do you not see the danger? You could get hurt, or worse, killed."

"Everyone has to die sooner or later," I joked.

"That's not a joke," Edward said crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. I walked over to him and placed my arms around his neck.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you can't stop me."

"Bell—" Edward began but was cut off with Alice.

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss her already?" Edward chuckled and I smiled at my best friend, she always knew what to say.

"It would be my pleasure," Edward whispered as he pulled me against him and pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle at first and then became firmer as the need grew for one another. I felt light-headed at once and tried to take a breath through my nose but only inhaled the scent of him, causing me to become even more intoxicated. His lips moved with mine, our arms wrapped around each other.

"It's about time," Alice huffed, laughing after and walking out to give us some privacy. We broke apart and chuckled along with her.

"I'm so happy," I said leaning my head against Edward's chest to hear his heart racing. I guess I had the same effect he had on me.

"Me, too," Edward whispered into my hair. "Me, too."

I kissed him chastely once more and then we proceeded to walk out to the family room where everyone was. Emmett and Rose were doing the crossword of the newspaper; both of them huddled over the paper with a pencil, trying to decode the hint. Alice and Jasper were lying with each other. Alice was on top of Jasper, humming, as he ran his fingers down her arm. Both had their eyes closed with grins playing at the lips.

"So what's the plan for the day?" I asked.

"Actually, I have plans for us," Edward said behind us. "Remember our date?"

"You still want to do that?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"You do know that this is going to backfire on us, right?"

"Not if we all come," Emmett said standing. Edward nodded in agreement and Jasper gave us a thumbs-up as he and Alice still slept.

"Well then I need to go shower and get dressed. I look gross," Rosalie laughed as she got up and started on her way to the bathroom.

"You're a fool if you think you look gross, I think you look radiant," Emmett said slapping her gently on the behind. I looked at Edward and noticed a small smile for his friend. Rosalie laughed and then went into her bedroom, Emmett deciding to go help clean up the mess they made in there last night.

"I need to shower and change too, I don't think we'll be going anywhere I need a dress on," I laughed as I turned toward my room. Edward followed and sat on my bed, glancing around the room while I rummaged through drawers and my closet in search of clothes. I finally found what I was looking for and turned to look at Edward who was now asleep on the bed, his hair a tangled mess and his breathing slow and solemn. I walked closer to his sleeping form and leaned down to his ear.

"Edward?" I whispered and he moved a fraction of an inch. "I was thinking we could get in the tub…" Before my sentence was finished Edward was dragging me into the bathroom. I started laughing as he tugged my dress off.

"I think you would know that I like this dress off of you by now."

"Maybe I just like seeing you take it off of me," I teased. He growled and then proceeded to fill the tub, pouring bubble bath in it, while I stood half-undressed. "A little help here?"

He grinned and then went at a much slower pace this time, unzipping the dress slowly and letting it fall off my body. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and tugged his own shirt over his head. Next was my bra, off in a flash before I could even speak one word. His jeans were off. My underwear. His boxers. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and opened them, much darker and when the light hit them, they sparkled even more brilliantly.

The bath was almost full now as Edward stopped the water and stepped in, sat down and turned towards me and nodded for me to come over.

"Careful, it's hot." I winced as the hot, searing water hit my skin.

"This feels heavenly," I whispered as I adjusted to the water. I had always loved coming home from ballet practice and just sinking into a hot bath.

"You feel quite nice, too," Edward said as he trailed his fingers down my arm that was resting on the ledge of the tub. We were facing each other, the bubbles around us and staring intently at one another.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Edward whispered quietly.

"It's been quite a month," I said leaning back and relaxing.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not for a minute," I responded.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

He grabbed my feet out of the water and carefully massaged them, working out the strain and soreness in each of them.

"You are a God with your hands," I sighed. He chuckled as we enjoyed each other's company, rubbing and caressing one another.

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied.

"You realize you have no clothes to change into, right?" I asked, a small giggle escaping my lips.

"I plan to borrow some of Emmett's," he replied. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back on the edge of the tub, his fingers playing absentmindedly on my skin.

"They won't fit you," I laughed.

"You calling me fat?" he murmured.

"You did eat a lot of eggs this morning," I whispered. His eyes opened quickly and he was coming towards me even faster. Water splashed all around us, soaking the floor and the walls. He crawled on top of me, peppering me with kisses.

"I need protein to keep up with you, woman," he answered between kisses.

"Well if it was for my benefit," I replied. He laughed and then wrapped his arms around me, the position uncomfortable and awkward, but I didn't want to leave the spot from his arms.

Edward unplugged the tub and the water started draining, I sighed and then started getting up and wrapped myself in a towel and gave one to Edward. We dried off in silence and then started to get dressed and clean up the mess in the bathroom.

"Come on, we don't have all day," I whined. Edward was still drying off the floor with about a hundred towels.

"Impatient are we?" He smiled that crooked smile.

"Definitely."

"EDWARD ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?" I heard from the living room.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is impatient," I laughed.

"Yea, well, it's Emmett," was Edward's excuse. I tugged on his arm and he unwillingly got up and followed me out to the living room.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're not coming," Rose answered. "They aren't _together,_ remember?"

"We thought it'd be best if they didn't make a public appearance today," Emmett added.

"Alright, then let's go," Edward spoke.

"Oh, so now who is the impatient one?" I teased.

"I'm still a little hurt about the fat comment," he joked as we walked down the hall in front of Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't even look back there to know they had their hands all over each other and doing things my eyes did not want to see.

"What fat comment?" Emmett asked.

"Bella called me fat today," Edward replied, smiling at me, as he opened the door to the outside weather for all of us.

Rosalie and Emmett couldn't contain their laughter and asked for Edward to continue.

"She thinks that I ate a lot of eggs this morning," Edward winked at me.

"But he states it is because he needs protein," I winked right back.

"I always drink a protein shake in the morning," Emmett replied. Edward and I started laughing at the sexual innuendo we were both thinking of.

"Come on, it's freezing," Rose said as we huddled into a cab.

"Where ya going?" The taxi driver asked as he looked into the mirror and his eyes lit up in recognition. "BELLA!"

"Jerry!" I squealed.

"And Edward…wait a minute, you two know each other?" Jerry asked with his sturdy accent.

"I was just going to ask the same thing, Jerry," Edward asked looking at me with a small smile: crooked and perfect.

"This is the guy I was telling you about," Jerry said looking at me. "You know the one I said that sat in the same seat you were."

"It must be fate then," I replied squeezing Edward's hand.

"Must be," he whispered.

"Well, where to?" Jerry asked, a large smile on his face.

"Here is the address," Edward said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Jerry.

"Now why the hell are you going here?" Jerry asked.

"It's a surprise," Edward said proudly. Jerry laughed and then drove quickly to our stop, talking to us about his wife and how happy they were, especially after Edward's tip about romance. Rose and Emmett stayed quiet, their fingers entwined and both looking out the window. I wasn't sure how we all fit into the back of the cab, but it was stuffed and I'm positive we should have gotten a ticket, but Jerry said nothing.

He pulled up next to the curb and before I had time to look out the window, Edward was grabbing my hand and leading me out while he paid Jerry. I saw Jerry's eyes light up at the tip Edward gave him, promising to use it for his wife's Christmas present.

I let my eyes wander to where we were, never seeing this place before.

"A shooting range?" I heard Rose ask.

"I thought it would be a good idea," Edward said running his hands through his hair.

"Great idea, man," Emmett replied as he led Rose up the stairs and opened the door for us.

"You coming?" Edward asked as he looked behind at me.

I paused. "Yea." I wasn't sure why I was scared, maybe because of the reason that Edward thought this was a good idea. He thought that in the future, I would need to know how to shoot a gun, and that thought terrified me. He reached out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me inside.

Once we paid and put on our protective wear: ear protectors and glasses, we walked into the range and the boys got everything set. I couldn't really hear anything but I watched Edward explain everything and I nodded fervently. Edward and Emmett took a few shots and then Emmett waved Rose over, she glanced at me, took a breath and then stepped up. They started firing and I turned to look at Edward who was now nodding for me to come over.

I took the gun from his hand, careful not to point in anywhere but down the range. I closed my eyes for just a minute and pushed back my fear. I pictured having to do this one day, Mike in front of me, his eyes red and his lip curled up in a snarl. I imagined what he would be saying:

"_Isabella, you belong to me."_

"_The rest of your life is going to be spent with me."_

"_If you don't do what I say, I will kill everyone you love."_

"_You'll never see Edward again."_

"_I'm going to kill him and you'll get to watch him scream in terror and cry like a fucking girl."_

I opened my eyes quickly and pulled the trigger.

I shot another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

I saw only red and Mike. His eyes, his blood, his fists, his face. Everything was red and everything was boiling up.

I shot another.

I didn't aim, I just shot at the target. My breathing was coming in gasps and I was trembling so much that I didn't notice when I tried to pull the trigger again and again that no bullets came from the gun and Edward's arms encompassed me. He pulled off my earmuffs and let me shake against his chest.

"Shhhh," he whispered in my ear. I didn't hear anything around me but his voice, I couldn't feel anything except Edward's arms around me, feeling like a cage imprisoning me at the moment.

I could see Mike's glare.

I could see him shouting his anger at me for being with Edward.

I could see Jasper and Alice being killed because of me.

I could see Edward slowly dying on the pavement.

I could see Rose and Emmett's child being orphaned because of me.

Because of me.

Because of me.

Because of me.

And just like that, it was over and I let out the breath I had been holding for some time and let my body crumble to the floor. Edward shouted at me but I felt like I was just fading away, falling down a dark hole with no one to catch me and no one to save me.

A powerful ache surrounded me as the black overtook and I kept falling.

My heart felt like a ton of bricks, cascading down into my stomach and then rising painfully slow into my throat. The tears were hot and sticky as I tried to stop everything from crashing down.

I heard distant calls of my name but nothing registered.

Just blackness.

Just darkness.

Just heavy.

Just sullen.

But then, after awhile, a light started to come. I watched it for the longest time. It got bigger and bigger and then a small girl appeared from the white light.

"You gotta wake up," her voice was sweet and mellow.

I shook my head.

"Momma, you gotta wake up."

_Momma?_

"I'm your mother?" my voice was weak, cracked, and dry.

"You gotta wake up." Her hair was delicious copper girls, her eyes brown, and her cheeks slightly pink.

"You gotta wake up."

"You gotta wake up."

She kept repeating herself until I tried to touch her, but she just smiled and started walking back to where she came.

"You're waking up, Momma." She giggled and I felt my heart squeeze a little at the melodious sound. She skipped back to the light and then as fast as she appeared, she was gone.

I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling, dark and shadowed.

_It must be night._

I tried to move my body and the next thing I hear was someone shouting, "She's awake!" I hear numerous footsteps, chatter, and bodies moving. I turn my head and see five strangers.

No, not strangers. _Family members._

"Bella?" Alice spoke quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on ym forehead. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I heard Rose asked and then heard the footsteps and bodies move again.

"Will you tell her I love her?" I heard someone say. _Edward?_

The bed sunk a little when Rose joined us on the bed, my head tilting towards her.

"Your eyes are all red," she said sadly. I swallowed and the lump in my throat grew. I touched it and Alice seemed to know what I was thinking. She hurried to the bathroom and then came back with a glass of water. She put it to my lips and I drank thirstily as Rose held my head up.

"She's going to be okay," I heard Rose whisper to Alice.

"She can hear you, Rose," Alice giggled. Someone put a blanket on me and I turned away, wanting to go back to the darkness for some reason. _To escape._

"We'll let you get your sleep," Rose said as she kissed my cheek and Alice did the same. The bed rose back up and I heard a door close as I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't dream of anything.

I woke up early in the morning, my throat feeling much better and my body well rested.

I needed to dance.

I rose silently and got dressed in a leotard and tights, throwing clothes over and grabbing my bag. I didn't want to go out of my room to find five people there wanting to talk. I just wasn't ready to talk about what had happened. I needed to work itself out in my head first. I opened the window and started down the fire escape. When I reached the sidewalk I walked quickly to the studio. I knew there were people there and I realized that Jacob would be there so we could work on our routine.

I opened the door to the studio and hurried to a classroom of people. I shed my street clothes and put on my shoes and walked to an open spot. I placed my hand on the barre as the teacher gave instructions and took a deep breath.

I felt serene as I breathed calmly and closed my eyes as I performed the exercise. "Claire de Lune" played as I swiveled my body. I kept my back straight, my neck elongated, and my hands graceful. I felt better as soon as I had raised my hands to first to set them on the bar elegantly.

The music made me think of Edward immediately and I pictured him in my mind as I leaned backward in arabesque. My muscles stretched and I felt _complete _once more. I danced, pushing my toes farther into pointe, pushing my stomach in farther, pushing, pushing, pushing.

I thought about how life was changing and that, in dance also, a person needed to just dance and see where the music took them. I smiled at the happy thought of one day being free from Mike and being with Edward. I wasn't ready to think about the little girl or the red of Mike's eyes.

Edward and ballet were now the two most important things in my life. Sure, I wasn't sure which one was more important, or if they were at the same level, but I'd figure it out. Madame walked around, whispering tips to us, encouraging us, and teaching us new ways to push our body further.

Push, push, push.

I loved it and I was ready to burst with how great I felt, I wanted to twirl, spin, jump, leap, twist, roll, fly, soar, dive, and bend with this renewed energy. I used this feeling for the rest of the class, getting me on some kind of high and rejuvenating my soul.

We then split up and went to work on our dances for the workshop. The recital was coming up and I felt confident with Jake as my partner. We didn't even start talking as soon as we shut the door to an empty classroom, just started the music with our instructor, and began to dance. I started tapping my foot to the music as he began his solo and made his way over to me. We moved together and used each other to perfect our dancing.

We danced to each other's steps, playing off each other's moves and soon were drenched with sweat as we watched ourselves in the mirror. If I would move to my left, he would move with me; if he rose, I rose on pointe too; if I leapt, he caught me.

We were really working together well.

I arched my back as I waited for my solo and then on my cue, I started the steps. I didn't think, I just danced. There was no Mike, no money problems, no forbidden affairs with Edward, no Alice and Jasper breaking up, no Rosalie moving out, no Charlie and Renee fighting, and no problems. I was in my own world; the only one with me was Jake. He understood my need for a break from the world through dance and respected to leave me alone to dance as he followed me.

The instructor nodded silently as I kicked my feet out and flowed across the floor. Jake was back by my side as my solo finished and we proceeded to end the dance. The music slowed and the steps grew slower, making me smile at the wonderful run-through we had today.

The music stopped with Jacob and I bowing and curtsying, breathing heavily, sweat on every inch of my body.

"Magnifique!" Our instructor clapped as the he turned off the stereo. Jake grinned at me and I joined in, very proud of how well we danced today.

"I think we're done today," the instructor said in a French accent. "That was breath-taking, we'll run through it again next time. "Oui?"

"Yes," Jacob and I stated. The teacher left as we started putting on our clothes and taking off our shoes.

"Coffee?" Jake asked in the silence.

"Can't, sorry."

"Okay." It wasn't awkward, it was nice to be able to say "no" and not feel bad. That's just how Jacob and I were.

"See you later, Bells."

"Bye," I offered. Jake left as I stood up and peered at myself in the mirror. Baby-hairs were stuck to the sides of my face, my cheeks red, and my eyes bright. I sighed happily and then turned to the head to the door.

To go home and talk with my family.


	27. Imbeciles, Idiots, and Ignorance

**A shorter chapter this time. But not by much.**

**Check out my new story, TIME BETWEEN US IS NEVER ENOUGH. It's a different writing story for me. **

**very.**

**thanks for all the reviews and support.**

**HERE WE GO:**

* * *

Imbeciles, Idiots, and Ignorance

I walked to the door of the ballet studio, ready to go home and talk to everyone about my blackout and what had happened. I looked toward the door and saw that is was open.

Standing there was Mike.

"What are you doing here?" My sense instantly heightened. The past day's thoughts came cascading into my mind, making my breath catch and my stomach tighten.

"I didn't like how we left things the last time we spoke, Isabella." His smile was scaring me, almost as if he was drunk.

Wait, he _was _drunk.

I could see it in his slur of words and his body staggering as he came forward. I took a couple steps away, trying to calm my stomach. I felt a knot tighten and it felt like nails were scratching the inside of my digestive tract. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to breathe normally.

In. Out. In. Out. Good, Bella.

I focused on my breathing as I watched him sway and teeter towards me. He was mumbling incoherencies and before I knew it, I was pressed up against a wall, his body a mere foot away from mine.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Isabella," Mike sneered. I jerked my head to the side to escape the stench of his breath but he jerked my chin to look at him.

"You will look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

I spit in his face, trying to pry his fingers from my chin, they were digging into them and I felt light-headed. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them down in an awkward position, holding my wrists with one hand while the other grabbed back on to my chin, holding me tightly.

It hurt.

His arm raised and smacked me across the face. He let go of me and I fell to the floor, grabbing my cheek, tears prickling the sides of my eyes. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up, I winced and tried to not let sounds escape my mouth.

"You're going to listen to me, isn't that right, Isabella?" His words were venomous and for the first time in my life, I was sure I was going to die. I nodded, his hand still clutched around my wad of my hair that was now falling out of my bun.

"Good, my pet. Now, let's go." He whistled and I saw a few men come in. One was Josh, the little weasel, and the other two I didn't know.

"Grab her," Mike snapped as he shoved me towards the group of me. Josh was smiling a frightening grin, almost like the Cheshire Cat. I stumbled and the bigger men of the three caught me and held tightly to my arms.

"Hey, Bella, I forgot to ask you—" I saw Jacob round the corner, his face going cold and ghostlike when he saw my red face, possibly blood, and the four scary men surrounding me.

"This doesn't concern you," Mike said sternly. Jacob looked back and forth between him and I.

"Actually, Bella and I are going to coffee with our teacher, she'll be disappointed if Bella doesn't show…"

_Sweet God, thank you Jake._

"Tell her she got sick or something, I don't give a fuck," Mike sneered. He tried to pass through but Jacob stood his ground.

"Let. Her. Go."

"I don't think so, Jake, isn't it?"

"How do you know my name?" Jake asked surprised.

"I know everything," Mike laughed, creepy and snake-like.

"Well, then you should know that I'm not allowing you to take Bella."

"Try and stop me," Mike giggled. Jake shot forward but soon Josh was flying in between him and putting Jake's arms around his back and pushing him on the ground. Jake strangled against him but Josh sat on top of him, refusing to be defeated.

"Mike, let him go! Please!" I begged. "Please, Mike. Please." Mike smirked and nodded; Josh leapt up, Jake's arms still around his back and hoisted him from the floor, dragged him outside the door. I heard a few grunts and I knew Jake was being hit. I winced and struggled against the oafs arms that were gripping mine.

"Let me go!!" I screamed, tears starting to fall. Mike glared at me and then I felt pain on my face; right below my eye and at the corner of my lip, taking the whole space of my cheek.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, Isabella," Mike spat into my face. I turned my face away from him but he jerked my chin towards him once again. "I know everything. I see everything. I watch everything. You better make sure you aren't doing anything that will upset me."

_Does he know? Does he think he knows? What the hell does that mean? _

_It's a warning._

"I want things ended between you two."

I snapped my head up and met his cold, villainous eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The back of his hand met my face once more and my feet went out but I was held up by the guy behind me. "Don't lie to me, Bella. I know everything about you two. You like those pictures I sent?"

"Y-Y-You sent the pictures?" I asked, my breathing coming in gasps.

"I tried to warn you, I tried to get this problem go away quickly, but you wouldn't listen." His teeth were clenched and he was shaking his head. "You will end things now, take your place beside me, or else things will happen to your friends and family that will end their lives. And I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. My worst nightmare was coming true and the only thing I could do was sacrifice everyone I loved so they would stay safe.

"You understand me?" He asked sharply. I nodded quickly, but silently. My throat was constricting and I felt hot and stuffy. The giant behind me finally let me go and then Mike and he walked out of the room. I fell to the ground, crying and wincing at the marks on my face and arms where I was held.

A few minutes later I saw Jake come running in, his eye red and starting to turn blue and his shirt tattered.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked me as he lifted me up. I nodded and stood on my own two feet.

"Thanks Jake, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Is that the first time that has happened?" I nodded. "Listen, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No," I said. "No. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Bella, your arm…" Jake whispered as his fingers touched the sensitive flesh, I hissed and he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If you would have just come to coffee with me, we could have bypassed this whole thing," he tried to joke and I smiled meekly.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell a soul about this to anyone, okay?"

"What? Are you insane? We're going to the police; those lunatics are still out there."

"No," I said quickly. "The police will do nothing."

"How do you know that?"

"Because first I'll give a statement, then I'll get a restraining order. Mike will not stop from getting near me and will be even angrier at me. It'll just make things worse."

"Bella…" Jake warned.

"Jacob, just let me handle this. Okay?"

He sighed and then nodded. "Fine, but at least let me help you get cleaned up."

"Thanks," I smiled. He picked up my bag and clothes and we headed to the restroom. Once in there, I sat on the counter as Jake got a hot towel and put it over my face, making me wince but after a few moments, it felt nice.

"So his name is Mike?"

"Yea," I replied.

"But you want the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"The one you kissed in the hallway."

"You remember that?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." I stayed silent. If Jake could figure this out, no offense to him, but then did everyone else know? Maybe we hadn't been great at this whole keeping it a secret. But things were going to change now.

I had to end things with Edward.

"There, all better," Jake said throwing the towel away. I looked into the mirror and looked better than I did before. My face was flushed and I had some small cuts by my eye.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I hopped off the counter and we walked outside, walking towards my apartment.

"I'm walking you home and there's no 'buts' about it, okay?"

"Okay," I replied defeated. We walked silently until we reached my apartment building. I hugged him for a long moment, thanking him once again, and telling him to call me once he reached his house. I walked into the building, up to my floor, and then down to my door. I unlocked the door and walked in to find Rosalie and Emmett carrying bags out of her room.

"What's going on?" I asked. Rosalie dropped her bags and rushed over to me.

"Bella, oh my god, where were you? I thought you were still asleep. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"Calm down, Rose. I'm fine." _I was getting good at this whole lying thing. _

"Here, come sit down. I'll get you some tea," Rose said as she rushed out of the kitchen. Emmett came and sat by me on the couch.

"You okay, Bells?" I nodded.

"Where are the scars from?" _Fuck._

"Nothing, Em. Just a little accident in the bathroom this morning."

"Yea, sure."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, where did you go this morning?"

"Ballet, I needed to just dance some stress out."

"What happened yesterday?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"I don't know for sure. I just think that everything was overwhelming and I couldn't take things anymore. My body just shut down."

"He's really worried about you."

"Where is he?"

"Taking a shower back at his place. Took Rose forever to convince him to go home and get some sleep."

"I'm sorry about the whole thing."

"Why the hell are you apologizing? We're the ones who put this on you."

"No, I asked for it. I can take it. It was just the realization of what was going on that hit me so hard. But now, I'm over that and can move forward."

"Why don't you just take it easy there for awhile?"

"I think you're right. I have the recital next week and then I won't be as stressed. By the way, what are all the bags for?"

"Rose is leaving tonight."

"What?" I asked shocked. "Tonight?"

"They wanted to get her out there as soon as they could."

"But Thanksgiving is just around the corner!"

"Thanksgiving in Paris is something I've heard is wonderful."

"I think you mean Christmas."

"Oh, that too." Rose came out the kitchen with a mug full of tea, handed it to me, and then sat down on the lounge chair.

"So you're really leaving?" I asked after a hot sip. The tea burned my throat and I winced at the heat.

"Yea, tonight. I already said goodbye to Alice. She's over at Jasper's getting all her stuff. Apparently, it'll be an all-day experience."

I nodded in understanding. "You okay?" she asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," I replied. "I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind."

Rose nodded in understanding, knowing that I didn't want to be pushed.

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed.

"I know that, and you know that I will miss you too. Can we please not do the sappy goodbyes? I already am going to have Emmett crying on me, I don't need you sniffling too."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me."

"We miss you already," I replied. It was silent for a few moments and then Rose spoke.

"You'd go, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat," I replied.

"You should go talk to Edward," Emmett spoke.

"I think I'd rather go take a shower."

"Bella," Emmett warned.

"Emmett, stop. I just need some…time."

"And what am I supposed to tell him?" Emmett asked as I got up from the couch.

"Tell him that if he knows me at all, he'll know I want space."

"You're shutting him, don't do this!" Emmett yelled after me as I shut the door to my bedroom. I leaned against the door and sighed. Everything was happening so fast and I felt like I couldn't get a hold on anything.

I walked to the bathroom, shedding my clothes and untying my hair, as I hopped in the smoldering shower. My arm hurt instantly as the water hit my body and I shivered from the shock. I took my time washing, not being able to get the picture of Mike's eyes out of my head, with Jake looking scared of what that man is capable of.

The sad part was, I knew I should have gone to the cops. But honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Mike is blackmailing all of them to be on his side. What would they do? Tell me everything was okay, tell Mike I went to the cops, and then get beat up by Mike's cronies. I couldn't tell Edward any of this or he wouldn't let me near Mike ever again. I was supposed to finish this. Me. Not Edward, not Emmett, not even Alice.

Me.

I got myself and my friends into this mess, I should get them out.

Sure, it was not my fault that I met Mike, it wasn't Jasper's either. But I was the one allowing Mike to pay for things in exchange for myself. I should have put a stop to it long ago.

I washed my body as I thought about how I was going to do this. How I was going to end this with Mike. I think that's what got me so scared yesterday at the shooting range: that I would need to be able to do this. Sure, I told Edward that he couldn't kill Mike.

But that doesn't mean I can't.

I would probably go to jail. I would probably be in jail for life.

But he can't hurt any more people. He can't take people away from their loved ones.

For whatever reason, I was the only person to end him. Edward and Emmett were too obvious; Mike would know all of their moves. They worked together for some time now. But Mike didn't know all of my manners and moves.

I got out of shower and wrapped a towel around me, sitting on the toilet lid, staring at the floor. If I could get over to Mike's house, with a gun, then I could just do it. I could just shoot him and leave before there was any evidence. I wouldn't touch anything.

Or if it looked like I was defending myself, if it looked like Mike was going to kill me, then I wouldn't be charged. So many thoughts raced my mind.

I mean, who plans to kill someone in their right mind?

A sick taste occurred in my mouth and I tried to stop thinking about the problem with Mike.

"Bella?" A knock at my door.

"Yea, Rose?"

"Emmett is taking me to the airport now."

I opened the door and saw Rose standing there with her jacket. "You sure you don't want me taking you?"

"Nah, Emmett needs this." I nodded my head. Rose and I would always be friends, Emmett needed to say goodbye to the first girl he cared about. It was important to him and he would have a tough time with her leaving. Since the beginning of the friendship, Rosalie and I knew that one day we would all go off to different places to dance. We expected it, it hurt that now was that moment, but at least I had had some warning; Emmett hadn't.

I could give him this. I had done enough damage.

"Okay, well I love you and call me when you land."

"You, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, I know, I will call."

"Be careful, Rosalie."

"I always am." We hugged and exchanged goodbyes, both of us tearing slightly that this was a new chapter of her life and the end of us living together.

"Rose?" I asked as she walked to my bedroom door; she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Have fun." She smiled and nodded.

And then, she left.

I quickly got dressed and walked out to our empty apartment.

It didn't look empty: there was a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table, the couch was still warm from where Emmett sat, even the coffee mug was still warm.

But it felt empty. I sat on the couch and looked out the window, covering up with a blanket. I heard a knock at the door and my heart leaped out of my chest.

_It's not Mike. Calm down, Bella._

I walked to the door and looked through the eyehole, seeing it was Edward. I put my hand on the doorknob but found that I couldn't open it.

I took a breath but I still couldn't open it. Something in my body wouldn't let me. I heard him knock again and I just stared at the knob, not able to allow him to come inside.

The weight shifted in me and I felt stupid and ashamed that I couldn't even face him. The guy that got me so well, I just couldn't let him in. I wasn't mad at him, was I? No, I was just dealing with things.

Things? That was a lame excuse. But for whatever reason, I couldn't talk to him.

Yet.

The knocking stopped and I tiptoed back to the couch. I knew the window was still open, and I prayed that he wouldn't come in that way. I had made a promise to myself that the window would stay unlocked, but I had to stop the craving to go and lock it.

Maybe I would just go to bed, remembering a time when things weren't so complicated. When I didn't know Edward, Alice and Jasper weren't pretending to break up, and Emmett and Rose weren't looking at negative pregnancy tests.

Taking a breath, I walked to my bed. Exhausted and haunted from the day. I put my comforter over my head and lost consciousness to my dreams. I dreamt of green eyes and scary laughter. I dreamt of being happy and being killed. I dreamt of before and after.

I dreamt of dying.

* * *

**Just so many emotions going through her head. First the blackout at the shooting range, then Mike scaring the crap out of her, Rose leaving. It's a lot. Like any human, her brain is trying to protect itself. she shutting Edward out is an outcome of that.**

**Sad, I know.**

**Let's see what we have coming up now.**

**REVIEW!  
Brooklynn10**


	28. Meetings, Mike's, and Miscalculations

**Hi....**

**A/N at bottom.**

**Previously**: I dreamt of dying.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the morning, not sure where I was or how long I had been sleeping. But it was dark outside and I didn't hear a lot of noise outside my bedroom: both outside in the family room or outside in the streets. I got out of bed, no longer able to sleep, and went into the kitchen to make some tea, hoping that it would make me tired and allow me to get a few more hours of much needed sleep.

I felt exhausted: emotionally, physically, and mentally. I pushed my fears, problems, and doubts out of my mind as I listened for the whistle of the tea kettle. I heard some movement and fear rose in my throat. I looked around for the sturdiest thing and grabbed the butcher knife.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

I tiptoed out to the family room, looking for any big shadows that I didn't recognize, what I found was the opposite of frightening. It was Edward, asleep on the couch, slightly snoring as one arm was under his head while the other rested on his stomach. He looked so peaceful and I sighed in the remarkable man before me. I wished with all my might that he and I could be together in the end, but I really wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Maybe I should jus t start preparing for the worst.

I bit my lip as I watched him sniff and settle back down as he fell back into a deep sleep, his crooked smile was making somewhat of an appearance and I smiled at how content, happy, and blissful he looked. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that this could be the end, this could be the end of it all.

I turned back to the kitchen, turned off the kettle and silently crept back to my room, putting on boots, a sweatshirt, and jacket, checking the mirror to get one last look at myself. I opened my window and climbed on to the fire escape, taking out my phone and dialing the only person I knew who might be awake at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose, it's me," I spoke softly.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Good, just needed a friend to talk to."

"What's going on? Miss me already?"

"More than you know. I couldn't sleep."

"How's Emmett?"

"Good, everyone is good. I was just wondering something."

"Shoot," she replied.

"Are you glad to be out of here?"

"You mean, away from all the drama?"

"Yeah," I said as I heard her pause.

"Well…yeah. I mean, I love you, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Edward," my heart clenched at her words. "But am I glad to get away from the constant fear of something bad happening? Yeah. I don't even know how you did it for so long." I didn't say anything, just let her talk, telling me how happy she was and how she was glad to have this chance. "It's so good to be going somewhere new, no one wanting to threaten my life," she giggled. "I'm truly happy."

"I'm happy for you, Rose," I said sadly. I wanted that to be me.

"You sure you're okay, Bells?"

"Actually…I think I will be. I've got to go, I'll talk to you soon, okay?" We said our goodbyes and I placed my cell phone on the window ledge as I climbed down the ladder and started the walk to my destination.

Mike's house.

I wasn't sure why I was going, but I had an urge to just _talk _to him, let him know my true feelings, for the last time. If he didn't get it this time, then I wasn't sure what we were going to do. Yes, this was against all the plans that everyone had, but sometimes you just have to do things yourself.

Before I knew it, I was knocking on his door, biting my lip in anticipation. He opened the door wearing his normal clothing, a scotch in one hand, a cigar in the other.

"Isabella," he grinned.

"Michael," I replied. "Can I come in?" He opened the door wider and I took a breath as I stepped in. I took a glance around the room, it was too dark to see the details but I could see the light from his bedroom.

"What did I do to get this honor?" He whispered into my neck and I tried not to gag at the stench of his breath.

"I'm here to talk to you about our…previous conversation," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You mean the one I told you that I didn't want you seeing Edward again?" He smiled, baring all his teeth, eyeing me up and down.

"You see," I started as I put distant between us. "You never got to hear my opinion on that and well…I'm against it. I love Edward and I want to be with him. I don't love you; I never have and never will. Please…leave us alone."

Could it be that easy?

Mike started laughing and I knew the answer was no, he took a sip of his scotch and took a puff of his cigar, still giggling. His eyes found mine and the locked, my instincts telling me to turn and run, but I watched as he walked towards me.

"Mike," I protested and then his hand was gripping my neck faster than I could fathom and my oxygen supply was being cut short. "Mike," I pleaded again, not being able to say anything else as he lifted me up on to my toes, his fingers pressing harder and harder into my throat.

"Now listen to me, Isabella. Obviously you're not as smart as I gave you credit for since you can't seem to follow a certain set of instructions I give you. You and Cullen are finished, in fact, if you ever say his name again, I will personally make sure you are hit harder than you have ever been in your life.

"You. Love. Me." Black dots were starting to appear as I choked and gasped for air against his grip.

"Do I make myself clear?" He released me as I dropped to the floor, coughing and sputtering for air

"You're not winning this time, Mike," I spat as I sat myself up on my hands and knees. Before I even could see it coming, Mike had kicked me in the stomach and I went down again. I winced at the pain, grabbing my stomach, and hissing through my teeth.

"Don't be stupid, Isabella."

There was silence between us, he walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink as I rubbed the pain away from my belly. I again, climbed up to my hands and knees, then used the wall to stand up fully. I looked around the room for possible artillery, only noticing a fireplace, the head of some animal from the deer-family, leather furniture, rugs, and whiskey. Mike turned around and walked over to me again, taking a sip from his glass. "Since you are here, I figured you and I could have some _fun_ tonight…"

A sick feeling ran up my throat as my stomach started clenching; I backed away and started to tell Mike that I had to leave, hoping he would let me walk out of here.

"Aw, aw, aw," Mike said as I started walking to the door. He pinned me against the wall as he ripped my sweatshirt off of me, I scratched and pushed him off but his hand collided with my shoulder, causing me to crash into the wall, my whole body tumbling down, He grabbed my shoes and tore them off, excitement dancing in his eyes, I kicked and jerked my legs, hoping he'd back off, but it just upped the ante. He pulled my legs towards him, my nails scratching against the floor, hoping there was something I could hold on to.

Mike sat on top of me, pinning me down as he pressed his lips against mine. I felt sick and violated, knowing the worst was to come. I quickly kneed him in the groin causing him to fall off of me as I sprang up at the same time he did.

His hand came out of nowhere and felt like needles across my face, popping skin and blood pouring out from a small cut on my eyebrow. I pushed him away but another blow to the head came, this one making me see stars. My mouth felt puffy and my eyes were starting to swell, before I could register the pain another punch came to my body. I could feel the blood starting to seep out of my body, my skin red from the contact. He came at me once again and I knew I had to stop him.

I put both hands on his broad shoulders and shoved him away from me. I could feel his sickly breath on my neck and my whole body felt unclean. I turned my head in disgust. I started to slip on the wood floors.

I was falling fast.

In order to regain control, when he took another step towards me, I whipped my hand across his face. The way my body moved to slap him must have created a balance, for I was standing with two feet planted shoulder-length apart. I was panting at the force I exerted. My hand was tingling in pain, my eyes red from all the emotions that were circling in my abdomen, and my veins were bulging from my body. I was past anger; I was disgusted at the man. I felt like a mouse trying to escape her death. I knew that if he got my hands on me, I would surely die. Not just a quick shot in the head, no, he was not that kind. It would be the ultimate torture. My hunter wouldn't stop until I was in pieces and everyone I knew and loved were in pieces. I thought about all the people who would be killed for my unforgivable actions. _Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…_My hunter stumbled a few feet backwards at the blow.

He smirked at my response. He grabbed his jaw and stretched it. I could see some blood at the corner of his mouth, I had wounded him. I had wounded him the way he had wounded me. I was still glaring at him when he started towards me again. I stepped back and dodged his hands. He was now breathing heavily and looking at me angrily. He turned towards me with his body and crossed his arms.

I started towards the door, leaving my belongings. I needed to get out. Before I let him have me. I could see the lust in his eyes and I'm sure he'd have his way with me and then finish me off. He clenched his teeth, trying not to snarl at my willingness to get away. He started after me again but I was too quick for him and he ended slamming into the wall that I was standing at. I made it to the door, I was just about to open it up when two hands were putting their weight on it and keeping it closed. Not listening to my instincts, I tried to open the door, not looking at the seething man next to me. I turned around and started heading for the window.

He saw my plan and sprinted for the window; jumping the couch and locking the bolt before I could reach it. I felt my heart clench in panic. If I didn't get out, he'd sure get his way.

And then things would start falling into the cracks.

I spun around and sprinted for the bedroom, I slammed the door and locked it right before I felt his weight trying to push the door open. I checked the locks again and breathed in confidence. I fell to knees and started panting harder. I had to find a way out; he surely would find a way in.

It was then I heard the simultaneously shoves on the door. He was running into the door. The door jiggled, jumbled, and started to unlatch itself from the hinges. My brain started working overload and I looked around for any weapons I could use for my protection.

I would need to be a survivor.

Surviving. What a word. I'd rather live than survive. But today, I was the prey; I needed to use all my strength, knowledge, and skill to get out safely. _To warn others._

I saw the window and the fire escape. _Perfect!_ I thought. I would need to be careful so he wouldn't cut me off at his exit to the fire escape. I crept quietly to the window and unlatched it. The air hit me like a semi-truck. I had no coat, no gloves, no covering. I was in pajamas for heaven's sakes! I put my barefoot on the ledge and carefully stepped out. I could hear the door continue to shake and be demolished with his strength. I had always doubted his strength and now it was to his advantage.

I put both feet on the walkway and started down the stairs. I put my hands on the frozen handrails. I looked up to see the door burst open and a fuming Mike hurdling in. He looked around and saw me. I gasped and started down even faster. Mike was on my tail, following me; I could hear his boots on the metal walkway. I continued to look down and go as fast as I could.

Mike was on the stairs, trailing after me, practically gliding down. The stairs began to groan in protest at the weight it was holding, Mike jumped down a flight of stairs and that hit the stair's last nerve. The fire escape started to shake and then the stairwell I was on unhinged on one side and fell unevenly in the air.

I screamed with fright. Mike was grunting as he was trying to find a way to me. I was lying on the stairs that were swaying back and forth. I looked up to see him stare at me how a killer looks at his victim. With complete power.

I had never been afraid of Mike like this. Sure, I had my worries, but I never knew I would feel this scared of him. He was backing up now, I could see that he was going to jump. If he got onto my stairwell, all hope would be lost.

I scattered around until I was standing up, unbalanced and not trying to make any sudden movements or I would plunge to my death. I glanced at the ground and noticed it was at least a ten, maybe fifteen, foot jump to the ground.

I could make it, it'd be like jumping off a high dive…only I could be breaking bones and other important limbs. I swallowed and looked back at Mike whose face was raging with anger, his face was red and his eyes were bloodshot, he wasn't Mike Newton anymore, he was all the years of killing and murdering he'd committed. I took one last look at the floor and noticed Mike start to hurl himself towards me, I flung myself down to the ground, remembering to bend my knees when I hit the ground.

The icy wind flew across me as I heard Mike swear and yell at me, I opened my eyes as soon as I hit the road, my knees bloody, my feet covered in raw skin, my shoulder aching from Mike's beating, and I could feel my lips and eyes start to swollen.

But I got up.

I pushed forward and started to run, barefoot, to the nearest sidewalk and then I sprinted for the one place I knew I was safe. I wasn't thinking about the people who I was trying to protect because in this instant I knew, I knew that I needed them to protect me just as much as I had to protect them. I was a hypocrite and a fool, but at least I was alive.

Barely.

I stumbled home, losing my footing every now and then as I coughed up blood and winced at the pain I was enduring. _Come on, Bella. Come on. You can do this. Fight, fight, FIGHT! _I gritted my teeth, I wasn't sure if Mike was following me, but I didn't see him the millions of times I kept looking behind me as I walked the mile back to my apartment. The snow began to fall and for once, the city was quiet.

I gasped for air as the tears flowed and ran down my hot cheeks, bruised and puffy. _Just a short distance to go,_ I told myself. With my legs trembling, I could feel my body starting to stagger and give up, but I thought back to ballet: you push yourself—pain is weakness leaving the body. I thought of all the happy times: the dancing with my best friends, the secret rendezvous with Edward, the crowd-standing ovations, the kisses, the exhilarating highs of twirls, and the taste of his skin…

I could see my apartment now as my toes were frozen and my arms were stiff, I tried to swallow and wipe away the tears but all I could do was trudge along. One step. Another. Another. Time was moving so slowly, _I _was moving so slowly. I finally made it to the door and used all my strength to open it, letting the warmth hit me as I got to the elevator and pressed the button. It took the rest of my strength not to fall down in the elevator and stay there, I needed to get help.

Everything became fuzzy and out of focus and then I heard a ding, letting me know I was at my floor. _Only a few more steps, _I promised myself. I winced and hissed at the pain, climaxing to the worst thing I've ever felt. I cried out in sobs, I screamed out for help, but no one heard me. I leaned against the wall as I stumbled toward my door, only three doors down and my legs began to shake and tremble even harder.

"Anyone! Help!" I wailed. I couldn't go anymore, my body was giving up, my mind was giving up, everything was starting to collapse in my system. I heard a door open and as I looked up to see who it was, my breath caught.

Edward.

He looked startled as he saw me and before I could say anything, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell to the floor. I heard him run from the door and turn me over, tears starting to fill his eyes. I heard him cuss, yell, and try to soothe me but the only thing I focused on was his eyes: they said everything I needed to hear right now.

He lifted me up and carried me to my bed, shouting at Emmett to get up as he ran to the kitchen and then to the bathroom, banging things as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Jesus Christ," Emmett shouted when he saw me: his friend, bloody and numb. Parts of me were on fire from the pain, other parts were frozen from the cold, my mind was swimming, and I felt dizzy.

"Make sure it's lukewarm water, we don't want her heating up too fast," Edward said as Emmett went out of sight. He sat beside me as he rubbed the hair out of my face.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Bella." I started shaking my head, coughing and choking as he continued. "I don't know why you've been pushing me away, but I think I know now. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to stop it." Tears were running down his cheeks as he looked away and wiped them. He swallowed and bit his lip, something he learned from me I'm sure.

"Here we go," Emmett said as Edward sat me up and then shifted me into a sitting position. They lifted my feet and placed them in water and I screamed from the contact.

Edward started rubbing circles in my back as I cried out, shrieked in agony and body heaved in sobs.

"Let it all out," Edward said whispering into my hair. "Just let it all out."

"The ambulance is on their way," Emmett said quietly. Edward nodded but kept his arms around me, while the emotional fluids flowed from my face onto him. Soon enough, I heard the wail of sirens and then I was being asked to lie on a stretcher as I was carried down to the ambulance. Edward rode with me as Emmett said he would call Alice and Jasper and meet us there. It was silent on the ride to the hospital, Edward holding my hand and staring at me for the duration of the trip. I closed my eyes and wished that this nightmare was over, but I had a feeling it had just begun.

I was brought to a room as a doctor and nurses started searching for the injuries on my body. I could smell the iron of the blood on my skin, the chemicals used to clean up the wounds, I could taste the tears running down my throat, see the way Edward sat on the windowsill as they worked on me, watching me the whole time.

When they had done everything they needed to, I felt sleepy and tired due to the drugs in my system. Soon I was waking up in a dark room and looking around for the only source of light coming from a lamp in the corner, next to Edward who was reading a magazine. He must have been looking at me periodically because he looked over and saw that I was awake, a tight smile coming on his lips as he walked over to sit on the bed.

He opened his mouth but I stopped him, "Please don't say anything. I…I don't want to talk right now." He began to look concerned but I continued, "We will talk. Just not now. I need you to push all the questions and opinions away and just let me feel what I'm feeling." Instead of arguing, he nodded, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I want you to kiss me," I said. He looked at the wall and sighed and then peered into my eyes.

"Bella, I—"

"No. No you don't get to be scared. You don't get to be afraid. I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm fine—or will be. You don't get to run away. You're here and I'm sorry but I need you. I understand if you walk tomorrow, or the next day, or next week. But tonight, tonight I just need you to be with me."

He gave a crooked grin as he looked at my face and then spoke for the first time, "I was just going to say that I don't think I can just kiss you, I want more than to just kiss you."

I laughed for the first time in what seemed like days and Edward leaned down, his lips almost touching mine before he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever." And then he gently pushed his lips onto mine as my lips began to hungrily search for his. He released the pressure and pulled his head away, smiling wary at me and then kissing my nose.

"I love you, Bella Swan. And I won't ask questions tonight, but tomorrow begins in exactly seven minutes," he glanced at the clock motioning that it was 11:53 and I pouted. "So in seven minutes, I get to become the psycho that I am and ask you what the hell you were doing tonight."

"But I still have seven minutes," I whispered as I pulled his shirt toward me to kiss me again.

It literally was seven minutes in heaven.

* * *

**So everyone must be expecting be to literally be dead. Well I've just been working. I'm sorry to disappoint, Real Life can suck some times. And I was working ten hour days and the last thing I wanted to was sit at my computer and write. **

**I feel like I want to beg all of you to stick with the story and to keep reading, keep sending me threatening emails, keep at it. But I'm going to let you decide for yourself.**

**so thank you.**

**Brooklynn10**


	29. Tango, Traditions, and Thanksgiving

**Here you are.**

**Not so long of a wait this time. **

**Meet me at the bottom.**

The seven minutes weren't long enough, so Edward and I went for eleven minutes of no talking. But after that, he told me to stop distracting him and start talking. Talking about everything is what he wanted and for the first time, I wanted to talk about everything.

I wanted to spill my guts to him.

"What happened at the shooting range?" Edward asked patiently. I looked over at the wall, searching for the words, still confused on what really happened.

"I..I don't know. I just got so focused on Mike and saw the potential of what could happen…I guess I just lost it. It was the first time where I felt completely helpless and trapped."

"Your body just shut down…" Edward trailed off, looking pensive.

"I think it was more than that. For the first time in my life, I have everything I want and I don't want to lose it."

"And by putting you in that position, I made it even clearer that you could lose it?" Edward asked perplexed. I nodded slowly and waited for him to speak, but he kept staring at the blanket on top of my legs, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pinched together.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he said.

"I'm not blaming you."

"But I am."

"Don't. What I need from you is to say, 'okay, well I'm glad you're doing better.'," I replied, Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, why can't you just talk to me? I'm sick of these head games you pull, I'm sick of living in fear that you're done with me. I am not a patient man, God knows that I try, but I can't wait forever for you to figure out your shit."

"I know," I whispered.

"You can't keep doing this to me," his fists were balled and he was gritting his teeth. "Or Alice…hell, even Emmett. We all need you, why can't you just talk to us?"

"I just…never had had someone to talk to before," I replied. "I was used to keeping things to myself. But it's something I'm working on. I love you, Edward. And Alice, hell, even Emmett." I saw a smile tug on his lips but he masked it with silence.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're doing better," he mumbled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Now to the next question, what happened last night?"

"I thought I could take care of things myself…for some reason I keep thinking that. But I can't. I can't do it by myself, no one can. Everyone needs someone to be their support."

"So you went over to Mike's…to kill him?"

"To talk. I thought…maybe I could just ask him to leave me alone for good, ask him to be happy for you and me."

"You told him about us?"

"He already knew."

"…how?"

"He's Mike Newton…he knows everything that goes on in this city."

"We could move."

"And leave ballet, our lives, our friends? No thanks."

"You're really still this brave after what happened?"

"After what happened with Mike? No, I'm not brave…just not going to stop fighting."

"What _did_ happen at his place?"

"Edward, you know the gist of it."

"Bella," he said, his face growing more serious. "I need to know what happened."

I motioned to my body, "This is what happened. Mike...he just blew a fuse and came after me." Edward started breathing hard and I could tell he was getting more and more pissed off. "Look, you can't change what happened. But I'm performing in the recital in a few days and then we'll figure something out."

"You're not performing," Edward said bluntly.

"Do I have any broken bones? Did they take off any limbs?"

"No…" was his response.

"Then I'm dancing."

"How can you be so…strong-minded?"

"It's why you love me," I half-joked.

"And that's why you love me," he replied, sitting back down on the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"When do I get out of here?"

"This afternoon, some time."

I nodded and we both were silent, looking random objects in the room.

"I thought I lost you," Edward said staring at the wall. "When you fainted at the shooting range…I thought we were done. I thought we'd never be able to get over something like that…that panic attack. Stupid, right?" I nodded. "And then when you didn't want to talk to anyone, I thought you were just done with me…I thought you finally realized how bad of an idea you and I are." I had so many things in reply, but held my tongue so he could get it all out. "When I woke up yesterday and you weren't there…I almost lost my mind. It's crazy how much I need you in my life. Like, I can't breathe right if you're not with me. And I'm not saying we have to be in the same room, I just needed to know that you were still _with _me."

"I am always with you," I whispered.

"And then when I saw you in the hall, all bloody and trembling, I thought, _this is the part that I lose her forever. This is the moment where everything changes for my life."_

I swallowed back tears and watched Edward's saddened eyes stare into mine. "I thought I was going to lose you for awhile. And what kept running though my mind was the looks on Alice and Rose's faces when I told them…" I could see he was about to lose it and so I sat up quickly and pulled him into me. Grasping his whole body as he started to shake and hold on to me tighter, pulling me into him.

I didn't think he was less of a man, I didn't think he was foolish, I thought he was brave and everything I wanted in the world. I held him for a few moments as he squeezed my body tightly.

The next weeks were filled with a lot of lying around and then, after about three weeks of resting, it was time for dancing. Jacob and I were about to being practicing twice a day, and when I wasn't dancing with him, I would be dancing with Edward in his apartment.

The tango had become my favorite.

We started on opposite sides and strutted towards each other, my toes pointed, my heels shuffling as I held up my dress. He'd grab me quickly and spin me so fast my head would become dizzy, but I never let it show as I snapped my leg on to his hip as he leaned forward, my back arched as he planted kisses down my chest, in the middle of my breasts from the low-cut dress.

His fingers and mine hurt from grasping so hard at pulling, pushing, and locking together as we marched to the song. He backed away, I let my arms grip my sides, running up and down, outreaching for him, and then slapping back to my body, turning away as Edward caught up to me and pulled me back to our strict formation. The song continued, neither of us smiling or laughing, we were dancing.

He dipped me once more and I raised my leg and hooked it on his shoulder, his fingers dancing down my thigh, towards my aching center. I stayed bent backwards as his fingers pushed into me, eliciting a moan from my lips as he pumped his digits in and out of me. His thumb and ring-finger found my clit and pinched it, snapping me up and continuing to dance.

I strutted away from him, twirling as he followed, placing a hand on his chest and moving him backwards. His hand placed over mine on his heart as I let go, spinning behind him, and then carefully slid my leg up his thigh, brushing his package, smirking at the excitement dancing in his eyes.

We began to dance again, the steps coming easily, him leading until the song had a sharp pause when I palmed him, squeezing gently, and then backed away.

This game was fun.

He chased me until I was in his arms again, still spinning and twirling, and as soon as the dance was done, I was in his bed, my dress being ripped off and Edward sheathed in me. I breathed into his neck, panting from the exertions of the dance and how fully he was in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles, still in my heels. His fingers twirled and danced on my skin, pinching my nipples, tightening my coil, leaving a trail of saliva all over my body, I was turned on as fuck and I pushed back on him.

Now I was on top.

I grabbed his hands, placing them on my breasts as I began to rock back, almost dancing on him: moving my hips and swirling my waist to the melody inside my head. I started rocking back and forth, my hands behind me, resting on his thighs as the tension became palpable, increasing with our ragged breaths and sweat on our brows.

I screamed, "Yes" more than once.

He cursed.

I wasn't allowing it to be over, I stopped as he rolled me over and threw one of my legs over his shoulders again, him at a new angle, pushing up and up and up and…

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh.

Did I say that out loud?

Edward came after, shaking in me, filling me to the fullest, I being happy we talked to my doctor about birth control while I was in the hospital. The doctor had said to be careful, not to anything to overexert myself, but I thanked him for his advice and went back to toning my body, knowing its limitations and what some people's limits were, were the starting steps for a dancer, especially one of ballet.

I lie on Edward's chest as we stare at the ceiling, his arms around me, mine thrown across his damp chest, all smiles and post-coital glow. Our breathing calmed and soon, we fell asleep.

And when I woke up, Edward and I have even more sex.

We are finally on the same page, talking about everything and anything in the past few days, probably because we weren't hiding…we just never left his apartment. I even told him about my dream with the little girl. Alice and I had talked every day, letting her know where I was, she had been happy to let me have my "honeymoon" with Edward and told me to call her to check in.

Everything was good.

Well, besides the Mike thing.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I had tried to figure out why he hadn't come out after me after I jumped off the fire escape. Jasper explained he was playing with me, while Emmett said that maybe I had actually hurt him, Edward argued that it wasn't like Mike to just give up. But Alice's opinion had actually made a lot of sense to me.

He hadn't wanted people to see me screaming and running from him.

Lucky for me because I had seen no one on my way home. We all knew Mike was planning at the moment, the boys hadn't shown up for work, knowing the volcano was about to blow.

I think that's why Edward had started to dance with me and show a lot more interest in sex because he wanted me to be distracted from what was really going on. But I never told him I knew about the phone calls I could hear him make while I was taking a shower, one of the many few showers I took alone, or that I would make sure that everything was locked up tightly at night while I was doing the dishes from dinner. I knew he thought I was asleep when he got up in the middle of the night to recheck the house and make sure his gun was in his nightstand.

But one night, I asked him about it.

"You think I'm trying to distract you with sex?" He laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine while we waited for the pasta to finish. "You don't think that I just find you incredibly attractive and want to have sex with you because I'm in love with you?"

I shook my head laughing. "I'm sorry; I knew it was stupid, I was just curious."

"Bella, you and I both know it's not over, but if I only get a limited amount of good time left with you before the shit hits the fan, then I'm going to enjoy it."

"Well, Thanksgiving is in two days, why don't we have everyone over?"

"You mean, Jasper and Alice, who are 'broken up' and Emmett who is heartbroken over a girlfriend that is living in another country?" Edward laughed.

"Rose will be home for the holidays, Emmett is flying her back and Jasper and Alice are craving some time together, it'll be perfect."

And Edward agreed.

"Aren't you supposed to go to your family's house today?" I asked on the eve of Thanksgiving.

"Dinner is tonight, I was hoping you'd come with me," Edward said as I buttoned his shirt, the emerald green one I adored.

"You want me to meet your parents?" I smirked.

"Well, I thought they should meet the person who has been keeping me from them."

I laughed, "Oh is that what I've been doing? So you hate shacking up with me and having sex on every inch of this apartment? You'd rather be at your mother's?"

"Not for a minute," Edward laughed as he kissed me. I changed into a white sweater, something classic and grabbed a brown leather coat. Edward and I walked out of the apartment for the first time in days, I felt different already. Like the stress was back up and I had to remember to breathe. I told myself that this was Edward's day and I was not going to ruin it. He and I walked down to the garage and he handed me a helmet, already giddy that he was taking on his bike again.

"It's been forever," I exclaimed as I jumped on the back as he started the motor. My hands went around his waist instinctively as we sped down the street, heading to Brooklyn.

The air was crisp and cold, just the way I liked it. Edward maneuvered through traffic jams, making me giggle and smile from the jolt of excitement. I squeezed his waist tighter to me, pressing my cheek on the back of his leather jacket, giving them a break from the wind. His glove-covered hand covered my bare ones, rubbing them for warmth and then grabbed something out of his pocket and handed them to me.

Leather gloves.

I put them on, noticing their perfect fit, and then realizing they were a gift. Edward had bought me leather gloves. I leaned forward and placed my covered hand on his heart, hoping he knew what the gesture meant to me.

The drive was fantastic, shorter than I thought it'd be, or maybe I was having too much fun as time sped by. He parked the bike in the driveway of the petite house, helping me off as I removed the helmet.

"It's not Mike's house but…its home," Edward scratched the back of his head as he stared at me peering at the house.

"It's perfect," I smiled. "I grew up in something similar. It looks like home to me." Edward gleamed and kissed my hand as he led me up the walk and even before we made it to the porch, people were barreling out to hug him. I stepped aside as I watched people crowd him, smile, laugh, squeeze, and joke. Carmel, gold, copper, black were colors I saw surrounding him. So many different people wanting to talk to him.

He was like a hero returning to them.

When the noise had died down, Edward turned to me, grabbed my hand and introduced me to his mother.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth Masen, my mother."

"It's very nice to meet you," I said to the woman in the apron as she gave me a hug.

Her stature was small and lean, but you could tell she was the boss of the house. "It's so good to meet you," she whispered in my ear. "I've been waiting for so long."

Puzzled by her statement, I smiled and then was introduced to everyone else. Cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, neighbors, god-fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, god-mothers, the whole bunch. I couldn't keep track of all the names, but I smiled and was happy to meet them, for they all seemed thrilled to meet me.

"You'll have to excuse them," Edward whispered as Elizabeth told everyone to get back in the house before they all freeze to death. "They like when there is another reason for another place-setting at the table."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here," Mrs. Masen patted my hand as she walked with me and Edward. "We've missed Edward so much."

"Ma, I've been gone less than three months."

"When you have kids, you'll understand," she winked at me. I blushed and then looked at Edward, him looking at the ceiling.

I guess mothers and sons do talk.

"And now, in Masen-Cullen tradition, it's time for you to meet my father. You see, you are introduced to my mother, then the rest of the family, and after everyone has been introduced, then you meet my father. If I had a sister, it'd be the opposite. Her boyfriend would meet my father first, then my family, then lastly, my mother. My mother, in this case, is the first to see if you are worthy to sit at our table, if you are, she gives me the green light to introduce you to my other relatives. After they have all been introduced, I have to see at least five people smiling at me to be able to introduce you to my father. Seeing as everyone was smiling at me, I get to have the pleasure of seeing you meet my father."

"So this was a test" I smiled.

"Sort of, it's tradition. I mean, you should see what happened when my cousin James brought home Victoria."

"What happened?" I asked as everyone stood around and talked to everyone. I could see everyone wanting to talk to me, but to my guess, they were letting Edward fill me in before meeting his dad, and then they could talk to me. It felt like we were in Court with the King and Queen, Edward being the prince.

"His mom liked her well enough, but the family did not, only one person gave him a smile and so he had to tell Victoria that they would come back later, poor girl had no idea what was going on. When James told her what happened, she burst into tears. That's when they came to me to help them out."

"Why didn't they like her?"

"She was wearing a Giants jersey. They had just come fromgame. As you know, Dodgers and Giants are rivals. The Masens are Dodger fans. A couple of us even have season tickets."

"So this really isn't a joke, is it?" I chuckled.

"It's trivial, I know, but when it's family, you go along with the stupid traditions to make them happy."

"So did Victoria ever make it into the family?"

"See that red-head over there by my mother? That's her. She's pregnant with James' second child; it's going to be a boy. All the "Cullen Men" are lecturing James on whether it's a Dodgers or a Giants baby. Her family of course is for Giants, his for Dodgers. It's actually funny to watch the heated arguments from the sidelines."

"So how did you help?"

"Aw, it's not so much what I did, it's what my mom did. She's the one who smiled at James, so with her help, she convinced all the women, and my father, that she was a nice girl and it would be nice to have some diversity in the family. After that, James brought her to St. Patrick's dinner at his mom's house and everyone has loved her since. She's a really nice woman with the best recipe for Corned Beef. As you can see, we're all Irish, so her playing on that makes her gold."

"Wow, so much politics. I love it," I said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "Just because the family accepts you, doesn't mean you have to accept them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is a part where you have to make a public statement saying you accept them."

"Like I have to make a speech," I said confused.

"Nothing like that, but I'll explain it to you after you meet my father."

"When is that?"

"Now," Edward said as the crowd parted and a tall, dark-haired man walked through the room, staring at Edward. My first impression was that he was stern, a leader, the discipliner, and a proud man.

"Edward," The man's expression changed into a smile as he hugged his son.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan," Edward said motioning to me. I smiled as brightly as I could, even though I felt everyone holding their breaths as they watched in silence. It was almost like watching a Nature channel. Was the Jaguar going to pounce on the poor Antelope? Was the Antelope going to be accepted?

And then, his dad hugged me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he whispered. "Come," he spoke as he released me. "Let's have a chat." I looked back at Edward who gave me a reassuring nod, kissed my hand, and then let me go with his father. I felt unsure, afraid, and nervous of what was going to happen, but something in me wanted to see what he was going to say. I wanted him approval to be with Edward, I wanted him to like me.

He led me passed rooms, one of a massive TV where I saw a lot of the men cheering and shouting over some game, thinking about what Edward told me about the figure-skating one year. Another room was a room full of toys, all the kids were in there jumping and running around, and then the last door was the room I was led into. It was an office of sorts, Edward's father motioned me to sit as he sat in the chair opposite of me.

"I'm sorry this is a bit frightening for you, coming into this herd of people, not knowing anyone, everyone judging you, but I ask for your forgiveness."

"It's no problem," I reassured. "It's actually quite exciting if you don't mind me saying." Edward Sr. laughed and nodded.

"The day Elizabeth met my mother and father, I've never seen them so proud of me. It's one of those moments you don't forget. My mother had tears in her eyes the minute after she spotted Liz. My father favored her more than he favored me if you can imagine. It's a good tradition, makes the family feel involved and not left out of your life."

"I've only done this once, filling in for a friend whose father is no longer with us, but he's a son to me. The girl was nice, but unfortunately the couple did not work out. I want you to remember that, Bella. You do not have to marry Edward just because we give our approval, that's between you and Edward. But let me just say this on behalf of my wife and I, we are great in-laws to have," he smiled and winked.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, I know Edward misses you guys, I was glad to see all of this. And thank you for your approval, I'm not sure if that's the best way to put it," I laughed.

"It's one way of looking at it. Edward is our only son, Elizabeth has been waiting years for him to come home with a girl."

"You mean, he's never done it before?"

"Before this? No. I mean he's been on dates, but no one has ever come home. Liz has actually cried a few times Edward told her that he hasn't met the girl he wants to introduce to us. But she understands, you can't find the love of your life, it has to find you."

So that's why she'd made that comment earlier, I realized.

"Edward said I would have to make a statement about accepting you guys?"

"Aw, yes. I see you are an intelligent, witty young woman, Bella. The statement is easy, but says a lot. You need to offer to say Grace."

"Say Grace?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you say Grace and then we all know. Edward knows, I know, his mother knows, and the rest of the family and friends know, Edward is now off the dating market. For the time being, of course."

"So I guess I have a lot to think about before dinner?" I chuckled. He agreed and reassured me not to worry.

"So what usually happens in these girlfriend-boyfriend's father meetings?"

"I get to know her, you see, in a lot of cases, when your son gets married or in a relationship, you don't really get to spend time with the girlfriend, or wife. This is just my way of getting to know you, and then bragging to all my friends about the dancer at Julliard my son is dating."

I smiled in thanks.

"So you're a dancer from Washington State?"

"I am, I met Edward through some friends, well actually I met him through crashing into each other at a grocery store, but then through friends."

"And what do your parents do?"

"My father is Chief of Police in my hometown, Forks, and my mom is a teacher. They are divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but I think its better this way. They are both happy now and I was a baby when it happened. I have come to terms with it, with the help of Edward actually."

"Glad my son can be of help. Are there any questions you have for me?"

"Just one. Why is Edward's last name different than yours? I've been wondering for some time and I thought it might be rude to ask."

"That is a good question, you really are a bright one," he nodded. "Edward's godparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, are mine and Elizabeth's best friends. We met them when we were young, growing up together, and they are practically Edward's parents too. They helped raise him. When he was eighteen, part of his rebellion stage as a teenager, after getting that hideous tattoo that his mother and I both hate, he legally changed his name to Masen Cullen, but goes by Cullen most of the time. You see, Esme was never able to get pregnant and Edward was like a son to them, so he changed it and I don't think I've ever been as proud of Edward as I was at that moment."

"Wow," I breathed. I couldn't believe it. "How…"

"Yes, I know, it's quite the selfless thing to do. He explained to them that they were his parents too. I remember watching Carlisle and Esme cry at the news, along with my wife and I, we were all in tears."

"Do you mind if I ask you another question, Mr. Masen?"

"Not at all, Bella."

"Why isn't Carlisle in here, right now? If he's Edward's father too, if you don't mind me asking." Edward Sr.'s face lit up, his teeth gleaming as he jumped, telling me to wait for a moment, screaming down the hall, and then as he sat down, another man joined us. A blond-haired, tall, lean man sat down, smiling at both Edward Sr. and myself.

"Thank you for inviting me, Ed."

"It was all Bella," Mr. Masen argued.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward' god-father."

"Bella Swan," I said introducing myself, shaking his hand.

"I believe you've gone over everything, then?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we're just getting to know each other," Mr. Masen replied.

"Well, great," Carlisle said as he rubbed his hands together.

Two hours later, I came out of the room as Edward's mother scolded us for keeping the whole family waiting to eat, but secretly had a smile on her face. We all walked to the dining room/family room where people were sitting everywhere, anywhere there was a seat. There were tables set up and all were full except the table Edward sat at with a caramel-colored-haired woman who was gleaming with pride at Edward as he looked at me. Mr. Masen and Carlisle had their arms around me, I felt like I was being presented to the court as the new Princess.

Esme led me to the table as Edward stood and gave me my chair. Everyone quieted down, another test being presented and as soon as the chatter had quieted I turned to Elizabeth and Esme.

"Would you mind if I said Grace?"

Elizabeth's and Esme's face lit up and Elizabeth spoke for the both of them saying they'd love it if I did.

Everyone placed their hands together and I closed my eyes, took a breath, and started, "God, please bless this food, this family, and this day. We're thankful for everything you've given to us, and even the things you haven't. We pray for the unfortunate, the sick, and the lost. May they find their way and seek hope; we pray this in your name. Amen."

Everyone started chatter again as my table stayed quiet, all five eyes staring at me. Esme's, Edward Sr.'s, Carlisle, Elizabeth, and then I turned to Edward who was looking at me in awe.

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**I know the whole thing was a little weird, but I liked the idea of it. And it's something no one has tried before with the parents of Edward Cullen...or something I haven't read before. If you do know someone doing this before, I apologize, I had no idea, this was just an idea I had that popped in my head.**

**And now, to all you reviewers. Thank you for the understanding. FF is a hobby and not a job, it does not pay the bills and it is time-consuming, at times, it consumes time I don't have. If a writer is going to put aside time to write down something, then our job as readers is to understand and be patient. I'm sorry if you wanted more of an explanation of why I had disappeared, but unfortuantely, I'm a private person and not everyone gets to know the details of my life at every moment. Just know, Real Life kicked my ass and I had to put you guys on the back burner, and I apologize for that. Just remember that in your reviews. If you don't think I'm a good writer, don't read this then. No one forced you into reading this and I don't know why you'd wait 28 chapters in to tell me I suck at writing. But thank you for your kind words from some of you, and others for sticking up for me. I appreciate it more than you know. I already have drama in my real life, I don't need it from someone I don't know on the internet. **

**And I'm sorry I addressed this on here. Usually I let it go, try not to make it a big deal, but enough is enough. So enjoy this story, because I was about 2 seconds away from finishing the story, not publishing it, and then deleting the story. A friend talked me out of it and I thank you, but some readers need to give me some slack, I'm doing the best I can and that's all you can ask for.**

**Thank you once again for the kind reviews and messages, you'll hear from me soon.**

**Brooklynn10**

* * *


	30. Winter Air, Walks, and Waiting

**Hello.**

**Let's just let you read and I'll talk at the bottom.**

* * *

Winter Air, Walks, and Waiting

Dinner went by quickly, the room filled with chatter and boisterous laughter, as the family talked endlessly of things. My conversations with Esme and Elizabeth were nothing less than sweet, making me feel welcomed and loved instantly.

"So when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Elizabeth asked earnestly.

"Ma!" Edward sputtered, spitting out some of his drink. I laughed at the scene and got a glare from him in return.

"We're just taking things one day at a time," I replied. "We aren't in a rush." Esme seemed to approve of the answer for she smiled and went back to eating her dinner while Elizabeth gave Edward a look you'd only understand if you were her son.

Once dinner was over, followed by dessert, and then a few hours sitting and talking to everyone, Edward and I had to be leaving in order to get home safely.

"Do we have to leave?" I pouted as Edward held my coat out for me.

"What are you, four?" He chuckled. "We'll be back, Mom won't let us be away too long."

"I loved tonight, Edward. Thank you for bringing me. It meant a lot." I look him in the eyes as I spoke; I wanted him to see that I was serious.

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you for coming," he replied.

Our moment alone was cut short by Esme coming up and kissing us goodbye, her and Carlisle had to be going also. Everyone else had already left; the dishes were done thanks to Esme and Elizabeth for I wasn't allowed in the kitchen, instead put with Uncle Tony to watch "the game".

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. Welcome to the family," Carlisle whispered as he kissed me on the head and gave me a hug. I smiled brightly at him and kissed Esme goodbye.

The two left and Edward and I turned to Elizabeth and Mr. Masen, beginning to say our goodbyes, but the two shushed us with their own hugs. Elizabeth and Mr. Masen both said pleasant things to me and then I stepped aside so they could say goodbye to their only child. The way Edward shook hands with his father, before hugging him, told me how close they were. Their eyes met, saying something between them, and then after a few pats on the back, it was Elizabeth's turn. Her eyes had already started to tear as she hugged her son, kissed both of his cheeks, and told him to be home soon.

She turned to me one last time and said, "Be safe."

I nodded and then Edward and I were on the back of his bike, riding across the bridge, both of us silent and in thought.

It was one of those moments where the night had you full. I was full from the food, full from the happiness, full from the love in the family and home. I would go to sleep with a smile on my face tonight, thinking of how wonderful the night had been and how happy I was.

The ride was quick, not many cars were out tonight, but the weather had turned chillier. Edward parked the bike and as soon as we were off, grabbed my hand and led me up to the apartment. We both changed into pajama pants and long-sleeve shirts, and then crawled into bed. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips, whispering his love, and then we both fell asleep instantly.

When I woke, I smelled spices. The spices you only smell a few times a year, the spices that tell you today is a special occasion: Thanksgiving.

I yawned and crawled from bed, walking out to the kitchen to find Edward, wearing an apron, stirring something in a pot. There were numerous dishes around him: pumpkin pies, fresh rolls, salad, finger-foods, and yams.

"Smells delicious," I walked up behind him, giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Well, you wanted this dinner to be perfect, so I'm making that happen," Edward laughed.

"What can I do?" I said pushing up my sleeves.

"Nothing, just sit here and talk to me," Edward replied, giving me that crooked smile he knew I loved. I jumped on top of the counter, letting my legs dangle, as we conversed about the previous night and how well it went.

"How many girls has your dad 'interviewed'?" I asked taking a bite of the mashed potatoes Edward was holding a spoon of in front of my mouth. I nodded that they were done and ready to be taken off the stove and placed in a fancy bowl.

"None," Edward answered.

"None?!" My surprise was too much to be withheld from him.

"Yes, none," he laughed. "You were the first girl I brought home."

"Not even your first wife?"

"Okay, she doesn't even count as a wife, and no. My parents know of her, but I never introduced her."

"Wow," I said. "And here I thought that I had cracked some code and been the first girl your parents approved of."

"You are," he replied. His crooked smile made my heart flutter and I was waiting for something to end this perfect moment but alas, it was just him and I in a kitchen.

Edward finished up dinner while I went and took a shower, changing into an emerald dress and putting on my heels just in time for Edward to go jump in the shower and me to finish setting the table. I glanced at my watch, nodding my head at the perfect schedule we were on. I heard the buzzer go off for the turkey and took it out, checking to see if it was done, and turned off the oven.

"Knock knock," I heard as the door opened and Jasper came in, looking handsome in his button-up shirt and black pants. "Honey, I'm home."

I kissed his cheek as I took his coat and hung it up, asking him how things were going. We chatted a little until Edward joined us, giving Jasper a handshake, and rolling up his sleeves to start plating the turkey.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Picking up Rosalie from the airport, I suppose," Jasper replied.

"What? She's coming back here for Thanksgiving?" I asked shocked. Jasper shrugged and took a bite of a carrot from the turkey, Edward slapped his hand away, but nothing could be done, Jazz already was gnawing on the carrot.

"Delicious," he smiled. I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it, greeting Alice, Emmett, and lastly Rose.

"Oh I've missed you!" I squeezed her tightly, whispering.

"I've missed you, all of you," Rose said as she looked around. "Mmm, something smells great."

"It's all Edward," I took their coats and hung them up as they went to the couch to sit down. Edward leaned over to me as I shut the closet door.

"Kind of feels like we're a married couple, doesn't it?" He winked and took my hand as I looked at him shocked. _Did Edward want to get married now?_ I started biting my lip as the group discussed Rose's new life in Paris.

"The food is amazing, the teachers are magnificent. Seriously, Alice, they teach each student differently, helping them with their own style and technique. I mean, it's so different from how it was here." Alice smiled brightly and I wondered if there was any jealousy on her side, I knew there was on my side.

After catching up and chatting for a while, dinner was served and everyone dug in. The turkey was bare by the end, the mashed potatoes gone, even the yams were scarce. I took the last spoonful of stuffing as the conversation continued, all of us laughing, joking, and teasing one another.

When dinner was over, the guys went down to look at Edward's bike—one of the more discussed topics of the three of them—as the girls did the dishes.

"So really, how is life here?" Rosalie asked as Emmett kissed her and ran after the rest of the guys. "I know you're not saying something."

"Things are fine," I replied. "I mean things keep happening and I know we need to talk about what I'm going to do, but I wanted to get through the holidays."

"Can we please talk about something else? That's all Bella hears these days," Alice whined. I smiled at my friend for knowing what I didn't want to talk about and nodded along.

"Fine, so how are classes?" Rosalie asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Next!" Rosalie and I looked shocked at Alice; never had one of us _not _wanted to talk about ballet.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I think it's time I tell you guys something," Alice squealed. Rosalie and I exchanged puzzled looks and sat down at the counter as Alice swallowed, took a breath and continued. "After the recital, everything is settled with Mike, I'm moving."

Rosalie started choking on her wine and spit it all over the counter. Alice started giggling as I grabbed a rag and started to wipe it up, laughing at her.

"What do you mean, moving?"

"I mean…packing up, hitting the road, getting out of here."

"What about ballet?" I asked as I took a sip from Rose' glass.

"I'm…kind of over ballet."

It was my turn to spew wine over the counter as Rose grabbed the rag, stuck her tongue out at me, and wiped up the mess.

"How can you be over ballet?!" I asked. Rosalie hit me and glared, giving me the hint to be supportive. "Sorry, I mean…"

"I'm just ready to do something more. Ballet was the most important thing for me in my life but it doesn't fill my tank anymore. I need to go find something else."

"And to do that you have to leave?" I asked.

"Bella, it won't be for awhile."

"What does Jasper think of this?" Rosalie asked.

"He's fine with it," Alice nodded it.

"He's fine with it?" She asked unconvinced.

"He's fine with it…because he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know?!" I asked. Again, Rose hit me and I relaxed my shocked expression.

"I haven't told him yet, but I'm sure he'll support me," Alice shrugged.

"…you don't love him anymore, do you?" Rosalie asked.

"I…I know I love Jasper. That's something I don't need to leave to find out. I love Jasper but I need to find myself, if he wants to come, then great. If he wants to stay here…then…well, I don't know. What if he says he doesn't want to go with me?" Alice asked afraid.

"Then…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Then we'll be here to help you pack, kiss you goodbye, and expect phone calls from wherever you go," I answered. I heard the door opening and cleared my throat as we started on the dishes once again.

"It looks like you girls sure did a lot," Emmett teased as he started to help put the dishes away with Rose. She smiled at him and handed him plates to put at highest shelf that only he could reach.

"So anyone up for some coffee and pumpkin pie?" Edward asked. I stared at Alice as she put the last dish in the dishwasher and started it.

"I'm fine," I managed to say as Rose and Emmett said they'd take some for the road. Jasper asked Alice what she was going to do and she asked if she could stay the night at his house, give Emmett and Rosalie some privacy.

"More for us, I suppose," Edward chuckled as he put slices in a carton for Emmett and Rosalie. We all kissed goodbye and I waved them as they went. I told Rose I'd call her tomorrow and Alice would see me at school.

Once the door was shut, Edward and I turned off all the lights and sat on the floor, our backs to the wall. I took off my heels as he unbuttoned his shirt, both of us happy, full, and exhausted.

"Do you think we will ever be problem-free?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I mean, do you think we'll be done with this Mike thing soon?"

"Emmett, Jazz, and I talked about it tonight. We'll figure it out soon, I promise." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to fine, Bella," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to bed," I said as he lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He placed me down and we crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was my last day of rehearsing before the big night, I got up, kissed Edward's sleeping form goodbye and met Alice in the hall to walk down to class.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready, how was Jasper's?"

"If you're asking if I told him, I didn't. I figured there is plenty of time to tell him. We just spent the night talking."

"Talking?" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes, horndog," she giggled. "We just laughed and joked. He made some popcorn and we watched movies."

"If you say so," I laughed. The conversation continued about the previous night's success, Rosalie, and her moving.

"So you're really going to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just putting some distance between us," she teased.

"Still, first Rose, now you, what am I going to do?" I pouted jokingly.

"You have Edward," she replied.

"Edward isn't going to want to have girl-talk or buy my tampons when I'm sick," I laughed.

"First of all, I have never done the latter for you. Second of all, Edward would do anything for you."

"Just like Jazz."

"Bella, please stop. I'll tell him when I tell him. But I need a favor from you," Alice stopped after saying this.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I need you to take care of Jasper when I'm gone…if he doesn't go with me."

"Al, he's going to go with you."

"I don't know anymore. Jasper and I used to be so in love but after working for Mike…our relationship has been through a lot. I've seen him change and I love him and the person he is, but I've lost myself in the process of dancing, Jazz's job, and our life here."

"Well, just tell him, first. Then we'll figure out if I need to invest in bunk beds for my room."

We arrived at the studio just in time for class, which went by quickly, and then departed to go to our individual dances. I met Jake in the usual studio, his white shirt pulled tautly over his muscled chest.

"Good morning, Bells," he waved as I entered.

"Morning, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Well, today is the last day _Loca_, we're performing tomorrow night!" He picked me up and twirled me as our teacher clapped his hands and told us to get ready.

I could perform the steps in my sleep and knew them by heart. Our rehearsal went by just as quickly as my morning classes and no problems occurred. We thanked our teacher and told him we'd be by tomorrow morning for dress rehearsal and last minute tweakings.

"Let's go for that cup of coffee," Jake insisted.

"Okay," I shrugged. We walked down the block to Starbucks, sitting inside and enjoying the hot, chocolate-y drink.

"So how's life?" I asked.

"Great, I'm stoked for tomorrow," he replied. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Great," I answered.

The coffee was gone in a matter of minutes but Jacob and I stayed to talk for a while discussing our dance history, our family, and our plans for the future. Jacob had started ballet to help him with his balance and strengthening his muscles but found he loved the calmness and serenity of it all.

"It helps me push away all my demons and problems and just focus on the now," he said.

"I totally agree!" I exasperated. "It can just take you to a place that is so…"

"Awesome?" he laughed. I chuckled and nodded, glancing at my watch.

"Shoot, I need to go. Thanks for the coffee, Jake. I'll see you tomorrow?" He agreed and we said goodbye. I hurried down the street on my way home, freezing and shivering.

"Edward?" I asked as I opened his door.

"In here," I heard him shout from the bedroom. I walked in to find his body in the same place I left him.

"Staying in bed all day?" I giggled as I crawled on top of him until I was straddling his back.

"Mmm," was his reply.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Mmm." I laughed and bent down, kissing his throat and earlobe.

"How was class?" He rolled me over until I was lying next to him, facing him.

"Great, tomorrow is the big day."

"Do I need to go buy tickets?"

"No, I already got you one," I smiled. "But thanks for going."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled against his chest as we lay there talking for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, where the hell has Brooklynn10 been for what is it, three months? I have lots of excuses and RL to blame. But just know, this story has been hard to finish. There are times I sit at the computer to type things out and nothing comes... It's getting frustrating. So for now, my Muse (whatever it was) has run away and if you find it, please give it back. LOLThank you to all of the reviews and PMS seeing where I was, some of you scared me into writing and some made me want to get this chapter out just for them. Anywho, I just wanted to make a few points here: **

**Some of you liked the Parents Meeting, some didn't. Just know that I had wanted to do something with Edward's parents the whole time and this is what came out. It might have seemed that it came from nowhere, but this is to just reinforce how serious Edward and Bella are in my story. (Like they are in every story E/B story haha) Also, I suck at spelling, catching my mistakes, and just haven't found that person to BETA me. 1.) I have such a weird schedule that it's not set about when I write 2.) I'm impatient and I hate to wait for someone to correct my mistakes, I'd rather just put it out there and not have to wait a few days to get a revised copy (SORRY!) lol. So we'll see how that goes.**

**Also, this chapter with Alice. I know people are going to disagree with her bouncing all around. But Alice bounces around in my story. This whole thing with Mike made a major effect on her and she's just all over the place. But Jasper and Alice have always interested me so it'll be interesting to see if he goes with her. Alice has her own storyline going on and I'm just letting her take over. My Alice is very indecisive.**

**Again, thank you so much for the kind (and at times, rude) words that got me to write again. I am writing the next chapter as we speak and it's when things get pretty interesting... We're coming to the end.**


End file.
